Una nueva misión: la búsqueda de un sueño
by XiaoMeng
Summary: Continuación de las aventuras de los héroes desde el final del manga. Nuevos mundos, nuevas aventuras, nuevos amigos y enemigos... ¿Qué les deparará el futuro? ¿Conseguirán aquello que desean?... Puede que no todo esté perdido. FyeXOC
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1**

El calor del sol acariciaba su rostro y Fye intentó abrir sus ojos, sin embargo, el cansancio y el dolor le impedían hacerlo de forma brusca. Mientras despejaba su mente, sintió un roce sobre su mejilla, unos fríos dedos apartando los mechones de pelo de su cara. Era tan similar a aquella caricia...

Por fin pudo separar sus párpados y, para su sorpresa, se encontró con el rostro de una bella joven, tan familiar, tan parecida a...

-¡Xilynhe!- exclamó Fye sin poder creérselo, acaso seguía en Shion?

-¿Eing?-el rostro de la muchacha era el mejor retrato del asombro- ¿Cómo conoces el nombre de mi madre?

-No es ella, mago-la voz de Kurogane surgió cerca de él.

Fye se incorporó, no sin cierto esfuerzo, y miró con atención la habitación en la que se encontraba. Era una sala amplia, con un decorado similar al del palacio de la princesa Tomoyo, la puerta se encontraba al fondo a la derecha, en el centro se encontraba una mesa redonda, ni grande ni pequeña, enmarcada por tres camas, la suya, la de Kurogane a la izquierda, y la de Syaoran a su derecha. Al lado de este, había otra muchacha ayudándole a levantarse.

-¿Dónde estamos?-preguntó Fye, la cabeza le dolía y no conseguía recordar lo que había sucedido.

-En Beijing, la capital del imperio-le respondió la joven a la que había dado equivocadamente el nombre de Xilynhe.

-Vaya, veo que te diste un buen golpe, ni siquiera te acuerdas de lo ocurrido- se rió Kurogane.

-Yo también estoy algo perdido, ¿hemos llegado a otro mundo?-esta vez fue Syaoran quien era acosado por las dudas.

-Obviamente ya no nos encontramos en ese horrible lugar- le contestó Kuragone.

Al oír eso, la mente de Fye reaccionó y empezó a llenársele de imágenes del país al que visitaron la última vez. Cuerpos, sangre, violencia... Mokona los había llevado sin querer a un país en guerra, al centro de un conflicto. Sin que tuvieran tiempo a entender nada empezaron a atacarles guerreros de uno u otro bando, o quizás de ambos a la vez. Recordó cómo Mokona, asustada, desplegó de nuevo sus alas para alejarse de allí, pero antes de que lo consiguiera los tres amigos ya habían sido heridos. Seguramente, habían caído inconscientes en ese nuevo lugar y los había socorrido aquella chica.

-Debéis de venir de un país en guerra-la muchacha parecía haberle leído el pensamiento-. ¡Ah! Perdonad, todavía no me he presentado. Mi nombre es Lynhxie, ¿y vosotros? ¿Cuál es vuestro nombre?

-Yo soy Syaoran-se presentó aquel desde la mesa, alrededor de la cual se había sentado y estaba bebiendo el té que le había servido la otra chica-, él es Kurogane, y el de tu lado, Fye.

-¡Y yo soy Mokona!- saltó una voz chillona de detrás de Syaoran.

-¡Ah!- gritó asustada la doncella-. ¿Qué es eso?

-Mokona, no hagas eso que asustarás a la gente-le riñó Syaoran-. Lo siento, Mokona es así, y... mmm.... es.... ah....

-Es vuestra mascota-dijo Lynhxie salvándole de la difícil pregunta-. No preguntes más sobre el tema, XiaoYing, estás molestando a nuestros invitados.

-Sí, señorita.

-¿Durante cuánto tiempo hemos estado inconscientes?-preguntó Fye.

-Un día, aunque Kurogane algo menos, se ha despertado antes que vosotros. Teníais unas heridas muy feas-le contó Lynhxie-, hemos intentado curaros, pero algunas son bastante profundas, así que habrá que tener cuidado y cambiar a diario las vendas. ¡Ah! Por cierto, seguro que tenéis hambre. XiaoYing, vete a por comida, por favor.

La doncella salió rápida a cumplir su misión.

-Muchas gracias por habernos ayudado tanto-le dijo Syaoran.

-Lo que me pregunto es por qué lo has hecho, podríamos haber sido malas personas-le soltó Kurogane.

Lynhxie se rió de tal comentario. Era una risa clara, como el sonido que hace el agua de los riachuelos, y a Fye se le antojó muy hermosa.

-En realidad no soy tan buena como para ir por la calle recogiendo heridos y enfermos, más bien casi ni puedo salir del recinto de mi casa... Lo que pasa es que vosotros... Bueno, caísteis del cielo cuando estaba rezando... Y pensé... que podríais ser enviados de la Diosa Madre, que veníais por mis plegarias- después de tal explicación, Lynhxie se quedó callada, ensimismada con sus propias reflexiones.

-Vaya, o sea, que ese bicho no nos dejó en tierra, sino que hicimos un aterrizaje forzoso-Kurogane le lanzó una mirada asesina a Mokona.

-No fue culpa de Mokona. Mokona estaba asustada, no podía controlarme.

-Tranquila, no le hagas caso a Kuroguao, sabes que en el fondo te quiere- le dijo Fye con una sonrisilla.

-¡Pero qué dices, estúpido mago!-exclamó furioso Kurogane.

-Venga, no te enfades- le quitó Fye importancia al asunto y, dirigiéndose a la joven le dijo-. Gracias por tu hospitalidad, aunque creo que no deberíamos abusar de ella.

-Oh, no te preocupes- ésta bajó de las nubes-. Podéis quedaros aquí, padre no suele estar por casa, así que no le tendré que dar explicaciones hasta que vuelva, y para cuando llegue... ¡Podré decir que sois mis guardaespaldas!

-¿Guardaespaldas?- soltaron los tres al mismo tiempo.

-Sí- se rió la muchacha-, vuestras heridas son serias y necesitáis cuidados, además, estoy segura que tampoco conocéis un lugar mejor en donde quedaros, y viendo vuestras armas diría que sabéis de sobra defenderos, así que si no os importa hacer un trabajillo así, sería la cuartada perfecta.

-Tiene razón- admitió Kurogane-, no conocemos este país. Además, quizás aquí encontremos lo que estamos buscando.

-Pero, ¿y tu madre? ¿No le importará?- preguntó Fye, aunque internamente deseara conocer a la Xilynhe de este mundo.

-Ella... está muerta. -su voz sonó tranquila, su rostro se mantuvo inexpresivo, pero no consiguió camuflar el dolor escondido tras esas tres palabras.

-... Lo siento-Fye sintió un golpe helado en su corazón, algo que se incomprensible.

¿Acaso no podría olvidar nunca esos momentos, esa sonrisa, esa mirada, ese rostro...?

-No pasa nada-la voz de Lynhxie rompió aquel frío silencio-. Fue hace mucho, y ya lo superé. No debería sentirme mal, es más, he de alegrarme porque, seguramente, madre está en el cielo con los ángeles.

El ánimo de la muchacha se les contagió a todos. No sabían por qué, pero a los viajeros les empezaban a agradar mucho aquella niña.

En ese momento entró Xiao Ying con la comida y el hambre evitó que pudiesen volver a la conversación anterior. En realidad, tampoco hacía falta. Todos sabían ya qué iban a hacer, no había duda alguna sobre si aceptar la hospitalidad de Lynhxie. Sin embargo, aún quedaba un interrogante en sus mentes, ¿encontrarían allí una forma de revivir a los clones de Syaoran y la princesa Sakura?

* * *

-¿Creéis que podemos confiar en ella?- preguntó Kurogane.

Lynhxie se había marchado cuando estaban comiendo, y lo mismo hizo la doncella tras recoger los platos. Las dos muchachas les habían dejado solos sabiendo que tendrían muchas cosas de qué hablar, cosas que no eran de su incumbencia.

-Ha sido muy amable por su parte ayudarnos, no creo que sea una mala persona-reflexionó Fye en voz alta.

-¿Eso dices de ella... o de Xilynhe?-las palabras que salieron de la boca de Kurogane parecieron dardos de hielo-. No te dejes engañar por la apariencia, ella no es aquella joven que conocimos en el Reino de Shion.

-No seas tan duro, Kurogane- replicó Syaoran-. A todos nos ha caído muy bien esa muchacha, incluso a ti, no lo niegues. Lo que no entiendo es por qué estás tan tenso y desconfiado.

-Mmm, simplemente pienso que debemos tener en cuenta que estamos viajando por mundos extraños. Aquél del que venimos esta vez estaba en guerra y estuvimos en peligro, quién nos asegura que aquí nos encontremos a salvo.

Ninguno quiso contestarle. Ahora que se encontraban totalmente despiertos podían recordar perfectamente aquel terror del cuál habían escapado. Pero no había otra forma de conseguir lo que querían; en el País de Clow no había forma de "revivir" a sus amigos, así que debían buscarlo por otros mundos.

-Venga, deja de comerte la cabeza con esas incertidumbres, Kurotan-le animó Fye con su sonrisa de siempre-. Acéptalo y ya está: ahora estamos con buenas personas y debemos continuar con nuestra misión.

Como única respuesta revivió un gruñido por parte de aquél.

* * *

-Señorita, ese joven se parece mucho a...

-Ya lo sé-contestó Lynhxie-. Pero no quiero que digas nada, ni una palabra a nuestros invitados, y hazle saber al resto de los criados que temporalmente se les prohíbe ir al patio de atrás. No quiero que nadie les moleste.

-De acuerdo, se hará como ha ordenado- Xiao Ying hizo asintió levemente con la cabeza. Sin embargo, quería decir una cosa antes de irse-. Señorita, ¿cree que él puede ser un ángel enviado por la Diosa Madre? ¿Cree que la difunta señora habrá oído sus plegarias?

-Por favor, Xiao Ying, retírate; quiero descansar- dijo Linhxie eludiendo a la pregunta.

La doncella se fue dócilmente, dejando a su señorita en sus aposentos. Una vez que ésta se aseguró de estar completamente sola, Lynhxie se derrumbó en su cama. "¿Cómo podría contestarte, amiga mía? ¿Cómo, si son las mismas dudas que me atormentan a mí?" Por un momento pensó en cerrar los ojos y olvidarse de todo, pero el recuerdo de su madre, despertado por Fye, le hizo cambiar de idea. Se levantó, no sin cierta pereza, y, cerrando la puerta de su habitación tras de sí, salió hacia el templo familiar.

* * *

**_Notas de la autora:_**_ Hi! Este es el primer fanfic que escribo. Me gustó mucho la historia de Tsubasa Chronicles así que quise aportar un poco de mi propia imaginación. La historia que quiero crear es como una continuación del último cap. del manga, como no he visto el anime no sé si también concerda (supongo que no). Todos los personajes pertecen, claro está, a las Clamp, he intentaré reproducir lo mejor posible su cáracter y forma de ser; aunque también introduje personajes nuevos, como lo es Xilynhe (cuya identidad se revelará más tarde) y Lynhxie (Xiao Ying es un personaje secundario sin gran importancia)._

_Espero que les guste, si ven algún fallo por favor, no duden en comunicármelo._

_Thanks_


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

Por mucho que se hiciese el duro y dijera que se encontrase bien, Fye sabía perfectamente que Kurogane necesitaba descansar, por lo que estuvo insistiéndole hasta que el pobre hombre cayó dormido, todavía murmurando frases en desacuerdo con Fye, como si esa fuera su forma de "contar ovejitas". Syaoran, que había caído rendido nada más acabar la suculenta comida, también se encontraba en su mundo de los sueños, tumbado sobre su cama con la pequeña Mokona, dejando a Fye a merced de sus pensamientos, quien, para evitar caer en un laberinto de recuerdos salió de su habitación para respirar el aire puro y dar una vuelta.

"Lynhxie nos pidió que no nos alejásemos del patio trasero "pensó Fye, "pero no nos prohibió pasearnos dentro de ésta."

El patio en donde se encontraban sus aposentos no era extremadamente grande, pero tenía un ambiente acogedor y el aroma que desprendían las peonías allí plantadas enamoraba a cualquiera que se encontrase allí. En un extremo del patio, precedido por un camino de piedras había un hermoso estanque, al lado del cual se encontraba un gran sauce llorón y un banco de piedra. Y, casi sin darse cuenta, Fye fue hacia ese pequeño paraíso conducido por sus pies. En verdad, ese sitio era muy hermoso y agradable, pero demasiado parecido…., demasiado…, a Shion.

Apoyado en el fuerte tronco del árbol, cerró sus ojos el joven y dejó fluir su mente hacia otro mundo, hacia otra persona.

* * *

Shion era el nombre del País del Aire, uno de los mundos al que había llegado tras dejar atrás a la Princesa Sakura. Era totalmente diferente al resto de lugares que habían visitado, más que nada porque allí convivían humanos con elementales, seres mortales con control sobre los cuatro elementos de la naturaleza. Allí, obviamente, habitaban mayoritariamente los elementales del aire, es decir, los céfiros y las sílfides. Y tal era su suerte que Mokona los dejó justo en el jardín del palacio real. Menos mal que la soberana de ese reino era una joven amable y dispuesta a escucharles, que fueron considerados por los guardias como intrusos y rebeldes que querían atentar contra su señora. Aquella joven emperatriz no era otra que Xilynhe, quien después de conocer su problema intentó ayudarles en lo posible. Pero ni siquiera ella, la hechicera más poderosa de todo Shion; ella, quien tenía el poder de ver y comunicarse con las almas de las personas; ni siquiera ella con sus mejores esfuerzos consiguió proporcionarles lo que querían. Revivir a un ser era ir contra las leyes de la magia y la alquimia, por no decir que era cosa imposible.

Sin embargo, sus esfuerzos no fueron todos en vano, ya que consiguieron llegar hasta el corazón del mago de cabellos de oro. Fye había cogido gran cariño a esa niña, que a la "temprana" edad de 16 décadas, había tenido que cargar con la gran responsabilidad de gobernar un complejo reino. Xilynhe había conseguido ganar un puesto importante en su corazón. Pero, para desconsuelo del mago, ella tenía ya a alguien con quien compartir sus alegrías y sus penas, sus sonrisas y sus lágrimas…, su cuerpo y su alma. Estaba casada con la persona a quien más quería en ese mundo.

* * *

-Fye-san.

Fye notó cómo alguien posaba su mano en su brazo y lo movía suavemente, llamándole con una suave voz.

-Fye-san- repitió Lynhxie-. Despierte, no se quede dormido allí, podría coger un resfriado.

-Mmm…- por fin consiguió abrir sus pesados párpados-. Vaya, me dormí, jeje. Con lo a gusto que se está aquí ni me había dado cuenta. Perdona, ¿qué me decías?

Lynhxie sonrió, le hacía gracia cómo había quedado dormido allí en el patio, como si fuera algo totalmente normal. Le ayudó a incorporarse y le propuso dar juntos un paseo.

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo?-siempre había sabido que la curiosidad era su mayor defecto, pero Lynhxie no pudo acallar su petición antes de que ésta saliera por sus labios.

-Por supuesto, dime- le dijo Fye sonriéndole.

-¿Quién es la Xilynhe que conoces? Estoy segura de que no es mi madre.

El mago se sorprendió de lo perspicaz que era.

-Una amiga de otro reino, pero como os parecéis mucho te confundí con ella. Pensé… que todavía seguíamos en Shion. Siento haberte traído tristes recuerdos de tu madre, no era mi intención- se disculpó otra vez.

-Oh, no te preocupes, de verdad que no me molestó.

-¿Puedo preguntarte ahora una cosa a ti?

-Claro-respondió ella curiosa por la cuestión que le iba a proponer.

-¿Qué pedías en tus plegarias, de cuyas respuestas somos "supuestos enviados" para ayudarte?

El rostro de Lynhxie se tornó por un momento del color de los rosas.

-Otra vez dije en alto lo que pensaba, ¿cierto? No creí que me hubiesen escuchado.

-Jaja- se rió Fye al ver la vergüenza por la que pasaba la niña-. Si es por eso, no te preocupes, creo que soy la única persona que lo oyó. De todas formas, soy también el único lo suficientemente indiscreto como para preguntártelo.

-Lo cierto es que estaba rezando a madre, allí en ese pequeño templo- dijo señalando a un edificio cercano-. Y… mmm…, bueno…., le pedía a ella y a la Diosa Madre que me ayudasen con…

La llegada de Xiao Ying interrumpió su conversación, dejando a Fye con su duda sin resolver. Les recordó que era la hora de cambiar los vendajes, así que decidieron volver a la habitación. Además, seguramente Kurogane y Syaoran se habrían despertado ya y se estarían preguntando sobre el paradero de su otro amigo.

* * *

Estaban los tres justo en frente de la puerta de la habitación cuando Lynhxie y Fye sintieron al mismo tiempo un gran poder procedente del interior de este, desconocido para la primera y familiar para el otro. Sin darse cuenta de lo que hacía, Lynhxie empujó la puerta y entró atraída hacia esa cálida magia.

-Syaoran…-Fye no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, el muchacho tenía entre sus manos la pluma de su clon y su mirada se encontraba perdida contemplándolo.

Lynhxie, al darse cuenta de que aquella escena no debería haber sido vista y aprovechando que Xiao Ying no había entrado todavía, la empujó hacia fuera cogiendo las vendas de sus manos y pidiéndole que le trajera una medicina que se le había olvidado.

Se dio la vuelta para enfrentarse a las miradas de sus invitados y supo que, por esta vez debía acallar la vocecita de su curiosidad insaciable, que debían ser ellos quienes decidiesen si contarle o no su secreto.

-Lo siento, no me había dado cuenta de que estabais aquí- se disculpó Syaoran volviendo a guardar la pluma de su otro yo dentro de sí-, es que sentía nostalgia…

-Lo sé- dijo Fye, y mediante un apretón en su hombro le comunicó que no tenía de qué preocuparse, que no tenía por qué explicarse.

-Yo… yo debería irme…, Xiao Ying y yo vendremos después si queréis para curaros las heridas…

-No, quédate- para sorpresa de todos quien dijo ésto fue Kurogane-. Ya que has tenido la amabilidad de ayudarnos en un principio quizás quieras hacerlo hasta el final.

-Por supuesto-contestó automáticamente la muchacha, sin ni siquiera plantearse negarle tal ayuda.

"Toc, toc". Era Xiao Ying, quien había vuelto con la medicina que necesitaban. Le ayudó a su señorita a cambiarle las vendas a los heridos y después fue mandada a traer unos dulces con el té.

-Seguramente os entrará sed cuando me contéis vuestra historia, que dudo que sea corta- dijo Lynhxie.

Después de asegurarse de que no estaba ningún criado espiándoles se sentaron los cuatro a la mesa y, mientras disfrutaban de los pequeños manjares, se iban turnando entre los viajeros para contarle su historia a la joven con los ojos brillantes de curiosidad y expectación.

* * *

_**N.A: **Como es obivo el antiguo imperio Chino no es el primer mundo al que llegan después de partir de Clow, sino que me tomé la libertad de empezar desde aquí. Todo lo que concierne a Shion es invención mía, no tiene nada que ver con la historia original, pero es importante para esta historia. _

_Cuando describe Fye a Xilynhe y meciona su edad, está entrecomillado porque tiene en realidad 160 años, pero como los elementales son longevos, esa edad sería similar a la adolescencia humana, 16 años._


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

A Lynhxie le pareció volver a su infancia, cuando se sentaba en las rodillas de su madre y le contaba sobre dioses, ángeles y seres mitológicos, cuando se perdía entre las palabras y viajaba sin moverse de su habitación. Siempre había sido una niña con mucha imaginación, pero ni siquiera ella hubiera podido imaginar que fuese posible cruzar dimensiones e ir a otros mundos. Sin embargo, algo le decía que esa historia tan fantástica que estaba escuchando en esos momentos no era un simple cuento de hadas, sino que le invitaba a creer en ella. Los cuatro se turnaban para hablar, parecía perfectos actores interpretando para una obra, solo que ellos no eran para nada actores y su historia era real, totalmente real. Tanto que, cuando Syaoran llegó a la parte en que sus "otros yos" desaparecieron, Lynhxie tuvo que taparse la boca y contener las lágrimas. Después de su relato le pareció como si se conociesen de toda la vida y que había vivido junto a ellos sus aventuras.

Cuando sus voces se fundieron con el silencio, el Sol ya había desaparecido del cielo y la Luna le tomaba el relevo. No habían sentido el fluir del tiempo y para cuando quisieron darse cuenta ya era la hora de la cena.

-Bueno, entonces no hay más que hablar. Esta noche miraré en los libros de la biblioteca de padre, a ver si consigo información- dijo Lynhxie con determinación.

Los tres jóvenes no supieron que decir, pero Mokona ya estaba dándole la bienvenida a la chica a su grupo y le agradecía su ayuda. Lynhxie se rió al recibir un abrazo de su nueva amiga.

-Mmm…- después de un momento de indecisión, decidió preguntar al fin-. ¿Podría ver de nuevo esa pluma?

Todos se sorprendieron de su pregunta, ¿para qué iba ella quererlo? ¿Acaso también ansiaba su poder? Tras hablarse a través de sus miradas decidieron arriesgarse.

Syaoran invocó al poder que tenía dentro de sí y mostró a Lynhxie lo que había pedido.

-Lo sabía, no me había equivocado- dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro-. Esta magia es muy cálida. ¿Podría acercarme? Quisiera probar una cosa.

Syaoran asintió y Lynhxie posó una mano sobre la pluma, al instante ese poder recorrió su cuerpo, haciendo que su pelo se moviese como mecido por una brisa inexistente. Entonces, puso la mano que le quedaba libre sobre la espalda de Fye, la cual empezó a brillar como si fuese una estrella. Todos estaban mudos mirando a aquella niña sin comprender.

-Ya… no duele- Fye fue el primero en romper el hielo.

-Tenía una herida bastante profunda en la espalda, si no hubiese hecho eso habría tardado semanas en curarse, corriendo el riesgo de infectarse- le explicó Lynhxie.

-¿Cómo demonios has hecho eso?- Kurogane todavía no salía de su incredulidad.

-¿No nos estábamos contando secretos?- sonrió de nuevo Lynhxie-. Pues ese es el mío. Al parecer no soy menos especial que ustedes.

-Jaja- se rió Fye-. Va a ser que no.

-Y, si me dejan un rato de su tiempo, responderé a todas sus preguntas después de revisar sus heridas- la seriedad volvió al rostro de la joven-. Creo que ese brazo artificial te molesta un poco, ¿cierto Kurogane-san?

-Eh… No es nada.

-Déjeme verlo, no sea tan terco y orgulloso, eso no le ayudará en mucho.

-Tiene razón, Mokona piensa igual- dijo Mokona mientras reía junto con los otros dos.

-No sé cómo es posible que tengas un miembro de metal, pero espero poder aliviar la molestia que te produce… Hacías unas muecas a veces cuando creías que nadie te miraba… Por eso me di cuenta- se rió la muchacha y sin dejarle replicar le hizo lo mismo que a Fye.

Por último, se alejó de la pluma, dejándola volver con su dueño.

* * *

Xiao Ying ya había retirado los platos cuando volvieron otra vez sobre el tema. Lynhxie se había quedado a tomar la cena con ellos, su padre todavía seguía junto al emperador del reino, de modo que para no pasar la comida sola prefirió compartir mesa con sus nuevos amigos.

-¿Por qué no nos curaste antes?- le reprochó Mokona.

Lynhxie sonrió sin molestarse por el comentario.

-No podía, no sabía cómo ibais a reaccionar- suspiró-. Veréis, no todo el mundo hubiera reaccionado como vosotros después de ver lo que acabo de hacer.

-Tienes razón- asintió Fye-. Las personas suelen temer a aquellos que son especiales.

-Es la misma razón por la que oculto mi don- explicó Lynhxie-. Sabiendo cómo es la sociedad en la que vivo puedo deducir que habría tres tipos de reacciones ante mi poder. Unos pensarían que soy una curandera santa, alguien elegido por los dioses para salvar y curar; otros, que he vendido mi alma al demonio para obtener un poder sobrehumano y que debería ser castigada por practicar brujería, y también, hay quienes querrían obtener beneficios de mí.

-¿Beneficios?- preguntaron Mokona y Syaoran a la vez.

-Seguramente debe de haber muchos generales que pagarían cualquier prefiero por tenerme junto a sus tropas en época de guerras, podría hacer de su ejército casi invencible- después de una breve pausa siguió-. O, simplemente no pagarían nada y me obligarían a hacerlo por la fuerza, así de sencillo. Quizás incluso al emperador le sorprendiese mi don…

-Y entonces tendrías que despedirte de tu libertad y tu vida, ¿cierto?-acabó Kurogane la frase por ella.

Lynhxie le respondió con una triste sonrisa.

-Pero, no entiendo todavía por qué has necesitado el poder de mi pluma- cuestionó Syaoran.

-Gracias a eso no me he agotado- explicó la joven-. Como no suelo mostrarle a nadie mi poder tampoco he tenido oportunidad de desarrollarlo, por lo que usándolo un poco ya me cansa. Y… bueno, lo cierto es que sentía cierta curiosidad hacia ese poder que sentí al entrar en la habitación… Si os ha molestado mi petición ruego que me disculpéis…

-No, tranquila- Fye le sonrió-. Es normal que seas curiosa, lo raro sería que no preguntases, jaja.

-Entonces, ¿en este país existe alguna forma de… encontrar lo que buscamos?- preguntó Syaoran centrándose en el tema principal.

-Mmm… No estoy segura- respondió Lynhxie después de pensarlo un rato-. Veréis, existen ciertas personas que estudian sobre los elementos de la naturaleza para utilizarlos a su favor, tienen un poder extraño, algunos lo usan para el bien, y otros, para el mal. Algunos los llaman hechiceros; otros, alquimistas, brujos… Lo cierto es que la mayoría se dedican al mal más que al bien, pero existen rumores que defienden que algunos de ellos pueden resucitar a alguien ya muerto… Eso sí, a cambio de un alto precio…

-¡Vaya! Sabes mucho sobre el tema- se sorprendió Mokona.

La muchacha no contestó, parecía más bien avergonzada, como si hubiese hecho algo malo.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué he dicho?- se cuestionó Mokona al ver la expresión de Lynhxie.

-Oh, no es nada. Es que, este tema es tabú aquí; está prohibido jugar con las leyes de la vida y la muerte porque es como estar retando a los dioses, compararte con ellos, cosa que puede enfurecerlos y, como consecuencias, traer desgracias al reino.

-Entonces, ¿cómo es que tienes tanta información?- comentó Kurogane, si lo que la joven decía era cierto, ella no debería si quiera saber sobre el tema.

-Bueno… Porque… Porque yo también quise traer de vuelta a un ser querido…

-Tu madre, ¿cierto?- preguntó Fye, aun sabiendo ya la respuesta.

Lynhxie asintió sin decir nada. Todavía recordaba cómo se había enfurecido su padre al enterarse de sus intenciones, cuando la pilló hojeando unos libros sobre hechicería en su habitación. Le había entristecido mucho que su hija, precisamente ella, quisiera llevar a cabo tal tarea. Ellos, los médicos, eran los primeros en estar en contra de los brujos negros, porque defendían la vida sabiendo que ésta conllevaba la muerta. A unos le llegaban más pronto o más tarde, pero le llegaba a todo el mundo. Era algo que había esperado que Lynhxie aceptase, pero le había decepcionado. Sin embargo, comprendía también el dolor que sentía su hija, ya que él había amado a su mujer más que a nadie, pero la "resurrección"… era algo prohibido…

Lynhxie sacudió la cabeza intentando quitar esos tristes recuerdos de su mente.

-Bueno, entonces me retiro ya, no quisiera que os quedéis despiertos toda la noche por mi culpa- se despidió sonriendo-. Buenas noches, que los dioses protejan vuestros sueños.

Dicho esto corrió hacia su habitación, a ella le quedaba una larga noche por delante… entre montañas de libros de medicina… y de hechicería que tenía escondidos de la vista su padre.

* * *

Los tres amigos estaban ya en sus respectivas camas (Mokona dormía con Syaoran esa noche) y Fye se proponía ya apagar la vela, pero Kurogane seguía dándole vueltas al asunto.

-Por lo que ha comentado esa niña, no creo que aquí encontremos nada.

-An, ¿no?- se estrañó Mokona-. ¿Y qué pasa con los hechiceros?

-No me gusta la idea, tengo el presentimiento de que pedir ayuda a esos no es una buena idea, por algo será tabú en este reino- dicho esto se dio la vuelta y se dispuso a dormir, dejando a Fye y Syaoran sin saber qué decir.

Un soplo de aire apagó la vela, y los viajeros cerraron sus párpados sin poder conciliar el sueño.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

La luz del Sol se estaba encargando de despertar a Syaoran, el único que seguía adormilado, cuando entró en la habitación Xiao Ying llevando la cesta con el desayuno de los cuatro.

-No puedo creer que sigas dormido- le reprochó la doncella-. Como no te levantes pronto tu desayuno desaparecerá; tu _mascota_ tiene un gran apetito, ¿no lo sabías?

Al decir esto último miró con recelo hacia Mokona. Seguía pareciéndole un bicho extraño por mucho que su señorita le dijese que no era peligrosa. No existían seres así por China, aunque, a decir verdad, tampoco había personas como esos tres. El que más destacaba entre ellos era el tal Fye, con sus rubios cabellos como hilos de oro, aunque, no sabía por qué, le resultaba muy familiar. ¿No lo había visto ya en alguna parte?

-Venga, vamos, ¡despierta Syaoran!- exclamó Mokona mientras se tragaba un trozo de huevo y se preparaba para saltar encima del muchacho-. O si no, Mokona se encargará de despertarte.

Al escuchar la proposición de Mokona, Syaoran abrió rápidamente los ojos, conocía demasiado bien la maneras que tenía su pequeña amiga para despertar a la gente, y no le gustaban un pelo. Se incorporó justo a tiempo para esquivar el gran salto de ésta.

-Y encima, yo con tantas cosas que hacer y vosotros jugando- seguía diciendo Xiao Ying más para ella que para los demás-. ¡Ay! Casi se me olvida, se me va a quemar el desayuno de la señorita y todavía tengo que ir a despertarla. ¡Ay, qué voy a hacer!

-Si quieres te ayudo- se ofreció Fye, tan servicial como lo es él.

-Mmm… Está bien- aceptó la doncella tras pensárselo-. La señorita está en la biblioteca, justo aquí al lado, así que supongo que no será problema que vayas. Ven te mostraré dónde está de camino a la cocina.

-Creía que te iba a ayudar con la comida.

-Para nada, no creo que te manejes allí… y no quiero tener que recogerlo luego todo- dijo Xiao Ying mientras, mentalmente, imaginaba un supuesto destrozo de la cocina.

-Lo cierto es que te equivocas- le contradijo Kurogane-. Fye es bastante buen cocinero.

Pero Xiao Ying no le escuchó, agarró a Fye por el brazo y, sin dejarle siquiera que se tragase el último bocado del bollo que estaba comiendo, salió con él por la puerta. Giraron por la derecha y señalándole un edificio bastante grande le dijo:

-Seguramente esté allí la señorita. Cuando me retiré ayer por la noche ella seguía rebuscando entre algunos libros del señor. Nunca la había visto tan metida en un tema… Bueno quizás pueda compararse este entusiasmo con el que sentía por el ángel…- dicho lo cual se tapó la boca bruscamente, como si hubiese hablado sobre algo tabú.

-¿Un ángel?- preguntó Fye extrañado.

-Nada. Venga, vete ya que yo tengo que irme a la cocina-le echó la muchacha empujándole y después se marchó corriendo hacia otra dirección.

El mago se encogió de hombros, lo cierto es que esa muchacha era bastante extraña, parecía como si le ocultase algo. Se encaminó hacia la biblioteca mientras observaba el paisaje a su alrededor. Al llegar encontró la puerta de la sala medio abierta, llamó y entró tranquilamente.

Para su sorpresa, encontró a Lynhxie dormida sobre unos libros con una extraña escritura, muy diferente al del su país. A su alrededor había una murallita de otros libros con los mismos caracteres, de diferentes tamaños y colores. Y, al acercarse más, descubrió encima de la mesa, entre la muralla de libros y la dormida lectora, un rollo desplegado por la mitad de un dibujo. Era de un ángel, Fye podía ver su ropa, de un blanco que parecía brillar, y unas enormes alas de color de la nieve, pero su rostro estaba tapado por una parte del rollo. Ya estaba apartándolo para observar mejor al misterioso ángel cuando, de repente, una mano tapó bruscamente el dibujo.

-¿Ya te has despertado, princesa?- dijo Fye mirando a la dueña de esa mano, quien se la pasaba ahora por unos somnolientos ojos.

Lynhxie bostezó para disimular su tensión. No esperaba verle a él allí, y menos que casi viera su dibujo.

-Mmm… ¿Por qué no ha venido Xiao Ying a despertarme? ¿Está vagueando otra vez?- preguntó mirando a un lado y a otro, como si buscase a la doncella.

-Es que tenía que ir a la cocina para vigilar que tu desayuno no se queme, así que me ofrecí a venir a despertarte. Aunque yo pensaba que las personas dormían en camas, no encima de libros. Te agradezco mucho que te esfuerces tanto en ayudarnos, pero no quisiera sentirme culpable cuando te enfermes por el cansancio- solo la conocía desde apenas unos días y no sabía por qué, pero Fye se sentía verdaderamente preocupado por ella.

-Oh, no te preocupes, he pasado por tiempos peores. Lo cierto es que la culpa es mía, que cuando me absorbe un tema no soy capaz de parar- se rió Lynhxie quitándole importancia al asunto-. ¿Por qué no vas con los otros y os preparáis mientras tomo el desayuno?

-¿Prepararnos? ¿Para qué?

-Creo que he encontrado a alguien que pudiera ayudaros… Aunque para llegar hasta él tenemos que dar un _pequeño_ viajecito.

-¿Y a quién vamos a buscar?

-Eso ya os lo contaré después, cuando estemos todos juntos- parecía que le gustaba crear un ambiente misterioso a la joven-. Pero vete ya, y diles que cojan algo de ropa bien abrigada. ¡No tardéis!

* * *

Después de desayunar a toda prisa, Lynhxie fue a la habitación de sus amigos a contarles todo lo que había descubierto y el plan en el cuál había estado pensando por la noche.

- Así que tenemos que ir a buscar a ese tal alquimista-revive-muertos en las no-sé-qué-montañas, resumiendo- dijo Kurogane sin disimular el recelo que sentía hacia ese asunto-. ¿Y no dijiste que había un precio? ¿Cuál es?

-En realidad el alquimista se llama Ye Long, y no vamos a las montañas-no-sé-qué, sino a Nan San. Creo que vive allí, ya os dije que les gustaba eso de alejarse de la sociedad, como algunos ermitaños. Y no sé cuál será el precio, eso nos lo tiene que decir él cuando le veamos. Cada uno pide cosas diferentes, la mayoría ni siquiera quieren dinero sino cosas… mmm… extravagantes… O al menos eso pone en mi libro…

-¿Y ese lugar está muy lejos?- quiso saber Syaoran.

-Pues a unos pocos días a caballo, pararemos en casa de mi primo, que nos queda de camino, y le preguntaremos si conoce a YeLong, seguro que nos puede ayudar- Lynhxie exponía su plan con un radiante ánimo que era contagioso.

-Bueno, entonces está todo decidido. ¿Cuándo nos pondremos en marcha?- preguntó Fye.

-¿Cómo que cuándo? Pues ahora mismo. ¿No os dije que os preparárais? Si es que estáis en las nubes, qué parsimonia- les reprochó Lynhxie-. ¡Ainss! Tendré que mandar a Xiao Ying a prepararos todo, ahora mismo debe de estar esperándonos con los caballos y el carruaje en la puerta trasera, pobre muchacha, la voy a matar del cansancio.

-¿En la puerta trasera? ¿Vamos a salir a escondidas?- a Kurogane le gustaba cada vez menos el plan de la muchacha.

-Eh… Bueno… Si lo quieres ver desde ese punto de vista tan pesimista… Razonándolo de esta forma… eh… Sí- dijo Lynhxie después de pensar en una forma eufemística de decirlo… y no encontrarlo al final.

-¿Por qué? ¿Hemos hecho algo malo?- se preocupó Mokona.

-¡No! No es por eso, Mokona, no te preocupes. Es solo que… No puedo ir fuera del recinto de mi casa sin permiso de padre- le explicó Lynhxie, con la vista clavada en el suelo, como una niña pequeña arrepentida por haber hecho algo malo, pero pronto recobró su natural estado de ánimo-. Pero como él no está… ¡Podré ir con vosotros a la aventura! Eso sí, a escondidas, como dice Kurogane, jeje, por si me ve algún criado.

-Bueno, entonces, ¿a qué esperamos? ¡Pongámonos en marcha, que la aventura nos espera!- les animó Mokona, como si fuera su "grito de guerra".

-¡Sí!- respondieron todos levantando sus brazos al aire, todos menos Kurogane, aunque tenía que admitir que por muy mala espina que le diese la alquimia era mejor que nada.

El grupo se dirigió hacia su "posición de salida" preparados para afrontar las dificultades que les ofreciera ese mundo nuevo en el que se encontraban… Sin embargo, ni siquiera ellos, que habían experimentado de todo en los mundos por los que habían pasado, podían haber imaginado lo que les depararía esa vez.

* * *

**N.A: **_Nan San o las Montañas del Sur no existen, es que no me quería poner a estudiar geografía china ahora y me inventé el nombre... que no me salió muy original -.-! Todavía voy por la "introducción", la verdadera aventura empezará desde ahora. _

_Siento por tardar tanto en mis actualizaciones..., pero lo cierto es que con las clases y los exámenes no tengo mucho tiempo. De todos modos, sorry T.T y gracias por leer =)_


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

"Maldita sea", pensaba Kurogane mientras recorría sobre su corcel el húmedo camino. Sabía perfectamente por qué era tabú el tema de los alquimistas en un reino como China, ya que en su propio mundo pasaba más o menos lo mismo. Recordaba perfectamente el día en que volvió de una de las misiones más difíciles a las que había sido mandado por la princesa Tomoyo. Se trataba de encontrar y apresar al asesino en serie de una ciudad cercana a la capital que había estado cometiendo numerosas atrocidades. Tras una dura lucha con ese hombre, el cual tenía una fuerza oscura y poderosa, consiguió detenerle y evitar que siguiera matando.

Cuando llegó a palacio, Tomoyo lo convocó inmediatamente ante su presencia. Le explicó que aquel hombre era un alquimista y que se había dedicado a matar tantas personas para extraer su alma y sus órganos para utilizarlos en sus dementes experimentos. Su demencia lo había llevado a intentar crear un ser nuevo a partir de miembros de cadáveres de otras personas y confiar en poderle dar vida utilizando los espíritus de los pobres infelices. Es decir, una monstruosidad.

.

.

.

El bosque en el que se encontraban era bastante espeso y, encima, el cielo estaba oscurecido por los nubarrones de la lluvia. Kurogane se preguntó si no se habrían perdido, cosa bastante probable ya que llevaban varias horas en la misma dirección y todavía no veían el final de ese camino. De repente, el caballo pegó un suave brinco al tropezarse con una piedra, menos mal que Kurogane pudo controlarlo, si no habría sufrido una caída terrible. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar que surgiera una exclamación de sorpresa a su espalda. Casi se le había olvidado que llevaba tras de sí a Lynhxie.

-¿Por fin te has despertado?- le preguntó a la somnolienta muchacha.

La noche anterior, los tres chicos se encontraban totalmente exhaustos tras el día entero de viaje, de modo que Lynhxie, quien había estado viajando dentro del pequeño carruaje tirado por el caballo de Fye, se había ofrecido voluntaria a hacer guardia, ya que tenían que acampar en pleno bosque. Todo marchaba muy bien, ella estaba llena de energía porque pocas veces tenía la oportunidad de salir de las propiedades de su padre y estuvo atenta a lo que pasaba, cuidando de que el fuego que les quitaba el frío estuviera todo el rato encendido y de que no les atacase ningún extraño. Pero el tiempo se puso en su contra, una tormenta eléctrica estalló sin que nadie pudiera evitarlo y un potente rayo cayó sobre el árbol al cual estaba atado el caballo de Fye, carbonizando la planta y asustando al animal. El caballo huyó despavorido del lugar llevando tras de sí el carruaje. Lynhxie intentó pararlo como pudo; lo persiguió subida en el corcel de Syaoran. Cuando por fin consiguió darle alcance al caballo de Fye, éste, aterrado, la golpeó con todas sus fuerzas, haciéndola caer. Justo en ese momento llegaron los otros cuatro, y entre todos consiguieron tranquilizarlo. Sin embargo, el carruaje se había destrozado a causa de la carrera y Lynhxie se había hecho daño en el tobillo derecho al caer.

-Mmm… ¿He dormido mucho?- Lynhxie se tapó la boca al bostezar.

-No, tranquila- dijo Fye, tan amable como siempre-. Ayer pasaste una noche muy mala, es normal que estés tan cansada.

-Es cierto- le corroboró Syaoran-, ¿y cómo sigue tu pie?

-Está bajando el hinchazón y ya no me molesta tanto- le contestó mientras se flotaba la zona dañada.

-Entonces mejor que pongas atención al camino- le sugirió Kurogane-, tengo la impresión de que estamos perdidos.

-Oh, no te preocupes, vamos bien- le aclaró Lynhxie-. Este bosque es famoso por lo difícil que es orientarse en él, porque que vayas por donde vayas parece que estás siempre dando vueltas por el mismo sitio. Muchas han sido las personas que se han perdido por aquí y muy pocas las que han conseguido salir con vida, por no decir casi ninguna. Pero yo me conozco este sitio como la palma de mi mano, antes solía venir muy a menudo a visitar a mis tíos y mi primo. Tenemos que seguir recto un tramo más y luego torcer hacia la izquierda.

-Espero que en estos momentos no te falle esa memoria tuya tan brillante, porque no me apetecería ser uno más del grupo de los perdidos- comentó Kurogane, y después de un rato preguntó con mal humor, como si se hubiese acordado de algo que no le hiciese mucha gracia-. ¿Alguien me puede recordar por qué tengo que ser yo quien lleva a esta niña?

-Porque eres muy fuerte, Kurogane- le contestó Mokona por los otros-. Además, eres quien tiene la espalda más grande y Lynhxie tenía que echar un sueñecito así que…

-Jaja, es cierto. He dormido realmente bien- corroboró la muchacha, pero después, pensando que quizás pudiera molestar a su "cama improvisada" sugirió-: Pero si te molesto me bajaré ahora mismo. ¿Te importaría que fuese contigo, Syaoran?

-No seas tonta- gruñó Kurogane al tiempo que impedía que descendiera del caballo.

-Jaja, no molestas a Kuro-Rin, pequeña Lynhxie. Simplemente es algo gruñón, perdónale, es su temperamento normal- dijo Fye.

-¿A quién le llamas gruñón, mago estúpido?

De esta forma, discutiendo y bromeando, continuó el grupo su camino hacia la residencia del primo de Lynhxie, esperando obtener allí alguna pista sobre el alquimista que vivía por esas montañas.

.

.

.

Quizás debido a la lluvia, quizás a que estaba todo muy oscuro o a que estaban muy animados con su conversación, pero lo cierto es que ninguno de ellos se dio cuenta de que un par de helados ojos los había estado observando desde hacía un buen rato.

-Ya podéis reír ahora todo lo que queráis… porque pronto se os quitarán todas las ganas- susurró una fría voz procedente de la dueña de esa mirada-. Entonces seré yo quien me ría…

Tapándose completamente el rostro con su capa negra, se alejó rápida aquella sombra de allí. Tenía muchas cosas que hacer y muy poco tiempo para prepararlo todo; necesitaba que todo estuviera perfecto para recibir a aquellos invitados tan especiales de Lynhxie y, por supuesto, a ella misma. "Todo está resultando tan perfecto", se decía, "nunca hubiera creído que tan pronto llegaría una oportunidad así". Debía aprovecharla, seguramente era un regalo de los Dioses.

Con unos suaves pasos que apenas se percibían sobre el césped mojado, aquella extraña sombra desapareció del bosque.

.

.

.

-¡Atchús!

-Lynhxie, ¿te has resfriado? ¿Te encuentras bien?- preguntó Mokona, preocupada por su amiga.

-Tranquila, creo que no es nada- le sonrió Lynhxie agradecida -, pero he tenido una extraña sensación… Como si alguien hubiera estado hablando de mí…

Y sacudiendo la cabeza, intentó alejar esa extraña sensación de su mente. "Habría jurado que hace un momento había alguien en ese bosque, cerca de nosotros", pensó Lynhxie arrugando la nariz y haciendo una graciosa mueca que hizo reír a Fye, lo que consiguió apartarle al fin de aquel pensamiento. "Debe de haber sido mi imaginación; sí, habrá sido eso."

.

.

.

**N. A: **_La última escena me hace mucha gracia. En China se dice que cuando estornudas, a veces, es porque alguien está pensando en ti o está hablando de ti. Algunos, sin embargo, piensan que es porque alguien está diciendo cosas malas de la propia persona... Quien sabe, a mí lo cierto es que no me ha pasado nunca... pero siempre hay coincidencias, ¿no? Jeje_

_No sé si en Japón tamibén se tiene tan mal visto a los alquimistas, pero lo cierto es que en la antigua China sí, por lo que supuse que dicha idealogía se podría haber pasado al país vecino. Si alguien ve algún error o tiene ciertas discrepancias con respecto a mis escritos, please, háganmelo saber =)_

_Otra vez, gracias por leer :D_


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

YiHong corrió tanto como sus piernas se lo permitían. Acababa de informarle uno de sus subordinados que su querida primita había venido a verle y que estaba esperando con unos amigos en la salita. Casi no podía ni creérselo, hacía tanto que no la veía…

-¡Querida Lynhxie!

-¡Primo!- la muchacha se lanzó a su regazo y se colgó de su cuello como si fuese una koala.

Cualquiera que los hubiese visto y no supiera sobre su relación hubiera pensando que eran hermanos, el parecido era increíble. YiHong, con marcados músculos que hacían imponente su figura, casi alcanzaba a Kurogane en altura. Tenía el pelo del mismo color que su prima, negro como la noche más profunda, y corto excepto por la larga y fina trenza que tenía sobre la nuca. De este modo, al estar Lynhxie a su lado, parecía mucho más chiquitita de lo que era.

Tras ese cariñoso saludo, la joven no tardó en presentarlo a sus compañeros. Éste los condujo hacia el interior de la casa, a una bonita habitación en donde tomaron asiento alrededor de una mesa redonda de gran tamaño. Al poco, entraron unas doncellas para traerles el té y los aperitivos de media mañana.

-Así que venís en busca de aventuras, ¿eh?- YiHong miró con ojos interrogantes a la niña que se sentaba a su lado después de que le relatara sobre el porqué de su visita-. Lynhxie, ¿te das cuenta de lo que estáis intentando hacer?

-Lo sé, lo sé…- suspiró la aludida-. Y no me digas que es muy peligroso, que si una chica como yo no debería meterme en estos asuntos y cosas de esas. Estoy decidida. Quiero encontrar a YeLong para ayudar a mis amigos.

-¿Y para qué demonios queréis buscar a semejante carroña?- les cuestionó YiHong.

-Eso, por ahora, no te lo puedo decir- cortó Lynhxie tajante-. Es algo… personal. Por favor, primo, solo te pido que me digas su paradero, seguro que tú lo sabes. Por faaaa….

- Vale… - respondió éste después de un rato de meditativo silencio-. Sabes que no puedo con esa mirada tuya de corderillo degollado. Pero quiero algo a cambio.

Esto último lo dijo mirando a los tres muchachos que, durante toda la conversación, habían permanecido en silencio, en parte porque no sabían qué decir y también porque les hacía gracia la escena.

-¿Algo a cambio?- brincó Mokona del regazo de Syaoran, en donde había estado desde que entraron en la mansión de YiHong.

-¡¿Pero qué demonios es eso?- saltó el primo de Lynhxie sorprendido al escuchar hablar a la criatura que, desde un principio, había tomado por un muñeco. Pero recuperó rápidamente la compostura y, sin esperar la respuesta que sabía que no le iban a dar, continuó-. Mi petición es que cuidéis muy bien a esta pequeñaja, quiero que vuelva sana y salva a su casa después de esta… "aventura". ¿De acuerdo?

- No te preocupes, aunque no nos lo pidieras lo íbamos a hacer igualmente- respondió Fye por los tres.

-Está bien. Mañana os daré la información que pedís- accedió YiHong tras asegurarse de que en la mirada de Fye se encontraba aquella seguridad que parecía haber en sus palabras-. Porque ahora deberíais descansar. Les diré a los sirvientes que os preparen unas habitaciones cómodas. Mientras tanto, ¿por qué no probáis estos…?

-¿…Aperitivos?- acabó Mokona la frase por él, con la boca llena de ellos. Y es que, a gran velocidad, había engullido todos ellos, dejando en los platos solo unas migajas.

- Oye, primita, ¿estás segura de que vuestra… "cosa" es de fiar? Es una criatura muy extraña, ¿de dónde la has sacado?- le susurró YiHong a Lynhxie, entre extraño y asustado ante Mokona.

-Bueno… esto… ¿Por qué no nos enseñas nuestras habitaciones y cuando nos acomodemos te voy contando todo lo que me ha pasado durante estos últimos años? Es que mis amigos están muy cansados, y seguro que mañana será también un día muy largo- propuso la chica, esquivando con sigilo las preguntas lanzadas por su primo.

Y cogiéndolo del brazo, con una fuerza que no parecía que pudiese provenir de su menudo cuerpecito, arrastró consigo a su querido primo de la habitación, evitando así que hiciese más preguntas tan difíciles de contestar.

.

.

.

Cuando, al anochecer, todos se habían retirado a sus cuartos tras cenar copiosamente, YiHong fue a los aposentos de su prima para escuchar las anécdotas prometidas por ésta.

Desde la muerte de su madre, Lynhxie no había vuelto a visitar a su primo, debido a que su padre se volvió una persona más cerrada y quería proteger a su querida hija de cualquier peligro, pensando que la mejor forma de hacerlo era alejándola del mundo exterior. Sin embargo, encerrar a una espíritu libre como ella era como guardar en una urna de cristal una bella flor, ésta se acaba marchitando y muriendo. Por eso, esta salida, supuso como un renacer para Lynhxie, quien estuvo contándole a YiHong sus pequeñas vivencias de aquellos últimos años. Él la escuchaba en silencio, mirándola con un profundo cariño y una dulce sonrisa en sus labios.

-Pero, lo que no me explico todavía, meimei, es el por qué estás tú implicada en un asunto tan extraño- dijo YiHong al mismo tiempo que cambiaba su expresión frunciendo el ceño-. ¿Cómo conociste a un grupo tan… tan… extravagante? Está claro que no son de éstas tierras, de la capital y, lo más seguro, es que tampoco lo sean de nuestro gran Imperio.

-Es cierto, no son de China- respondió despacio Lynhxie, buscando la forma y las palabras adecuadas para explicarle a su primo-. Pero, confía en mí, son buenas personas y tienen una muy buena razón para buscar a YeLong.

-Razón que no piensas explicarme, ¿me equivoco?

Lynhxie negó con la cabeza tozudamente. Sabía perfectamente que si le decía el por qué, le prohibiría acompañar a sus amigos. Y, además, era algo personal, no sabía si Syaoran y los demás querrían hacer a YiHong partícipe de sus secretos.

-Lynhxie- intentó él hacerle entender-, confío en ti, pero no sé si tus amigos…

-¡Primo! Me han acompañado desde mi casa hasta aquí, si de verdad fueran malos, habrían acabado conmigo mucho antes de que llegase a verte, ¿no crees?

-Vale, vale… Bueno, aun suponiendo que sean buenas personas, su plan es totalmente suicida. Que ellos pretendan hacer un trato con YeLong, que no conocen los rumores acerca de dicho personaje… se les puede perdonar, pero que lo pretendas hacer tú también… Sabes de sobra el mal renombre que tiene y las atrocidades que hace ese hom…. Esa basura- se rectificó YiHong, negándose a reconocerle como un hombre.

En un primer momento, Lynhxie quiso replicar, decirle que ya le había dado su permiso para ir, que no podría evitar que fuese a buscarlo… Pero se contuvo, porque sabía en el fondo que su primo llevaba la razón, mucha más de lo que se podía imaginar él. Y es que, son muchas las veces que se desea tener la razón del lado de uno mismo, pero son menos numerosas las ocasiones en que se está de parte de la razón.

-Por favor, LiHong- dijo, utilizando el nombre de éste como muy pocas veces lo hacía, solo cuando trataban temas serios-, esto es importante para ellos. Y si cuestionas la confianza que tengo depositada en mis amigos… Bueno, quería que supieras, que aparecieron de la nada, cayeron del cielo… justo cuando estaba rezando a la Diosa Madre. ¿No crees, por muy absurdo que te parezca, que podrían ser…?

-¿… enviados de los dioses?- acabó la frase por ella-. Oh, vamos Lynhxie, no me digas que te crees esas cosas estúp…

-No te permito que hables en contra de mis dioses- replicó ésta muy seria.

LiHong miró muy sorprendido a la joven que tenía ante él. Era cierto que hacía mucho que no se veía, pero no se imaginaba que hubiese cambiado tanto ya que, nunca antes, había visto a Lynhxie con tal expresión.

-Está bien, está bien… Veo que mi empresa no tiene futuro, que no podré convencerte. Pero prométeme que tendrás mucho cuidado. Tengo un buen arsenal, si quieres podría prestarte alguno…

-No hace falta- respondió la muchacha sonriendo pícaramente-. Sé protegerme yo solita, primo. Hace demasiado que no nos vemos, y me temo que he cambiado mucho… mucho más de lo que te imaginas.

LiHong le dio un beso de buenas noches y se alejó de ese cuarto deseándole a Lynhxie felices sueños.

.

.

.

Mientras, en la habitación de los muchachos, tenía lugar otro tipo de conversación, pero igualmente relacionado con el tema.

-Mañana- dijo Fye simplemente.

-¿Mañana?- preguntaron Mokona y Syaoran a la vez, extrañados.

Fye les sonrió.

-Sí, mañana sabremos si todo este viaje nos está conduciendo a algo…

-Mañana sabremos que todo este viaje ha sido una pérdida de tiempo- dijo Kurogane, medio gruñendo, como siempre.

Syaoran y Fye se dirigieron una mirada y optaron por callarse. Todos sabían que la probabilidad de que esto les diera resultado era… mínima, por no decir nulo. Su experiencia adquirida al viajar por los distintos mundos se lo decía. Pero, de todas formas, había que intentarlo.

-Bueno, mejor que nos durmamos ya, ¿no?- propuso Fye mientras iba hacia la vela para apagarla-. Que mañana será un día muy largo.

Y, de un soplo, la habitación quedó a oscuras.

.

.

.

"Con que mañana será un día muy largo, ¿eh?", pensó la sombra mientras se alejaba rápida y silenciosamente de la ventana de la habitación de los chicos. "No dudo de que será largo…. Y muy divertido; de eso ya se encargará YeLong". Y una fría y escalofriante sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios.

El viento jugaba con sus largos mechones de pelo blanco como la nieve. Ya casi estaba en la guarida de YeLong.

.

.

.

YeLong estaba junto a la pared, arreglando la sorpresa que tenía preparada para los "nuevos amigos" que estaba esperando cuando aquella figura entró.

-Vendrán mañana, así que asegúrate de que todo esté bien. No quiero que falle absolutamente nada… Ya sabes que no me interesan los otros, solo quiero a la muchacha… y con vida. No permitiré que otro tenga el gusto de quitarle su aliento vitar.

Dicho esto, salió de allí como había entrado, con una rapidez impropia de una persona y en absoluto silencio.

YeHong volvió a lo que estaba haciendo, como si aquella interrupción nunca hubiese tenido lugar.

.

.

.

**N. A: **_Sooooooorry por el retraso, pero espero que me comprendan... los exámenes finales me han tenido ciertamente muy estresada T.T y últimamente me han ocurrido tantas cosas..._

_Bueno, con lo referente al cápitulo, meimei es hermana pequeña en chino (también se puede usar para prima, pero es como más cariñoso). Y si a alguno le pica la curiosidad, la identida de la "sombra" no se revelará hasta... unos cuantos caps más tarde XDDD Pero mientras llamaré así al personaje; sombra. Jaja._

_Ps qué decir, más que gracias por la paciencia de mis lectores :P Y que... bueno, en este verano me voy a un campamento... casi no tendré tiempo así que... hasta que pueda escribir el próxima cap... puede que pasen siglos, pero daré mi mejor esfuerzo he intentaré actualizar lo antes posible =D_


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

Fye, Kurogane, Syaoran y Mokona esperaban junto a sus caballos a Lynhxie, quién recibía las últimas instrucciones de su primo para llegar a la guarida de YeLong.

-¿Estás segura?- le preguntó YiHong en un último intento por "retenerla".

-Tendré cuidado, no te preocupes- fue su respuesta.

Con un cálido abrazo se despidió de su _gege_, más hermano que primo. Se subió con gracia y agilidad en la yegua que YiHong le había entregado para tal ocasión y se dirigió con su habitual porte de señorita de buena familia, pero sin arrogancia, hacia sus amigos.

-¿Sabes el camino? No quiero perderme en un sitio como éste- fue el saludo que Kurogane le dirigió mientras miraba el sombrío bosque que les rodeaba.

-Por supuesto. No iría con vosotros si creyese que pudiésemos perdernos- le respondió sonriente la joven, pasando por alto el pesimismo de él-. Yo tampoco quiero perderme aquí, haha.

Y diciendo esto encabezó la marcha.

Habían decidido partir poco antes del amanecer, para poder aprovechar todas las horas de luz posibles. Por eso, el camino estaba aún oscuro y Lynhxie portaba una linterna de bambú con una vela en su interior para iluminar la senda.

Marchaban sin prisas pero sin pausas, en un buen ritmo, por lo que Lynhxie calculó que llegarían a su destino predeterminado al atardecer, antes del crepúsculo. Mientras Syaoran mantenía una amistosa charla con Fye, en la que Kurogane participaba con monosílabos y gruñidos, la muchacha repasó mentalmente lo que iban a hacer. En realidad no tenían ningún plan en especial; simplemente ir y pedirle ayuda a YeLong. Por supuesto, sabía que ello no le iba a salir gratis, ni mucho menos, en ese mundo nadie daba nada por nada, y por eso, se había llevado parte de sus ahorros y algunas joyas bastante valiosas. Sin embargo, algo en su interior le decía que no iba a bastar con ese pago material.

-... ¿Y el tuyo, Lynhxie?- le preguntó Mokona sacándola de su ensimismamiento.

-… ¿Eing?- inquirió ésta, sin saber de qué le hablaban.

-Tu color favorito. ¿Cuál es tu color favorito?

-Oh…, el blanco- dijo con determinación-, el color de la pureza y la paz.

-Es, en verdad, un color muy bonito-afirmó Fye.

Lynhxie, como respuesta y agradecimiento, le regaló una hermosa sonrisa. Fye dejó de respirar por unos segundos. Ese brillo en su mirada y la luz de su alma que había acompañado la luna que había formado con sus labios le habían deslumbrado. Era tan parecida y a la vez tan distinta de la de Xilynhe…

-¡Hey, mago! Baja de las nubes y de tu montura- le gruñó más que dijo Kurogane-. Vamos a hacer un descanso.

-Gracias, Kurogauo, por avisarme.

-Mmm…- fue su única respuesta. Pero después de pensarlo un rato, Kurogane le agarró del brazo al joven rubio y le dijo-. Estás muy extraño últimamente.

-No, que va- intentó Fye desviar la conversación-. Será que estás nervioso por tener que ver al alquimista. ¿Tienes miedo de él acaso?

-El que tiene un problema no soy yo, bien lo sabes, así que no intentes cambiar el tema.

Ante esto, el mago no pudo más que guardar silencio porque… ¿Qué iba a decirle? ¿Qué _podía_ decirle? ¿Qué creía estar enamorándose de una joven de no más de 16 ó 17 años que se parecía terriblemente a la sílfide que había amado una vez? ¿Cómo podía decirle eso a nadie, siquiera a Kurogane, uno de sus mejores amigos?

-Espero que no te estés sintiendo _encaprichado_ con respecto a esta muchacha- Kurogane fue muy directo.

-¿Qué…?- pero se quedó Fye otra vez sin palabras.

-Creo que llevamos mucho tiempo viajando juntos, ya aprendí a ver más allá de lo superficial y aunque intentes poner cara de póker… muchas veces no lo consigues- Kurogane miró a los ojos a Fye y encontró en éstos sorpresa y confusión-. Solamente quiero que pienses en una cosa. ¿Te estás enamorando de la propia Lynhxie o de su parecido con la Emperatriz de los etéreos?

Después de este "casi monólogo" tan inapropiado de él, Kurogane se adelantó para sentarse al lado de Syaoran, quien junto con Lynhxie y Mokona, llevaba un rato esperándolos.

Fye siguió perplejo en el mismo sitio unos instantes más. Luego se dirigió con su aire alegre de siempre hacia el grupo, como si nunca hubiera estado hablando con el guerrero, como si jamás hubiera oído la pregunta… o como si ya tuviese la respuesta.

.

.

.

Como habían previsto, llegaron a la cueva de YeLong justo en el crepúsculo. Ésta no parecía gran cosa desde el exterior, pero eso mismo es lo que pretendía su dueño, de esta forma despistaba las visitas indeseadas.

Al entrar, se encontraron con un largo y oscuro pasillo, frío y húmedo, y Lynhxie se preguntó cómo una persona podía vivir en un sitio como ese.

A medida que fueron avanzando se dieron cuenta de que el pasillo se ensanchaba y la oscuridad perdía intensidad.

-Esto no me gusta- fue Kurogane quien rompió el hielo, ya que habían hecho toda la ruta en silencio.

-Te entiendo- corroboró Syaoran-, el ambiente está saturado de maldad.

Sin embargo, nadie intentó irse, habían hecho demasiado como para tirarlo todo por la borda.

-¿Podéis ver esa luz?- preguntó Lynhxie señalando un brillo cada vez más cercano y, antes de que se dieran cuenta, se vieron en una amplia habitación rocosa, iluminada sí, pero sombría al mismo tiempo.

Al principio ninguno de ellos supo cómo reaccionar, hacía un momento que estaban en un frío pasillo y de repente…

-¿Qué deseáis de mí, viajeros?- a pesar de la aparente amabilidad de la pregunta surgida de entre las sombras, todos notaron una amenaza disfrazada.

-¿Por qué no te muestras ante nosotros, YeLong? No tienes por qué esconderte, sólo queremos que nos hagas un favor- Lynhxie habló directa y con voz clara.

-Lo sé. Pero… ¿no es más divertido así, querida Lynhxie?- esto último sonó justo al lado del oído de la aludida, de tal modo que ella casi pudo sentir el aliento del alquimista.

La joven ya se había informado antes y sabía perfectamente los trucos que podría usar para confundirla y asustarla, por lo que no se molestó por girarse y mirar si YeLong estaba detrás de ella. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar agarrarse a la mano del que estaba más próximo a ella y que su rostro se volviese más pálido de lo normal.

Cuando Fye sintió el apretón de ésta, surgió en su interior un inexplicable deseo por protegerla. Pero durante su descanso habían estado hablando del asunto y, al final, habían acordado que sería Lynhxie quien hablase por el grupo, por lo que decidió seguir guardando silencio, aunque le devolvió un cálido apretón a la chica, indicando que estaba allí, que ella no estaba sola. Gracias a ello, Lynhxie recuperó la coz y el valor para seguirle el juego al brujo.

-Quizás para ti, pero no es educado hacerle hablar a una señorita a las sombras.

-Oh, es cierto, eres una señorita de buena familia- la voz, que esta vez parecía venir de todas partes, sonaba burlona pero a la vez, inexpresiva-. Entonces, ¿tendré que pedirte disculpas y ser más "educado"?

En ese mismo momento se encendieron unas antorchas que colgaban en las paredes, pero que debido a la anterior oscuridad parcial los aventureros no vieron. Y, en el fondo norte, estaba él. YeLong vestía un ropaje de color rojo oscuro como el tono de la sangre seca, y una capucha cubría su rostro, de modo que ninguno podía ver cómo era realmente, y eso, junto con su neutra voz había imposible adivinar su edad.

-¿Qué deseáis de mí, viajeros?- repitió.

-Queremos que nos… que…- Lynhxie dudó por un momento cómo formular la petición, pero decidió no andarse con rodeos-. Queremos que con tu poder "fabriques" un cuerpo nuevo, para albergar un alma, y que sea idéntico a mi amigo.

Al decir lo último señaló a Syaoran.

-¿Y acaso tenéis el alma en vuestro poder?- inquirió el alquimista.

-Eso ya no es asunto tuyo- le cortó Lynhxie tajante-. Simplemente haz lo que te pedimos.

YeLong pensó por un instante en matarla en ese mismo momento. Nadie había osado a hablarle con tal arrogancia, nadie que apreciase su vida. Sin embargo, una sonrisa curvó sus labios. En realidad, esa chica le gustaba mucho, le habría gustado poder tenerla sólo para él… Lástima que…

-Bien, no es nada difícil construir un organismo, teniendo en cuenta mi poder, pero…- e hizo una breve pausa a propósito-, pero por un precio.

-Pagaremos cualquier precio razonable- Lynhxie hizo hincapié en dicho adverbio-. Dinos, ¿cuál es el precio?

-El precio… eres tú- YeLong la señaló a ella-. Una vida por otra, totalmente "razonable", ¿no crees?

Al oír esto, los tres jóvenes cubrieron a la chica en ademán protector, interponiendo sus cuerpos entre Lynhxie y YeLong.

-Ni se te ocurra- la fría voz de Fye escondía en sí una advertencia y una amenaza.

-No nos gusta tu precio- dijo Syaoran-. No hay trato.

-Fin de la visita, nos iremos ahora mismo- Kurogane fue el último en hablar.

YeLong rompió en unas sonoras carcajadas, sin embargo, éstas no contenían ni pizca de alegría o gracia.

-Eso es algo que no podéis decidir vosotros. La petición está formulada, la he aceptado y ahora quiero lo que os he pedido a cambio.

Al momento, unos brazos rocosos surgieron de la pared de detrás de Lynxhie y la arrastraron por un oscuro pasillo escondido tras un tapiz. Los chicos oyeron el grito de sorpresa y mido de la muchacha, pero reaccionaron demasiado tarde. Para cuando Fye llegó cerca del tapiz, éste se había convertido en parte de la pared, prohibiéndole la entrada.

-¿Dónde está? ¿Dónde la has escondido?- exigió saber el mago.

-Eso no es importante, ya que dentro de unos instantes estará muerta- finalizó la frase con una lobuna sonrisa, lo único que alcanzaron a ver los otros de su rostro.

Sin mediar palabra, Syaoran y Fye atacaron al mismo tiempo a YeLong, uno fue esquivado, el otro, detenido por una barrera surgida del mismo suelo. Pero no había nada que pudiera parar a los dos guerreros, quienes siguieron lanzando ataques con saña y destreza, aunque ninguno llegó a rozar jamás a YeLong.

A todo esto, Kurogane seguía mirando con un rostro neutro, en un lado de la sala, sin moverse si quiera ni intentar alcanzar al alquimista.

.

.

.

Lynhxie, que había sido lanzada por los brazos rocosos hacia un oscuro y lúgubre rincón, se había desmayado por el golpe. Sin embargo, antes de perder del todo el conocimiento pudo vislumbrar la silueta de alguien que la estaba esperando.

-Oh, la "princesita" se ha dormido- dijo la sombra mientras se acercaba a ella-. Qué pena que no vaya a despertar jamás de este sueño, ¿cierto, amiguitos míos?

Un rumor sordo de cuerpos que se rozan, el brillo de unos terribles ojos, unos gruñidos totalmente inhumanos fueron su única respuesta. Pero la sombra les entendió perfectamente; tenían hambre y ella les había traído una presa.

.

.

.

_**N. A.:** ¡Volví! Hehe, siento mucho la tardanza, ya se sabe, el veranito, las vacaciones... Pero prometo recompensar a mis lectores. Tengo otros 3 capítlos escritos, sólo me falta pasarlos al ordenador y lo haré lo más pronto posible. Os pido un poco más de paciencia, las cosas se están poniendo interesantes =P_

_Creo que en este cap no hay mucho que aclarar. Cuando arriba se refiere Lynhxie e YiHong como su gege (_哥哥, _en chino) y aclara que es más como su hermano, es porque en chino se puede utilizar ese término tanto para primos como hermanos, pero personalmente se siente muy cercana y unida a YiHong, así que venía por eso =)_

_Si alguien tiene más dudas, dejadme las preguntas en los reviews =D_

_¡Gracias por seguir leyendo y por vuestro apoyo!_


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8**

La katana de Kurogane se hundió en su cuerpo cuando aún conservaba su arrogante sonrisa. YeLong giró como pudo su cuello para mirar al guerrero, el asombro llenaba su mirada, como las de Syaoran y Fye.

Los tres habían estado ocupados con su encarnizada lucha. Los dos héroes se habían herido superficialmente durante ésta cuando YeLong no presentaba ningún rasguño. Pero habían estado tan concentrados que ni siquiera sintieron acercarse a Kurogane cuando pasó aquello…

-¿Cómo… tú?- YeLong no pudo decir más que eso.

-No he estado mirando solo por diversión, esperaba el momento en que descubrieras tu espalda mientras ponías toda tu atención en los otros dos. Teniendo en cuenta tus poderes, no hubiera podido alcanzarte de otra manera- explicó con calma el ninja-. Ahora dinos, ¿dónde está Lynhxie?

El alquimista se rió con ganas mientras la sangre le salía por los labios, echó su cabeza hacia atrás, descubriendo su rostro. Los jóvenes pudieron así contemplar una cara desfigurada por una enorme cicatriz que le cruzaba desde la frente hasta el cuello. Sin embargo, ese rostro castigado por el tiempo y las duras experiencias fue una vez hermoso y esos ojos llenos de ira estuvieron una vez llenos de vida y alegría.

-Es demasiado tarde para ella-una risa y la tos que la precedió le hizo detenerse por unos momentos-. Mis engendros deben de haber acabado con la preciosa muchacha, seguramente era demasiado deliciosa.

Dicho esto último, utilizó sus poderes para crear una espada del suelo con la que se suicidó.

Fye sintió ganas de sacudir su cadáver, en un intento de sacarle de ese sueño eterno, del cual no iba a despertar jamás, y poder obtener su respuesta, pero una idea pasó por su mente y fue corriendo hacia el tapiz para ver si estaba en lo cierto.

-¡Por aquí- el muro volvía a ser tapiz-. La magia ha desaparecido porque su origen lo ha hecho; al morir YeLong el conjuro se disolvió también.

El pasillo por el que corrían era casi igual que el que les condujo hacia la sala, solo se diferenciaba en que allí el aura maligna era más densa y saturada, tanto que casi mareaba a Mokona.

-Espero que no sea demasiado tarde…- murmuró Syaoran.

-No lo es-aseguró Kurogane.

Y guiados por esa esperanza aumentaron el ritmo hasta llegar a la habitación de los engendros.

.

.

.

Lynhxie despertó al sentir un líquido caliente deslizarse por su rostro. Al principio se sintió confundida y ni intentó abrir los ojos, pero su "sexto sentido femenino" le decía que estaba en una situación crítica y, de repente, todo lo ocurrido se agolpó en su mente. Entonces parpadeo asustada, justo a tiempo para ver a una monstruosa criatura sobre ella y esquivar su mordisco.

Se puso rápidamente de pie, pero al sentirlos entumecidos, tuvo que ayudarse con sus manos apoyándolos en la pared y desplazarse así. Sin embargo, no pudo ir muy lejos ya que, al instante se vio rodeada por más seres similares a aquél que le había atacado. Por un momento pensó en huir, pero sus piernas seguían dormidas y no podía correr, así que optó por atacar.

El aullido de un engendro a sus espaldas la alarmó, a ella y a los otros. No había tenido tiempo para hacer nada todavía. ¿Qué es lo que había pasado…?

-¡Lynhxie!- el grito de cuatro voces al unísono fue la pista que necesitó par darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando.

Syaoran había derribado a uno de los monstruos de un espadazo. Y antes de que nadie pudiese decir o hacer nada más, Fye la agarró por el brazo tirando de ella hacia la salida. Los jóvenes corrieron todo lo que sus piernas les permitieron (Mokona iba medio volando medio arrastrada por Kurogane debido a la velocidad que llevaba), ya que, aunque se sabían más poderosos que aquellas criaturas también se habían dado cuenta de que los superaban en número, y mucho. Por lo que Kurogane pudo observar, había por lo menos una docena de estos seres en aquella caverna.

Alguno que otro consiguió adelantarse a ellos y así pudieron ver sus apariencias. Se asemejaban a los humanos, pero estaban deformes y tenían rasgos animales, salvajes monstruosos. Parecían carecer de lógica y raciocinio, atacaban llevados por el hambre y muchos cayeron bajo la espada de uno o el ataque de otro.

De este modo pudieron los aventureros llegar sanos y salvos a la entrada de la cueva.

Para evitar que ninguno de esos engendros pudiera hacer ningún daño en ese mundo derrumbaron el techo de la entrada, sellándola.

Pero antes de que las piedras tapasen por completo ese agujero, Lynhxie alcanzó a ver unos ojos de obsidiana, fríos y calculadores, totalmente diferentes a los de los monstruos… Lo que le hizo preguntarse si alguno de esos seres podría poseer verdadera alma y mente.

.

.

.

La sombra le dio una patada con rabia a las rocas que habían sellado aquella húmeda y oscura estancia. Le había faltado tan poco… ¿Por qué esos viajeros se habían interpuesto en su camino?

Pero debía irse en seguida de allí, o si no, los engendros la comerían a ella en vez de su menú planeado con antelación que había escapado. Y con un suave movimiento de su mano y capa, desapareció fundiéndose con la oscuridad.

.

.

.

-¿Qué demonios eran esas cosas?- preguntó Mokona cuando se encontraron a salvo cerca de sus monturas.

-Tú misma lo has dicho: demonios- respondió Kurogane-. Seguramente son sus experimentos.

-¡Vaya monstruosidad! Ese hombre… ese hombre…- Mokona, por primera vez se quedó sin palabras.

-Ese hombre era el demonio personificado- Syaoran le ayudó a terminar la frase-. Me alegra saber que hemos librado al mundo de alguien como él; pura maldad.

-¿Qué…?- las palabras se congelaron en la boca de Lynhxie-. ¿Qué quieres decir?

Fye le miró a los ojos, evaluando si podría contarle lo sucedido. Al final, decidió que sí.

-YeLong está muerto.

Aunque, al principio, los ojos de la muchacha mostraron sorpresa, su rostro fue neutro. Simplemente asintió, y todos montaron sobre sus caballos como si esa hubiera sido una señal predeterminada.

Les quedaba un largo camino por recorrer.

.

.

.

Habían pasado por otro mundo sin poder encontrar lo que ansiaban. No iban a darse por vencidos fácilmente, Syaoran mucho menos, pero siempre pesa una derrota como aquella y eso influye en el humor. De modo que, el ambiente que les rodeaba no era justamente alegre. Cada uno llevaba un recuerdo oscuro en su mente de esta última aventura.

Lynhxie cabalgaba nerciosa sobre su yegua, no por la muerte de YeLong, más bien por el fracaso de la misión pero, sobre todo, porque sabía que, ahora, que en ese mundo suyo no había nada que pudiese interesar a sus amigos, éstos probablemente se irían pronto. No es que pensase que la dejarían allí mismo, sabía que la acompañarían a casa, sin embargo, allí era a donde no quería ir. Si volvía seguramente tendría que cas… No, no podía en su mundo, no ahora que sabía lo que le deparaba allí y que conocía la existencia de otros. Quizás… quizás si se lo pedía a Fye, éste consentiría llevarla con ellos.

Llegado a este punto de su reflexión, se dio cuenta de que, entre los cuatro, era con el mago con quien sentía más confianza. No sabía el porqué de ello… ¿O quizá sí? No quería pensar que era debido a su parecido con… No, no, eso no tenía nada que ver, porque era la propia persona y el carácter de éste lo que le agradaba.

-Lo siento mucho, al final este viaje no ha servido para nada- lo dijo tanto para expresar sus verdaderos sentimientos como para romper el silencio que le invitaba a la reflexión muda.

-No digas eso- lo desmintió Syaoran sonriéndole amablemente-. Nos has ayudado mucho, en otras circustancias, si no nos hubiéramos encontrado contigo, habríamos tardado muchísimo tiempo en dar con YeLong, y eso si consiguiésemos encontrarlo.

-Es cierto- le corroboró Mokona, feliz otra vez al verse lejos de ese horrible sitio-. Además, así hemos descubierto que aquí no se encuentra lo que buscamos, descartado este mundo, ya nos queda menos. Este viaje sí que ha servido, Lynhxie.

La joven estaba perpleja ante su optimismo, pero después de pensarlo decidió que tenían razón y que ella debía apoyarles también con buen humor. Seguramente, habían pasado por muchas ocasiones como ésta y habían seguido adelante pasando los obstáculos. No iba a ser ella quien les pusiera uno ahora con su mala cara.

-Entonces, ¿nos dirigimos directamente a tu casa?- preguntó Kurogane.

-Creo que me pasaré antes a ver a mi primo.

-Sí, es una buena idea- dijo Fye seriamente-. Deberíamos ir para que sepa que estás bien y evitar que se preocupe demasiado.

Hacía allí marcharon, para mostrar a LiHong que habían cumplido su promesa; que Lynhxie volvía sana y salva a su casa.

.

.

.

Por la noche, en el cuarto que le había cedido su primo, tras haber cenado copiosa y alegremente (al final, Kurogane y LiHong se habían hecho buenos amigos, para cuando Lynhxie había abandonado la sala, éstos seguían riendo y retándose a pulsos, algo borrachos, cómo no), Lynhxie se preparaba para irse a la cama. Mientras quitaba todos los ornamentos que adornaban su cabello y se peinaba su larga melena, pensó que todavía no era momento de pedirle a sus amigos que la llevasen con ellos. Quizá debía esperar a llegar a casa para decirle eso a Fye…

Justo en ese momento, alguien tocó su puerta, pidiendo así permiso para entrar que fue concedido casi al instante. Y cuál sería su sorpresa al ver entrar al mago de cabellos rubios vestido con un kimono de color azul marino.

-Siento molestarte tan tarde- él fue el primero en hablar-, pero quería asegurarme de que estabas bien.

-Es muy amable por tu parte. No te preocupes, estoy perfectamente.

-¿De veras?- cuestionó Fye-. Quiero decir, las experiencias vividas hoy no han sido precisamente "alegres" y… Bueno, quería darte otra vez las gracias por ayudarnos tanto y disculparme por llevarte a tan arriesgada aventura.

Lynhxie sonrió ante eso y tomó un asiento cerca del mago, quien estaba sentado junto a la mesa que ocupaba el centro de la gran habitación.

-En realidad, debería ser yo quien os lo agradeciera- dijo mientras servía algo de té a los dos-. Ha sido lo más emocionante que he experimentado nunca. ¿Sabes? Mi vida suele ser muy monótona, mi padre, en un afán por protegerme me ha tenido casi prohibido salir del recinto de nuestra casa, nunca he tenido verdadera libertad… A veces, me siento como un pájaro enjaulado… Como si me hubiesen cortado las alas…

Un silencio siguió a este comentario. Ciertamente, Fye no se esperaba eso y no supo cómo reaccionar. Quería ayudarla en lo que fuera, aunque pidiese algo imposible él intentaría conseguírselo. Sin embargo, cuando se lo ofreció, la respueta que recibió a de la muchacha lo sorprendió aun más.

Lynhxie también se quedó perpleja al oír su voz pidiendo a Fye que la llevasen con ellos.

-Pero, ¿qué pasaría entonces con tu familia? Te extrañarían mucho.

-Lo sé, pero no me queda mucha familia cercana aquí, tan solo mi primo y mi padre… Y… no sé… Mi primo tiene su propia vida y mi padre… él siempre podría casarse otra vez… Pero, pero yo… no quiero quedarme encerrada otra vez en ese micro mundo que es mi casa…

Su voz quebró al decir eso. Por primera vez había expresado en palabras esa angustia que había sentido por todos esos años. Y lo había hecho ante un joven que había conocido hace apenas un mes y pico. "¿Por qué?", fue lo que pensó.

-Además- prosiguió-, necesito buscar algo también, como vosotros. Bueno, más bien, a alguien.

-está bien- dijo Fye después de pensarlo un rato-, lo hablaré con los otros cuando tenga tiempo. Pero me gustaría que lo pensaras bien. Como te dijimos al principio, Mokona no puede elegir el mundo al que vamos, así que no puedo prometerte que volvamos a este mun…

-Si te pido esto es porque no quiero volver, lo tengo decidido.

La determinación en esos ojos argentinos fue lo que convenció a Fye.

-Entonces, viendo que estás bien- dijo mientras se incorporaba de la mesa-, creo que te desearé buenas noches; no está muy bien que un caballero visite los aposentos de una dama tan tarde.

-Buenas noches- le deseó Lynhxie.

-Que tengas dulces sueños, princesa- Fye ya estaba en la puerta cuando dijo eso, pero todavía alcanzó a ver la sonrisa de la joven, la sonrisa que le traerían después unos dulces sueños también a él.

.

.

.

_**N. A.: **Como prometí, he intentado publicar este cap. tan pronto como he podido. A decir verdad, es la primera vez que publico tan rápido dos capítulos seguidos (...creo) o.O! No voy a negarlo, estoy super contenta con eso XD Espero que a mis queridos lectores les sea de su agrado también =)_

_Mmm... Creo que éste es también uno de los capítulos que dejan menos dudas. No estoy muy segura si en el final del manga a Kurogane se le quita el hechizo que en un principio le puso la princesa Tomoyo (es que ha llovido bastante desde que me lo leí T.T), pero como esta vez, él no es quien mata a YeLong, que se suicida, sino que solo le hace una herida con la katana, pues no le pasa nada a nuestro querido Kuro-guau =D _

_Por si alguien se había pensado otra cosa cuando he descrito los ojos de Lynhxie como argentinos, me refería al color plata (que también se puede denominar así, no es que la muchacha tenga ahora rasgos de Argentina). Ya sé que eso es cosa rara entre los chinos (si no se ponen letillas, claro), pero como en los animes y mangas, las muchachas japonesas también tienen unos rasgos poco propios de la población de Japón, me permití cambiarle el color de ojos a Lynhxie XD_

_Bueno, como siempre, agradezco a todos los lectores que han gastado un poquito de su tiempo a dedicarle atención a mi humilde historia =) ya que es uno de los motivos más importante para que yo siga escribiendo =D_


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9**

-¡No tardaré nada! Solo le dejaré una carta a padre y le pediré a XiaoYing que me prepare unos trajes de repuesto-. Dijo Lynhxie, adelantándose hacia su casa cuando divisaron la puerta trasera.

La noche anterior, le habían anunciado los cuatro su decisión. Lo habían estado discutiendo durante todo el viaje hasta la capital. Kurogane insistía en que era peligroso para ella que los acompañase y en que ese mundo era el lugar al que pertenecía. Mokona y Syaoran defendían que, que ella les había ayudado en su búsqueda, ellos deberían ofrecerla su mano amiga con la suya (sea quien sea a quien estaba buscando); además, Mokona insistía en que la joven era tan especial como ellos refiriéndose a sus poderes. Fye, simplemente, no podía asimilarlo. Por una parte, estaba de acuerdo con Kurogane, nunca sabían con qué podían encontrarse en cada nuevo mundo; sin embargo, la otra parte de él quería que ella fuese con el grupo, quería pasar más tiempo con Lynhxie, poder estar a su lado, disfrutar de su sonrisa…

De modo que, al final, tres contra uno, había ganado el grupo "pro" viaje.

-Date prisa…- fue el gruñido de Kurogane, que últimamente estaba más cascarrabias (si eso pudiera ser posible).

-No te preocupes, tómate el tiempo que necesites- dijo Mokona, feliz de llevarle la contraria al otro.

Sin embargo, una vez cruzada esa puerta, el tiempo que iban a pasar en la mansión ya no era algo que ellos podían decidir. El destino había tomado la decisión de que todavía no era momento de irse, todavía no debían marcharse de ese mundo.

.

.

.

La sonrisa de Lynhxie se borró cuando, nada más pasar el umbral de la puerta trasera, vio a XiaoYing dirigirse corriendo a ella con cara de malas noticias.

-¡Señorita! Menos mal que ha vuelto- paró un momento para tomar aire-. El señor llegó hace unos días sin avisar, dijo que tenía un asunto muy importante que tratar con usted… y… solo se me ocurrió decir que habías ido de visita a casa de su primo y.. y…

-Tranquilízate, respira y cuéntame lentamente qué ha ocurrido.

-El señor volvió antes de lo previsto, ni siquiera mandó a su criado para avisarnos y que preparásemos todo. No tomó ni un respiro cuando llegó, solo me pidió traer a usted ante él, dijo que tenía algo muy importante que anunciarle. Como sabía que se enfadaría mucho si supiera sobre su aventura, le conté solo que usted había decidido ir a visitar a su primo con sus nuevos guardaespaldas- dijo la joven criada de un tirón, sin hacer caso a lo que había dicho su ama.

Lynhxie, que ya estaba acostumbrada a su joven doncella, pudo captar esta vez todo lo que dijo y su rostro empalideció mortalmente al asimirar todo su contenido.

-¿Dónde está padre ahora?- preguntó a XiaoYing, intentando al mismo tiempo perfeccionar mentalmente esa "mentira" suya para que no descubriera su padre la verdadera razón de su viaje.

-Aquí mismo, hija mía- una grave voz surgió de detrás de un viejo sauce llorón-. Veo que al fin has decidido regresar a casa.

Los cuatro "guardaespaldas" miraron al mismo tiempo al dueño de esa voz.

HuJun era un hombre alto, pero no corpulento. Había dedicado toda su vida al estudio de la medicina, por lo que sabía perfectamente cómo cuidarse a sí mismo y eso se reflejaba en su sana apariencia y su oficio como médico real del emperador. Su pelo, antes totalmente negro, estaba ahora mezclado con mechones grises, pero aun así su rostro parecía joven.

Caminó hacia ellos con aire solemne, como hombre que sabía de su propia reputación pero que no abusaba de ello, con lo cual se había más de respetar por los demás.

-No quiero ponerte en un aprieto, hija, por lo que no preguntaré en que consistió este viaje que has hecho, pero, al menos, deberías presentarme a estos caballeros.

-Gracias, padre. Éstos son mis nuevos guardaespaldas y me han estadoprotegiendo todo este tiempo.

-Tener protectores es una buena idea. No sé si podrás seguir teniéndolos cuando te vayas, pero creo que tu esposo te proporcionará otros si los necesitas.

Lynhxie pensó por un momento que había oído mal, pero al instante se dio cuenta que su peor pesadilla se estaba haciendo realidad; su padre había vuelto para anunciarle que su boda iba a ser en breve.

-¿qué quieres decir, padre?- preguntó, aun entendiéndolo todo quería escucharlo de sus labios.

-Lo siento mucho, querida, sé que no te gusta la idea- su expresión era de pura pena-, pero tu boda iba a tener lugar tarde o temprano…

-¿Por qué, padre?- le interrumpió Lynhxie, el nerviosísimo y la angustia teñía su voz-. ¿Por qué quieres mandarme fuera de mi hogar, lejos de tu lado, junto a un hombre al que no conozco y el cuál solo quiere usarme para aumentar la descendencia de su familia? ¿Por qué?

-Por favor, tranquilízate- le pidió HuJun-, déjame explicarte…

-¡¿ëxplicarme el qué?- esta vez su voz se volvió unas notas más altas.

-Es una Orden Real.

Pareció como si esas cuatro palabras fueran mágicas, porque, aun habiendo sido pronunciadas con voz pesarosa y baja, acalló a Lynhxie al instante. Ésta empalideció más que antes y pareció a punto de desmayarse.

-Una Orden Real…- murmuró mientras retrocedía a pequeños pasos, como intentando alejarse de una maldición.

Entonces perdió el conocimiento. Su cuerpo parecía que iba a ser llevado por la fresca brisa debido a lo débil que estaba; sin embargo, Fye la sostuvo firmemente. Había estado acercándose a ella lentamente preocupado por su estado.

La cogió en sus brazos y miró, primero a XiaoYing, y después a HuJun interrogante.

-Por favor, llévela a sus aposentos- ordenó HuJun tras acercarse y tomarle el pulso a la joven allí mismo-. Simplemente está cansada y le ha disgustado la noticia.

-Sí, señor.

Pareció que el dueño de aquella mansión dudó por un momento antes de decidirse a hablar otra vez.

-…Y muchas gracias por cuidar de mi tesoro en sus trastadas. Por favor, no se sientan mal con respecto a lo que he dicho, no pretendo "echarles", simplemente… Ya saben, cuando uan muchacha se casa, suele ser el esposo quien cuida luego de ella. Les pido que se queden hasta la boda de mi hija, estoy seguro de que si ella los eligió en estos momentos, les querrá tener cerca. Gracias.

Tras esto, se volvió hacia el edificio principal y XiaoYing guió a Kurogane, Syaorang y Mokona a su antigua habitación mientras Fye llevaba a Lynhxie a la suya.

.

.

.

La depositó suavemente en su cama, como si pensara que, al menor roce pudiera causarle un gran daño. Apartó los mechones que estaban sobre su rostro y no pudo menos que admirarse por la belleza que desprendía incluso durmiendo.

Llevado por un extraño impulso, se acercó a la joven y besó su frente con infinito cariño. La quería tanto…

Para su sorpresa, ese beso actuó como en los típicos cuentos de hadas y la bella dama despertó.

-¿... Fye?- dijo mientras se flotaba los ojos con las manos.

-Sí, princesa- le sonrió éste.

Lynhxie no dijo nada, solo cambió de "almohada" poniendo su cabeza sobre las rodillas de él, quien estaba sentado en la cama, justo al lado de la cabecera. Si hubiera sido otra persona no hubiera pensado siquiera en hacer aquello, pero no sentía ninguna desconfianza hacia él, sino todo lo contrario. Además, durante muchas noches de su viaje había dormido así, junto a Fye o Syaorang.

El mago no habló tampoco, simplemente acariciaba su sedoso cabello.

A otro tampoco le hubiera permitido esto, pero no sabía por qué, a Lynhxie le gustaba eso si venía de él.

Así permanecieron durante un par de minutos hasta que ella decidió hablar.

-Siento mucho la escena que monté antes y también siento lo que voy a pediros ahora pero… Por favor, ¿podréis esperar un poco? Intentaré pensar en algún plan para irme con vosotros.

-Pero, ¿Qué pasará entonces con tu boda?- tuvo que preguntar Fye, muy a su pesar, ya que la idea le gustaba incluso menos que a la joven novia.

-Ya pensaré en algo… No quiero casarme, Fye- se incorporó al decir esto, para sentarse y mirar al mago a los ojos-. No sabes lo que me espera al casarme, y además… ya hay alguien en mi corazón.

La última parte la dijo en un susurro, como hablando a sí misma. Sin embargo, Fye lo captó perfectamente y sintió como si miles de agujas se clavaban en su corazón.

-Tu ángel, ¿verdad?

-¿Cómo sabes… sobre el ángel?- preguntó Lynhxie asombrada.

-…y es también a quien quieres buscar por los mundos-aunque intentó ocultar la amargura de su voz, no lo consiguió del todo, y, sabiendo que no podría contenerse por mucho más tiempo, se incorporó y se dirigió hacia la puerta para irse-. Deberías descansar, princesa.

-Fye, no es lo que piensas...

Pero eso no llegó a los oídos del joven rubio, que ya había traspasado el umbral.

Para sorpresa de Fye, se encontró cara a cara con XiaoYin, quien, supuso, habría escuchado toda la conversación. Sin embargo, si lo había hecho, no mostró nada en su rostro que la delatase, más bien, pasó de él para dirigirse al interior de la habitación de su señorita.

Esa noche, nadie durmió bien… si es que alguien pudo pegar ojo.

.

.

.

-¡Todavía no entiendo qué es lo que estamos haciendo aquí!- se quejó Kurogane por enésima vez.

Había transcurrido una semana desde que llegaron a la mansión de HuJun. Al Principio, habían planeado irse con Lynhxie nada más llegar, para que ésta pudiese conseguir algo más de ropa. Sin embargo, la presencia de su padre y la noticia de la boda los soreprendieron una vez allí.

-Porque así nos lo pidió ella-contestó Fye con una voz hueca, sin vida.

-Podría apresurarse con su decisión. No es muy amable por su parte tenernos aquí esperando.

Ninguno de los otros le respondió a ese áspero comentario. En realidad todos entendían el sentimiento de Kurogane; estaban perdiendo un carioso tiempo. Pero Lynhxie era su amiga y no podían rechazar un favor pedido por ella.

Sin embargo, XiaoYing no pudo quedarse callada por mucho rato.

-¿En serio crees que es tan sencillo? ¿De veras piensas que la señorita querría molestaros con algo así si no necesitase de verdad vuestra ayuda?- explotó la doncella-. Me equivoqué al pensar que pudieseis ser enviados de la Diosa Madre para ayudar a Lynhxie como respuesta a sus plegarias.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- preguntó Syaoran por el resto, la confusión teñía el ambiente de la habitación.

XiaoYing dejó la cesta con la comida sobre la mesa haciendo sonar un gran ruido. Era mediodía, y la doncella había ido a llevarles su almuerzo, pero decidió posponerlo a su historieta.

.

.

.

-No es tan sencillo como pensáis…- y tras un cansado suspiro comenzó con su historia-: "El amo es un importante noble de este imperio nuestro, no es ni más ni menos que el médico imperial. El emperador le tiene en gran estima, por lo que siempre intenta favorecerlo de alguna manera. Sabe que mi amo solo tiene una hija y que no se propone casarse otra vez tras la muerte de mi señora, ni siquiera para tratar de conseguir descendencia varón. Desde el punto de vista del emperador (y de cualquiera), sería muy conveniente casar a la señorita con el hijo de otro noble de gran poder y así unificar dos grandes familias. De modo que se le propuso a mi señor el matrimonio entre su hija y un conocido conde, primo suyo, cuando la señorita Lynhxie cumplió catorce años, la edad a la que se suele casar ya a las jovencitas. Sin embargo, Lynhxie no se ha planteado nunca casarse y alejarse de su padre por mucho que quiera tener más libertad y salir de esta casa, además de que, dicho conde, es famoso por su mal carácter, su agresividad y su lujuria; por lo que mi señor la excusó delante del emperador aludiendo a su edad, su inmadurez y al dolor que le había producido la temprana muerte de su madre.

Sin embargo, sólo ha podido retrasar lo inevitable…"

-¿Lo inevitable?- repitió Mokona.

-No me interrumpas- dijo XiaoYing molesta-. "Sí, eso mismo. No sé cómo será en vuestro mundo, pero ya os digo que aquí nadie se casa por amor; los matrimonios son siempre concertados y son acuerdos entre las familias. Por lo que el hecho de que la señorita espere encontrar amor… Es imposible, al menos, en un principio. Todas las jóvenes se casan a la edad de trece, catorce o quince años, algunas incluso más temprano, pero no muy pocas más tarde, como la señorita. Creo que eso ha agotado la paciencia del emperador, quien nos ha mandado una Orden Imperial para evitar una negativa."

Viendo que SyaoLang la iba a interrumpir también para peguntarle sobre eso, levantó una mano en señal de silencio, tomó un sorbo de té y prosiguió:

-Una orden imperial es un deseo del emperador o de la emperatriz. Para nosotros, el emperador tiene la gracia y la esencia de los Dioses, por lo que un deseo suyo es innegable, siempre se ha de acatar sus órdenes, o de lo contrario…

-¿De lo contrario…?- la impaciencia de Mokona le jugó una mala pasada otra vez.

-De lo contrario, si una persona lo rechaza y se rebela contra él, toda su familia será castigada condenada a muerte- las palabras de la doncella sonaron como una cruel sentencia-. En esta casa, aunque solo el señor sea familia directa de la señorita, somos más de veinte sirvientes, por no contar a todos los que conviven con el primo de ella… Todos seríamos condenados a morir de forma indigna… Puede que el emperador aprecie mucho a nuestro señor le perdonase la vida en última instancia, pero nuestra señorita no quiere correr poner en riesgo las pobres vidas de nosotros, simples plebeyos. Es por eso que… ahora ella… está tan confusa y no sabe ni qué hacer- llegado a este punto XiaoYing rompió en un leve sollozo-. Ella rezó a la Diosa Madre pidiendo ayuda… y entonces llegasteis vosotros… y pensamos que… Pero nada sirve ahora… Ella, ella ni siquiera come estos últimos días y temo enormemente por su salud… Por favor… ¡Ayúdenla, se lo suplico! ¡Son los únicos que pueden hacerlo!

Se levantó de repente de la mesa para arrodillarse ante los cuatro huéspedes en señal de ruego, típico de China.

XiaoLang se apresuró a levantarla del suelo.

-Por supuesto que la ayudaremos, no te preocupes- dijo en nombre de todos.

XiaoYing permaneció un rato así, llorando sobre su hombro y dejando que la preocupación de estos últimos días corrieran por su rostro en forma de lágrimas. Esos extraños habían encendido una llama de esperanza que había dado por perdida durante mucho tiempo.

.

.

.

**_N. A.:_**_ Lo sé... esta vez tardé mucho... .! Y pido perdón por ello =(_

_Solo espero que este capítulo les agrade y así sofoque sus ganas de matarme, haha XD_

_Como un tradicional sociedad antigua, todos los matrimonios eran concertados en esa época, por lo que la historia de Lynhxie podría haber sido de la de cualquiera hija de un noble dela Antigua China =P Puede que a algunos les parezca mucho dramatizar eso de querer huir de casa por una simple boda indeseada, pero no son pocas las que se han dado en la historia (hudias, quiero decir) y, además, nuestra querida protagonista tiene razones de más peso para querer recorrer mundos junto a los valientes guerrreros, razones que se explicarán más adelante =D_

_Para aquellos que piensen que he quitado todo protagonismo a Syaolang o a Kurogane, les pido disculpas y les diré que les recompesaré más tarde =P_

_Gracias por vuestro apoyo y por leer! 3_


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10**

Unos suaves golpecitos sonaron en su puerta y, sin esperar respuesta, aquella persona entró cargando una bandeja en sus manos.

Lynhxie miró hacia la ventana que estaba enfrente de su cama, en donde estaba recostada. "Oh, ya es de noche…", pensó." Será XiaoYing con la cena…"

-XiaoYing, puedes retirarte, hoy tampoco tengo apetito-dijo con una débil voz al oír a alguien colocar platos sobre la mesa.

Sin embargo, el tintineo de la porcelana sobre la madera del mueble no cesó, sino que continuó al mismo ritmo.

Nadie había encendido las velas de la habitación ya que, Lynhxie había estado durmiendo todo el día y no los había necesitado, pero eso le impedía al mismo tiempo ver a aquella persona que osaba desobedecerla (que, por cierto, dudaba que fuera su doncella). Como si hubiera leído su mente, ella o él se acercó con un cuenco de comida y encendió el candil que estaba sobre la mesita de noche que estaba cerca de su cama.

-¿cómo… tú aquí…?- preguntó Lynhxie asombrada, mientras intentaba incorporarse.

Sin embargo, no había comido durante días y sus fuerzas le fallaron.

-Necesitas alimentarte quieras o no-dijo el joven mago ayudándola con su intento fallido-. Y no me contentaré con un no.

Dicho lo cual, tomó un poco de arroz del cuenco con una delicada cuchara de porcelana y se lo metió en la boca, sin darle tiempo a protestar.

Lynhxie trató de decir algo, pero al verse con la boca llena de comida solo pudo sonrojarse. Cuando tragó, Fye intentó repetir lo anterior pero ella giró el rostro tercamente, negándose a comer.

-Puedes seguir en tu cama y dejar que alguien te dé de comer un soso arroz como a un bebé o…- siguió diciéndole Fye al ver su reacción-, o puedes ir a sentarte a aquella mesa y comer otros platos deliciosos como la señorita que eres.

-Pero… no tengo hambre- mintió Lynhxie, mirando al suelo.

-Ya he dicho que no me vale ninguna excusa.

Fye la agarró de la mano y tiró de ella hacia la mesa, suavemente pero con firmeza.

Y, poco a poco, la joven empezó a llenar su estómago vacío.

.

.

.

Mientras, desde el exterior, cuatro almas tenían puestas sus ojos y oídos sobre lo que ocurría en el interior.

-Vaya, parece que he infravalorado a Fye- susurró XiaoYing en voy muy baja- Ni que fuera mago; ¡ha hecho cambiar de idea a la señorita con apenas unas palabras mágicas!

-Nunca mejor dicho…- murmuró Kurogane, quien, aunque decía estar allí en contra de su voluntad, miraba con mucha atención a lo que ocurría en la habitación.

Después de su historia, XiaoYing se había quedado por primera vez con los chicos mientras comían. Les había confesado su preocupación por la salud de su señorita, quien había estado varios días sin comer, y ella no sabía qué más hacer. Rápidamente, Fye se había ofrecido voluntario a llevarle la cena esa noche y le prometió que Lynhxie acabaría comiendo. Al principio, XiaoYing no le había creído, nadie mejor que ella sabía sobre la testarudez de su señorita, pero, en ese momento, debía admitir que estaba haciendo un buen trabajo.

Cuando se cercioró de que su señorita había terminado con cuenco de arroz y devorado casi todos los platos que había encima de la mesa, suspiró aliviada de la tensión y el miedo de tantos días. Cogió a Syaorang y Mokona y tiró de ellos hacia la habitación de ellos.

-Venga, ya es hora de irse a la cama, dejémosle un poco de intimidad.

-¿Intimidad?-cuestionó Mokona sin comprender-. ¡Pero yo quería darle las buenas noches a Lynhxie!

-Creo que Fye y ella tienen que discutir sobre un asunto muy importante. No les interrumpas, bicho- Kurogane cargó a Mokona en brazos para evitar que se escapara.

Pasó justo entonces al lado de la joven doncella, quien le miró de forma complice y le agradeció con los ojos lo que estaba haciendo. Sabía lo importante que sería para su señorita hablar con el mago ahora. Porque tenía tanto que decirle…

-¡Vamos! ¡Iros ya a dormir!- dijo una vez dejos de los aposentos de Lynhxie-. ¡Es de mala educación espiar a una dama!

-¡Mira quién habló!-le replicó Kurogane-. ¡Si fuiste tú quien lo propuso!

Cada cual se fue entonces por su lado. Una alegre sonrisa asomó entre los labios de XiaoYing. Sí, quizás estos cuatro jóvenes podrían salvar a su querida señorita.

.

.

.

-… Decías que no tenías hambre…-comentó Fye mientras miraba asombrado a los platos vacíos que reposaban sobre la mesa de madera de cerezo.

-No he comido en toda una semana…- respondió Lynhxie sonrojada.

Fye la miró preocupado. Era cierto, estaba mucho más delgada, lo que la hacía parecer incluso más frágil que antes.

-Comprendo que estés estresada con esta situación sin salida, teniendo en cuenta que estás entre la espada y la pared-le dijo-, pero esa no es razón para poner en peligro tu salud con una estúpida huelga de hambre… Ha sido muy irresponsable por tu parte. Hemos estado muy preocupados por ti.

Ese "hemos" hizo que fuese más intenso el tono rosado de las mejillas de la joven. Durante esos días había creído que Fye había estado molesto con ella, ya que no le había vuelto a ver desde su última conversación; conversación de la cual había salido con muy mala cara.

Ese último recuerdo le hizo mirar al suelo, incapaz de sostenerle la intensa mirada del rubio. No sabía muy bien lo que había pasado esa última noche… Si ellos… si ellos fuesen pareja, podría entender que hubiesen sido celos, pero… Pero no, ¿cómo podía si quiera imaginar que él pudiera sentir lo mismo por ella?

Sacudió violentamente la cabeza, intentando despejarse de esos pensamientos. Quizás la mejor solución fuera preguntárselo directamente y disculparse si había sido por culpa de un error suyo.

Fye, al verla mover tan efusivamente su cabeza, pensó que había dicho algo malo. Suspiró algo molesto consigo mismo, desde la otra noche nada parecía irle bien. Entonces se acordó de una de las razones por la que estaba allí.

-La otra noche…-dijeron los dos a la vez.

-¿Eh?- otra vez al unísono.

Ambos rompieron en carcajadas acabando con la tensión del ambiente.

-Dime, por favor- le cedió Fye la palabra cortésmente.

-Yo… Quería disculparme por lo que pasó la otra noche- le comunicó con una suave voz-, si dije algo que molestó a Fye… Yo, lo siento…

-No. El que debería disculparse soy yo- la interrumpió Fye.

Le dolió haberle causado malestar a la joven por su comportamiento inadecuado. Lo cierto es que actuó sin pensar y, en esos momentos, se sentía más confuso todavía. Si ella ya estaba enamorada de su ángel, ¿por qué se preocupaba tanto por él? ¿Qué significaba él para ella? Entonces decidió poner sus cartas sobre la mesa, arriesgarse por una vez para perseguir aquello que ansiaba y deseaba.

-El otro día- empezó otra vez-, es cierto que estuve molesto, pero no fue culpa tuya. Es solo que… me dolió la verdad que me confiaste.

-¿qué verdad?- preguntó ella cada vez más confundida.

-Yo…- dijo al mismo tiempo que se incorporaba, pero no pudo continuar.

Todo eso le estaba resultando mucho más difícil de lo que se había imaginado. Se dio la vuelta dirigiéndose a la ventana y tomó aire, intentando calmarse.

-¿Sabes, Fye?-Lynhxie se encaminó a donde él se encontraba y le apretó cariñosamente el brazo-. Si te sientes incómodo no tienes por qué contármelo. No te sientas forzado a ello, por favor.

Fye se giró y contempló su rostro: sus ojos argentinos, su perlada piel, su cabello negro como la más cerrada noche y sus labios de color de sangre… Todo eso la hacía como un terrible hechizo para él. Ya no podía contenerse más.

-Yo te amo, Lynhxie- dijo en un susurro lo suficientemente audible para que la chica lo captase.

Y antes de que ella pudiese decir nada, la besó. Al principio, no fue apenas un roce de sus labios, temeroso de que lo rechazase. Pero, una vez probado su dulzura se olvidó completamente de eso y desató toda su pasión en ese beso.

Cuál sería su sorpresa al sentir como Lynhxie le correspondía con el mismo sentimiento mientras se abrazaba a su cuello, de modo que sus cuerpos se encontraban más cerca.

Cuando se separaron, los ojos de ella estaban nublados por la emoción, pero aún así Fye pudo ver a través de ellos. Y supo que le quería. Cayó en la cuenta entonces de que no le importaba lo que significase el ángel para ella, incluso si Lynhxie decidía abandonarle en un futuro por ese chico, él no podría dejar de amarla. Así se lo hizo saber.

-No me importa si quieres a tu ángel más que a mí- le dijo mientras seguían abrazados bajo el resplandor de la luna-, aun en ese caso nunca dejaré de amarte. Te voy a sacar de aquí, como sea y, después, si hace falta, te ayudaré con tu búsqueda. Ven con nosotros, Lynhxie.

Una suave brisa entró entonces en la habitación, apagando la vela que iluminaba el cuarto. Sin embargo, las luz de la luna les seguía proporcionando la iluminación necesaria y, además, ella podrá ver el brillo de la mirada del mago aun en la más profunda oscuridad. Ya que era la dulce mirada de aquella persona que tanto quería, y de esa persona que le estaba ofreciendo ahora la oportunidad de escapar de ese cruel destino.

-Pero… si me voy ahora- recordó entonces que no se encontraba en una situación normal, que su boda era deseo expreso del mismísimo emperador-, meteré en problemas a toda mi familia. Los condenaría a todos… por un deseo egoísta…

Dicho esto, se alejó entristecida hacia la mesa, deshaciendo el abrazo.

-Quizás sea cosa del destino-dijo con amargura-, quizás deba casarme aunque deteste al hombre con el que deba contraer matrimonio… Pero al menos, me alegra el haberte conocido.

La sonrisa que apareció entonces en su rostro le rompió el corazón a Fye, esa sonrisa forzada con intención de parar sus preocupaciones. No creía que pudiese haber un destino tan cruel.

-¡Entonces debe de haber alguna forma de luchar contra este destino!-sugirió el mago tomando las frías manos de la joven-. No podemos rendirnos, no quiero que nos separen. Cree en mí, encontraremos alguna manera de sacarte de aquí sin perjudicar a nadie.

Depositó un tierno beso sobre sus delicadas manos.

-¿De veras… hay una posibilidad para ello?- cuestionó Lynhxie.

-Sí la hay, mi señorita-dijo una voz mientras cruzaba el umbral de la puerta, sorprendiendo a los otros dos-. Si de verdad ama a éste hombre, y tú, si de verdad quieres a mi señorita y me prometes que la cuidarás bien, yo os blindaré esa oportunidad, cumpliré ese vuestro deseo.

Los dos asintieron al mismo tiempo confirmando sus sentimientos y dirigieron una mirada de gratitud a la joven que estaba en frente de ellos. XiaoYing les respondió con una simple sonrisa.

.

.

.

**_N. A.: _**_Ñaaaaa! Décimo cap! Sé que no es un gran adelanto, pero llegar hasta este capítulo (o sea, ser lo suficientemente seria para ponerme a escribir y llegar tan lejos) me hace sentirme happy! =D Haha, se nota que es fácil hacerme feliz! XD_

_Bueno, seguro que este cap no les gustará a algunos (sobre todo a los que les va más la lucha o la acción, aunque supongo que quizás éstos ni siquiera se han metido a leer mi fanfic XD pero bueno) por ser demasiado romanticona y eso. A veces, tampoco me acaban por gustar este tipo de capítulos, pero alguno les tendría que reservar a éstos dos, y además, queda mejor en la imaginación, creedme que sí xD._

_Ñaaa! Lo malo es que mis exámenes empiezan esta semana que viene, así que no sé cuándo subiré el próximo capítulo =P (No me matéis, matad al que se inventó la idea ésta de examinar a los estudiantes xD ) Pero ya os digo, que falta poco para que abandonen la Antigua China. ¡Otros mundos vendrán! ¡Otras historias y otras aventuras!_

_No hace falta recordar cuánto agradezco y quiero a mis queridos lectores, o sí¿? Bueno, ps me repito entonces,pero solo por ser vosotros, eh¿? Que no creais que se lo voy diciendo a todo el mundo, xD_

_Gracias y os quiero!_


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11**

-¡No puedo dejar que te sacrifiques así por mí!- fue la reacción de Lynhxie al oír el plan de la doncella.

-Señorita, piénselo bien; ¡es la única forma!- inquirió XiaoYing, intentando hacerle entrar en razón.

Todos se habían reunido en la habitación de los chicos para que XiaoYing expusiera su plan, que no era otro que un intercambio de novias. La joven criada proponía ocupar el lugar de su señorita el día de la ceremonia, ya que nadie había visto todavía el rostro de Lynhxie (que por ser una chica e hija de nobles, no se presentaba a la sociedad hasta después de su boda, para asegurar su pureza y virginidad) y nadie podría negar que XiaoYing no era Lynhxie salvo el propio HuJun, quien, esperaban todos, en tendería las razones de su hija y no destaparía su plan cuando leyese la carta que le escribiría Lynhxie.

-En realidad, es el mejor plan que tenemos hasta ahora- hizo notar Kurogane-. Más bien, el _único_ que tenemos y que no ponga en juego la vida de los demás.

-Es cierto, estoy de acuerdo con Kurogane- dijo Fue -. Es un buen plan.

-Pero… Pero…, entonces pondría en juego la vida de _ella_. No conocéis a ese hombre… ese… ¡ese estúpido y asqueroso conde!- exclamó Lynhxie.

Todos quedaron asombrados al oírle usar ese vocabulario tan impropio de ella.

-Ese hombre solo saber usar a las mujeres para saciar su lujuria, sin importar los métodos que tenga que utilizar y las consecuencias que eso le traiga- les explicó Lynhxie-. Muchas son las chicas que han sufrido por su culpa y no desearía que tú fueses una de ellas, XiaoYing.

Ésta miró con ojos cargados de carió y agradecimiento hacia su señorita. Por amos así, merecía la pena cualquier sacrificio.

-No se preocupe- dijo ella pasando la mano por sus ojos para borrar sus lágrimas-. Recuerde que pensará que soy usted, hija del brazo derecho del emperador. No será tan sumamente "estúpido y asqueroso" como para intentar nada contra mí.

XiaoYing le quiñó un ojo, indicando que confiase en ella. Eso, junto con su imitaci8ón de Lynhxie al describir al conde, hizo que todos rieran por primera vez durante mucho tiempo.

-Entonces, decidido, llevaremos a cabo tu plan- habló Syaoran por todos, poniendo su mano en el centro del círculo al que se le unieron las de los demás.

.

.

.

La sombra se deslizaba por las calles, esquivando a veces a algunas personas que se le ponían por delante. Normalmente no le gustaba aparecer entre un conglomerado de gente, y menos de día, pero necesitaba cierta información y no podía arriesgarse a ir a la mansión de esa estúpida de Lynhxie ahora que estaba incluso más protegida que antes.

Se acercó disimuladamente a dos mujeres que charlaban animadamente mientras se ocupaban de sus puestos.

-¡Qué alegría! ¡Por fin se nos casa la señorita Lynhxie!- dijo la que vendía verduras.

-¡Es cierto! Su padre debe estar muy orgulloso de ella, ¡va a contraer matrimonio con alguien tan poderoso!- le corroboró la vendedora de dulces mientras recibía el dinero que le pagaban unos niños.

-Pero… en el fondo me da pena- se corrigió la primera después de pensárselo un rato-. Ya sabes lo que dicen de ese conde y ella es una muchacha tan buena y tan linda, ¡aunque nunca le hemos visto el rostro!

-¡Es cierto!- volvió a decir la otra con su muletilla-¡siempre tan misteriosas! Tanto ella como su sirviente, esa joven XiaoYing, ninguna descubría su rostro ante nadie, siempre tapadas con pañuelos. Aunque no se les puede reprochar, siendo de la familia de HuJun.

-Bueno, esperemos a ver cómo será la ceremonia del sábado por la noche. ¡Seguro que es preciosa!

-¡es cierto! ¡Estoy impaciente!

La sombra se alejó sonriente del mercado. "Con que la boda sería en dos días", pensó, "sin embargo, creo que tu esperada boda no se celebrará, tengo algo mucho mejor para ti, querida Lynhxie."

Se dirigió entonces hacia un callejón oscuro y solitario, y con un movimiento de su capa, se esfumó de aquel lugar.

.

.

.

Los criados iban y venían en la mansión Hu preparándolo todo para el gran día. HuJun había convencido al emperador de dejarles celebrar la boda en su casa, cuando normalmente dicha ceremonia tenía lugar en casa del novio.

Todos estaban muy entusiasmados y emocionados. Todos, menos un grupito que estaba planeando la escapada de esa misma noche… y un padre preocupado por el futuro de su hija.

-Xilynhe… Querida, ¿por qué te marcharías de mi lado?- se cuestionó mientras contemplaba el cuadro de su difunta esposa-. Nuestra pequeña hija ha de casarse ya… Pronto abandonará éste nuestro hogar… Y dudo de que esté haciendo bien. Sé que nunca ha aceptado el deseo del emperador, sé que el conde Lin es un sinvergüenza… pero no puedo hacer nada contra una orden imperial… no puedo proteger a nuestra niña…

Tras un pesaroso suspiro, encendió incienso ante el retrato de Xilynhe.

-Ojalá estuvieras aquí conmigo para afrontar este difícil momento- deseó el médico-… Te echo tanto de menos… La echaré tanto de menos a ella también…

Justo en ese momento estaba cerca de allí Lynhxie que esperaba que su padre estuviese de paseo para dejarle su carta de despedida en la mesa de su escritorio. Pero después de oír su conversación con su madre, no encontró suficiente valor para entrar.

Tapándose la boca con la mano para ahogar el llanto mientras las lágrimas corrían por su rostro, se alejó corriendo de allí. Sabía que si oía una palabra más, perdería toda su voluntad para marcharse de allí; sabía que si miraba en los ojos de su padre y encontraba esa pena y tristeza que reflejaba su voz, perdería el valor para enfrentarse a su destino…

.

.

.

XiaoYing, al ver a su señorita acercarse con los ojos rojos, propios de alguien que había estado llorando paró su explicación sobre cómo llegar a la salida secreta y se dirigió rápidamente a su lado.

-¿Se encuentra bien?- le preguntó preocupada.

-Sí, sí… es solo… es solo que se me metió algo en los ojos- disimuló Lynhxie e intentó cambiar de tema-. Bueno, entonces, ¿todo está listo para esta noche?

Kurogane asintió.

-Hemos decidido que nos iremos por vuestra salida secreta del oeste, ya que los guardias de tu espo… digo, el "condesito", estarán vigilando tanto la principal como la puerta de atrás.

-XiaoYing se ha ofrecido a prepararnos los caballos antes de la ceremonia- continuó diciendo Syaoran.

-Para cuando llegue la hora, solo deberás preocuparte de llevar todo tu equipaje- finalizó diciendo Mokona.

-No te preocupes, todo saldrá bien- le susurró Fye en voz baja para animarla.

Lynhxie asintió con la mirada perdida. Entonces, se acordó de algo muy importante que tenía que decirle a su fiel amiga.

-XiaoYing, por poco se me olvida. Por favor, entrégale esto a padre tan pronto como puedas una vez me haya ido- sacó de su manga la carta que tenía guardada- . Dásela personalmente… es… es muy importante…

-Sí, señorita. Confíe en mí.

De modo que los seis decidieron irse otra vez a la habitación de los chicos para tomar juntas, por última vez, los deliciosos dulces preparados por XiaoYing.

.

.

.

Los invitados estaban llegando ya. Se podía oír perfectamente al gentío desde la habitación de Lynhxie.

Ésta había mandado a todas las criadas fuera, diciendo que solo la iba a ayudar a arreglarse XiaoYing, cuando, en realidad, iba a ser ésta última quien fuese acicalada por su señorita.

Lynhxie peinó el último mechón de oscuro cabello de la joven novia y lo colocó en el moño mientras pensaba con cuál pinza ajustarlo para que brillase en su pelo junto a las otras.

-Estás muy hermosa esta noche- comentó Lynhxie emotiva.

XiaoYing, cohibida, no supo qué responder.

En ese momento, Lynhxie se quitó una peineta de brillante jade blanco de su pelo, dejando que éste cayese en cascada sobre su espalda cuan largo era, y lo colocó en el de su amiga. Sí, ese accesorio era el que le faltaba. Ahora, todo estaba perfecto.

XiaoYing miró estupefacta en el espejo lo que ella acababa de hacer.

-¡Oh, no puedo aceptar este regalo! ¡Es demasiado valioso y sé lo mucho que apreciaba usted esta peineta!... Yo, yo no…

-Tú, sí- le cortó Lynhxie-. Es cierto que siempre me gustó mucho, pero te quedo mucho mejor a ti. Además, desde ahora serás la señora del conde Li, ¡no hay nada "demasiado valioso" como para que no puedas ponértelo! Vas a ser "yo", y como "yo misma", quiero que lleves esto. Es mi último regalo, querida amiga.

Al oír este apelativo, XiaoYing no pudo contener por más tiempo las lágrimas.

Las dos jóvenes se unieron en un cálido abrazo de despedida.

-No, no llores pequeña, por favor…- le suplicó Lynhxie intentando hacer lo propio también-, o si no, si no… se te correrá el maquillaje.

Las dos se rieron ante ese comentario. En ese momento, el maquillaje era lo que menos importaba.

-Le echaré mucho de menos, señorita- le dijo la doncella mirándola a los ojos.

-Y yo a ti. Pero mírate, hoy estás hecha una novia preciosa- dijo Lynhxie mientras le colocaba otra vez delante del tocador para que se viese en el reflejo.

Era cierto. XiaoYing había sido siempre una chica muy dulce, y esa noche, ataviada con el lujoso quimono rojo bordado con hilos de oro lo estaba aún más.

La otra joven colocó entonces un velo de color de sangre sobre su cabeza, tapando por completo su rostro, como era tradición.

-Espera aquí. Pronto vendrán a por ti- Lynhxie acalló un momento para tragarse las lágrimas-… y recuerda que yo… te estaré eternamente agradecida por lo que haces hoy por mí. Adiós, pequeña.

Y mientras cerraba la puerta tras de sí, una última lágrima resbalaba hacia la barbilla de la novia de rojo.

.

.

.

Fye levantó la vista al oír acercarse a alguien.

-Ya estoy lista- les comunicó Lynhxie en voy baja. Llevaba el traje de sirvienta de XiaoYing, los moños típicos de doncellas y una bolsa con ropa de repuesto y otras pertenencias personales, por lo que había pasado fácilmente desapercibida ante los ojos de los invitados, quienes estaban más pendientes de la ceremonia.

Los demás solo asintieron y se dirigieron lentamente a la puerta. Pero la voz de la joven les detuvo.

-¡Esperad!- miró al suelo, como pensando de qué manera podría decir algo-. Si no es mucho pedir… ¿Podemos quedarnos hasta que XiaoYing entre al Gran Salón, por favor?

.

.

.

La sombra observó divertida por el hueco que había hecho en el tejado cómo entraba la novia de sangre en la sala agarrada a una doncella, ya que el opaco velo no le permitía ver.

-Pero, espera Lynhxie, ¿qué prisa tienes por lanzarte a los brazos de ese bastardo? Espera a ver mi regalo de boda- dijo mientras dejaba caer un paquetito por el agujero cuando ésta llegó al altar-. Espero que sea de tu agrado…

.

.

.

El grupo se había acercado a una de los grandes ventanales del ala principal y acababan de ver a la joven de rojo.

-Venga, vámonos…- dijo Lynhxie.

Por su rostro descendieron dos gotas deslumbradas por la luz de la Luna.

En ese momento sonó una gran explosión y sintieron como una poderosa fuerza los empujaba hacia delante. Para cuando se recuperaron de la onda expansiva y miraron hacia atrás, descubrieron la casa incendiada y trozos de madera en fuego, desperdigaos por el gran patio.

-¡NO!- fue el aullido de dolor de Lynhxie.

.

.

.

-¡Pero…! ¡¿Qué demonios significa esto?- exclamó indignada y sorprendida la sombra al ver a Lynhxie tirada en el patio junto con los otros.

Si ella estaba allí, entonces… ¿Quién era aquella chica del velo? No podía ser… a menos, a menos que…

Entonces, aquella figura lo entendió todo.

Los guardias estaban cada vez más cerca, alertados por el ruido. Para evitar que la vieran se elevó en el aire y se ocultó en la oscuridad de la noche

-¡Esta vez no consentiré que escapes de mí!- murmuró mientras un terrible arco aparecía sobre sus manos.

.

.

.

-¡Mokona! ¡Rápido, llévanos a otro mundo!- le gritó Syaoran- Los soldados llegarán en cualquier momento y no podemos dejar que nos vean aquí.

-¡No! ¡Dejadme ir a ayudarles! ¡Por favor!- suplicó Lynhxie desesperadamente mientras Kurogane intentaba evitar que hiciese ninguna locura.

-Morirás si lo haces… Por favor, entra en razón, no puedes hacer anda por ellos ahora… Y seguro que quien provocó esto está todavía cerca, tenemos que ponerte a salvo- dijo el mago.

Éste se puso delante de ella, mirándola a los ojos y le suplicó:

-Por favor, Lynhxie…

Pero ella no lo miraba a él, sino a una flecha que surcaba los cielos hacia su dirección… ¡Hacia Fye!

No, no podía permitir que le quitasen de su lado a otro ser querido.

-¡Cuidado, Fye!- exclamó mientras interponía su cuerpo entre él y el proyectil.

El frío metal se hundió en el cuerpo de la chica, quien cayó sobre el mago con los ojos dilatados por el dolor.

En ese momento abrió Mokona el portal mágico, llevándose a todos de allí.

Solo dos gotas de intenso color rubí habían quedado, los únicos testigos de que ellos estuvieron allí para cuando llegaron los guardias.

.

.

.

_**N. A.:** ¡La aventura en el antiguo Imperio Chino termina! Hasta aquí el primer mundo que ideé para esta historia =) _

_Pasando este cap al ordenador me he dado cuenta de que cada vez alargo más los capítulos =( A algunos les tendré ya hartos con las descripciones tan raras que hago, o con mis notas finales XD Intentaré sintetizar más en el resto =D_

_Bueno, como ya sabréis, el vestido tradicional de novia de China es de color rojo, que simboliza la buena suerte. A las novias se les tapa con un velo y los novios no pueden verlas hasta la noche de bodas._

_A quienes no les gusten el final trágico para la familia de Lynhxie (y piensen que soy una asesina sádica y cruel XD ), solo puedo decir que la vida no es un lecho de rosas, además, más adelante, se explicará este suceso más detalladamente y con argumentos que intentarán ser lógicos._

_¡Gracias otra vez por leer! Y esperen el próximo cap que, a quienes estén impacientes les diré que será en el futurista mundo de Piffle. Tendrán lugar varios reencuentros con viejos amigos y nuevas aventuras =P_


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12**

"_En el país de Piffle"_

Kurogane se despertó alumbrado por los rayos del sol que entraban por la mañana y también por el terrible ruido que estaban haciendo en el taller. Se masajeó la sien, como siguiesen así durante mucho rato le explotaría la cabeza del dolor.

"Menos mal que hoy es el día en que…", pensaba Kurogane. Pero un ruido aun peor que los martillazos le interrumpió.

-¡Kuro-chan! ¡Despierta ya, dormilón!-corearon juntos Fye y Mokona mientras hacían su aparición en el dormitorio de este- ¡Ya acabamos de preparar tu desayuno!

Dos grandes almohadas estampándose en sus caras fue el agradecimiento que les dio Kurogane.

Ya en el comedor-salón, los tres daban buena cuenta de la comida más importante del día, cuando el ruido cesó al fin.

-Vaya, ya han terminado- observó el ninja.

-Sí, han estado así desde bien temprano en la mañana- comentó Mokona- ¡Ni siquiera han tomado su desayuno!

-Déjales, están emocionados-Fye acarició su cabecita- Es comprensible, es su gran proyecto y si sale bien…

¡Venga, vamos a verlos!

Entonces, nada más levantarse, la quietud de su alrededor fue roto por una gran explosión haciendo temblar toda la casa.

-¡Pero qué demonios…!- exclamó Kurogane mientras intentaba mantener el equilibrio sujetando los platos que se iban cayendo de la mesa.

-¡Lynhxie!-reaccionó Fye, dándose cuenta de que esa explosión se había producido justo en el taller en el que estaban trabajando en ese momento ella y Syaoran.

.

.

.

Lynhxie abrió los ojos lentamente, intentó no moverse demasiado ya que le dolían todos y cada uno de los músculos de su cuerpo. No recordaba bien lo que había pasado, pero sentía un inmenso dolor en su corazón que iba más allá de lo físico.

Entonces se fijó en las vendas que iban desde su hombro izquierdo rodeándole la mayor parte del torso. La boda, la explosión, la flecha, su marcha… todo se agolpó en su mente.

Giró el rostro, confusa, y descubrió a su lado a un joven con cabellos de oro dormido, agarrado fuertemente a su mano y con una expresión de preocupación en su rostro.

-Fye…- susurró conmovida.

Intentó colocar una de sus mantas sobre sus hombros, para evitar que cogiese frío, pero otra vez, con una sola contracción de sus músculos provocó un dolor tan intenso que no pudo evitar soltar un quejido.

En ese momento el mago se despertó.

-¡Lynhxie!- exclamó sorprendido y temeroso en un primer instante, para encontrarse después sumamente feliz- ¿Estás bien? ¿Te duele algo? Voy a llamar a la enfermera ahora mismo.

-Espera, Fye…- le pidió ella-. Quiero contarte algo antes.

El joven se sentó a petición suya, mirándola con curiosidad.

-He tenido un sueño mientras dormía- empezó a narrar Lynhxie-. Soñé que me encontraba en un sitio caótico, rodeada de fuego y destrozos, como si estuviese en el mismísimo infierno. Soñé que estaba con mi ángel y algo iba a dañarle, entonces intenté evitarlo y… Mi corazón fue alcanzado… Dolía, dolía mucho, mientras caía hacia un pozo oscuro sin fin. Pero el ángel se encontraba a mi lado. Me tenía abrazada entre sus brazos y… lloraba, me suplicaba que resistiese, que no muriese, que no cerrase mis ojos…

El dolor tiñó la expresión del mago al recordar aquella noche, cómo la chica se había interpuesto entre aquella flecha y él, cómo había caído pálida y débil sobre sus brazos, cómo movía sus labios para comunicarle algo y sin embargo él no llegaba a oírle, y cómo había dejado de palpitar su corazón durante unos segundos que le parecieron una eternidad. Pero entonces, ¿quería decir que ése ángel…?

-Y yo quería decirle a mi ángel que no llorase, que no fuera tonto, que yo no iba a abandonarle ahora que había conseguido estar a su lado; quería decirle lo mucho que le quería y lo que significaba para mí… pero no conseguí pronunciar sonido alguno, no tenía voz- continuó explicando Lynhxie-. ¿Lo entiendes ahora, Fye? Nunca fue mi propósito buscar a ningún ángel cuando os supliqué que me llevarais con vosotros… porque ese ángel, mi ángel… eres tú. Te quiero, Fye.

Hacía mucho que empecé a tener sueños en los que salían unos extraños viajeros; vosotros. Por eso pude conocerte incluso antes de verte aquel día, por eso pude hacer ese dibujo de ti… Pero, ahora… ese cuadro se ha convertido en cenizas, al igual que mi hogar, se ha convertido en un montón de escombros junto con mi padre y… XiaoYing… y mi primo… Ya no tengo nada más, Fye… Sólo me quedas tú…

Al terminar de hablar, los ojos de Lynhxie estaban inundados de lágrimas. Todavía no podía creerse lo que había pasado. La imagen de todo lo que apreciaba ardiendo en el furioso fuego en aquella fría noche parecía una pesadilla que la perseguía. Solo la presencia de sus amigas, en especial del joven rubio, y aquella lejana promesa la mantenía con vida en esos momentos.

Fye se apresuró a abrazar a la chica, a consolarla en silencio, ya que no existían palabras en ese mundo que pudieran reconfortarla.

-Prometo que yo nunca te abandonaré- dijo mirándola a los ojos-. No estás sola.

Y bajo esas cortinas de pena líquida asomaron sus sonrisas que se fundieron en un dulce beso.

.

.

.

Mokona iba dirigiendo a Syaoran y Kurogane mientras éstos arreglaban el apartamento.

-¡Ese jarrón es allí! ¡Y llénalo de agua, que las flores se van a secar!- gritaba por un lado mientras no le quitaba la vista al otro-. No eso no es allí- ¡Colócalo encima de la estantería!

Kurogane se iba enfureciendo cada vez más a cada voz que le daba Mokona, quien parecía disfrutar liándole con cada orden.

-Si no fuera porque hoy vuelve Lynhxie… Te despedazaría ahora mismo- le gruñó entre dientes.

-No, Kuro-tan, no lo hagas- le replicó Mokona-. Piensa que tendrás que limpiar el estropicio que armarás y las manchas de sangre son difíciles de quitar… Huas, huas, huas.

-Eso es verdad. Lynhxie lleva hospitalizada mucho tiempo y todos queremos que se sienta como en casa- dijo Syaoran mientras arreglaba las flores de uno de los jarrones-, Por cierto, ¿cuántos días han sido? ¿Diez…, once?

-En total quince- le contestó pesaroso Kurogane-. La saeta se le había incrustado muy cerca del corazón y la operación fue muy complicada… Ha tenido mucha suerte, aunque el hecho de que haya sobrevivido se debe sobre todo a su fortaleza…

-¿Quién crees que pudo hacer eso? Desde mi punto de vista su víctima era Lynhxie, Fye se puso delante de forma imprevista, pero con el deseo de protegerle… acabó dándole a ella…- cuestionó Syaoran-, pero, ¿quién podría…?

-No tengo ni idea, pero será mejor tener cuidado- reflexionó el ninja cruzando los brazos en su pecho, todavía se acordaba de la presencia de ese gran aura de poder y su incapacidad para ver el origen del que procedía-. Nadie nos asegura que no nos hayan seguido hasta este mundo…

-¡Callaos! ¡Ya vienen!- les avisó Mokona al oír el girar de las llaves en la puerta principal.

Entró en ese momento Fye empujando una silla de ruedas en la que iba una pálida y delgada Lynhxie.

Mokona, tan impulsiva como solo ella puede ser, se lanzó desde el mueble en el que se encontraba directa al regazo de la chica, feliz de verla sin esa triste bata blanca que solía llevar en el hospital. Lynhxie le correspondió con un débil abrazo, no por la falta de ánimos sino de fuerzas.

-Bienvenida a casa- le dijeron los cuatro al unísono.

-Gracias chicos- dijo ella emocionada a tal punto que hasta consiguió enrojecer un poco sus mejillas de marfil.

Se oyó entonces la llamada del timbre. Al parecer, tenían visita.

.

.

.

Tomoyo saboreó sonriente el té que les había preparado Syaoran.

-¡Vaya, está delicioso!-alabó al muchacho-. ¡Cómo has mejorado, Syaoran!

El aludido simplemente sonrió, sería muy confuso intentar explicarle que el Syaoran que vio una vez no era él.

-Por lo que veo, ya os habéis acomodad- comentó Tomoyo-. Me alegro mucho. Además, he oído que lo del taller os va muy bien.

-Sí, pero todo gracias a ti- dijo Fye sonriente-. Si no fuera por tu ayuda inmediata cuando llegamos aquí, no sé qué habríamos hecho…

Dejó sin terminar la frase y apretó cariñosamente la mano a Lynhxie, quien hasta ese momento había estado en silencio.

-No hay de qué. Sois mis amigos, así que ¿Por qué no debería ayudaros?- y dirigiéndose a la "nueva" del grupo le ofreció una gran bolsa-. Por cierto, había venido porque supe que hoy salías del hospital. Sé que toda la operación y tu hospitalización han sido muy duros, y aunque no puedo ayudar con respecto a eso, sí te traje un par de vestidos que pensé que te serían útiles- dijo mientras le mostraba algunos-. Por cómo te describieron Syaoran y Mokona supuse que este estilo podría quedarte muy bien.

Lynhxie miró maravillada un vestido corto, moderno pero con corte y estampados asiáticos.

-¡Muchas gracias! Son preciosos, de veras. Es tan amable por su parte… Yo, no sé qué decir- estaba cohibida ante tal regalo.

Tomoyo al ver que dudaba, le agarró suavemente de las manos y le depositó la bolsa.

-Desde ahora seremos también buenas amigas, así que no dudes en aceptarlos. Además, me estarás haciendo un favor si te quieres poner mis diseños.

-¿Los has hecho tú? ¡Eres increíble!

-Es cierto- corroboró Mokona-. A parte de ser presidenta de la empresa número uno del mundo de Piffle, Tomoyo es también una gran diseñadora.

-Por cierto- observó Kurogane-, ¿y cómo es que han dejado salir a la mismísima presidenta sin ningún guardaespaldas que la proteja?

-Me ofende, señor- dijo una joven que estaba sentada al lado de Tomoyo y que, por su mudez temporal había pasado totalmente desapercibida-. Ese es precisamente el trabajo que me ha encargado hoy la compañía.

-Jajaja. Siento mi descortesía al no habérosla presentado antes- se disculpó Tomoyo-. Ella es Maravilla, nuestra más reciente creación: la androide mejor preparada y dotada del momento.

Todos observaron más atentamente a aquella muchacha quien, de no haber sido porque Tomoyo había delatado su identidad, habrían pensado que era completamente humana. Tenía una piel tersa y morena. El pelo rizado, de color caramelo le llegaba por debajo de los hombros. Sus ojos, que en ese momento se fijaron, no tenían un color fijo, sino que era irisado y los colores variaban y se movían.

El silencio fue roto por un tímido carraspeo de Lynhxie.

-Perdón, pero… ¿Qué es un androide?- preguntó en voz baja.

Tomoyo, dándose cuenta de que aquella era una realidad a la que ella no estaba acostumbrada, pasó a contarle apasionadamente sobre la tecnología y su aplicación para la creación de seres robóticos. Al acabar, Lynhxie tenía sus ojos abiertos como platos, todavía asimilando esa información.

-¿Quieres decir que son casi como humanos?

-Sí, sólo que funcionan por los datos y las órdenes que se les implantan, no por voluntad propia. Aunque, ahora mismo hay muchos científicos investigando si se les puede inculcar emociones también en el hardware.

Lynhxie meditó sobre aquellas palabras. De modo que quizás podría ayudar a Syaoran si… Pero tenía que asegurarse antes, no quería llevarles hacia otro fracaso.

-Señorita Tomoyo, ¿podría pedirle un favor?- preguntó la joven china decidida.

-Tomoyo, solo Tomoyo. Somos amigas, así que puedes pedirme lo que quieras que yo te intentaré ayudar en lo que pueda- respondió ella sonriente.

.

.

.

Tomoyo y Lynhxie habían acabado por hacerse muy buenas amigas, así que aquella se quedó en el apartamento charlando hasta que se dio cuenta de que ya era la hora de la cena. Se despidió educadamente, prometiendo volver otro día, y se fue de allí con Mara.

-Así que ella nos ha ayudado a conseguir esta casa y el taller que está abajo- dijo Lynhxie, intentando ponerse al día, había pasado demasiado tiempo en el hospital desde su punto de vista.

-Sí. Tomoyo es muy buena chica. La conocimos en nuestro primer viaje. Aquí recuperamos una de las plumas de Sakura- explicó Kurogane mientras se llevaban un trozo de verdura al cuenco con los palillas-. Cuando Mokona nos transportó esta vez, aparecimos justo en su despacho. Gracias a ella pudimos localizar un hospital rápidamente.

-Vaya… Se lo agradeceré la próxima vez.

Syaoran comía en silencio a su lado, pensativo. Se temía que en ese mundo no iban a encontrar nada. Los recuerdos de su clon le indicaban que allí no había ningún poder parecido al que estaban buscando, esa era una sociedad basada en la tecnología, no en la magia.

Lynhxie, quien se había fijado en su ensimismamiento y dedujo su pesar, le dio un apretón cariñoso en el brazo. Pero, entonces, Fye transmitió en palabras el pensamiento del chico.

-Supongo que después de que te recuperes nos iremos de aquí. Que recuerde, no hay nada en este mundo de lo que buscamos.

-Tienes razón. Tienen el conocimiento sobre una avanzada ciencia y tecnología, pero aun así…- dijo el ninja-, aun así, Tomoyo me contó que no existe todavía ningún método para recuperarles.

-¡No podemos irnos tan deprisa!- exclamó, para sorpresa de todos, la única chica allí-. Todavía no estamos seguros de si eso es verdad. Y, aunque lo fuera, yo…

-¿Tienes alguna idea, Lynhxie?- le animó Mokona viendo que ella había callado repentinamente.

-… Yo, creo que puedo intentar algo- les comunicó después de deliberar durante un rato si decirlo no-. No os lo había querido decir, porque no estoy segura de que funcione. No quiero desilusionaros de nuevo, de modo que cuando tenga la suficiente seguridad sobre el proyecto, os lo explicaré todo. Pero, por favor, dadme un poco de tiempo. Iré investigando mientras me recupero, así que no abusaré mucho de éste.

Sus cuatro amigos se miraron todavía atónitos. Fye fue el primero en hablar, preocupado por la salud de ella.

-No tienes por qué forzarte, tu salud es lo primero.

-No quisiera que recayeras por mi culpa- Syaoran le dirigió una mirada propia de un hermano mayor, entre agradecido y preocupado.

-No es tu culpa- le corrigió Lynhxie-. Solo quiero hacer un par de investigaciones. Me ayudará Mara, así que no me cansaré demasiado. Si esto llegase a funcionar de verdad…

-Pues entonces tómate tu tiempo- le contestó Kurogane dándole un golpe en la frente con la parte limpia de los palillos-. Nadie te está echando prisa, ¿no?

A esto respondió la chica con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, como si le hubiesen dado la mejor noticia del mundo y, alegremente, iba picando carne y verduras de los platos para ponerlos luego en el cuenco de los chicos y Mokona, invitándoles a comer más.

Así pasaron su primera velada juntos en el país de Piffle; felices y alejados de aquella no tan lejana pesadilla.

.

.

.

_**N. A.: **¡Chan, chan, chan! Vale, ya sé que el Mundo de Piffle no es nada nuevo (por cierto, que tengo que decir que pertenece a las Clamp, sus autoras), pero necesitaba tomarla prestada antes de continuar por otros más originales =D Además, en este sitio siento que es mi deber desarrollar otra bonita historia de amor. Supongo que los más intuitivos ya se habrán dado cuenta de quienes caerán próximamente bajo las flechas de Cupido, jijiji._

_Bueno, creo que este cap podría ser un tanto confuso. Ps para aquellos a los que he mareado, la primera parte es de un tiempo, por así decir, futuro; pero desde la explosión el el taller, vuelvo otra vez al pasado, para continuar la historia por donde la dejé el otro día. Podría decirse que es un flashback general, como esos que se hacen en algunas pelis *.* Solo que en la gran pantalla queda mejor que por escrito, creo XD_

_Nada más que decir, creo. Solo que estoy super feliz de poder actualizar. Sé perfectamente que no recivo muchos reviews -.-" Pero yo me conformo con saber que tengo unos cuantos lectores, aunque estos prefieran quedarse en el anonimato, hehe. De todos modos, estoy muy agradecida a aquellos que me siguen =) Sé que soy un tanto lenta para subir caps, y que lo hago sin una regularidad como los otros escritores (lo sé, no me riñan T.T) pero me llega al alma que todavía haya quienes me lean nada más suba un cap. Vale, basta de sentimentalimos XDDD_

_Grax por leer =D ¡Y esperen el próximo capítulo! Aparecerá otra vez nuestra querida sombra, haha, pero con un nuevo amigo._


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 13**

Todas las mañanas. Después de tomar el completísimo desayuno que les preparaba Lynhxie, los chicos se iban al taller, en donde trabajaban arreglando naves averiadas y ella se encerraba en su cuarto con Mara. Se pasaban horas enteras durante las cuales Mara le enseñaba sobre el idioma del país hasta que era mediodía (esta había sido su petición a Tomoyo) y se despedía porque Lynhxie tenía que hacer la comida. Por las tardes, Fye, Kurogane y Syaoran bajaban otra vez, el negocio les iba muy bien y siempre tenían un encargo en el que trabajar, y Lynhxie, otra vez en su cuarto, se ponía las pilas con su proyecto.

La chica se aplicaba mucho y parecía tener una gran facilidad con los idiomas, cosa que demostró aprendiendo a una velocidad asombrosa.

Una tarde, se atrevió por fin a preguntarle a Mara las dudas que tenía con respecto a su plan. Al principio la androide tuvo que tomar su tiempo para procesar la pregunta pero, debido a que no estaba muy segura le propuso investigarlo juntas. Desde entonces, Mara se pasaba casi todo el día en su casa haciendo cálculos e investigando en su base de datos con Lynhxie. No era raro que a veces, cuando volvían los chicos al atardecer viesen a las dos en la cocina, cocinando y hablando sobre unas complejas fórmulas matemáticas que no entendían para nada.

A menudo venía Tomoyo a visitarles también. Desde su primera conversación con su nueva amiga, parecía haber decidido que ella sería la modelo para sus futuros diseños y no paraba de tomarle medidas, mostrarle dibujos y preguntarle su opinión sobre una u otra tela.

Así pasaron un mes entero en el país de Piffle.

.

.

.

Una noche, Mara le pidió permiso a Tomoyo para quedarse con Lynhxie; iban a discutir sobre los últimos detalles de su misterioso trabajo y ambas estaban ansiosas por terminarlo.

Como aquella tarde ellas dos habían venido solas (no había ningún guardaespaldas que pudiese acompañar a la joven presidenta de vuelta a casa) decidieron entre "todos" (sin contar con la opinión de Tomoyo y el ninja) que sería Kurogane quien la acompañara a la joven a casa. De todos modos no vivía muy lejos y había una noche muy agradable que invitaba a que se diese un paseo, según los otros.

-Lynhxie se está volcando en este proyecto-comentó Tomoyo mientras que se abrochaba la chaqueta con la que jugaba la fresca brisa-. Dime, ¿tiene algo que ver con lo que me preguntaste cuando llegasteis aquí?

-Sí… Aunque me dijiste que no había forma alguna de… devolver a la vida a alguien ya muerto… Ella es tan testaruda que quiere seguir intentándolo.

-Y ese alguien… ¿es, por casualidad, el Syaoran que conocí?

Kurogane se paró por efecto de esas palabras y miró a aquella adolescente de larga cabellera negra.

-¿Te diste cuenta?

-Digamos que mi intuición femenina es muy eficaz- le quiñó el ojo Tomoyo al contestarle-. Lo he notado todas estas veces que os he ido a visitar. Es verdad que son iguales físicamente, se parecen también en su forma de ser, pero… hay algo… en su "aura" podríamos decir, que es diferente… Supongo que es una larga historia la vuestra.

Kurogane sonrió. Mientras caminaban lentamente, le relató todo lo vivido desde que se vieron por última vez.

.

.

.

Era una noche preciosa. A pesar de estar en una gran ciudad, casi todos los comercios cerraban en ese barrio después de la hora de la cena y donde vivían era una zona bastante tranquila, de modo que podían ver perfectamente el brillo de las estrellas.

-Entonces, os iréis de aquí cuando Lynhxie acabe su proyecto, funcione o no, ¿cierto?- preguntó Tomoyo.

No sabía por qué, pero el ninja creyó percibir un tono melancólico en su voz. No, tenía que haber sido imaginaciones suyas.

Asintió como respuesta.

-Vaya… Entonces, creo que si Lynhxie se toma mucho tiempo me haría muy feliz.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó Kurogane confundido.

-Porque-contestó Tomoyo a medida que su rostro adquiría un tono carmesí-… porque así podré verte más días.

Y en un fugaz movimiento le dio un beso de despedida en la mejilla y salió corriendo hacia el interior de su mansión.

-¡Hasta mañana!- exclamó mientras subía ya las escaleras.

El apuesto ninja siguió todavía un rato allí, paralizado, cubierto por el resplandor de los astros, los únicos testigos del roce de aquellos sedosos labios sobre su piel. Luego, sonriendo de forma enigmática a la Luna, como queriéndole decir "¡Esta chica no tiene remedio!" dirigió sus pasos hacia el apartamento mientras pensaba en lo mucho que le recordaba esta muchacha a su princesa y, sin embargo, lo diferentes que eran.

.

.

.

-¡Entonces, esto era! ¡No puedo creer que pasase por alto tal detalle!- exclamó Lynhxie dándose una palmada en la frente-. Pues creo que ahora lo tenemos todo. ¡Muchísimas gracias, Mara!

- No tienes por qué darlas- le sonrió su robótica amiga-. He de admitir que tu investigación es muy interesante y me ha fascinado, aunque… También muy peligrosa, quiero decir, no deberías romper con las reglas de la vida y la muerte. ¿No contradice también tus creencias?

-Lo sé- dijo ella humildemente-, pero es por ayudar a Syaoran y, si lo piensas detenidamente, no fue la ley natural la cual acabó con sus vidas. Estoy segura de que la Diosa Madre no me reprenderá por ello.

Al verla tan feliz y emocionada con el plan, Mara decidió no aguárselo y se despidió. Era ya muy tarde y debía volver a la mansión de la señorita Tomoyo para recargar energía.

Le dio las buenas noches y se alejó en la clara noche iluminada por el argentino satélite.

.

.

.

Unas densas nubes taparon por un momento la brillante Luna. La habitación de Lynhxie se oscureció por completo durante un par de minutos, pero ella ya estaba profundamente dormida, viajando en sus sueños y no se dio cuenta. Tampoco notó que, aun después de haberse ido las nubes, seguía estando en su cuarto una espectral sombra.

Ésta, sin hacer ruido se acercó al escritorio en donde descansaban las notas de la durmiente y las pasó mirando muy interesada cada dato que aparecía en ellos.

-Con que esto es en lo que has estado trabajando tan duramente…- dijo mientras se acercaba a la cama-. Ya me encargaré entonces, querida, que tu hermoso sueño se convierta en pensadilla… Tan oscura como las mías… No creas que te has librado de mí por haber cambiado de mundo, Lynhxie.

Y, tras apartarle un mechó del negro pelo que caía sobre sus ojos, desapareció de allí.

.

.

.

Lynhxie se giró sobresaltada. Había sentido una caricia y un tacto eléctrico. Pero, para cuando había encendido la lámpara de su mesilla de noche ya no había nadie allí.

Confusa, volvió a dejar su dormitorio a oscuras. Era extraño… Habría jurado que había sentido su presencia, pero… Si de verdad había estado allí, ¿por qué se habría marchado tan rápido entonces? ¿Por qué… no había contactado con ella?

Un profundo sopor alejó estas cuestiones de su mente, pero no trajo ningún buen sueño esta vez, sino una pesadilla que la torturó toda la noche.

En ella, Lynhxie corría y corría en un oscuro bosque. No había nadie allí, pero podía sentir la intensa mirada de unos ojos llenos de odio.

.

.

.

Estaban los cinco en el salón esa radiante mañana. Era un día festivo, de modo que no tenían que abrir el taller y además, Lynhxie les había dicho que les explicaría todo hoy.

Tras tomarse un sorbo de su té cítrico y colocar por enésima vez un taco de papeles sobre la mesa les miró como preguntando "¿Listos para lo que va a venir?".

La atención de los tres chicos y Mokona puesta solo en ella fue la respuesta que esperaba.

-Bien, como sabéis he estado trabajando estos días con Mara para… bueno, recuperar a esas dos personas tan importantes. Había pedido a Mara que estuviese aquí para explicarlo conmigo, pero tenía ciertos asuntos así que no va a poder ser, así que…- se notaba perfectamente el nerviosismo en la voz de la chica y también la emoción-. Sé que en Piffle no existe la "magia" que buscamos, pero ¿y si cambiásemos de target? ¿Y si, en vez de magia, nos ayudase la ciencia? ¿Y si nos basásemos en la tecnología?

-¿Quieres decir…?- preguntó Syaoran divisando la complejidad de la idea.

-Sí, propongo fabricar un cuerpo androide para albergar un alma humana- ésta vez, Lynhxie habló con un tono calmado y serio como quien sabe la importancia del tema que se trataba.

Kurogane le dirigió una mirada de aprobación. De veras, esa chica era muy inteligente.

Mientras, Fye calculaba interiormente las probabilidades de que ello fuese eficaz, y Mokona todavía estaba asombrada por tal idea.

-Sé que no es lo que habrías querido- siguió diciendo Lynhxie, ahora dirigiéndose a Syaoran, mientras repartía los papeles que había tenido entre las manos con los detalles, diseños, cálculos y demás-. Pero, al menos, hasta que encontremos algo mejor, creo que podríamos intentarlo. Además, Mara me ha enseñado todo sobre los androides y, pienso que, tener un cuerpo robótico se puede hacer soportable. En vez de programas para que realice tareas preestablecidas, le introduciré un software que responda a los deseos del ala. Será como si fuese completamente humano… salvo por lo del metal y la carencia del hambre, el cansancio…

En ese momento, Syaoran se levantó bruscamente de su asiento, sosteniendo sus brazos sobre la mesa con la cabeza gacha.

Lynhxie lo representó como una negativa a su plan y se apresuró a disculparse.

-… Esto, si no os parece una buena idea, lo entenderé- soltó las palabras a gran velocidad, casi trabándose la lengua-… Quizás me haya pasado, es una absurda idea la mía… lo siento…

Entonces el chico le miró asombrado, como si viese a un extraterrestre.

-¿Qué dices? ¡Has tenido una gran idea!- dijo Syaoran e iba a su lado para darle un gran abrazo-. Gracias Lynhxie. A ninguno se nos hubiera ocurrido una idea así… Has estado tanto tiempo ocupada en esto… Aun cuando deberías descansar por tus heridas… no sé cómo agradecértelo.

Lynhxie, quien se esperaba otra cosa, tardó unos momentos en corresponder al abrazo.

-Bueno, eso es relativamente fácil- dijo mientras sonreía pícaramente-. Sólo me tienes que preparar tus famosos pastelitos de pasas para tomar de postre. ¡Me encantan!

Luego, más seria le miró a los ojos y le dijo:

-Pero quiero que sepas que las posibilidades de que todo esto salga bien no es el cien por ciento. No quisiera…

-Tranquila. Lo intentaremos de todas formas- la animó Syaoran ofreciéndole la mano.

Lynhxie sonrió y la chocó con entusiasmo.

.

.

.

Mientras, en otro mundo cubierto de fría nieve, una joven de largos cabellos igual de blancos avanzaba con paso seguro hacia el interior de un gran palacio desierto. Estuvo merodeando un rato hasta que encontró, al fin, lo que buscaba.

-Creía que estabas jugando al escondite conmigo- le reprochó cariñosamente a un niño de largos cabellos rubios que miraba fijamente un punto en el firmamento-, te he estado buscando durante mucho tiempo.

-Lo siento – dijo y le miró con sus apenados ojos azules-, pensé que no vendrías a verme hoy.

La muchacha se dejó caer en el suelo, al lado del niño, en donde se quedó sentada con la espalda apoyada en la desnuda pared.

-He estado algo ocupada- parecía algo molesta por tener que ofrecer una excusa-. Esa estúpida ha cambiado de mundo y me ha costado dar con ella. No pensé que fuera capaz…

El muchacho también se sentó y la siguió mirando en silencio con aquellos ojos llenos de tristeza. Así estuvieron un largo rato, de manera que pensó que ella se había dormido. Parecía muy cansada. Cuando iba a acerca su mano para apartarle un mechón de su pelo, la joven sacudió entonces su cabeza como negando aquella idea y le dirigió una amplia sonrisa.

-Venga, no nos preocupemos por esas tonterías. Siento haberte dejado solo durante tanto tiempo- y se acercó a abrazarlo.

Sin embargo, sus cálidos brazos atravesaron la imagen del pequeño, como a un rayo de luz.

Al darse cuenta de lo ocurrido, los ojos de la chica se oscurecieron otra vez.

-Xie…-susurró él.

-Soy una tonta… yo… odio cuando esto pasa- murmuró ella más para sí que para el muchacho-. Pero no te preocupes, conseguiré que vuelvas a la normalidad. Te lo prometo… Yuui.

.

.

.

_**N. A.: **He aquí un nuevo capítulo con respuestas y perguntas (aunque creo que con más incógnitas y cosas extrañas que verdaderas respuestas). A quien le parezca que la idea de hacer un Syaoran metálico lo he sacado de los típicos films futuristas... Bueno, no creo poder negarlo, seguramente mi subconsciente influyó cuando imaginé esta idea. Será que la película de "Yo robot" me gustó mucho (a quien no la haya visto visto, se la recomiendo, está bastante bien y me encanta el prota XD )._

_Aquí ya aparece el nombre de la "sombra-que-parece-tener-muchas-razones-para-odiar-a-Lynhxie" (aunque ya digo que es solo un diminutivo de su nombre real) y también otro personaje y más misterios._

_La razón de que Lynhxie actúa de la forma que hizo al ver la reacción de Syaoran y pensara mal, es la misma que le dió Mara. Su propuesta va contra las leyes normales de la vida y la muerte e incluso, con las formas naturales de vida y pensó que podría, de algún modo, ofender a Syaoran._

_Ultimamente me doy cuenta de que alargo un montón los capítulos -.-" y estoy viendo que esta historia va a ser muuuuy larga (quien avisa no es traidor, hehe)_

_El otro día reciví un review que me recordó que estaba dejando un poco de lado el protagonismo de Syaoran y Sakura, para aquellos que también lo crean, les tengo que decir que no se preocupen, no me he olvidado para nada de ellos (aunque sí es verdad que los he dejado un poco de lado... ehehe, gomene!). Tendrán su momento de aparición, pero todo a su respectivo tiempo =)_

_Ya me despido. ¡Adiós y gracias por leer!_


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo 14**

Ahora, Fye y Kurogane se encargaban del trabajo del taller mientras que Syaoran y Lynhxie hacían lo mismo con su proyecto.

Habían decidido entre todos que serían ellos dos quienes construyesen el androide, ya que "tres son multitud", cuatro acabarían molestando y, además, también necesitaban que alguien se hiciese cargo del taller. Mokona iba turnándose, de modo que cada día ayudaba a un grupo distinto.

Para proporcionarles a los otros dos un lugar donde trabajar, habían dividido el taller por la mitad, reservando la otra parte para los clientes.

Lynhxie y Syaoran, emocionados con todo ello, charlaban animadamente mientras buscaban entre los distintos comercios los materiales que iban a necesitar. Mokona iba también muy alegre encima de la cabeza de Syaoran, y es que, por fin Lynhxie había dejado de encerrarse en su habitación y podía pasar un tiempo con ella.

-Y, Lynhxie- le dijo Syaoran mientras salían de la enésima tienda en la que habían estado-, has pasando tanto tiempo planeando esto… ¿Has tenido tiempo para encontrar aquello que buscabas tú?

Al oír aquello, Lynhxie bajó su mirada, que ahora se tornó melancólica. Syaoran se apresuró a disculparse, si no fuera por ayudarle a él quizá…

-No te preocupes, en realidad, la persona que busco… es muy difícil de dar con ella si no quiere ser encontrada.

-Es un ser querido, ¿verdad?- preguntó Syaoran, pero rápidamente añadió-. Claro que, no tienes que contármelo si no quieres, son tus asuntos personales. Es solo que… quería que supieras que somos amigos y nos tienes aquí para ayudarte en lo que necesites; no tienes por qué hacerlo todo sola.

-Sí, somos amigos Lynhxie. Nos has ayudado mucho, pero recuerda que cuando tengas problemas, nos tocará ayudarte a ti- dijo Mokona.

-Gracias… amigos- respondió ella, emocionada ante tales muestras de cariño-. Pero no os preocupéis, si se encontrase aquí ya lo habría sentido. Estoy segura de que la encontraré algún día.

Al decir aquello no pudo evitar pensar en esa noche, en esa presencia… Todavía no estaba segura de si fue un sueño o no.

.

.

.

Lynhxie quería conseguir para el androide los mejores materiales, de modo que pasaron varios días visitando tiendas y llamando a distintas fábricas. Tomoyo, al enterarse por Mara de su increíble plan, les ayudó a recaudar más rápidamente lo que necesitaban para que pronto pudieran ponerse manos a la obra. Y, aunque también les ofreció la posibilidad de dejar a sus técnicos fabricarles el cuerpo metálico, se encontró con una rotunda negación por parte de ambos. Tanto Syaoran como Lynhxie querían hacer aquello con sus propias manos, poniendo todo su empeño y esfuerzo en ello.

Pasaban todo el día en su parte del taller, desde que amanecía hasta el anochecer. Si no fuera por Mokona, quien les recordaba que ellos seguían siendo humanos, se olvidarían incluso de comer.

Ahora era Fye quien se ocupaba de las comidas.

Una noche, después de cerrar el taller, Fye y Kurogane se encontraban en la cocina, habían mandado a Mokona para avisar a los dos adictos-al-trabajo que ya estaba la cena, de modo que estaban solos.

-¿Crees que funcionará?- se atrevió el ninja a formular la pregunta que les había estado rondando a ambos.

-No lo sé. Nunca antes había visto ningún caso así- le contestó el mago mientras añadía un poco más de sal a la sopa. Después de probarla decidió que todavía estaba algo sosa.

-Pero, ¿qué opinas tú?- siguió insistiendo el otro.

Fye meditó un rato antes de responder:

-Hay una considerable probabilidad de que sí resulte, pero como indicó Lynhxie, podría ser que, al final, el alma de Syaoran repeliese el "envase de metal".

-Espero por el bien de esos dos que esto funcione- deseó Kurogane mientras pensaba en sus cansadas caras al acabar cada día-. Han puesto mucho en esto.

-Yo también- fue lo único que logró añadir el rubio antes de que se abriese la puerta del piso y entrasen tres hambrientos seres

.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente les vino a visitar Tomoyo. Hacía mucho que no les veía, más exactamente desde que Kurogane la acompañó aquella noche a casa.

Esta vez la seguía un escuadrón de sus guardaespaldas, las cuáles se quedaron abajo mientras su presidenta visitaba a sus amigos.

-… así que pensé que estaría bien venir a veros y de paso traerte estos vestidos- dijo Tomoyo sonriendo, mientras sacaba más y más trajes de la bolsa.

-¿Tiene un agujero negro metido allí dentro o qué?- le preguntó por lo bajini Fye a Syaoran, incrédulos los dos ante lo que veían.

Lynhxie no sabía cómo agradecérselo, gracias a ella no había tenido que comprar ropa desde que llegó a Piffle pero, el problema ahora era que… ¡no le cabía nada más en el armario!

-Bueno, como te decía Tomoyo- intentó ella apartar la atención sobre la bolsa de su amiga (que todavía estaba en proceso para vaciarse)-, estoy esperando que el software XQ-7009 salga a la venta, así que si te llega alguna noticia, házmelo saber tan pronto como puedas. Te lo agradecería mucho.

-¿El software XQ-7009 platinum especial para androides complejos, dices?- especificó la otra, dejando de sacar, al fin, más cosas de su mágica bolsa-. Me da que no lo encontrarás en los comercios hasta… puff…

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué lo dices? Pero si hace poco leí que…

-Jaja, conozco al jefe de la empresa que lo produce, es un verdadero aficionado a la lucha y no es de extrañar, nació en nuestro querido país vecino, Rentum- explicó Tomoyo- y me comentó que antes que nada, organizaría una competición de lucha y le daría el software al grupo ganador.

-¡¿Qué?- exclamaron todos impresionados.

-¿Y quién lucharía por ella?- se rió Kurogane ante la idea-. Sería más fácil esperar a que saliese a la venta.

-Te equivocas. Hay muchas empresas interesadas en obtener el primer ejemplar. Dicen que éste es muy especial, que incluso cuenta con ciertas aplicaciones que no tendrán los otros de la misma serie- le corrigió seria la joven presidenta-. Por no contar a aquellos que, simplemente, interesados en las artes marciales, solo quieran añadir un trofeo más al estante, quienes, por cierto, son la mayoría de los ciudadanos de Rentum.

Cambió esa expresión tan severa por una sonrisa propia de ella.

-¡Espero que tengáis mucha suerte! Creedme, la vais a necesitar.

.

.

.

-Esta vez solo te acompañaré hasta aquí, pequeña- le dijo Kurogane mientras abría por ella el portón que daba a la calle.

-Creo que tendría que haber dejado a mis guardaespaldas en casa- murmuró Tomoyo por lo bajo.

-¿Qué dijiste?

-¡Oh, nada! Jejeje- se rió ella nerviosa por haber sido pillada.

El ninja no le había dicho nada sobre lo del otro día y ella tampoco había preguntado. Todavía no sabía cómo había podido reunir el valor suficiente para lo que hizo, pero había decidido dar el paso… Aunque después de haberlo pensado todos esos días no estaba segura de si había hecho bien, o si le habría molestado a él (aunque por ahora nada indicara eso), o si le había entendido, o…

-Bueno, "señorita", ahora es responsabilidad de sus "guardias"- la voz de Kurogane le devolvió a la realidad.

Estaban ya en la calle y sus guardaespaldas la esperaban dentro del coche, cuya puerta estaba abierta.

-Buenas noches, pequeña- se despidió él.

Y, sin que se lo esperase Tomoyo, le plantó un beso en la frente, se dio la vuelta y entró dentro de pisito.

Tomoyo todavía sin creerse lo que había pasado entró perpleja en el coche.

.

.

.

En el pasillo que llevaba al apartamento estaba también el ninja sorprendido de lo ocurrido. Había sentido un impulso que era totalmente anormal en él.

"Pero qué me está pasando…", pensó mientras hacía girar la llave en la puerta, la cual se abrió de golpe y cuatro pares de manos le tiraron hacia el interior sin ningún miramiento y lo sentaron delante de la mesa.

-¿Qué has hecho a la inocente Tomoyo, Kuro-pin?- preguntó Fye mientras le señalaba con un dedo acusador y una graciosa mueca en la cara.

-Parece que Cupido ha decidido actuar- comentó Mokona mirando más atentamente a Kurogane con una lupa enorme.

-Vamos, ¡confiesa!- exigió el mago mientras le iluminaba el rostro con un potente flexo que no se sabía de dónde había aparecido.

Lynhxie y Syaoran estaban al lado, mirando aquella extraña escena mientras una gota de sudor les caía a ambos por la frente. Kurogane se iba a hartar de eso bien pronto y entonces…

-Sabemos que tú eres el culpable- volvió a interferir Mokona (en realidad, habían espiado desde el balcón)-. Así que confiesa.

En ese momento, Kurogane llegó al límite de su paciencia.

-¡Pero de qué estáis hablando! ¡Dejadme en paz! Me voy a dormir- y como habían predicho Lynhxie y Syaoran, Kurogane explotó y se metió sin una palabra más en su cuarto.

-Bien hecho, detective Mokona- dijo Fye mientras chocaban las manos-. Esa respuesta lo confirma todo.

-No lo hubiera podido hacer sin usted, agente Fye- respondió Mokona a su vez.

De repente, sintieron una presencia siniestra a sus espaldas que les erizaron los pelos.

-Vosotros dos granujas…- dijo una voz de ultratumba mientras les cogía a los dos por las orejas-. ¡Castigados esta noche sin ver el capítulo de "Sherlock 500, el androide detective"! A ver si aprendéis a no espiar a los demás.

-Pero Lynhxie, ¡qué cruel eres!

-¡Es cierto! Si tú también has estado mirando…

-¡Pero seréis…!- y con una patada en el trasero a ambo mandó a cada cual a su cuarto sin dejar que se quejasen más, después de lo cual se puso ella misma a ver la mencionada serie.

"Anda que… tener que compartir piso con éstos…", pensó Syaoran desconsolado, mientras se sentaba en el sofá junto con la chica.

.

.

.

Al final, aquella noche, ni se cumplió el castigo, ni se fue nadie a dormir tan temprano. Acabaron todos delante de la gran pantalla, unidos por la intriga de la famosa serie.

.

.

.

**_N. A.:_**_ ¡Otro capítulo más! Ah, por cierto: ¡Feliz Navidad (atrasado)! Y feliz año nuevo, también =)_

_Es agradable poder disfrutar de unas vacaciones entre los periodos de clase, pero creo que durante éstas voy a trabajar más que en todo el trimestre T.T Tengo un montón de trabajos, lo cual explica que no haya actualizado antes =(_

_El otro día estuve pensando que voy a dividir la historia en tres partes, porque se está desarrollando mucho en mi mente y se alarga... bastante T.T, a aquellos que no les gustan demasiado la historias largas, pido perdón, aunque personalmente me gustan las historias un poco más desarrolladas, haha. Ya tengo pensado hasta los nombres de las dos siguientes partes y la forma de división, ahora solo queda poner las ideas por escrito, aunque como bien se sabe: "Del dicho al hecho..." Me queda un gran trecho, haha._

_Con respecto a este cap, me encanta el lado dulce de Kurogane, y el interrogatorio de los otros dos cotillas =D No hace falta decir lo mucho que me gustan las novelas de misterio, en especial, las de Sherlock Holmes ;) Con este cap, quería agregar un poco de risas y alegría a lo que llevo escrito, es que si todo se vuelve depresivo me abruma y supongo que a mucha gente también (a parte de que es inverosímil)._

_¡Gracias a todos aquellos que me habéis dejado reviews! No sabéis la alegría que me da de leerlos XD Y creo que acabarán censurándome mis notas de autora... se están haciendo demasiado extensas XD_

_¡Gracias a todos por leer! Hasta la próxima_


	15. Chapter 15

**Capítulo 15**

Gotas de sudor recorrían el rostro de Syaoran. Esa mañana hacía un calor terrible y llevaba varias horas trabajando en las últimas piezas del androide. Sus músculos le enviaban intensas señales nerviosas pidiendo que les diese un respiro, pero estaba decidido a acabarlo ese día, así que, haciendo caso omiso al cansancio, bajó ora vez la máscara de metal que le protegía de las chispas que saltaban al cortar los materiales de hierro.

Sin embargo, antes de que las cuchillas de la sierra eléctrica tocasen la coraza superficial pararon su movimiento y el incesante ruido.

-¿Se habrá ido la luz…?- pensó el muchacho en voz alta.

Al girar para ir al generador de electricidad vio a la causante de ello; Mokona le sonreía apoyada sobre la pared y haciendo girar el enchufe en su mano como si fuese un cowboy con su cuerda.

-Mokona, no hagas eso. Estaba a punto de acabar- dijo Syaoran algo molesto.

-¡No! Ya es tiempo de descanso, está prohibido trabajar durante esta hora- exclamó Mokona dando azotes al aire.

Syaoran ya iba a replicar diciendo que no le quedaba casi nada cuando un vaso de limonada apareció delante de sus narices.

-Mokona tiene razón. Además, sabes que todavía nos queda un par de horas de trabajo- dijo Lynhxie, quien le estaba ofreciendo la refrescante bebida-, y eso siendo optimistas, así que no malgastes tus energías que sabes que eso de soldar y cortar no puedo hacerlo sin ti.

Como siempre, tuvo que admitir que ella tenía razón, de modo que aceptó sin más peros el refresco y el descanso.

.

.

.

La coraza de reluciente metal dorado de igual elegancia que el oro, pero mucho más resistente, encajó perfectamente en el pecho del terminado androide. Cuatro tornillos de titanio a cada lado terminaron de fijarlo.

-¡Lo hemos conseguido, Syaoran!- exclamó la ingeniera femenina tan feliz y emocionada que al ir a abrazar a su compañero de trabajo hizo que ambos cayesen al suelo.

Los dos se desternillaron de la risa mientras intentaban levantarse.

Mokona, quien estaba en un anormal silencio, contemplaba asombrada el excelente trabajo.

El robot tenía una fisonomía igualita a la del ser humano solo que en metálico. Las zonas que consideraron más fáciles de dañar estaban recubiertas de ese metal dorado, el yrëhe, como por ejemplo las piernas, los antebrazos, la caja torácica y el cráneo. Su rostro era casi humano, si no fuera por su fría neutralidad y falta de expresión y esa pálida tez gris; sin embargo, Lynhxie había asegurado que el programa holográfico reflejaría la imagen de Syaoran sobre esta base.

-Vaya…- fue todo lo que pudo decir Syaoran.

-Sí. Si no fuera porque ofendería a Mara y a Tomoyo, me atrevería a decir que hemos fabricado el mejor androide que existe- confirmó orgullosamente Lynhxie-. Solo nos falta ahora incorporar el mejor software existente…

-La competición- murmuró Syaoran acordándose de lo que les había contado Tomoyo hace unos días.

-Mmm… Creo que tenemos que recopilar información sobre eso y… ¿Qué mejor manera de hacerlo que dando un buen paseo? Además, así descansaremos un ato- propuso la ingeniera agarrándole del brazo-. Mokona, dile a Fye y Kurogane que hemos salido, ¿vale?

-¡De acuerdo!

.

.

.

-Vale, me rindo, Tomoyo tenía razón- aceptó Lynhxie deprimida al salir de la Tienda Pearl.

Habían visitado más de veinte empresas informáticas, comercios, talleres… Y todos les decían lo mismo, que tendrían que luchar por el XQ-7009, mas nadie sabía nada acerca de cuándo y dónde sería la competición.

-La Lynhxie que conozco no se daría por vencida tan pronto- le animó Syaoran-. Aunque, pensándolo mejor… ¿Por qué no llamamos a Tomoyo? Seguro que ella sabe algo.

-¡Es cierto! ¿Por qué no se me habría ocurrido antes?- exclamó la chica recuperando en seguida la energía-. ¡Vamos a buscarla que seguro que sigue trabajando en su despacho gigante!

Y otra vez se encaminó a la velocidad de la luz con Syaoran colgado, medio volando, del brazo. Como era de esperar, ir corriendo de esa manera traía sus consecuencias, y nada más entrar por la puerta principal de la empresa Piffle se dieron de bruces contra otra pareja.

-¡Auuh!- se quejó Lynhxie mientras se frotaba su dolorido trasero.

-Eso tendría que decir yo, ¿pero quién fue el tonto que te dio el carnet de peatón? ¡Deberías mirar por dónde vas!- le espetó un chico alto y moreno, con el pelo atado en una larga coleta.

-No seas tan borde con la muchacha, seguro que no lo hizo a propósito- la defendió otro chico, rubio y de pelo corto, mientr4as se ponía en pie-. Todas las bellas señoritas están exentas de culpas.

-¡Aih!- una voz quejumbrosa salió de detrás de todos ellos.

Era el pobre Syaoran, el más perjudicado; había chocado con los dos chicos y rebotado contra la pared y, por si fuera poco, le habían dejado olvidado en un rincón.

-¡Anda! ¡Si es Syaoran!- exclamó el chico alto mientras corría a ayudarle.

-Entonces, esta señorita debe de ser…-intentó adivinar el rubio mientras le tendía la mano a Lynhxie, quien aceptó gustosa.

El moreno se acercó ahora también muy curioso. No, estaba seguro de que no le había visto antes, pero al instante se encendía una lucecita en su cabeza.

-¡Ah! ¡Ya lo sé! Me lo comentó Tomoyo el otro día. ¡Es la novia de Fye!

Ante este comentario y sintiendo que todos los ojos se fijaban en ella, Lynhxie se sonrojó terriblemente. "¿La novia de Fye?", pensó, "pero, pero…"

-Pues he de admitir que tiene muy buen gusto y mucha suerte este Fye—siguió comentando el otro mientras le hacía un examen a la chica sin ningún disimulo-. ¡Y parecía despistado!

-¡Noroku, Shougo, dejad de meteros con ellos!- les ordenó Tomoyo-.¡Lynhxie, Lynhxie! ¿Estás bien?

La aludida, roja como un tomate y mareada por la vergüenza, casi no se daba cuenta de lo que pasaba a su alrededor, y el hecho de que ahora la sacudiese su amiga no mejoraba las cosas.

Entre tanta agitación le pareció ver, sin embargo, un folleto sobre una competición de lucha en las manos de alguien.

-¡Eso es…!- exclamó Lynhxie haciendo caso omiso de lo que decían los demás y arrancando la hoja de las manos de uno de los chicos-. ¡La Competición Demox!

-¡Ah, es cierto! Casi se me olvida. Había mandado a estos dos para que os lo llevase- le explicó Tomoyo-… antes de que chocasen con vosotros… Bueno, les habéis ahorrado el trabajo, jaja.

-Pero, Tomoyo, preséntanos correctamente a esta preciosa dama- insistió el chico rubio.

-¡Uih! ¡Qué fallo el mío! Lynhxie, estos son mis amigos Noroku y Shogo. Noroku es el presidente de la empresa Imonoyama, y Shougo, agente de la Seguridad Nacional. Ésta es Lynhxie, es amiga de Kurogane, Fye, Syaoran y Mokona.

-Por lo que sabemos, es algo más de Fye- susurró Shogo a Noroku, pero le oyó Tomoyo y le propinó un codazo que casi le cortó la respiración.

-Con que, este es el concurso…- Lynhxie seguía en su mundo, sin prestar mucha atención al resto.

-Vaya… se celebra en unas semanas- observó Syaoran, quien lo leía por encima del hombro de la muchacha.

-Sí, y será en la capital de Rentum- les informó Tomoyo-. Así que todavía tenéis unos días para prepararos. Espero que no desperdiciéis el tiempo, porque vais a tener duros contrincantes, entre ellos… Con un movimiento de su mano, hizo entender que Piffle mandaría también a sus luchadores.

.

.

.

Los cinco estaban reunidos otra vez en el salón. Después de su encuentro de Tomoyo, los otros dos habían ido a avisar al resto.

-Así que es dentro de dos semanas- dijo el ninja.

-Vaya. ¡Qué emocionante!- exclamó Fye alegremente-. ¿No creéis, chicos?

-Sí, Mokona será vuestra animadora- corroboró Mokona.

-No va a ser fácil, al parecer van a participar muchísima gente- les comunicó Syaoran-. Habrá duros contrincantes y llegar a la final no será tarea fácil…

-Bueno, pero yo confío en vosotros- les sonrió Lynhxie y siguió diciendo después con voz más seria-: Buscaré en la red toda la información que nos pueda hacer falta, me encargaré de la reserva de las habitaciones del hotel, vuestra inscripción, el viaje… Así que podéis dejarme toda la parte "teórica" a mí; vosotros solo concentraos en la "práctica".

Los tres chicos asintieron de acuerdo con el plan.

-Aquí pone que habrá tiempo para que entrenéis allí, también como varios gimnasios para hacerlo, pero si queréis que os busque un sitio ahora...

-Bah, a nosotros no nos hará falta- la cortó el ninja-. Todavía no sabes el poder que podemos alcanzar nosotros tres juntos, enana.

Lynhxie le miró por un momento y la seguridad que irradiaba la convenció.

.

.

_._

_**N. A.:** A que sorprende que actualice tan pronto... XD He de admitir que el review de una lectora recordándome lo lenta que iba me ha animado a hacerlo ahora (bueno, eso y que no hay nadie con quien charla por Skype, que no me apetece leer ahora mismo y que no tengo mucho que hacer a estas horas de la noche), haha. Como no se puede quitar la razón de quien la tiene he tenido que concedersela, es cierto que voy a paso de tortuga, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que la historia no es precisamente corta. Así que, aquí va otro cap para aquellos que deseen leerlo =D_

_Creo que no tengo mucho más que decir, salvo mencionar que mis caps son cada vez más irregulares, con respecto a la amplitud. Como he cambiado de cuaderno, ahora no sé muy bien cuánto escribir para tener capítulos de más o menos las mismas páginas T.T_

_¡Felices fiestas (ota vez, hehe)!_


	16. Chapter 16

**Capítulo 16**

El eco de unos tacones resonaba por todo el palacio dirigiéndose hacia la estancia en que se encontraba aquel enorme estanque.

El niño levantó la vista del agua al percibir su presencia.

-¿Cómo te fue el día?- le preguntó amablemente.

Como respuesta, la muchacha de blancos cabellos tiró un folleto a sus pies. El ruido retumbó entre las paredes de la gran habitación.

El niño se fió con atención en aquella revista en cuya portada aparecía la fecha de un concurso con una impactante ilustración.

-Los muy estúpidos pretenden hacer un androide para traer a su amigo "de vuelta"- le explicó la chica molesta-. ¡Como si creyesen que Ellas se lo permitirán! ¡Ingenuos y tontos! ¡Eso es lo que son!

El niño se acercó y se sentó a su lado. Le hacía mucha gracia verla así.

-¿desde cuándo te interesa tanto lo que hacen, Xie?- preguntó sabiendo la respuesta.

Xie no respondió, simplemente se quedó en silencio ligeramente sonrojada.

-Admítelo, lo que haga ella te importa, y mucho- le dijo él-, y es normal y comprensible. No sé por qué te esfuerzas tanto en ocultarlo. Al fin y al cabo ella es tu…

-¡Te equivocas!- le cortó ella-. No es por lo que haga ella. Es solo que me parece muy injusto que intenten resucitar a alguien que nunca debería haber existido de no haber sido por esa alteración del espacio-tiempo… y, en cambio, tú, tú…

No pudo acabar la frase. Siempre que pensaba en ello perdía la compostura.

-Yo… Lo siento, Xie…-se disculpó el muchacho, triste de ser la causa de sus inquietudes.

La joven suspiró. No había sido su intención discutir con él… Él que era su único amigo.

-No quiero oír más disculpas, porque nada de esto es por tu culpa- le ofreció una sonrisa reconciliadora ella-, es solo que tengo muy mal genio.

Luego, fijándose otra vez en el folleto que estaba caído en el suelo, se levantó y lo cogió. Unas extrañas luces salieron de la palma de su mano y destrozó por completo el papel. Acercando los pedacitos a sus labios los sopló y salieron volando como libélulas de tinta.

-Tienes razón, me preocupo y no debería. Ellos sabrá si quieren enfrentarse con las Diosas- afirmó Xie decidida a no pasarse más de la cuenta.

.

.

.

-Toc, toc- Fye asomó sonriente por la puerta de la habitación de Lynhxie-. Te he traído la merienda. Has estado enfrente del ordenador toda la mañana, deberías tomarte un descanso, princesa.

Dejó la bandeja a un lado de su mesa de trabajo, en donde se encontraba sentada, y él tomó asiento en su cama perfectamente hecha.

Pero la chica no reaccionó ante su presencia, sino que mantenía la vista perdida, fija en el celeste firmamento.

-¿Lynhxie?- Fye le tocó el brazo, extrañado.

-¿Eh?- dijo ella al volver en sí-. ¡Oh! Estaba en las noves otra vez, ¿verdad? Puff… Lo siento, ni siquiera te he oído entrar. No sé lo que me pasa últimamente… Bueno, da igual. Gracias por el té, Fye.

-Sí los sabes, y muy bien- evitó él su intento de cambiar de tema-. Has estado así desde que empezaste con el proyecto, incluso mucho antes de trabajar con Syaoran, antes de salir del hospital… Me he dado cuenta todo este tiempo; te clpas de lo pasado y te cuestionas si hiciste lo correcto.

Lynhxie le miró asustada. Había dado justo en el clavo… Aunque creía que había actuado bastante bien, lo cierto es que a él era imposible de engañar.

-Sé que es muy duro a lo que has tenido que afrontar, pero- dijo Fye frunciendo el ceño- nos tienes a nosotros contigo. Si te sientes mal nos gustaría ayudarte… Pero no podemos si no confías en nosotros, si no nos dejas.

Al decir esto último, su rostro se suavizó. Todos sabían que Lynhxie lo pasaba mal por mucho que forzara a sí misma a sonreír; perder a su familia en aquel "accidente" no había sido la mejor despedida. Por eso, habían intentado evitar todos los temas de conversación que pudieran recordarle algo de lo ocurrido, pero todos sabían que aquello no podía seguir así permanentemente. Primero tendría ella que dejar de cargar sobre sí misma aquella responsabilidad que no le pertenecía.

Lynhxie le sonrió y tomó su rostro entre sus manos.

-No te preocupes, Fye, de verdad, estoy bien. Además, no debo daros más problemas del que tenéis, no quiero preocuparos con mis tonterías.

Fye se levantó con brusquedad. No soportaba que se siguiese mintiendo a sí misma y considerase sus problemas como tonterías.

-Avísame cuando te tomes tus asuntos en serio y decidas mostrar lo que sientes de verdad, en vez de ocultarte bajo esa máscara. Pero si sigues así, sólo conseguirás hacerte más daño a ti y a los que te rodeamos- dicho lo cual cerró la puerta tras de sí.

Lynhxie se quedó paralizada. Sabía que Fye tenía razón, pero todavía no tenía el valor suficiente para enfrentarse a todo lo que había sucedido. Concentrarse en su trabajo había sido una manera de no pensar demasiado en ello. No quería enfadar a Fye… Pero por el momento no podía hacer más que avergonzarse de su debilidad.

.

.

.

Al otro lado de la puerta se encontraba el mago abatido. No había deseado actuar así, pero sabía que si no ponía las cartas sobre la mesa ella nunca reaccionaría. Se quedó un rato más apoyado en ese trozo de madera que le separaba de ella, debatiéndose interiormente de si entrar o no. Por una parte quería abrazarla y pedirle disculpas, consolarla. Pero, por otra, sabía que eso no le haría ningún bien. Así que se decidió por el "mal menor" y se alejó de allí lenta y pesarosamente.

.

.

.

Kurogane subió las escaleras que le llevaban desde el taller, que acababa de cerrar, hasta el apartamento. Ese había sido el último día de negocios antes de su viaje.

Todos estaban preparando las maletas, menos Lynhxie, quien se encargaba de la cena en la cocina.

Entró allí y cogió un trozo de zanahoria que Lynhxie estaba cortando para la ensalada.

-¡Ei!- exclamó ella-. ¡Pero si vamos a cenar en nada! ¡Deja de picar!

El ninja no le hizo ni caso y se metió el trozo anaranjado en la boca. Luego se acercó a la nevera y abrió una lata de cerveza.

-¿Y tú no tendrías que estar preparando lo que vas a llevar?- le preguntó Lynhxie, molesta de que pasase de ella-. Para tu información, nos vamos mañana. Espero que luego no te retrases.

-Pues, para tu información, enana, ya tenía preparada la maleta esta mañana, no soy como esos tres- le contestó él con burla.

Esta vez, Lynhxie fue quien no le hizo caso y sacó la botella de aceite y las especias para seguir con su tarea.

-Por cierto, ¿y a ti qué demonios te pasa estos días con el mago?- preguntó Kurogane rompiendo el silencio.

-No sé de qué hablas…- se hizo la tonta la aludida, sorprendida por su pregunta.

-Está bien si no quieres hablarlo, de todas formas no tiene nada que ver conmigo- se encogió de hombros el otro mientras se sentaba en un taburete-, solo digo que no seas tan tonta y no te comportes como él, si te ocurre algo sólo dilo. Mira, por mucho que te tortures lo pasado, pasado está; no puedes cambiarlo. Piensa que, aunque no hubieras decidido venir con nosotros, no hubieras podido hacer nada y, peor, también estarías…

Pero tras pensárselo un rato rectificó.

-¡Bah, da igual! Ninguno de los dos tenéis remedio- sentenció-. Sois tal para cual, igualitos los dos.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué quieres decir?- preguntó Lynhxie

-Que a los dos os encanta colgaros una sonrisa en los labios cuando en realidad algo os tortura por dentro. Y hasta que no llegáis a vuestros límites no habláis, e incluso, ni siquiera entonces. Os cuesta daros cuenta de lo malo que es eso. Al menos él ya lo sabe, pero tú…

Primero intentó contradecirle la chica, pero el ninja tenía toda la razón del mundo. Estaba actuando de forma incorrecta y con eso hacía daño a todos quienes la rodeaban. No se había imaginado que les había influido tanto a sus amigos lo que le estaba pasando a ella.

-Sería mejor que solucionaras lo que se con el ma…

-¡Gracias, Kurogane!- le cortó ella dándole un beso de agradecimiento en la mejilla-. Gracias por el consejo. Y ahora lleva este bol a la mesa, ¿vale?

Kurogane sonrojado, salió con la ensalada en las manos.

-Bah, ¡¿y a mí quién me mandaría meterme en lo que no me llaman?- gruñó en voz alta.

.

.

.

Al caer la noche, cuando todos duermen ya, una escurridiza sombra vuelva a por su presa…

-No me importa lo que diga, tú a mí no me importas- murmuró con rencor pensando en su conversación de hace unos días-. Pero será mejor que te olvides de tus estúpidos planes… Deja que te convenza…

Cerró su puño sobre la joven que estaba durmiendo e hizo que una energía oscura la rodease. La chica empezó a moverse incómoda, pero aun dormida, como si tuviese una pesadilla.

- No puedo permitir que atraigas la atención de las Diosas… no por ahora. – fue lo último que dijo Xie al desaparecer de allí.

.

.

.

Fye se giró por enésima vez en su cama. No conseguía dormir, todavía seguía dándole vueltas al asunto del otro día.

Lynhxie había seguido como si no hubiese pasado nada y la situación entre ellos dos se había vuelto muy extraña. Ahora dudaba de que hubiera hecho bien.

Entonces, al cambiar de postura otra vez vio una silueta que le observaba desde la puerta entreabierta.

-¿Quién…?¿Lynhxie?- susurró extrañado-. ¿Qué pasa?

-Es que…- se intentaba explicar la muchacha mientras su rostro se tornaba de color carmesí-, es que he tenido una pesadilla.

Al acabar de decirlo ya había abierto la puerta completamente.

Fye sonrió para sí, le era imposible enfadarse con ella, sobre todo si iba tan mona, vestida con su pijama de ositos pandas, sus dos coletas y, como una niña pequeña, iba a verle porque había tenido una pesadilla. Era sencillamente demasiado mona.

-Pues bien, esta noche dormirás conmigo- y se levantó de la cama para ir hacia ella y cogerla en brazos.

-Pe… Pero…- Lynhxie ya se estaba arrepintiendo de haber acudido a él.

-He dicho dormir y vamos a dormir- la tranquilizó mientras la arropaba a su lado-, No sé en qué pensarás tú, pequeña pervertida.

-¡¿Qué dices?- Lynhxie se sonrojó más todavía. Luego, abrazándole como a muñeco de peluche le susurró al oído-: ¿Ya no estás enfadado?

-No, siempre y cuando me cuentes lo que te pasa- le dijo él dándole un beso en la frente y atrapándola entre sus brazos también.

Ella cerró los ojos e inspiró su aroma. Ya sabía que tenía que pagar un precio.

-… Es solo que… últimamente, me asaltan las dudas. Me pregunto si, si no me hubiera ido, el destino hubiera sido otro y hubiera podido salvarles- en ese momento su voz se quebró, pero tras coger aire continuó diciendo-: Estos días he estado teniendo pesadillas, noche tras noche… En ellas, se repiten constantemente el infierno de la otra vez… Y… y no me parece justo haber sido la única que no sufriera ninguna consecuencia… la única que saliese viva de allí. Pero… ya me he dado cuenta de lo equivocada que estaba porque lo pasado, pasado está, no podemos hacer nada… ¿no?  
He estado tan metida en este proyecto, porque era una forma de dejar de pensar… aunque no ha funcionado del todo… También estoy pensando si estará bien… ir contra natura… Aunque una parte de mí está convencida de que no es nada injusto lo que hago… Es… Es muy confuso todo esto.

Fye la estrechó contra sí y le acarició el pelo.

-Gracias- y ante su mirada confundida le explicó-, gracias por confiar en mí y contármelo. No sabes lo que me dolía verte así, estabas rota por dentro y yo no podía ayudarte. Siempre ponías esa muralla invisible entre tú y los demás… y no conseguía alcanzarte. Pero me alegro de que ahora te hayas librado de ese peso… bueno, o al menos de un poco de él.  
Estoy seguro de que tanto tus padres como XiaoYing e YiHong también. No sé si estaremos quebrantando alguna que otra ley de la naturaleza… Pero seguiré apoyando a Syaoran. ¿Sabes? Todos estamos muy agradecidos por tus esfuerzos, aunque te convendría dejar de ser una adicta al trabajo.

Lynhxie asintió y acomodó su cabeza sobre el pecho de él.

Poco tardaron en dormirse los dos, abrazados, como si temiesen perder al otro una vez se soltaran.

.

.

.

**_N. A.:_**_ ¡Gracias a todos los que me habéis dejado un review o un mensaje! Me ha hecho mucha ilusión que algunos lectores me felicitase por las fiestas =) De veras, aunque parezca muy fría respondiendo a vuestros comentarios. Lo admito, no lo esperaba, ¡me habéis pillado por sorpresa! Y a todos aquellos que me leen, les deseo lo mejor para este nuevo año. Es cierto, el 2010 ha pasado a la historia, hemos acabo un capítulo increíble y muy importante de nuestras vidas, pero no nos despistemos, este final supone un nuevo conmienzo ;) ¿Qué nos depara el futuro? Espero que este nuevo episodio de la vida de cada uno de nosotros se llene de cosas memorables y fantásticas =D_

_Vale, volviendo a la historia, hehe... ¿A que os he sorprendido otra vez actualizando tan rápido? (Es lo que tenías que hacer, querida, en vez de ser vaga y no subir caps en semanas ¬¬) Vale, mi conciencia puede con mi orgullo, haha. ¡Espero que os guste el cap! Ya era hora de que la parejita tuviese alguna que otra discusión, aunque bueno, se ha solucionado demasiado rápido a mi ver, pero no quería extender una cosa así a más =) Por si a alguno se le ha olvidado y les surge la duda, YiHong era el primo de Lynhxie. Lo sé, los nombres chinos son muuuuuy raros. Aunque, sinceramente, "Lynhxie" no es chino, es fruto de mi propia imaginación =P_

_Nuestros héroes van a "desplegar sus alas" en el próximo cap, dejando temporalmente Piffle. ¿Cómo les irá en el torneo? Todavía queda mucha aventura, espero que no os estéis aburriendo =D_

_Grax por el apoyo y por leer 3_


	17. Chapter 17

**Capítulo 17**

-¡Fye! ¡Fye!- le llamaba Lynhxie mientras lo zarandeaba sin miramientos-. Despierta, despierta… ¡Vamos a llegar tarde!

-¿Eh… mñnamnñn?- preguntó él de forma inteligible.

-¡Ains! No tienes remedio- suspiró la chica dejándolo caer pesadamente sobre la cama otra vez-. Pues me da igual, yo voy a ir a prepararme.

Pero nada más alcanzar el pomo de la puerta sintió encima un pesado cuerpo que la retenía.

-Pero no te vayas, princesa, vamos a dormir un rato más- propuso Fye, hablando en sueños, apoyándose en su hombro izquierdo.

Lynhxie, por el repentino abrazo, reaccionó de forma refleja dándole un enorme empujón que le dejó medio incrustado en la pared de enfrente. Fye medio dormido tenía un carácter muy cariñoso…

-¡Uy, lo siento!- se disculpó rápidamente, pero pensándoselo mejor, rectificó-. Bueno, a ver si así despiertas ya de una vez.

Y viendo que en el pasillo no estaba nadie, corrió a meterse en su cuarto.

.

.

.

Kurogane les miró con su mejor mueca de burla pintada en la cara.

-¿Y quién es la que llega tarde ahora, enana?- le preguntó con sorna.

Lynhxie gruñó algo por lo bajini mientras se abrochaba el zapato. Si no fuera porque el despertador de Fye se había estropeado justo cuando dormían…

-¡No hay tiempo para tanta cháchara!- les espetó Mokona-. Vamos a perder el vuelo como sigamos así.

-Tranquila, por eso reservé los billetes de clase oro, retrasarán el vuelo por nosotros si hace falta- le explicó Lynhxie mientras le daba un par de vueltas a la llave para cerrar.

-¿Ya sabías que se te iba a pegar las sábanas, dormilona?- se rió Kurogane.

A Syaoran le pasó una gota de frío sudor por la frente, como siguiera así acabaría enfadando a la muchacha. Miró a Fye para ver su reacción, pero éste estaba demasiado cansado para darse cuenta de su conversación y se apollaba en las maletas con los ojos cerrados.

"¡Ay, madre…!", pensó Syaoran desesperado, " y así pretendemos ganar la competición."

.

.

.

"Vaya, vaya, pajaritos, no dejáis de moveros, ¿eh?", miraba la muchacha de blancos cabellos aquel avión que acababa de despegar. "Pero qué maleducados, ni siquiera me habéis invitado. Bueno, tendré que apañármelas sola, por lo que veo."

Se cubrió entonces con su larga y oscura capa y desapareció de la enorme pista de aterrizaje.

.

.

.

Mientras, desde otro mundo, una joven de cortos cabellos castaños contemplaba esa escena sobre la superficie del agua.

Su mirada se crispó en el momento en que vio aparecer aquella silueta en el aeropuerto.

-… Debes tener cuidado, Lynhxie- murmuró más para sí que para la otra muchacha-. No sé qué pretenderá esta vez, pero espero que no consiga alcanzaros.

Y con un movimiento de su mano, aquella imagen desapareció, volviendo el agua a su estado normal.

-Sakura-hime- la llamó un joven sacerdote desde la entrada del templo-. Siento interrumpir su hora de meditación, pero ya es muy tarde y su hermano me pidió que viniese a buscarla.

-No te preocupes, Yukito y gracias. Ese tonto de Toya siempre tan sobreprotector- le contestó ella al levantarse.

-Pero sabe que eso es porque la quiere mucho.

-Sí lo sé. Solo digo que ojalá se dé cuenta de que ya no soy una niña pequeña- pidió la princesa mientras iban hacia la salida.

.

.

.

El país de Rentum era, al igual que su vecino, futurista y contaba con grandes avances tecnológicos pero, además, tenía un toque tradicional. Allí se respetaba tanto lo nuevo como lo antiguo, ya que desde pequeños se les enseñaban que para que hubiera progreso en una sociedad está debía contar con una base histórica.  
Los habitantes eran gente amable y cordial, aunque con un gran gusto por las luchas y las artes marciales, siendo en la mayor parte del tiempo bastante pacíficos, y muchos eran los que estudiaban desde jóvenes una técnica de lucha u otra.  
Los combates se llevaban a cabo en distintos gimnasios, doujos o estadios, y el más famoso y admirable de todos era el Mikomizöng. Se decía que allí habían tenido lugar las peleas entre los luchadores más increíbles de los distintos reinos.

Y allí se iba a celebrar el torneo Demox.

-Es… ¡enorme"- dijo Syaoran mientras su cuello se doblaba en un ángulo antinatural para contemplarlo.

-Leí que cabe allí acerca de 100.000 espectadores- les informó Lynhxie-. Pero basta de presentaciones, ¡vamos a inscribirnos o no entraremos en la competición!

-Pensaba que ya lo habías hecho por ordenador- dijo Fye mientras corrían.

-Sí, pero hay que presentarse antes de las cinco o nos borrarán automáticamente de las listas. Lo hacen para evitar esperar durante mucho tiempo a los concursantes o para evitar casos de que haya gente que se apunten para hacer la gracia y luego no se presenten- explicó su "manager".

-Pues faltan quince minutos para la hora- les comunicó Mokona.

-¡Corred!- ordenó Syaoran.

Cuando llegaron, exhaustos, a la sala de inscripción, Lynhxie volvió la mirada hacia atrás.

-Me da la impresión de que se nos olvida algo…- murmuró.

Mientras, en el aeropuerto, Kurogane, quien había ido a recoger las maletas, empezaba a enfurecerse ante la desaparición repentina de sus amigos.

.

.

.

El hotel en el que se hospedaban todos los concursantes se encontraba en una de las secciones laterales del gran doujo, al igual que las distintas salas de entrenamiento. Al lado del hotel, estaba el lugar en el que tenían que confirmar su inscripción.

-Kurogane llegará en poco- les comunicó Fye al colgar el móvil-. Será mejor que vayamos a eso antes y le esperemos en las habitaciones.

-Vale, tenemos diez minutos, espero que no haya mucha cola- dijo Mokona.

-Tranquila… Somos los únicos atrasados… Seguro- le contestó Syaoran, aunque más que intentar animar a alguien parecía más bien lo contrario.

-… o no- susurró Lynhxie viendo llegar a otro grupo.

Dirigiéndose al joven de la ventanilla de recepción dijo:

-Hola, buenas tardes, venimos a confirmar nuestra inscripción. Somos el grupo "Génesis".

-¿Génesis?- le preguntó Fye sin comprender.

-Sí, es que teníamos que poner un nombre al grupo y como estabais ocupados con el taller… me encargué yo de eso, jeje. ¿Os gusta?- explicó Lynhxie.

-Aquí están: Fye D. Flowright, Syaoran Li, Kurogane You-Ou y Lynhxie Heng, ¿es correcto?- preguntó el joven.

-Sí, nuestro compañero llegará enseguida… Es que hemos tenido ciertos problemillas- dijo Lynhxie.

-No pasa nada. Aquí tienen las tarjetas-llaves de sus habitaciones. Que disfruten del concurso y de su estancia.

-¿Participas tú también, Lynhxie?-le preguntó Syaoran sorprendido.

-Sí, jeje… Es que hacía falta que fuésemos cuatro en el grupo… y por rellenar… pues he tenido que entrar también…

-¡Pero es muy peligroso!- le espetó Fye-. Aquí hay luchadores de muy alto nivel, ¿qué pasaría si…?

-Bueno, nada tiene por qué pasar si vosotros tres ganáis los encuentros en cada combate, entonces yo no tendría por qué luchar- intentó ella calmarle-. Y… eh… eh… ¡Mirad allí! ¡Ya viene Kurogane!

En ese momento, el otro grupo, que ya había terminado su inscripción también pasó por su lado murmurando entre ellos.

-¿No crees que es muy tonto lo que han hecho, Rose?- preguntó una chica de cabellos castaños a otra pelirroja-. Meter a alguien que no sabe luchar solo por "rellenar".

-Eh, Kain, parece como si nos estuviesen retando, ¿no?- le dijo un chico con el pelo color aguamarina a otro rubio-. ¿"Génesis"? Todo el mundo sabe que nosotros, "Cataclysm" , acabaremos arrasando con todo.

Y mientras se alejaban por el pasillo, empezaron a reírse animadamente de sus chistes particulares.

-Quiénes se habrán creído…- gruñó Syaoran, enfurecido ante la mala educación de los otros cuatro.

-¿Pasa algo?- preguntó Kurogane al ver la cara crispada de su amigo.

-Eh… no, nada- se apresuró a decir Lynhxie, intentando calmar el ambiente-. ¡Vayamos a llevar las maletas a las habitaciones!

-Sí, será lo mejor- dijo Fye también en un tono serio.

-Gracias, Kuropin, por traerlas- exclamó Mokona.

-Como si hubiera tenido otra opción- se quejó él.

Lynhxie suspiró aliviada de que Mokona cambiase de tema. Ya habría tiempo de que las cosas se pusieran tensas otra vez, como por ejemplo… cuando se enterasen que tan solo tendrían dos habitaciones para los cuatro.

.

.

.

-¡¿QUÉ?

Y como predijo Lynhxie, sí que se alteraron cuando les explicó lo de las habitaciones.

.

.

.

**_N. A.:_**_ ¡Otro más! Haha, a aquellos que ya se huelan algo y se digan "No es normal que esta muchacha actualice tan rápido siendo lo lenta que es normalmente...", les doy toda la razón XD Lo que pasa es que después de estas vacaciones voy a estar super liada con todos los trabajos, exámenes y las clases, de modo que, lo más seguro, es que no pueda actualizar hasta... un período de tiempo más tarde. Así que pensé en adelantar un poco, ya que ahora vendrá una época de "sequía" =( Parece una pobre escusa, pero soy una estudiante con solo 24 horas al día y muy atareada XD Así que sean benévolos conmigo, haha._

_Cuando me refiero al "gimnasio-doujo-estadio"... de esta forma... es porque no sabía cómo llamar al edificio, la verdad. Para mí es como un gran coliseo romano (como el de Italia=D ), pero con más alas rectangulares a los lados (cuatro, en realidad, cada uno señalando a un punto cardinal)... o sea... un tanto extraño, lo sé XD_

_Últimamente me sale cada capítulo más irregular que el anterior... Éste es uno muy corto la verdad._

_Pues nada, ya me despido. Gracias por leer =)_


	18. Chapter 18

**Capítulo 18**

El Gran Doujo estaba lleno de jóvenes y adultos, un público emocionado por el gran espectáculo que iba a tener lugar allí en unos instantes… Los gritos y las voces de todo el mundo se mezclaban formando un ambiente animado y lleno de nerviosismo también.

En ese momento empezaron a aparecer en el centro los grupos que se enfrentarían durante el concurso. El estadio era enorme, pero aquella vez casi fue llenado por completo ya que, a parte de los espectadores estaban los cincuenta grupos concursantes.

-Damas y caballeros, ¡bienvenidos al concurso Demox!- aparecieron en medio de todos los participantes, encima del cuadrilátero e iluminados por las grandes pantallas que estaban sobre sus cabezas frotando, dos presentadores vestidos con unos trajes bastante originales.

-Que, por cierto, está financiado y organizado por la empresa Fuji, ¿me equivoco, Lewis?- empezó a dialogar la presentadora con su compañero.

-No, para nada. Además, ofrecen un valioso premio al ganador: ¡10.000 β y el nuevo software XQ- 7009!- le contestó el chico-. Supongo que por eso, muchos de nuestros queridos concursantes vienen de parte de importantes industrias robóticas, ¿cierto, Mina?

-Ahá, y hablando de los concursantes, creo que deberíamos presentarles al público, Lewis- sugirió Mina.

-Tienes toda la razón- corroboró él y dirigiéndose a los animados espectadores empezó con la presentación diciendo-: Los cincuenta grupos participantes son: "Ice Diamond", (…), ""Pegasus", (…), "Fogos Knights"…

A cada nombre que decían se iluminaba un foco sobre el correspondiente grupo y este aparecía en las grandes pantallas.

-…, "Génesis", (…), "Dark Phantoms"…

Los espectadores murmuraban y hablaban entre sí sobre lo que les llamaban la atención de cada uno de ellos, formando un zumbido parecido al ruido que hacen las abejas.

-…, y por último, pero no menos importantes, "Cataclysm" o también conocidos como "Chaos".

-Vaya, ellos han sido los ganadores consecutivos de los últimos campeonatos que se han celebrado en este estadio estos años, ¿verdad?- preguntó Mina haciéndose la sorprendida.

-Sí, y creo que todo el mundo los conocen ya, no sé ni por qué los presentamos- todos se rieron ante el comentario de Lewis-. Pero quien sabe, a lo mejor los otros concursantes se lo ponen más difícil esta vez.

-Bueno, esperemos a ver que les deparará el futuro. Por el momento, aquí está el programa de los próximos días; los primeros combates.

Apareció en pantalla una gráfica en forma de pirámide mostrando quién lucharía contra quién en la primera ronda.

-Mirad- llamó la atención Mokona-. A nosotros nos toca contra "Nightmare" y es dentro de tres días.

En ese momento, Lynhxie notó una mirada sobre ellos y al girarse se topó con los fríos ojos de un chico vestido entre de negro, como todos los de su grupo. "Ellos deben ser "Nightmare", supuso, "bueno, creo que no hará falta que nos presentemos. Ya nos han catado."

-Dentro de dos horas tendrá lugar la primera batalla- anunció Mina-. Les estaremos esperando después del descanso.

.

.

.

-¿A dónde vamos a ir?- preguntó Mokona.

-Yo iré a ver los distintos gimnasios y a entrenar un rato- dijo Syaoran pensativo.

-Daré una vuelta por los alrededores para familiarizarme con este sitio- le contestó Fye con una gran sonrisa-. ¿Te apuntas, Kuro-negro?

-Paso, creo que sería mejor que fuera a calentar también, después de todo, debemos evitar cualquiera posibilidad de que Lynhxie tenga que salir a luchar y parece que sí que hay aquí gente bastante fuerte.

Todos miraron entonces a la chica que no había hablado, pero ella estaba demasiado concentrada en las notas de una carpeta para darse cuenta.

-¿Tú qué harás Lynhxie?- preguntó otra vez Mokona.

-¿Eing? Ah… Iré a la habitación del hotel, creo que me he dejado algunas notas allí, y luego vendré a ver el combate.

-Siempre atenta a todo, vas a tomar más apuntes, ¿verdad?- preguntó Syaoran.

-Ya os he dicho que me dejarais la parte teórica a mí, y cuando digo que me encargo de algo, tened la seguridad de que daré lo mejor de mí en ello- la seriedad teñía sus palabras y su mirada, como siempre que hablaba de ese asunto.

Fye la abrazó cariñosamente.

-No puedo evitarlo, es que estás tan mona con ese aire de seriedad- explicó él con una cara feliz.

Un escalofrío les recorrió la espalda a Kurogane y a Syaoran. Sería mejor irse de allí, no soportaban esos ataques de amor de Fye. Pero antes de poder escaquearse fueron agarrados por Lynhxie.

-Esperad, que no he terminado de hablar. Cuando estéis entrenando, por favor, haced solo cosas básicas, no seáis demasiado "serios" con el entrenamiento ni mostréis ninguna de vuestras tácticas propias de lucha. Somos el único grupo nuevo de este sitio y no quiero que fastidiéis el factor sorpresa, ¿entendido?

Los chicos asintieron al mismo tiempo.

-A parte, tened cuidado cuando estéis por allí. Hay ciertos grupos que no tienen demasiada buena reputación- dijo ella en bajo-. Quién sabe lo que podrían hacer… por quitarse a la competencia de encima.

-¿Y qué pasa entonces contigo, enana? Para ser sinceros, entre nosotros eres tú quien más necesita protección- inquirió el ninja.

-No os preocupéis, Mokona protegerá a nuestra manager- se ofreció Mokona-. Me quedaré al lado de Lynhxie como si fuese su sombra.

-Entonces, tened cuidado vosotras también, ¿vale?- fue lo último que dijo Syaoran al despedirse.

-Nos vemos- dijo Fye al mismo tiempo que le plantaba un beso en la mejilla.

Kurogane simplemente gruñó algo.

Lynhxie se frotó la mejilla mientras veía cómo se alejaban por distintos caminos. Todavía no se había acostumbrado a esas muestras de cariño.

.

.

.

-Vaya… Fye y Lynhxie son tan monos, jiji. Ojalá pudiera verles pronto. Y ahora están metidos otra vez en una competición- se dijo Sakura para sí tras observar las imágenes sobre las aguas-. Espero que tengáis mucha suerte. Seguro que lo podréis conseguir… pero, ¡¿qué…?

Le había parecido ver entre los espectadores una sombra bastante familiar.

.

.

.

Xie miró a uno y otro lado realmente molesta. Detestaba los lugares con mucha gente, sobre todo si no dejaban de empujar y gritar. Se escabulló como pudo de las barandas y se metió por un pasillo menos concurrido.

-¡Uff! Menos mal… Me estaba empezando a dar dolor de cabeza tanta gente… Pero, ¿Qué es esto?- miró a través de la rendija de la puerta medio abierta.

Había acabado justo en el Gimnasio Este, en donde se entraban en ese momento varios grupos.

"Vaya, Fortuna me vuelve a sonreír otra vez", pensó, "éstos deben ser los "Nightmare". Parecen gente interesante, a lo mejor pueden ayudarme… o yo ayudarles a ellos…"

Las puertas del gimnasio se cerraron tras una silenciosa sombra que se había colado sin permiso.

.

.

.

**_N. A.:_**_ Ok, el concurso ya ha dado conmienzo y las cosas no van a ser fáciles para nadie =) Ya voy avisando, empienzo las clases la semana que viene, así que no habrá actualización... hasta dentro de un tiempito =/ Pido comprensión XD Y sé que soy mala dejando el capítulo así y además, siendo uno tan corto... Después de cambiar de cuaderno no soy capaz de escribir capítulos más o menos igual de largos T.T_

_¡Por cierto! Ayer estuve releyendo online todos los caps que llevo subidos y me he dado cuenta de que tienen un montón de fallos, ¡humn! Ahora tendré que revisar doblemente porque esto de subir desde el word a fanfiction hace que salgan un montón de faltas .! ¡Qué horrible!_

_Otra cosa que quería comentar es sobre los apellidos de los personajes. No encontré el apellido de Kurogane =S así que buscando por la web encontré que su nombre es en realidad de su padre y su nombre verdadero es You-Ou, y por eso se lo puse de apellido... Aparte, el apellido de Lynhxie (Heng), es de la madre, por eso no coincide con Hu, de HuJung (que en Chino se pone primero el apellido y normalmente suele ser el del padre pero ya veremos a qué viene eso del apellido este raro =P ), por si alguien se había dado cuenta ya de ello, hehe._

_Bueno, creo que eso es todo...  
Gracias de nuevo por leer ^^ y por los reviews =D_


	19. Chapter 19

**Capítulo 19**

-Lewis, qué rápido pasa el tiempo, ¿verdad?- dijo la comentarista a través del micrófono mientras jugaba con sus ondulados cabellos.

-Es cierto, Mina, ya es el tercer día desde que empezó el concurso Demox-concordó él-. ¡Casi no puedo creérmelo!

-Durante los dos últimos días han tenido lugar espectaculares luchas. Los que han ganado deben esperar su siguiente combate y a los que, por desgracia, no lo consiguieron, hemos tenido que decir adiós.

-Pero la competición sigue adelante y hoy tenemos más grupos esperando por su primer combate. ¿Quieres presentarles tú, Mina?

-Será todo un placer. A mi derecha se encuentra Nightmare, formado por Hyun, Lastark, Grüel y Dan- dijo la chica mientras señalaba en esa dirección desde el cuadrilátero y seguidamente se volvió a la dirección contraria-. Y he aquí también al grupo Génesis, que cuenta con Kurogane, Fye, Syaoran y Lynhxie.

El público rompió en sonoros aplausos para los participantes.

-¡Veremos quién pasará a la segunda fase!- dijo Lewis-. Las reglas permanecen iguales: el primer luchador que se salga del cuadrilátero será el vencido, así mismo pierde aquel que se encuentre en situación de "jaque" o no se levante del suelo tras la cuenta atrás. No hace falta que luchen los cuatro participantes. Para ganar este combate solo hace falta hacerse con tres de las cuatro rondas. Está prohibido atentar contra la vida del contrincante, recuerden, esto es una "lucha amistosa".

-Y ahora, ¡que suba un luchador de cada equipo!

Kurogane iba a lanzarse el primero cuando la mano de Lynhxie lo detuvo.

-Espera a ver el movimiento de los otros- le susurró.

En ese momento captó por el rabillo del ojo como el chico más grande y robusto del grupo se preparaba para salir.

-Fye, irás tú- ordenó la joven-. ¿Tienes allí lo que te di?

-Bien "guardados"- le dijo él sonriente mientras se levantaba en dirección al "campo de batalla".

_._

_._

_._

_Flashback_

_Los cuatro estaban reunidos en la habitación de Lynhxie y Syaoran esa primera noche. Acababan de decidir quién dormiría en cual cuarto tras una larga discusión (durante la que, aludiendo a distintas razones, entre las cuales Lynhxie subrayó pícaramente que no quería separar más a Fye de Kurogane y que este se pusiera celoso, se decidió que era mejor que compartiesen cuarto Syaoran y ella, dividiendo el lugar con un biombo o algo parecido). El ambiente había cambiado de uno relativamente "relajado" a uno mucho más serio._

_-Bien, aquí tenéis los datos de los Nightmare- dijo Lynhxie mientras les pasaba una carpeta a cada uno._

_-¿De dónde has sacado todo esto?- preguntó Kurogane sorprendido._

_-¿Desde cuándo te dedicas a espiar a la gente?- inquirió Fye._

_-¿Esto es legal?- fue la curiosidad de Syaoran._

_Un coscorrón en la cabeza de cada uno fue la respuesta._

_-En primer lugar, gracias por vuestra "confianza"; toda la información la conseguí tras días de trabajo en la red y gracias a la ayuda de Mara. No debería ser ilegal… si no lo usamos para fines malos, digo yo. De todas formas estaban muy expuestas al público, en una base de datos con unas pocas barreras- explicó Lynhxie-, pero volviendo al tema principal… Estos son los datos de Nightmare. Sus cuatro componentes son chicos, y todos con un pasado un tanto extraño que les une._

_Grüel es el más fuerte del grupo y, obviamente, su estilo de lucha se basa en la fuerza bruta, sin uso de armas por lo que sé. Creo que la fuerza que podría ejercer con una sola mano es mayor que la de Syaoran y Fye juntos… pero, también tiene debilidades: su falta de agilidad, torpeza, mal genio… Los cuales usaremos en su contra.  
Lo he estado pensando y creo que Fye debería enfrentarse a él, teniendo en cuenta que todos tus puntos fuertes son los débiles de él…_

_._

_._

_._

Fye sonrió para sí mientras llegaba de un gran salto a la cima del gran bloque cuadrada.

-¿Y tú de qué te ríes?- preguntó el "armario", quien ya estaba esperando allí con cara de pocos amigos.

"Pues tenía razón Lynhxie, ¡qué simpático mi nuevo amigo!"

-Nada, cosas mías. Es solo que… bah, déjalo, no lo entenderías con ese cerebro de mosquito- le provocó adrede Fye.

-¿¡Qué dices! ¡Quiero saber ahora mismo qué es lo que te hace tanta gracia!- le soltó malhumorado el otro.

Pero en ese momento descendió en mitad de ambos la plataforma en donde se encontraba Mina y Lewis.

-El equipo Génesis ha elegido para esta ronda a Fye D. Flowright- presentó Mina.

-Y los Nightmare, han escogido a Grüel Vohn- dijo Lewis-. Recordad las reglas chicos…

-… y que el combate empiece… ¡YA!- exclamó la presentadora al mismo tiempo que la plataforma se elevaba alejándoles de allí a toda velocidad.

-Ya verás, voy a borrarte esa sonrisilla de tu cara, estúpido- amenazó Grüel al mismo tiempo que se lanzaba hacia delante para embestir a Fye.

El rubio, que ya se lo esperaba se limitó a esquivarlo dando un salto mortal y aterrizando en el otro lado. El hecho de no haber podido alcanzarle con su ataque solo enfureció más a Grüel, quien con sus grandes puños empezó a propinarle golpes a Fye nada más llegar a su lado, aunque ninguna consiguió dar en el blanco. Cada vez que atacaba Fye iba un paso por delante de él. Parecía como si pudiera predecir todos y cada uno de sus movimientos.

.

.

.

_FB_

_Dejarás que sea él quien ataque primero, intentarás hacer que se canse… de este modo le quitamos lo único bueno que tiene: su energía. Cuando veas que esté lo suficientemente "mareado", entonces será tu turno…_

_._

_._

_._

Tras dejar que Grüel descargase contra él durante un largo tiempo y recordando las palabras de Lynhxie, Fye decidió que ya era hora de dejar de jugar a pillar y pasar a la ofensiva. Aprovechó que en ese momento el target de Grüel era su cara para agacharse y darle una patada baja, haciéndole tropezar y caer. Sin dejar que se repusiera de ello, con dando una voltereta, apoyando sus manos en el suelo, le propinó una patada con todas sus fuerzas en el estómago, privándole de oxígeno durante unos segundos. Grüel rodó por el cuadrilátero en un intento de escapar y se levantó como pudo para que, al instante siguiente recibiera miles de golpes, si no muy fuertes, bastante precisos, dirigidos al estómago, en donde tenía menos protección.

Fye pasaba como si fuera una sombra por su lado, gracias a su gran velocidad y agilidad, evitando todos los intentos del otro por atraparle, al mismo tiempo que arremetía con más golpes sobre él.

.

.

.

-Vaya, al parecer se han cambiado los papeles- observó Mina poniendo una mano sobre los ojos para que no la molestase la luz solar.

-Sí, y diría que ahora el "cazador" está siendo "cazado"- se atrevió a insinuar Lewis-. Grüel, quien primero atacó lleno de decisión y energía, está retrocediendo ahora ante los ataques del veloz Fye.

El público exclamó al ver el enésimo golpe que le propinaba Fye al gigantón, esta vez en la cara, haciendo que su labio inferior empezase a sangrar y se desplomase en el suelo.

-¿Has visto eso, Lewis? Creo que tendremos que acercarnos a comprobar si Grüel sigue dispuesto a seguir- propuso Mina.

Su compañero pulsó entonces un botón haciendo descender su plataforma hacia los luchadores. En las grandes pantallas los números de la cuenta apremiaban al caído a levantarse.

.

.

.

_FB_

_… También es una persona tozuda y orgullosa, así que dudo que se rinda fácilmente. Estoy segura de que se levantará aunque esté medio muerto, así que debes encontrar una forma de "echarle" del cuadrilátero. Esa será la única forma de ganar, Fye._

_._

_._

_._

Fye observó sorprendido como Lynhxie tenía razón y Grüel se levantaba, no sin mucho esfuerzo. Parecía como que se tomaba su tiempo para meditar sobre un próximo movimiento, pero cuando todos pensaban que iba a tirar la toalla, Grüel levantó bruscamente la mirada y usando toda la fuerza que le quedaba empezó a correr hacia Fye decidido a lanzarlo fuera del campo.

El mago empezó a retroceder impactado ante tal muestra de furia hacia su persona.

Un brillo metálico alumbró sus ojos despistándolo durante un microsegundo. Dirigió su vista hacia aquello que le había llamado la atención para descubrir en la mano derecha de su agresor una gran navaja fuertemente agarrada.

"Y yo que pensaba que pelearía solo con sus manos", pensó, "te has equivocado esta vez, Lynhxie. Menos mal que venía preparado."

Justo en el borde, y con Grüel a una corta distancia de él, Fye se elevó en el aire de un potente salto y lanzó un afilado dardo hacia la mano del otro. Al instante, Grüel soltó el arma, pero no pararon sus piernas y siguió hacia delante. Fye se apoyó entonces sobre sus hombros para impulsarse a sí mismo hacia delante y a Grüel hacia el extremo opuesto. Nada más, tocar el suelo, giró sobre sus pies y le propinó una patada en el trasero de su contrincante, lanzándole directamente fuera del ring.

.

.

.

Un fuerte pitido sonó por todo el estadio y todos los espectadores empezaron a gritar animados.

-La primera ronda ya tiene un ganador- proclamó Mina.

-Y el vencedor es Fye, del grupo Génesis- dijo Lewis mientras le levantaba el brazo al rubio.

El público aplaudió animadamente al ganador, mientras algunos silbaban y gritaban su nombre. En ese momento Fye vio por el rabillo del ojo cómo la navaja que Grüel había dejado caer se desvanecía entre sombras.

.

.

.

**_N. A.: _**_¡Por fin! Para aquellos que lo estaban pensando ya: No, no me he muerto ni he desaparecido XD ... Bueno, en realidad, sí, durante dos meses =( Pero por fin acabé los exámenes de este trimestre, así que soy relativamente libre y tengo más tiempo para subir caps ;) Así que espero poder recompensar a mis queridos lectores como mejor pueda =P  
La competición ya ha comenzado, y de ellos depende que salga adelante el proyecto del Syaoran-Andoride ;) En el próximo cap, la pelea entre Syaoran y Lastark =D No os lo perdáis_

_Gracias por seguir leyendo ^^_


	20. Chapter 20

**Capítulo 20**

_FB_

_Lynhxie tomó una pausa para beber agua mientras los demás hojeaban los folios de las carpetas._

_-A parte de fuerza bruta- prosiguió la chica tras el breve descanso-, los Nightmare cuentan también con el sigilo._

_Lastark es capaz de aparecer y desaparecer convirtiendo su cuerpo en humo. Al principio puede parecer una táctica muy buena para el escape, pero lo es también para la lucha, sobre todo si, como él, se especializa uno en atacar por la espalda.  
Su punto débil es, por supuesto, su poco fuerza, poca experiencia en la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo y su arrogancia. De modo que…_

_-¿Quién será el que tenga el honor?- preguntó Kurogane con sorna._

_-Irá Syaoran- le respondió Lynhxie tras deliberar si tirarle un cojín a la cabeza al ninja o no-. E irás con esto puesto…_

_._

_._

_._

Todos los espectadores miraron asombrados cómo Syaoran subía al cuadrilátero… con los ojos tapados con una venda.

-Bueno, bueno. Mina, pero ¡qué tenemos aquí!- exclamó el presentador en nombre del público.

-Los dos grupos han elegido ya a sus representantes: Lastark y Syaoran… ¿con los ojos tapados?- reaccionó Mina tardíamente al observar con más atención-. ¿Qué es lo que pretende?

Supongo que tendremos que esperar a "verlo" con nuestros propios ojo- propuso Lewis al tiempo que pulsaba un botón de la plataforma para elevarles otra vez por los aires.

.

.

.

_Los ciegos tienen los demás sentidos más desarrollados y ya que de nada te va a servir la vista durante este combate, ¿por qué no prescindir de ella?_

Las palabras de Lynhxie resonaban en la cabeza de Syaoran mientras esperaba a que Mina y Lewis les dieran el toque para empezar.

-¿Pero qué truquillo es este?- murmuró Lastark-. ¿Voy a luchar contra un ciego?

A pesar de lo bajo que había dicho estas palabras, Syaoran las captó perfectamente y sonrió para sí.

El pitido sonó dándoles permiso para comenzar y, sin esperar un segundo más, Lastark se lanzó a toda mecha hacia un Syaoran petrificado en el suelo.

"Vaya pardillo me ha tocado, voy a hacerme con la victoria que Grüel no pudo conseguir", pensó el luchador de los Nightmare, quien al llegar en frente de Syaoran, en vez de atacar, se disipó entre un montón de humo negro y apareció tras él para propinarle una patada.

Pero, para su sorpresa y la de todos los espectadores, Syaoran se volteó parando su ataque con el antebrazo, le agarró de la pierna y le tiró hacia el otro extremo del ring.

-No subestimes a los ciegos, podemos ver más de lo que crees- le dijo Syaoran con una orgullosa sonrisa pintada en su rostro.

.

.

.

_FB_

_-Recuerdo que enseñaste a mi clon a luchar así, Kurogane. No tendré problemas para combatir con esto puesto._

_-Lo sé- dijo Lynhxie, quien lo había visto en sus sueños hace tiempo-. Escúchame, lo que tienes que hacer es ponerle nervioso, ya que si te lanzas a atacarle de frente, por no decir que se escabulliría, no conseguirías nada y cuando la cuenta atrás acabase solo obtendremos un empate y no queremos eso.  
Si consigues alterarle, acabará por olvidarse de su propósito y estilo de lucha, y en cuanto dé un paso en falso… Esa será tu oportunidad._

_._

_._

_._

-¡Vaya, Lewis! Parece que por mucho que lo intente Lastark, ¡no consigue tocarle un pelo a Syaoran! ¡Ni siquiera haciendo uso de su poder de teletransportación!- comentó Mina sorprendida-. Dime, Lewis, ¿cómo es eso posible?

-Creo, Mina, que es gracias a esa venda que cubre sus ojos- opinó Lewis rascándose la barbilla-. ¿Has oído alguna vez, Mina, que la vista engaña? Pues Syaoran evita que Lastark le engañe de esta forma y, además, así le es más fácil centrase en sus otros sentidos, como el oído, para captarle. Aunque, claro, todo esto no funcionaría a menos que estuviera muy bien entrenado.

-¿será este otro combate ganado para Génesis?- cuestionó la chica.

Lastark, quien no había pasado por alto ese comentario, puso más fiereza en el puñetazo que iba a descargar sobre Syaoran, aunque fue esquivado otra vez. Por mucho que cambiase de posición tras cada uno de los ataques, nunca conseguía darle a Syaoran, quien ya esperaba su próximo movimiento.

"¡Mierda! ¡Estoy harto de este niñato y sus truquitos!", se quejó mentalmente al recibir el enésimo golpe por parte del chico castaño. Sin embargo, esta vez consiguió agarrar uno de los lados de la venda y tirando con fuerza se la quitó a Syaoran.

-¡Ahora "verás!- gritó Lastark mientras sacaba algo reluciente de la manga.

.

.

.

_De modo que no suele usar armas tampoco, aunque ha habido ocasiones en que ha necesitado ayudarse con una pequeña daga. Así que ten cuidado, Syaoran..._

.

.

.

Al abrir los ojos, Syaoran vio cómo Lastark se acercaba a él con una pequeña pero letal daga en su mano. Tuvo apenas unos microsegundos para reaccionar y esquivarlo, pero el filo de metal le hizo un corte superficial en el brazo.

Sacó entonces su espada de su mano y la desenvainó en apenas un pestañeo, lanzándose con ella a por su contrincante. Pero justo cuando iba a descargar contra Lastark sintió cómo las fuerzas le fallaban en su brazo derecho y este empezaba a quedársele dormido.

"¡Tenía veneno la daga!", pensó Syaoran al sentir calambres en su extremidad superior.

Lastark, que al principio se había quedado perplejo al ver el arma del otro, al no recibir el esperado golpe decidió atacar él. Syaoran lo esquivó fácilmente, pero en su interior esta deliberando el qué hacer. Con un brazo paralizado, sus movimientos estarían muy delimitados, de modo que optó por pasar la espada a la mano izquierda.

Soltó una bocanada de aire, eso de esquivar siempre ya le estaba cansando. Tenía que acabar con eso ya. Lastark estaba corriendo hacia él con su daga otra vez.

-Has sido muy vil al poner veneno a tu arma- le dijo Syaoran.

-¿¡`Veneno!- preguntó Lastark con verdadera sorpresa en sus ojos.

Syaoran aprovechó ese momento de confusión y con un hábil movimiento de la suya le desarmó en un ver y no ver. Giró sobre un pie y le dio una patada en el estómago que le tiró hacia atrás, haciendo que se cayera. La daga cayó también al lado de su dueño, clavada en el suelo.

Lastark intentó incorporarse para llegar a ella, pero se encontró con el filo de un brillante metal apuntando a su yugular antes incluso de que tuviese tiempo para ponerse en pie.

.

.

.

El pitido y el aplauso del público indicaron que el combate había llegado a su fin. Mina y Lewis descendieron veloces hacia los luchadores. La chica fue a levantar al caído mientras el presentador elevaba la mano al segundo vencedor del día y les daba la enhorabuena a los dos por lo bien que habían estado.

-Entonces, la siguiente podría ser la última oportunidad para Nightmare para empatar- recordó Mina.

-O para ganar para Génesis- siguió diciendo Lewis-. ¿Habremos llegado ya al final? Debo decir que estoy impaciente por ver lo que ocurrirá ahora, Mina.

.

.

.

-Syaoran, ¡tu brazo!- exclamó Mokona al ver cómo aquel corte se estaba poniendo morado.

-Voy a curarte, ven- le dijo Lynhxie mientras lo sentaba en el banco-. ¡¿Veneno?  
-Sí, la daga estaba envenenada- le contó Syaoran.

-Vaya, eso no aparecía en tus datos- comentó Kurogane.

-Mmm… esto me huele mal- dijo la chica-. Los Nightmare tienen un aspecto un tanto… extraño, pero no son gente de tal caraña. Quiero decir, son nativos de Rentum y aquí lo que más detestan es el juego sucio… Dudo que hicieran ellos algo así.

-Ahora que lo dices- hizo memoria Fye-, Grüel también hizo algo que no salía en tus apuntes. Intentó atacarme con una navaja… que había salido de la nada…

-¿Qué dices?- preguntó Lynhxie sorprendida, esa parte no había sido vista por nadie debido a que la enorme espalda de Grüel había tapado las cámaras.

-Es cierto, por cómo va vestido, no tenía ninguna forma de guardar semejante arma sin que lo hubiera visto- explicó el mago-. Además, esa navaja luego desapareció.

Lynhxie se quedó pensativa un rato. Eso le daba muy pero que muy mala espina.

-Ten mucho cuidado, Kurogane- dijo dirigiéndose al ninja, que ya se preparaba para salir-. Si es lo que creo y alguien intenta que perdamos, ahora se concentrará en ti, ya que es la última oportunidad para los Nightmare para intentar remontar.

-Descuida, sé defenderme y no me importa con qué truquitos salgan esta vez- contestó él con una amplia sonrisa en los labios-. Por fin me toca algo de acción.

.

.

.

_**N. A.: **Hola a todos =) He aquí otro capítulo, espero que os guste. La verdad es que no soy nada buena describiendo luchas (es decir, todo se ve genial en mi imaginación... pero cuando toca transforma la acción en palabras... ui ~.~) pero me siento bastante satisfecha con estos combates =D Además, la historia ya parece ir sola, muchas veces no soy yo quien la escribe, sino los propios personajes quienes me indican cómo seguir XD Es muy extraña la sensación._

_Gracias a aquellos lectores que todavía tienen paciencia para esperarme y persistencia para seguir mi historia =) Sobre todo a aquellos que me llevan dejando coments desde mis inicios con este story, thanks! =)  
Os prometo que intentaré ser más constante con las actualizaciones =)_

Gracias otra vez =D


	21. Chapter 21

**Capítulo 21**

El choque entre los metales hizo saltar chispas y que el público aumentase el volumen de sus gritos.

-¡Es espectacular la fuerza de estos dos luchadores! ¿Verdad, Mina?- exclamó Lewis elevando un poco más la plataforma voladora de donde estaban, asombrado por tal ferocidad.

-Sí, y es increíble cómo Kurogane está consiguiendo mantenerse a la misma altura que Hyun, a pesar de la clara ventaja que le llevaba en un principio… o parecía llevar- respondió Mina, colocándose el flequillo que se le había despeinado al subir.

Kurogane se rió al oír tal comentario de la chica mientras esquivaba otro sablazo. En realidad, esta "ventaja" a la que se refería Mina era tan solo que Hyun…

.

.

.

_FB_

_-… es ambidiestro- explicaba Lynhxie cuando llegaron al perfil del capitán del grupo-. Blande un sable en la diestra y controla la espada con la zurda. Tiene un estilo de lucha que le hace digno de ser tu adversario, Kurogane._

_-No parece tan fuerte en la foto- se burló el ninja._

_-No le subestimes- le dijo ella con seriedad-. Yo diría que es el único que podría poner algo de dificultad a la ronda de mañana._

_-Jo, qué cruel eres, Lynhxie- comentó Fye-. Ahora eres tú quien menosprecia al grupo Nightmare._

_-Solo digo la verdad que reflejan estos datos- se defendió ella-. De todas formas, dudo que suponga ningún problema para ti, Kurogane._

_-¿Acaso has tenido que meditarlo y todo?- se rió el mencionado._

_-Kuroguau, tu modestia brilla por su ausencia, jaja- soltó Mokona chistosa._

_El ninja ya iba a agarrarla para darle su merecido cuando la "tos" de Lynhxie le interrumpió._

_-Pues ya que estás tan seguro de ti mismo, le pondré un poco de dificultad al tema._

_Kurogane le miró indicando que le escuchaba._

_-No utilizarás tus propias técnicas mañana, en realidad, no quiero que ninguno de vosotros lo haga. Solo podréis usar un estilo de lucha muy básico, ¿os ha quedado claro?..._

.

.

.

Las estocadas iban y venían a tal velocidad que generaban fuertes corrientes de aire alrededor de los dos luchadores, jugando con sus capas negras. Kurogane tenía que reconocerlo, ese tal Hyun era muy hábil y fuerte. Si quería ganar tendría que ponerlo todo de su parte, sobre todo al estar con las "manos atadas" y no poder utilizar todo su poder. Además, Lynhxie tampoco le había dado más información de él por lo mucho que había fardado anoche.

Sonrió al ver una maniobra que acababa de hacer Hyun cruzando los filos sobre su cabeza y dando un rápido giro de trescientos sesenta grados.

Acababa de dar con su punto débil.

.

.

.

Xie chasqueó la lengua algo aburrida ante el espectáculo que estaba presenciando. Ya era hora de que terminase.

"Creo que debería ayudarle un poco a mi querido Hyun" pensó mientras concentraba disimuladamente su poder para lanzar un conjuro.

"Xielynh…"

La voz en su mente acabó con su concentración, dispersando su energía.

"Xielynh", repitió esa voz, "necesito que hagas algo por mí"

"Pero, mi señora", replicó ella mentalmente, "ahora estaba…"

"¿Vas a negarte a hacer lo que te digo?", inquirió aquella voz con un falso tono de incredulidad.

"Creo que todavía no tengo ningún _contrato _contigo que me obligue a cumplir tus deseos…"

"Piensa que podría venirte bien en un futuro el hecho de que tuviese que devolverte _yo_ un favor a _ti_", sugirió la voz.

Xielynh apretó los puños con indignación. Sabía que esa aparente dulzura e inocencia de la voz era falsa, no le pasaba por desapercibido la orden que ocultaban.

Todos sus planes iban a irse a pique… pero no podía permitirse desobedecer a alguien como ella…

"Sí, señora. Ahora mismo voy", respondió mientras salía hacia un vació pasillo de donde desapareció por un oscuro portal que ella misma invocó.

.

.

.

El sable cayó limpiamente sobre el duro ring con tal fuerza que quedó incrustada en este, agrietando parcialmente su suelo.

-… y ahora la siniestra- susurró Kurogane mientras avanzaba veloz hacia su contrincante.

Con un par de fuertes y rápidos golpes con su katana, logró que Hyun perdiera el equilibro y, junto a ella, su espada. Apuntando con su arma la yugular de éste, Kurogane indicaba el final del combate.

-¡Ya tenemos ganador!- proclamó Lewis emocionado.

-¿O sería mejor decir ganadores?- corrigió Mina mientras bajaba de la plataforma y se dirigía al lado de ambos luchadores.

-¡Es cierto! Con esta victoria de Kurogane se proclama Génesis como ganador de esta ronda- explicó Lewis a los espectadores, quienes respondieron con sonoros aplausos y aclamaciones.

Mina levantó el brazo del ninja en señal de éxito y pidió al público que aplaudiese todavía más.

Lynhxie sonrió al verlo, pero sintió al mismo tiempo que faltaba algo. Había esperado una actuación anormal en el líder de los Nightmare también, había tenido la corazonada de que haría algo raro como los otros… pero, por una vez, se había equivocado. Todo eso estaba resultando demasiado extraño.

.

.

.

-Bien hecho Kurogane- dijo Syaoran mientras chocaban sus manos en el aire.

-Dame una "K"… dame una "U"… dame una "R"… dame una "O"… dame un "tan"… ¡Kurotan es el mejor!- canturreaba Mokona vestida de animadora y agitando dos pompones rosas.

Kurogane no respondió, sino que simplemente sonrió y se dirigió hacia Lynhxie.

-Era eso, ¿verdad? Esa técnica que emplea al levantar las dos armas y girar dejaba al descubierto su torso. Además, al perder el sable de su mano derecha pierde también la coordinación. Esos eran sus puntos débiles.

Lynhxie le sonrió divertida.

-Sí solo quieres que te dé la razón, solo tienes que decirlo- fue lo único que dijo y le pasó una toalla para que se limpiase el sudor.

-Venga, ¡vamos a celebrarlo con una gran comida!- sugirió Fye muy animado-. ¿Quién tiene hambre?

-Yo, yo, yo- saltó Mokona.

-Jajaja, creo que Mokona ha hablado por todos- dijo Syaoran.

Se dirigieron charlando animadamente hacia el restaurante que se encontraba en el ala sur, pero un grupo de chicos vestidos por completo de negro les cortó el camino. Eran los Nightmare.

Por un instante hubo un ambiente de tensión, ninguno del Génesis sabía cómo reaccionar o que querían los otros. Pero entonces, para su sorpresa, Hyun se dirigió hacia ellos y le dio la mano a Kurogane con una sonrisa amistosa pintada en el rostro.

-Enhorabuena. Ha ganado el mejor.

-Gracias- respondió un perplejo ninja-. Tú no has estado nada mal, solo tienes que evitar ese pequeño error y tu técnica sería perfecta.

Esta vez fue Hyun quien se quedó sin habla, pensando en lo que querría decir, hasta que cayó en la cuenta de que hablaba de su giro.

-Sí, tienes razón, todavía no controlo ese movimiento. Espero que cuando lo haga pueda competir contigo otra vez; eres un contrincante formidable.

Kurogane solo sonrió.

Grüel se acercó en ese momento a Fye.

-Siento lo que ha pasado allí arriba, soy una persona muy temperamental.

Al verle disculparse con tanta inocencia, a Fye también le entró remordimientos por haberle provocado.

-El que debería disculparse soy yo, no tuve que decirte esas cosas horribles.

-No, fue culpa mía…

-Te equivocas, fui quien hizo mal…

-No, no tienes la culpa…

-No, tú sí que no…

-No…

-No…

Para cuando se giró Lynhxie a ver qué hacían, los encontró abrazados y llorando a mares como dos niños chicos después de hacer una travesura y se pedían disculpas mutuamente. Un escalofrío le recorrió de arriba abajo al contemplar la escena.

-Eres un excelente luchador- le comentaba mientras Lastark a Syaoran-. Tu manejo de la espada es increíble.

-Gracias. A mí me ha impresionado tu técnica para teletransportarte.

-Jaja, ¿a que es genial? Suelo usarlo con mi novia cuando se enfada conmigo- dijo Lastark mientras reía abiertamente de su anécdota, aunque Syaoran lo mirase incrédulo.

-Por cierto, no deberías usar veneno en tu daga, las normas están en contra de ello- recordó Syaoran.

-¿Eh, veneno?- preguntó el componente más joven del grupo, de quien, por cierto, se habían olvidado-. Primo Lastark nunca haría eso. ¡Eres un embustero!

-¡Eh, Dan! Tranquilízate- le reprochó Hyun-. Lo siento, es que no le ha sentado muy bien nuestra derrota. Es todavía joven y no sabe perder. Pero puedo asegurar que ningún Nightmare haría algo así.

-Ahora que lo dices- recordó Fye separándose de su abrazo de oso con Grüel-. ¿De dónde sacaste ese puñal, Grüel?

-¿Puñal? Yo no uso de eso y ni siquiera tengo dónde guardarlo- respondió este separando los brazos del cuerpo.

Y era cierto. Iba vestido con camiseta gris y pantalones negros anchos sin bolsillos.

-Mmm… esto es muy raro- susurró Lynhxie para sí-. Bueno, quizás haya visto mal Fye y Syaoran tuviese una reaccionó alérgica al metal de tu daga, Lastark.

-Será eso, está hecho de un material muy especial, ¿sabes?

-Pero Lynhxie…- iban a contradecirle Syaoran y Fye, pero ella no les dio oportunidad para ello.

-Bueno, pues nos despedimos ya. Ojalá volvamos a vernos otra vez- se despidió la chica arrastrando a esos dos con ella a velocidad luz.

-…Adiós- dijeron los otros perplejos.

.

.

.

Durante su comida se atrevieron a replicarle otra vez a la chica, defendiendo su buena vista y su poca alergia.

-Ya lo sé, chicos, pero de nada habría servido insistir en ese momento- se explicó Lynhxie.

-Tiene razón-concordó Kurogane mientras cortaba su solomillo de ternera-. Ellos no tienen ni idea de lo que pasó allí.

-Lo cierto es que Grüel no parecía él mientras empuñaba ese arma- reflexionó el mago.

-Entonces, ¿qué es lo que está pasando?- se atrevió Syaoran a formular la pregunta que estaban pensando todos… pero para el cual ninguno tenía respuesta.

.

.

.

**_N. A.:_**_ Y Génesis ganó!... Hahaha, Kurogane ha arrasado ;) Habría subido el cap antes... pero un maldito virus en el ordenador no me dejó =( Odio los virus, a ellos y los exámenes que no me dejan actualizar más rápido XD_

_Sé que no es propio de mí, pero quiero dar las gracias a Lira y a Geellaa-Green por todos sus reviews y consejos y por seguirme hasta ahora =D_

_Thanks por leer ^^ _

_P.D.: Intentaré darme prisa con el siguiente cap antes de que vuelva el virus xD_

_P. D.: Vale, en realidad este cap lo intenté subir hace más de una semana, solo que pasó un problema con mi cuenta de y no pudo ser. Espero me disculpéis todos =) y gracias por los supporters de Fanfiction por solucionarlo todo tan rápido =D_


	22. Chapter 22

**Capítulo 22**

Yuui acercó su mano al rostro de la bella muchacha dormida para apartarle de la cara los cabellos que la molestaban. Sin embargo, su mano la atravesó sin conseguir tocar nada.

Soltó un apenado suspiro. Sabía perfectamente que no tenía un cuerpo corpóreo… pero había veces que, simplemente, no podía reprimir ese tipo de impulsos.

Xie se desperezó y abrió un poco sus ojos, como si hubiera sentido de verdad esa caricia.

-Buenos días, Yuui- dijo sonriente, feliz y sorprendida de ver al niño a su lado.

-Querrás decir buenas noches, dormilona. Has estado durmiendo durante más de medio día- le reprochó él.

-¿Qué dices? ¿De verdad?

-Claro, mira cómo brilla la Luna.

Xie se levantó en seguida de la cama, lo cual pareció ser un esfuerzo demasiado grande porque volvió a caer encima de ella y esta vez no volvió a intentar hacer ningún movimiento brusco.

-… Estoy molida.

-¿Qué estuviste haciendo estos días? No irías a causarle problemas a Lynhxie otra vez, ¿verdad?- y al decir esto último puso cara de reproche, que en sus facciones infantiles resultaba muy gracioso.

La chica esquivó su mirada.

-No eres el único que intenta evitarlo tranquilo.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-No he podido "jugar" con ellos estos días. _Ella _me mandó un recado, un "favor personal" y he estado demasiado ocupada como para molestar a esa pandilla- refunfuñó Xie, y al ver cómo su amigo iba a preguntar de nuevo añadió-: y no voy a volver a intentarlo, si eso era lo que querías saber. De todas formas, ya es demasiado tarde…

-¿Tarde?- Yuui se sentía cada vez más confuso.

-Sí… Supongo que no habrán tenido problemas para llegar a la final…- le contestó Xie con un extraño brillo en la mirada que Yuui no supo cómo interpretar.

.

.

.

Sakura se puso sobre los hombros a una humilde capa y se dispuso a salir del castillo para sus horas diarias de rezo en el templo. Pero, lo que ninguno de los guardias que la saludaron cuando cruzó el portón o cualquiera de los criados que se despedían sonrientes de ella podía imaginar es que, aparte de cumplir sus funciones de sacerdotisa, veía allí la "transmisión" de ciertos eventos.

-¡Lo lograron!- exclamó emocionada tras presenciar un excelente combate en las aguas-. ¡Lo han conseguido! ¡Pasan a la final!

Y sin darse cuenta, s puso a dar saltos de alegría y a aplaudir sola en el gigante templo. Cuando el eco le devolvió su cristalina risa la paralizó e hizo que bajase la mirada algo avergonzada por su comportamiento anterior.

"Vaya, todavía no puedo creerlo", pensó la princesa para sus adentros. Los chicos habían pasado por mucho antes de poder llegar a donde estaban ahora. Aunque era verdad que no tuvieron demasiada dificultad para llegar a la final, sí que hubo algunos momentos en que parecía que iban a perder un combate, y otros muchos en que resultaron seriamente heridos. Menos mal que Lynhxie siempre estaba presente para curarse si era necesario, lo cual le había ayudado en progresar con sus técnicas de curación.

Aunque Sakura había tenido desde siempre fe plena en sus amigos, no pensó que llegaría tan rápido este momento. "Si ganan el próximo encuentro, entonces…"

Pero algo en su subconsciente llamó repentinamente su atención. Durante todo ese tiempo, no había vuelto a ver a aquella silueta de la otra vez. ¿Dónde estaría y qué tramaría ahora? ¿O sería que los había dejado en paz de una vez por todas? Las dudas acosaban a Sakura mientras el agua pura seguí mostrándole a un grupo de chicos que caminaban muy emocionados por un elegante pasillo.

.

.

.

Mokona saltaba feliz sobre las cabezas de sus amigos.

-¡Sois geniales! ¡Vamos a celebrarlo! ¡Todavía no puedo creer que hayamos ganado…!

-Oye, bicho- le agarró Kurogane aguándole la fiesta-. No cantes victoria tan deprisa, que solo hemos pasado la semifinal.

-Jaja, Kuro-guau, no seas tan duro- le reprochó Fye-, deja que Mokona se alegre por nosotros. Tan poco ha sido fácil llegar hasta aquí, ¿no te parece?

-Fye tiene razón, un poco de optimismo nunca viene mal- concordó Syaoran-. Hay que tener un fuerte espíritu y confianza en nosotros mismos si queremos conseguir el trofeo.

-Yo solo digo que no os ilusionéis demasiado… Que cuanto más alto se sube, más dura es luego la caída- gruñó el ninja.

Lynhxie se limitó a sonreír ante sus comentarios. En realidad estaba de parte del ninja, el combate de la próxima semana no iba a ser nada fácil…, pero si le daba la razón se le subirían demasiado los humos y les estropearía el ambiente a los otros, y eso era lo último que deseaba.

Echó una ojeada a aquel gran salón-restaurante en el que habían entrado y al instante encontró lo que buscaba: una mesa para cinco, y justo al lado de la ventana, como a ella le gustaba. Agarró a los chicos por el brazo y con la propuesta de "¡Vayamos a comer ya!" les llevó allí.

Una joven y simpática camarera de cortos cabellos castaños vino con los menús, aunque cada uno sabía ya lo que quería tomar. La comida no se hizo esperar y su velada transcurrió animadamente entre charlas. Sin embargo, no todo de lo que se hablaba en esa gran habitación era agradable.

"Mira, allí está…"

"… dicen que todavía no ha competido en ninguna ronda…"

"… ¿tú crees que es porque sea su arma secreta?..."

"… ¡Qué tonto eres! ¿Cómo se te ocurre eso?..."

"… he oído que entró en ese grupo solo porque eran necesarios cuatro participantes para participar en la competición…"

"… seguro que es una mosquita muerta que no ha roto un plato en su vida…"

"… han tenido suerte hasta ahora, pero como alguno de los chicos pierda en la final…"

"… seguro que meterá la pata…"

"… acabarán perdiendo por tener a una debilucha en el grupo…"

Y más comentarios así llegaban a los oídos de Génesis como un molesto zumbido de moscas. Lynhxie siguió comiendo sin alterarse, aun sabiendo perfectamente que era ella el objeto de semejante conversación, pero no pudo evitar que el resto de su grupo se molestara. Mokona intentó incluso lanzarse hacia uno de los chicos de una mesa cercana para darle una lección… y lo hubiera hecho si no fuera retenida por Lynhxie. Esta la abrazó cariñosamente, disimulando la acción inicial.

-Sé que lo haces por mí, pero no te enfades por cosas tan insignificantes- le susurró la chica al oído-, por favor, Mokona.

-Pero, Lynhxie, ¡se están metiendo contigo!- se quejó Mokona.

-La envidia hace estragos en el alma humana… - sentenció Kurogane con la mirada sombría-. La envidia y el aburrimiento.

-Hace tiempo que empezaron estos molestos rumores- comentó Syaoran-, y de verdad que me dan ganas de acallarles a todos aunque tenga que ser por la fuerza.

-Pero, chicos… No dicen ninguna mentira: soy como un lastre para el grupo; el miembro inútil. No se les puede reprender por hablar de ello- dijo la chica a la vez que ponía una cara pesarosa.

-Lynhxie, sabes que eso no es verdad- le corrigió Fye-. Tú eres quien guía a este grupo, organiza todo y pone un orden a las cosas. Sin ti, las cosas no nos irían tan bien… ni siquiera estaríamos aquí. Además, tú eres nuestra genial "manager", ¿no? ¡¿Cómo vas a ser inútil?

Un guiño de ese ojo azul le devolvió la sonrisa al rostro de la muchacha.

-¡Propongo un brindis por nuestra genial manager!- dijo Syaoran levantando su vaso lleno de refresco, con el que chocaron otros cuatro nada más hacer su petición.

-Gracias, chicos. Os aseguro que no os decepcionaré.

.

.

.

La noche era tranquila, con una temperatura agradable y, además, había sido un día bastante agotador. Sin embargo, por algún motivo, Kurogane no podía conciliar el sueño por mucho que lo intentara.

Apartó molesto las mantas para deslizarse en silencio de la cama. Al pasar al lado de la de su compañero de habitación le miró por unos instantes con envidia.

Fye dormía plácidamente sobre el gran almohadón cuyo extremo tenía atrapado entre sus brazos. Tenía una cara muy graciosa y el ninja se sintió tentado a guardarla para la eternidad en una foto, pero al final rechazó la idea y cerró la puerta de la habitación tras de sí al salir.

Los pasillos estaban alumbrados por lámparas cuya iluminación se había reducido al mínimo y daba un aspecto poco acogedor al lugar, de modo que decidió salirse al gran patio abierto que estaba en el centro del gran Doujo. La elegante Luna brillaba sobre este y su luz pareció ejercer algún tipo de influencia mágica sobre el joven, ya que, después de su paseo, Kurogane se sentía mucho mejor y sus párpados caían pesadamente.

Decidió volver de una vez a su cuarto ya que, calculaba, debían de ser más de las doce de la noche.

Al pasar por delante de la puerta del gimnasio Oeste un extraño ruido llamó su atención. A tales horas no debería haber nadie allí, aunque la luz que salía por la rendija de la entrada parecía contradecirlo.

Entreabrió la puerta con curiosidad. Estaba allí una chica con cuatro largas trenzas practicando movimientos que no había visto nunca. Era ágil y ligera como el aleteo de una mariposa, pero sus golpes eran al mismo tiempo precisos y potentes, similares al aguijón de una avispa.

No se dio cuenta de que el tiempo pasaba mientras contemplaba a aquella chica y se preguntaba, curioso por su identidad, si tendría la oportunidad de tenerla como contrincante o, por el contrario, pertenecía a uno de los grupos que lucharían por el puesto de bronce.

Entonces, con un movimiento de danza tras una fuerte patada, la chica se giró volviendo su rostro hacia la puerta durante un par de segundos.

Las pupilas de Kurogane se dilataron por la sorpresa. "¡Pero si es…!"

.

.

.

_**N. A.:** Actualizo rápido esta vez para compensar mi "desaparición" de estos últimos días, haha. Bueno, seguro que muchos se habrán dado cuenta, y es que he omitido la mayor parte (por no decir casi toda la parte) del concurso... XD y es que ya lo he dicho, soy muy mala en la descripción de escenas de acción, pero la razón principal es otra. Y es que no me puedo permitir tirarme media vida con solo esta parte de la historia XD A aquellos que esperaban más acción en esta parte les pido disculpas, espero que me entiendan ;) Además, la historia tira para largo... si además meto otros diez caps describiendo cada pelea... acabaría matando a mis lectores por ser excesivamente extensa y a mi imaginación por sobrecarga XD_

_Pero si alguno se lo temía no voy a quitar para nada la ultima ronda del concurso Demox, esta última batalla va a ser muy especial ;) Los chicos del Génesis lo van a tener muy difícil si quieren ganar y tendrán que ponerlo todo de su parte =)_

_Espero que hayáis disfrutado leyendo lo que llevo de la historia tanto como yo lo he hecho al escribirlo =D_

_¡Gracias por leer y por dejarme reviews tan rápido (me encantan)!_


	23. Chapter 23

**Capítulo 23**

El grupo de jóvenes que se dirigía esta vez hacia el ring por el silencioso pasillo estaba formado por componentes muy dispares. El chico que cargaba en su espalda una claymore parecía el líder. Alto, rubio de ojos castaños y con unos buenos músculos, había hecho enloquecer a muchas de las chicas que estarían hoy allí para animarle. Sin embargo, esa idea no suponía una distracción para Kyle.

La joven que iba a su lado también lucía muy tranquila, aunque su rostro de hielo parecía incapaz de mostrar emoción alguna de todas formas. Su larga y lisa cabellera roja hacía un contraste llamativo con su pálida piel, al igual que sus ojos de rubí. Una larga gabardina de cuero marrón ocultaba el arma que llevaba al cinto, un látigo del mismo material con numerosos pinchos de afilado metal que lo asemejaban al tallo de un rosal. Eso, junto con su temible y frío carácter, era lo que convertía a Rosaline a los ojos de muchos chicos en una "femme fatale", totalmente contraria a la dulzura de su compañera Doll, quien jugaba coqueta con sus tirabuzones de color caramelo. Una gran sonrisa rosa adornaba su rostro de muñeca de porcelana mientras pensaba en lo bien que le quedaba el conjunto que había elegido para una ocasión tan especial como aquella. Iba con un vestido estilo baby-doll de color rosa pastel con numerosos lacitos de tonos más oscuros y uno más grande a su espalda, justo arriba de la cintura. Un tocado del mismo color que el vestido adornaba sus cabellos, recogidos en dos graciosas coletas con grandes tirabuzones.

Nadie imaginaría al ver a una niña tan delicada que pudiera ser al mismo tiempo especialista en la pelea cuerpo a cuerpo y que había ganado varias veces consecutivas los concursos de pulso a hombres el doble de grandes que ella.

Sin embargo, quizá quien llamaba más la atención de los cuatro era el adolescente de cabellos aguamarina… con ese brazo metálico que contaba con numerosos dispositivos. Joe iba, como siempre, con unos grandes cascos de música que le apartaban del mundo real y unas extrañas gafas en dónde no paraba de aparecer números y datos, los cuales escondían unos preciosos ojos celestes.

Cualquiera que los viera sin saber quiénes eran los habría calificado de raros e, incluso, se habrían reído de ellos. Pero la fama, el buen renombre y el respeto que se había ganado "Chaos" a lo largo de esos años no dejaba que eso pudiera siquiera imaginarse. Y el hecho de haber llegado a la final de la competición Demox solo iba a aumentar su popularidad aún más…

-¿Con quién luchamos hoy?- preguntó Doll después de asegurarse de que no hubiera puntas abiertas en su impecable cabello.

-¿Eh? ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre preguntar eso? ¿No te da vergüenza no saberlo, Doll?- le reprochó Kyle.

Rose le lanzó una mirada asesina.

-Como si tú lo supieras… idiota…

El rubio se sonrojó al ser descubierto y rompió en alegres carcajadas.

-Me has pillado, Rose. Pero apostaría cualquier cosa que tú tampoco lo sabes. Admitámoslo, el único que se preocupa un poco por esas cosas es nuestro querido Joe, ¿verdad, chico?

Kyle lo acopló a la conversación acercándolo al grupo con un movimiento brusco que dejó al pobre muchacho muy confundido.

-¿Qué dices?- preguntó Joe quitándose los cascos-. Perdona, no os estaba escuchando.

-Como siempre, Joe… Si sigues con esos cascos puestos todo el día acabarás sordo- le riñó Doll, pero al ver su expresión pasota decidió dejar el tema-. Preguntaba que quienes eran nuestros contrincantes esta vez.

-Espera que mire los datos… son… el grupo Génesis- le confirmó él.

-¿Y quiénes son esos?- preguntó Kyle como si escuchase el nombre por primera vez en todo ese concurso.

-Son extranjeros y son el grupo nuevo de este año- explicó Joe mientras seguía apareciendo más y más información en sus gafas-. La verdad es que no se sabe nada de ellos; es la primera vez que participan en una competición de lucha y durante todo este tiempo no han exhibido ninguna técnica especial de lucha.

-¿Y han conseguido llegar a la final?- el suave tono de incredulidad de la pregunta no se reflejaba para nada en el rostro de Rose, que seguía inmutable.

-No creas que eso es lo que más llama la atención de este grupo- dijo el peli azul-, yo me fijaría más en el hecho de que lo han conseguido habiendo participado activamente en las batallas tan solo tres de sus miembros, la única chica de su equipo no ha tocado ni una sola vez el ring. ¿No os parece extraño?

-… Génesis… ¡Ah, ya los recuerdo!- exclamó Doll tras pensar con mucho esfuerzo-. Son los chicos con los que nos topamos el primer día y si mi memoria no falla… la chica del grupo, que por cierto son todos muy guapos, sobre todo el muchacho de cabellos castaños, entró solo porque hacían falta cuatro personas para poder participar, ¿no? No sé por qué te parece extraño que no haya luchado, Joe.

-Mmm… Es solo una sensación…

-Creo que sé qué estás pensado, Joe- dijo entonces la pelirroja-. Dudo que nadie se meta en una competición así solo por "rellenar". Ahora que he caído en quiénes son, creo que los he visto combatir más de una vez. La he estado observando en algunas rondas y por su forma de actuar diría que es la cabeza de ese grupo. Siempre está atenta a los combates, dando consejos a los de su equipo e, incluso, diría que haciendo alguna que otra seña a veces. Pero no creo que tampoco tengamos que preocuparnos demasiado, es tan solo su cerebro, a la hora de actuar, seguro que no es tan fuerte; por eso se vale del resto. Y eso es su punto débil. Con que consigamos dos victorias o al principio de la ronda estarán perdidos, porque dudo que esa muchacha pueda vencer a ninguno de nosotros. La obligaremos a salir al cuadrilátero. ¿Os gusta el plan?

-Tienes toda la razón, Rose, no deberíamos preocuparnos y, además, has tenido una gran idea. Eso haremos…

-Pero chicos…- les interrumpió Kyle para callarse al instante siguiente.

-¿Pero qué?- preguntaron los tres.

El semblante teñido de seriedad y preocupación de su capitán les sorprendió, por lo poco frecuente que se mostraba así. Quizás él había caído en algo importante que se les había escapado a todos…

-¿Vosotros creéis… que le gustaré a esa chica?- soltó Kyle con corazones saliendo de los ojos-. Solo la he visto de lejos, pero es tan delicada y agradable, parece tan elegante y… ¡Ai! ¡Que creo que me he enamorado! Ese porte, ese aire y… y… y… ¿Chicos?

Pero sus "chicos" ya se habían adelantado, dejándole hablando solo, molestos, aunque ya no tan sorprendidos de cómo había cambiado radicalmente de tema.

-Pero, chicos, ¡esperadme! ¡No os vayáis!- gritó Kyle mientras corría hacia la luz y el ruido de los aplausos en donde se habían perdido las siluetas de sus amigos.

.

.

.

El público, eufórico, aplaudió con energía cuando los dos comentaristas lo pidieron para dar comienzo a la última tienda de aquel concurso.

-Lewis, la verdad es que me da mucha pena que todo esto se termine tan rápido- dijo una Mina melancólica con lágrimas al borde de sus grandes ojos amatistas, lo que hizo que muchos espectadores masculinos intentasen saltar al ring movidos por el deseo de limpiar de su rostro esa pena.

-Es cierto, Mina, todos hemos pasado por tantas cosas juntos…- le consoló su compañero abrazándola por los hombros-. Pero también me inunda la emoción y es que ¡hoy sabremos quién será nuestro gran ganador! ¿Será otra vez "Cataclysm" el vencedor? ¿O "Génesis", quien nos ha sorprendido tanto, el que se haga con la victoria?

-¿Por qué no les damos a ellos la oportunidad para que nos lo muestren?- preguntó esta vez Mina con su sonrisa de siempre.

-"Tienes mucha razón, Mina…"- comentó una chica con un vestido rosa imitando el tono de Lewis-. Dejadnos que os mostremos a dónde podemos llegar.

Los dos presentadores pegaron un salto entre asustados y sorprendidos ante aquella muchacha que había aparecido en un ver y no ver allí a su lado.

-Eh… Parece que Doll es la elegida para el primer combate- dijo Lewis rápidamente para disimular su incomodidad-. Es hora de que Génesis escoja también a su participante…

-¡No! ¡Yo lo elegiré!- replicó Doll-. ¡Y te elijo a ti, querido Syaoran!

Su dedo apuntó a un asombrado y sonrojado joven de cabellos marrones e hizo que se sonrojase aun más lanzándole un beso. Muchos de los numerosos admiradores de la luchadora enviaron entonces miradas asesinas llenas de celos al pobre Syaoran, todavía confundido, mientras subía al ring.

No le hacía ninguna gracia tener que pelear contra una chica que parecía tan delicada, pero el empujón de Lynhxie y su propio orgullo no le permitieron dejar pasar aquel reto. Qué se le iba a hacer…

.

.

.

_FB._

_-… Bueno, para la pelea de mañana- interrumpió Lynhxie su calmada conversación para hablar de otra cosa más seria-, esta vez podréis utilizar todas vuestras técnicas si queréis._

_-¡Qué bien! ¿Y cómo son nuestros contrincantes?- dijo Syaoran muy animado-. ¿Qué nos vas a contar sobre ellos? ¿Cuáles son tus consejos?_

_-No os voy a contar absolutamente nade de ellos ni daros consejos- dijo Lynhxie provocando miradas sorprendidas y confundidas-. Solo quiero deciros que… mañana… sed vosotros mismos._

_._

_._

_._

**_N. A.:_**_ Bueno, he aqui los próximos contrincantes de nuestros héroes =) Y parece que una ya le ha echado el ojo a Syaoran XD Pobrecito._

_Esta vez quería agradecer de forma especial a aquellos lectores que me dejan reviews =) Me animan mucho para seguir intentando actualizar a tiempo XD y luchar contra el poco tiempo que tengo, los muchos exámenes y el dolor de cabeza XDDD_

_La próxima vez os traigo la batalla de Syaoran contra Doll... y... adivinad quienes serán los siguientes ;)_


	24. Chapter 24

**Capítulo 24**

La espada que había salido victoriosa durante todos aquellos combates cayó humillada al lado de su dueño, a quien Doll había lanzado desde un extremo del ring al otro.

Syaoran se levantó a duras penas, ya que sentía cómo todos y cada uno de sus músculos se quejaban del dolor. Nunca se hubiera imaginado que aquella muchacha tan delicada, aquella niña que parecía una muñeca de porcelana, una princesita, pudiera tener semejante fuerza. Durante los últimos minutos, Doll le había zarandeado como si fuese él el muñeco y, sin embargo, Syaoran todavía no había contraatacado ninguna sola vez. La verdad era que no le hacía ninguna gracia tener que enfrentarse a una chica, y menos una que ofrecía una imagen tan delicada y grácil, aunque ya había demostrado sobradamente que de esas dos cosas solo tenía la apariencia… Si seguí así perdería y, entonces, todo lo que habían hecho hasta ahora, todos sus esfuerzos en el proyecto y el trabajo de Lynhxie, TODO se tiraría por la borda. No, no lo podía permitir.

Su mano fue a reunirse otra vez con su espada amiga. Su cuerpo se dirigió veloz hacia aquella chica. Sabía que de nada serviría atacarla de frente, pero tenía que intentarlo…

Doll sonrió al ver cómo Syaoran corría hacia ella. Los chicos eran _tan_ predecibles, y este, por muy guapo que fuese, no era ninguna excepción a la regla.

-¿Cómo eres tan estúpido?- preguntó ella al verle cerca y preparándose para propinarle un puñetazo-. No vas a conseguir nad…

Su voz enmudeció al no encontrarse su puño con nada corpóreo. Una patada baja antes de que pudiera reaccionar le hizo caerse de bruces. Rodó rápidamente sobre sí misma para esquivar otro ataque y se puso de pie con la misma velocidad.

Doll maldijo para sus adentros; esta vez la predecible había sido ella, había estado tan confiada en sí misma que no se había dado cuenta de que, con cada golpe, Syaoran iba aprendiendo cada uno de sus movimientos y técnicas.

Se limpió con la mano la sangre que le salía de los labios. Doll se rió por lo bajo. Al parecer, esto _sí_ iba a ser divertido. Y, sin pensárselo dos veces, se lanzó esta vez ella hacia Syaoran.

El muchacho, a quien había sorprendido al principio, no tardó más de medio segundo en responder al ataque. Esquivaba cada uno de sus puñetazos y patadas, a la vez que intentaba evitar darle cualquier oportunidad para agarrarle, ya que sabía que no dudaría en lanzarle, esta vez, fuera del cuadrilátero. Además, para su desgracia, Doll era también extremadamente rápida y conseguía esquivar la hoja de su espada como si fuese la cosa más fácil del mundo.

Algo rozó en ese instante el rostro de Syaoran, desconcentrándole durante un microsegundo.

"¡Eso es! ¡Ya sé cuál es su punto débil!", pensó Syaoran.

.

.

.

-¡Mina, no puedo creerlo! ¡Nuestro querido Syaoran está en un terrible aprieto!

-Bueno, Lewis, date cuenta de que, al fin y al cabo, con la que está luchando es Doll, la indomable princesita de "Chaos". ¿De verdad pensaste que se lo iba a poner tan fácil?

-No, pero… ¡Eh, espera! Parece que Syaoran contraataca…

.

.

.

Syaoran agarró del lazo que tenía su hermoso vestido por detrás cuando Doll se giró tras una doble patada. Esto desequilibró a la muchacha, quien dio un traspié y se cayó sobre el pecho de su contrincante, quien se esforzó por no perder también el equilibrio. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar ya estaba la espada de Syaoran amenazando su cuello de cisne.

-¿Se va a rendir, señorita?- le dijo Syaoran al oído.

Para su sorpresa, Doll se rió descaradamente.

-Lo siento, guapo. Me gustas mucho, pero la palabra "rendirse" no consta en mi vocabulario… Y, si me permites un consejo, deberías ser más cuidadoso la próxima vez.

-¿Qué quie…?- iba a preguntar Syaoran, pero el tacto de un frío tubo metálico contra su sien le calló al momento.

En un ver y no ver, Doll había sacado un revolver de debajo de la falda y le estaba apuntando con él.

-Y ahora dime: ¿Qué crees que será más rápida: mi bala o tu espada?- le susurró provocadora unos suaves labios de color fresa.

.

.

.

-Parece que tenemos un empate- dijo Lewis al llegar al lado de la pareja que seguía pétrea en la misma posición-. Venga, chicos, podéis dejar esta postura tan incómoda, vuestro combate ya ha acabado.

-Ha sido muy emocionante, pero es hora de que suban los próximos luchadores- les recordó Mina con una amable sonrisa.

Syaoran y Mina se separaron de su "abrazo" y cada uno se fue por un lado distinto. Sin embargo, antes de que Syaoran pudiera bajar del cuadrilátero sintió cómo unos fuertes brazos lo rodeaban por la cintura. Al volverse a ver quién era se encontró con los dulces labios de su bella contrincante en su mejilla izquierda.

-Ya te lo he dicho: me gustas mucho y no me rindo fácilmente- dijo Doll guiándole un ojo y saliendo del ring con un gracioso salto.

Syaoran también se alejó de allí sorprendido y sonrojado, mientras que el público masculino lo mataba con la mirada.

.

.

.

-Bueno, bueno. Acaba de terminar el primer combate de la final y ha sido un empate- resumió la encantadora presentadora-. ¿Quiénes van a ser los siguientes en subir?

-Creo que Fye se está preparando para ello, Mina, y de "Chaos"… ¡Vaya! Parece que Rosaline va a ser la otra luchadora.

Ambos llegaron al lado de los comentaristas al mismo tiempo, Fye con una gran sonrisa feliz, como siempre, y Rose con su máscara de indiferencia.

-Bien chicos, recuerden que debe haber una competitividad sana- dijo Lewis mientras subía a su plataforma con su compañera.

-No os hagáis mucho daño- comentó Mina mientras pulsaba un botón y ella y Lewis volvían a elevarse hacia el cielo azul.

-¿Estás lista para "bajarte de las nubes"?- bromeó el mago chistoso.

Rose sonrió por vez primera durante todo el concurso.

-Tranquilo, si yo desciendo a los infiernos… te prometo que te arrastraré hasta allí conmigo- le dijo retadora mientras unos blancos colmillos asomaban por entre sus curvados labios escarlatas.

.

.

.

Los espectadores miraban embobados el combate. Las figuras de los dos luchadores iban de un lado a otro tan deprisa que generaban una corriente de viento a su alrededor y hacían que a los ojos de los que les contemplaban pareciesen solo un montón de manchas de colores de tonos rojizos y blancos. Nadie podía saber con seguridad quién era quién, o si este o la otra iba ganando. El remolino de color se iba moviendo por toda la superficie del ring. A veces parecía que la mancha blanca-amarilla iba a caer, pero en el segundo siguiente era el conjunto rojo lo que estaba al borde.

Lewis y Mina, quienes tampoco veían mucho más, estaban mudos; incapaces de transmitir ningún dato relevante al público.

Sin embargo, desde el punto de visión de Fye, las cosas no pintaban muy bien. Si él era veloz, Rose no se quedaba atrás para nada. La muchacha era lo suficientemente rápida como para seguir su ritmo y esquivar sus golpes y, además, contaba con un temible látigo que le mantenía a él a una distancia prudente, impidiendo que se pudiese acercar y dificultando sus movimientos. Y, aunque los espectadores no se habían dado cuenta, el mago ya se había visto acorralado más de una vez y solo había salido de esos aprietos utilizando los dardos que le había proporcionado Lynhxie al principio del concurso. Pero Fye sabía perfectamente que no podía dejar que las cosas siguieran así, debía conseguir que Rose se saliese del cuadrilátero a toda costa.

Con un potente salto se alejó de un fuerte latigazo propinado por Rose y se elevó en el aire. Entonces aprovechó la poca tranquilidad momentánea para lazarle el último misil que le quedaba.

Rose se apartó nada más verlo venir, pero no consiguió evitar que le pasase el dardo justo al lado de la mejilla, haciendo un fino corte del que empezó a brotar lágrima roja. Esto la enfadó terriblemente y lanzó su látigo hacia el rubio. Esta vez sí consiguió darle. La serpiente de espinas se enrolló alrededor de su brazo derecho, poco dispuesta a dejarle escapar. Sin embargo, la orgullosa sonrisa de la pelirroja desapareció pronto cuando sintió cómo Fye tiraba de su propio látigo con fuerza, lanzándola fuera del ring a pesar del dolor que debería estar padeciendo bajo los dientes de metal de su arma.

En el último instante, antes de que el rubio pudiera liberarse de su arma y cuando ya se encontraba cayendo fuera del campo de batalla, Rose tiró también con todo su poderío de aquel nexo, llevándose al mago consigo tal y como había prometido.

Un pitido indicó el final del segundo combate que, al igual que el primero, había terminado con un empate para ambos equipos, aumentando así la tensión que había en el ambiente.

Kurogane miró hacia Lynhxie, quien había ido corriendo al lado de Fye para curarlo, y se topó con unos tranquilos ojos celestes observándole a él. El ninja sonrió para sí. Si ellos no estaban nerviosos, él tampoco pensaba estarlo.

.

.

.

**_N. A.:_**_¡Parece que "Génesis" está en un grave aprieto! =S Dependen enteramente de los dos siguientes concursantes para ganar y poder así completar el proyecto del Syaoran-androide. Sin embargo, "Cataclysm" no es un grupito cualquiera y hasta ahora se lo ha puesto muy difícil._

_Por cierto, aquellos que estaban conjeturando sobre quién lucharía contra quién... ¿Lo veíais venir? Haha, la pareja Rose-Fye me parecía muy interesante. Ambos parecen dos polos opuestos... ¡Ah! Seguidoras de Syaoran, por favor no odiéis a Doll XD La pobre no tenía malas intenciones... cualquiera que se encontrase con un chico guapino también habría hecho lo mismo (o lo habría intentado), ¿o no? Haha, de hecho, no había planeado que las cosas fuesen así, pero llegado a cierto punto de la historia, son los personajes quienes me dictan lo qué escribir y no yo XD Parecen como si tuviesen voluntad propia =P_

_Bueno, en le próximo capítulo: ¡El combate de Kurogane! Esperemos que tenga buena suerte ;)_

_¡Gracias a todos por leer!_


	25. Chapter 25

**Capítulo 25**

El puño de metal cayó con sorprendente fuerza en el suelo, cerca del rostro de Kurogane, quien aprovechó el gran polvo levantado para rodar lejos de allí. Había evitado ese último ataque por muy poco; había subestimado a ese jovencito. Pero el haber cometido ese error solo hizo que sus labios se curvasen en una lobuna sonrisa, oculta por la todavía espesa polvareda.

Joe colocó sus gafas en un movimiento involuntario, fruto de la costumbre, mientras que en ellas salía algo parecido a un radar que buscaba veloz un cuerpo que emitiera calor, un cuerpo vivo. De repente, el círculo se paró sobre una silueta que aparecía de color rojo sobre esos cristales, indicándole dónde se encontraba su target. Sin perder un segundo, se dirigió allí el miembro más joven de "Cataclysm", pero, para su sorpresa, el ninja ya no estaba allí. Unos dedos tocándole el hombro derecho le llamaron la atención.

-¿Me buscabas?- preguntó la voz del ninja al lado de su oído, pero para cuando el pelia azul se giró no vio a nadie.

En ese momento, una patada certera en el estómago le cortó la respiración a medida que era lanzado hacia atrás. Fue tal la velocidad con la que Joe cayó que dispersó toda la polvareda levantada.

Kurogane ya se había dado cuenta desde hacía un buen rato que esas gafas le aportaban al chico información de todos sus movimientos, por eso siempre podía esquivarle y predecir lo que iba a hacer. Al parecer tendría que "sorprenderle" si quería salir vencedor de esta.

Joe sacudió la cabeza olvidándose del dolor y quejándose en sus adentros de la baja velocidad de ese programa informático comparado con la de su contrincante para escabullirse. Buscó a Kurogane con la mirada y se sorprendió de encontrarlo parado en mitad del ring, con la vista clavada en el suelo y las manos apoyadas en la katana que tenía delante de él. "¡Maldita sea!", maldijo en silencio al darse cuenta de que no tenía información suficiente y ni idea de lo que iba a hacer. Después de cavilar durante un par de segundos decidió que no podía seguir regalándole tiempo, que se lo jugaría todo en un golpe directo.

Kurogane sonrió al sentir a Joe acercarse. De verdad, se alegraba un montón de haberse equivocado al subestimar a aquel muchacho. Cuando calculó que estaba a la distancia adecuada lanzó todo el poder que había concentrado hasta ese momento en con un movimiento de su arma. Joe, a quien habían alarmado sus datos informáticos, intentó esquivar aquello con un salto, pero la fuerza extraña que había enviado Kurogane parecía una barrera que barrió toda la zona levantando losas, destruyendo gran parte del ring y, cómo no, llevándose por delante a Joe.

"Ya está", pensó Kurogane al ver cómo el muchacho salía volando del cuadrilátero, en cuando tocase el suelo el familiar pitido indicaría su victoria… Pero no pudo ni terminar de felicitarse por sus adentros cuando otra "fuerza" empujó también al ninja fuera del ring. Cuando sonó el pitido, ambos luchadores se encontraban en el suelo, fuera del "campo de batalla".

El ninja abrió sus ojos con dolor y se arrancó algo metálico que se le había incrustado en el estómago. Cuál sería su sorpresa al ver el antebrazo entero de metal de Joe, quien lo había lanzado a propulsión en el último instante.

Qué mal había hecho en subestimar a ese chaval…

.

.

.

-Kyle, es toda tuya- le dijo Joe mientras se acercaba al grupo colocando en sus sitio el antebrazo que le acaba de devolver Kurogane.

-Me da tanta pena tener que enfrentarme a ella… No me haría gracia hacerle daño…

-Kyle, baja de las nubes- susurró la fría voz de Rose a sus espaldas-. Sabes muy bien que nuestra victoria o nuestra derrota depende enteramente de ti.

-Eso. No te despistes solo porque tu contrincante sea mona- le reprochó Doll a su vez.

-Mira quién fue a hablar…- murmuró Kyle por lo bajo haciendo una graciosa mueca.

-¡¿Qué has dicho?- exclamó Doll indignada.

-Nada, nada, que me dejéis esto a mí. Ya que no hay otra salida, tendré que derrotar a ese precioso ángel- suspiró mientras con los ojos buscaba a su contrincante.

.

.

.

Mientras, en el grupo "Génesis" tenía lugar una discusión mucho más acalorada e intensa.

-¡No puedes subir allí, Lynhxie!- exclamó por enésima vez Fye, incapaz de entender lo que se proponía aquella chica-. Si todos ellos son tan poderosos, entonces su capitán…

-Lynhxie, no puedes ponerte en peligro así por… por el premio- dijo Syaoran, con voz mucho más calmada pero igualmente seria. Si tenemos que arriesgar tu salud.. Entonces prefiero que…

-¿Nos rindamos?- terminó Lynhxie la frase por él-. Sabes perfectamente que eso es lo último que haría. Todos hemos puesto mucho en esto… No podemos simplemente rendirnos ahora. Además, si os he ayudado a llegar hasta aquí… confiad en mí, no voy a dejar que todo termine así. ¿Qué dices, Kurogane? ¿Me apoyas?

El ninja había permanecido mudo hasta entonces. Tenía sus dudas; esa chica parecía tan frágil… además, no hacía mucho que había sufrido aquella herida cerca del corazón, dudaba de que su organismo pudiera soportarlo… y, sin embargo, un vago recuerdo vino de repente a su memoria… una noche de insomnio, un paso bajo la luz de la luna y… ¿qué fue lo que vio esa noche…?

-Dices que aprendiste un poco de artes defensivas cuando vivías en China… Demuéstranos todo lo que sabes hacer.

-Pero, ¡¿qué estás diciendo Kuroguau?- le preguntó Fye entre incrédulo y enfadado.

-Mago, deberías confiar un poco más en la persona que quieres, ¿no?- opinó Kurogane haciendo que Fye desviase la mirada algo avergonzado-. Además, algo me dice que puede cuidarse sola perfectamente.

-Bueno, hay un empate de votos… ¿Tú qué dices, Mokona?- preguntó Syaoran.

Esta miró confundida a uno y otro bando. No quería que su amiga se volviese a hacer daño, pero… La miró en ese instante y la sonrisa segura y un guiño de esta le confirmó lo que tenía que hacer.

-¡Yo voto a favor de que luche Lynhxie! Confío plenamente en ella y si dice que lo puede conseguir es que lo hará.

-Bueno… Entonces, supongo que no hay más que discutir- sentenció Fye amargamente.

Lynhxie se alejó de su zona de descanso hacia el ring. El mago ni siquiera quería ver cómo subía, pero su llamada le hizo volverse.

-¡Chicos!, ¡¿qué hacéis allí parados?

-¿Cómo que qué hacemos?- preguntó Syaoran sin entender.

-Pues que vengáis a ayudarme… De verdad… ¿Cómo pensáis que pueda subir a este cuadrilátero de tropecientos metros _yo sola_?

Un sudor frío les recorrió la espalda a los cuatro… ¿Y esta niña era quien pedía que la dejasen luchar? ¡Que Dios los ayude!

.

.

.

La pareja de presentadores bajaron volando en su plataforma cuando vieron que ambos luchadores estaban listos.

-El último combate está a punto de empezar…

-… ¿será "Cataclysm" el ganador por vez enésima?

-¿O les arrebatará "Génesis" el trofeo de esta vez…?

-Por cierto, esta vez mandan a una _nueva luchadora_, ¿no es así, Lewis?

-Podría decirse que sí. Lo cierto es que nunca antes habíamos visto luchar a Lynhxie, quien no ha tenido oportunidad hasta ahora para subir aquí debido sus compañeros siempre conseguían las tres victorias necesarias…

-¡Menos charla, guapos! ¡Dejadnos empezar ya!- les gritó un impaciente Kyle.

-Bueno, que dé comienzo la última batalla entonces…- dijo Lewis mientras se elevaban a los cielos y se limpiaba el sudor incómodo.

-Hola guapísima, siento que nos tengamos que conocer en un momento así, pero… Qué se le va a hacer… Yo soy Kyle, ¿quieres mi número de teléfono? ¿Me das el tuyo?- se presentó el rubio de "Chaos" haciendo caer al resto de los componentes de su grupo y del contrario de incredulidad.

-Encantada, me llamo Lynhxie. Por favor, no tengas reparos en luchar con todas tus fuerzas, no me des ventaja solo porque sea una chica- dijo esta con una agradable sonrisa pasando por alto sus preguntas.

Kyle la miró extasiado; era tan guapa. Ese día llevaba un kimono blanco medio largo hasta las rodillas de color blanco, cuya parte de arriba, parecida a un palabra de honor, se mantenía sujeto al cuello por un aro dorado. Tenía unas mangas de murciélago aparte, fijas en los extremos con gomas de color calabaza cerca de sus hombros, de vaporoso seda del mismo color que el kimono y los pantalones piratas que llevaba debajo. Su brillante pelo negro, normalmente suelto, estaba recogido en dos moños bajos cubiertos también con tela blanca para que no se despeinasen. Era cierto que iba muy guapa así, peor… había algo que no concordaba…

-Vas a luchar contra mí sin armas- señaló Kyle sorprendido mientras recargaba la mano en su gran claymore, como para hacer más énfasis a lo que decía-. No es algo aconsejable.

-Bueno… lo esencial es invisible a los ojos- fue la simple respuesta de ella.

Un pitido sonó entonces dando comienzo al último combate del concurso Demox.

.

.

.

**_N. A.:_**_ Sé que en este capítulo no hago justicia a las grandes técnicas de lucha de nuestro querido ninja (bueno, ni en este ni en los demás, ni a las suyas ni a las de los demás XD ) pero pido otra vez perdón xD Soy pésima para describir escenas de peleas, a medida que vaya mejorando iré añadiendo más XD_

_Me han preguntado si habrá más mundos después de este. Ya aviso que tengo planeado una historia bastante larga, en realidad esta es solo la primera parte de las tres que constará la historia entera, y solo vamos por la mitad... así que... XD Hay mucha historia por delante ;)_

_En el próximo cap: ¡La batalla de Lynhxie! ¿Cómo creéis que le irá? Esperemos a ver =)_

_¡Gracias por leer!_


	26. Chapter 26

**Capítulo 26**

Kyle salió disparado al encuentro de Lynhxie. "Bueno, pues si no va armada, no quiero tampoco blandir la espada contra ella", pensó. Pero no iba a poder evitar atacarla. Su puño voló con fuerza hacia la chica, quien, para sorpresa de todos, lo esquivó con gracilidad. Muchos más vinieron después y también precisas patadas, pero todas eran evadidas por la ágil muchacha, quien, a los ojos de quienes les estaban viendo parecía estar dando pasos de una extraña danza.

El ondular de su traje por efecto de la brisa, su encantadora sonrisa y su gracilidad la hacían parecerse a un hada del aire que intentaba hechizar a Kyle, quien, por otra parte, empezaba a cansarse poco a poco de que estuviera siempre esquivándolo.

-Me parece que tendré que dejar de ser caballeroso…

Sacó en un veloz movimiento su increíble espadón blandiéndolo contra el "hada"… Pero el filo de su espada solo se encontró con puro aire… Para cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había pasado ya era demasiado tarde y Lynhxie corría hacia él… ¡encima de su propia espada!

Le propinó una terrible patada por debajo de la barbilla lanzándolo hacia atrás y haciendo que un fino hilillo de sangre fluyera de su nariz. Kyle se limpió rápidamente en el dorso de la mano y volvió al ataque.

Lynhxie esquivaba sus espadazos con movimientos muy flexibles que la hacían parecer como si no tuviera huesos. Sus altos saltos permitían que se subiera a la claymore como había hecho antes e, incluso, que hiciese alguna voltereta apoyándose en los hombros de Kyle para el mismo propósito.

En definitiva, parecía difícil que Kyle lograse hacerle ni siquiera un rasguño, ni a ella, ni a su vaporoso kimono.

.

.

.

-¡Vaya, Mina! ¡Quién habría adivinado que la tranquila y calmada Lynhxie de Génesis fuese tan buena luchadora! ¡Kyle no ha conseguido ni rozarla apenas!

-Creo que ha sido una sorpresa para todos. Pero lo que más me llama la atención es su extraña técnica. ¡Es como si estuviera bailando en vez de peleando!

-En verdad tiene unos movimientos muy gráciles, aunque no conseguirá ganar si se dedica solo a esquivar los golpes de Kyle.

-Y tampoco tiene ningún arma. Bueno, aunque han pasado por aquí varios luchadores que no hacían uso de ella, no es algo muy recomendable si tu contrincante es Kyle y su famosa claymore, ¿no, Lewis?

-Tienes razón, querida, pero esperemos a ver qué tiene la pequeña Lynhxie preparado…

.

.

.

El chico rubio se encontraba parado, apoyado en su gran espadón respirando forzosamente. Aunque no le gustaba admitirlo, había subestimado a esa chica y ahora estaba recibiendo su merecido.

Lynhxie también estaba queda, de pie en frente de él a varios metros de distancia mirándolo con ojos llenos de curiosidad. Ella, a diferencia de él, estaba fresca como una rosa, como recién levantada de la cama… ¡no tenía ningún pelo fuera del lugar!

-Está bien, creo que ha llegado el momento- dijo Kyle con una sonrisa.

-¿El momento?- preguntó ella sin saber a qué se refería.

-Sí, creo que debería empezar a jugar en serio- le respondió él simplemente, pero con un tono que habría hecho erizarse los pelos de la nuca a cualquiera.

Sin embargo, Lynhxie solo se rió con esa risa cristalina propia de ella..

-Vale, entonces "yo también jugaré en serio".

Nada más acabar la frase se lanzó a toda velocidad hacia Kyle, quien se quedó en su sitio esperándola. Cuando estaba a dos metros de él, levantó su poderosa arma y utilizando toda su fuerza golpeó con ella en el suelo abriendo un enorme surco y levantando enormes y pesadas losas en dirección a la chica. Lynhxie se vio obligada a elevarse en el aire y esquivar los pedruscos a saltos. Mientras tanto, Kyle se había puesto también en movimiento ¡e iba directo hacia ella!

Ya casi la había alcanzado y estaba en posición de atacar, cuando el reflejo de la luz solar en algo metálico cegó a Kyle, y el sonido del aire siendo cortado le hizo ponerse en guardia, utilizando su espadón como escudo. Su rápida reacción le salvó esta vez, porque una milésima de segundo después algo chocó contra la claymore con una fuerza sorprendente, haciendo saltar chispas.

Cuando levantó la vista, vio a Lynhxie con dos extrañas armas en las manos. Parecían espadas sai de cuyas empuñaduras salía una cadena metálica que se perdía dentro de las mangas de la chica.

Lynhxie no le otorgó más tiempo y volvió a lanzar sus espadas contra él, quien las desvió con estocadas igual de precisas. Pero, al estar estas unidas a su dueña por las cadenas hacían imposible desarmarla. Lynhxie empezó a coger mayor velocidad y lanzaba sus armas desde cualquier dirección, modificando luego su trayectoria ritando de las cadenas. Ambos empezaron a bailar una extraña danza en un intento mutuo por evitar golpes y atacar al otro.

Las sai de Lynhxie se enredaron alrededor de la claymore de Kyle en un intento de esta por desarmarle, pero Kyle aprovechó la ocasión para hacer justo lo contrario. Tiró con todas sus fuerzas y lanzó sus armas hacia un extremo del ring. Lynhxie intentó alcanzar el extremo de las cadenas en el último instante, pero fue demasiado tarde. Por un momento, pareció que pasaba por su rostro una expresión de fastidio e incredulidad.

-Bueno, he de admitir que me sorprendiste al sacarte esos dos "juguetitos" de la manga, pero me temo que ahora te has quedado sin ellos- comentó Kyle mientras corría a atacarla con su claymore. Para su sorpresa, una traviesa y provocadora sonrisa apareció en los labios de la muchacha mientras le esquivaba.

-Ya te he dicho que lo esencial es invisible a tus ojos- dijo mientras volvían a separarse en el ring-. Y una cosa más… siento haberte metido antes.

-¿Qué?

-Ahora es cuando pienso empezar a jugar en serio…

Lynhxie tiró de los lazos que mantenían atados las telas que cubrían sus moños dejando caer su pelo trenzado junto con hilos de brillante metal en cuatro trenzas y en cuyos extremos estaban atados dos puntas de flecha, en las dos interiores, y dos afilados ganchos en las exteriores.

Esa imagen provocó un sorprendido "¡Oh!" por parte del público, pero la chica estaba decidida a no perder ningún segundo y empezó el contraataque a Kyle con extraños movimientos de la cabeza. El rubio, que estaba totalmente perplejo, tardó en defenderse esta vez y se llevó varios cortes en los brazos. Lynhxie volvió a enrollar alrededor de la claymore sus "armas" y tiró esta vez con más fuerza, lanzando la espada de Kyle al lado opuesto del cuadrilátero.

Ambos se miraron entonces retadores. Kyle sabía perfectamente que si iba a por su claymore le daría tiempo a ella a coger sus sai, pero… tenía que arriesgarse. Salió corriendo a toda mecha, pero cuando llegó al lado de su espadón, Lynhxie ya tenía sus armas en las manos y le miraba sonriente.

-Ha sido divertido Kyle, pero me temo que el juego, como todas las cosas en esta vida, tiene que llegar a su fin…

Este ya estaba en el centro del ring cuando el viento se llevó sus palabras.

Lynhxie empezó entonces a azotar el suelo de alrededor de él con fiereza utilizando sus espadas. Las losas, ya castigadas, se quebraron más y se levantó un denso polvo que los engulló a los dos, cegando al mismo tiempo a los espectadores.

Kyle tosía confuso mientras intentaba ver algo entre ese caos. De repente una fuerte corriente sopló desde arriba, directo hacia él, haciendo que tuviera que volver a cerrar los ojos. Un cuerpo pesado cayó entonces sobre el rubio, empujándolo hacia el suelo y haciendo que dejara caer su espada con un terrible estruendo.

Cuando se dispersó toda la polvareda el público contempló atónito cómo Lynhxie se encontraba ahora sentada encima del vientre de Kyle, paralizando las piernas de él con las suyas y sujetando fuertemente sus brazos contra el suelo. Kyle no podía ni mover la cabeza ya que las espadas sai se encontraban clavadas en cruz encerrando su cuello, amenazándolo con su filo a menos de 10 centímetros.

El familiar pitido dio entonces fin a la última batalla de la competición Demox.

.

.

.

Ambos presentadores bajaron a toda velocidad a felicitar a los dos por su esfuerzo y en especial a ella por ser la vencedora. Proclamaron como vencedores al grupo "Génesis" a un entusiasmado público que recibió con cálidos aplausos la noticia. Aprovecharon también para recordar que la entrega de premios sería dentro de una hora.

Kyle ya se iba a ir cuando el grito de Lynhxie le detuvo. Esta corrió hasta su lado y le ofreció la mano y su encantadora sonrisa.

-Eres un contrincante formida…- iba a decir ella, pero el tierno beso de él en su mejilla la enmudeció.

-Ha sido increíble, gracias preciosa- se despidió él.

Lynhxie se quedó un rato más mirándole, preguntándose en su interior si todos los de "Chaos" tenían esa costumbre. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que Kurogane, Syaoran y Mokona intentaban evitar que Fye matase a Kyle en un ataque de celos.

.

.

.

**_N. A.:_**_ ¡El concuros llega a su fin! Toca volver a Piffle y completar su proyecto. ¿Saldra todo bien? ¿Conseguiran darle vida al androide?_

_Haha, si a alguno le ha sorprendido la actuacion de Lynhxie... ya os explicara en el siguiente cap ;) Y os puedo asegurar que no es que de repente sepa luchar como por infusion del Espiritu Santo XD Milagros asi no existe =P_

_Espero que os haya gustado el combate =) La historia sigue e intentare que no falte la accion XD  
_

_Gracias por leer y por todos los reviews ^^  
_


	27. Chapter 27

**Capítulo 27**

Todos los grupos participantes del concurso Demox se encontraban en el Doujo otra vez para la entrega del premio. Para este evento especial no presentaban solo Kyle y Mina, sino que estaba también el señor Fuji, un hombre joven de unos treinta y pocos años, de pelo castaño, corto y bien peinado, y unos ojos verdes intimidadores. Era muy alto y sobresalía una cabeza por encima de los dos comentaristas.

-La medalla de bronce que tengo el honor de entregar es para el grupo "Light Dust". Por favor, que suba su capitán a recogerlo- dijo Lewis y, al momento, saltó al ring un chico de largos cabellos plateados atados en una coleta.

El siguiente premio fue entregado por Mina a Kyle, quien aprovechó la ocasión para preguntarle a la atractiva presentadora por su número de teléfono. Tuvieron que subir Rose y Doll para bajarlo de allí, tirándole de las orejas ante la mirada de una sonrojada Mina.

-El señor Fuji, quien ha financiado y organizado este increíble concurso- presentó entonces Lewis-, será quien entregue el gran trofeo al grupo ganador: ¡Génesis! Por favor, que suba su líder.

Entonces, todas las miradas recayeron en Lynhxie, quien, por su parte, miraba despistada el ring, esperando que subiera alguno de su grupo.

-Lynhxie, ¿a qué esperas?- le preguntó Fye.

-¿Qué?

-Sube ya a por el maldito premio, enana- ordenó Kurogane impaciente.

-¿Yo? Pero si no he hecho casi nada durante todo el concurso, ¿cómo voy a subir yo?

-¡Claro que debes subir tú! Eres, en realidad, quien más ha hecho en todo este tiempo- le animó Syaoran.

-Pero…

-¡Pero nada! ¡Sube!- exclamó Mokona sonriente.

Lynhxie se acercó turbada hacia el gran cuadrilátero y, cuando Kurogane y Fye ya acudían para ayudarla a subir, se elevó ella sola de un gran salto y con paso tranquilo se acercó al centro del ring, dejando abajo a sus dos camaradas mirándola asombrados.

-Encantado de conocerla, señorita He. He visto su último combate y he de admitir que ha estado sublime- le alabó Fuji acentuando el color de sus mejillas-. Es todo un honor para mí entregarte esta medalla de oro y el software XQ-7009.

Dicho esto, colgó el círculo de dorado metal en su cuello y le dejó en sus manos en un pequeño objeto que sacó de una gran maleta perfectamente protegida que solo se abrió tras introducir el código de seguridad. Lynhxie cerró su puño con firmeza sobre este, y con un educado "Gracias" se despidió de los allí presentes.

Mina y Lewis siguieron hablando un buen rato recordando los buenos ratos pasados y pidiendo que todos se quedasen a la fiesta que tendría lugar después de la cena.

Cuando Lynhxie llegó al lado de sus compañeros, estos se arremolinaron entorno suya para observar mejor aquel programa por el que habían hecho tantos esfuerzos.

-¡¿Es solo eso?- exclamaron los cuatro incrédulos.

-¿Qué queréis decir con "solo"?- inquirió Lynhxie-. Para que lo sepáis, el software XQ-7009 tiene otro punto especial, y es que, a pesar de ser un programa tan complejo se puede guardar en este pendrive… tan pequeño.

Los otros se miraron entre sí sin saber exactamente qué decir, cuando, de repente, pareció que se enviaron una señal muda y abrazaron calurosamente a la muchacha.

-¡Lo conseguimos!

Lynhxie se rió divertida ante tal muestra de afecto y se sintió feliz, feliz de que, al final, todo les hubiera ido bien.

.

.

.

Esa tarde-noche todos asistieron a la espectacular fiesta de despedida en el gran salón-restaurante. Todo estaba perfectamente organizado y el decorado era el propio de una ocasión tan especial como aquella, con elegantes cortinas de terciopelo, globos por doquier, mesas repletas de comida que hacía caer a uno la baba, camareros con bandejas de burbujeantes bebidas y, por supuesto, iluminada solo por una gran bola de disco que hacía aparecer extrañas siluetas por toda la habitación.

Cualquiera que hubiera visto a los grupos vestidos con sus mejores galas se hubiera mostrado reacio a creer que esos eran gente dada a la lucha. Génesis, gracias a la ayuda de Tomoyo, quien les había enviado unos trajes adecuados para la ocasión como felicitación por haber ganado, no estaban para menos. Syaoran iba con un kimono chino de color verde con bordes dorados. Un cinto del mismo color con un dragón bordado con hilos de oro abrazaba su vientre. Kurogane vestía un elegante y sencilla kimono japonés de color azul marino en cuya espalda tenía un fiero tigre enseñando sus colmillos. Ambos, junto con Mokona, quien llevaba una bonita pajarita negra, miraban apoyados contra la pared cómo bailaban Fye y Lynhxie. Este vestía un elegante traje blanco, con chaqueta con cola, y la chica un vestido que simulaba los trajes tradicionales de su país: la parte de arriba era como un kimono chino rojo con bordados y bordes amarillos, tenía unas mangas bombachos de seda semitransparente del mismo color que se cerraban en la muñeca, pero la falda tenía mucho vuelo y constaba de varias capas, como los occidentales. Ambos se acercaron al terminar la canción, pero no solos, sino seguidos por "Cataclysm".

-Syaoran, cielo, ¿quieres bailar conmigo?- fue el saludo de Doll, quien se colgó sin miramientos del brazo de este.

-Doll, deja de acosar al pobre muchacho- le reprochó Kyle, para volverse al instante siguiente a la única componente femenina de "Génesis"-. Lynhxie, estás muy hermosa esta noche. Las rosas se marchitarían de vergüenza a tu lado.

-¡Pues tú deja de coquetear con Lynhxie!- le gritó Doll.

-Me dais vergüenza ajena- suspiró Rose-. Perdonad chicos, hace como si estos dos no existieran, os aseguro que será lo mejor.

"Génesis" se rió ante ese comentario.

-En realidad veníamos a felicitaros por haber ganado… y no a montar este espectáculo- explicó Joe mientras una gruesa gota de sudor bajaba por su mejilla.

-Muchas gracias, vuestras técnicas de lucha son también asombrosas- dijo Syaoran intentando disimuladamente quitarse a Doll de encima y desistiendo con un suspiro al final al no poder conseguirlo.

-Gracias, pero los que habéis sorprendido más a todo el mundo habéis sido vosotros- comentó Kyle-. No sois de por aquí, ¿verdad? Eso explica la poca información que hay de vosotros.

-¿Información?- preguntó Fye sorprendido-. ¿Hay información de nosotros?

-Claro, como de todos los concursantes, en la página web del concurso- le explicó Joe-. Es como tu currículum de concursos, habla también de las técnicas utilizadas y eso. Pero de vosotros venía lo básico, nadie os conocía, por lo que no pudimos predecir nada de vosotros.

-¿No dijiste que esas cosas las conseguiste tras meterte en no sé dónde y hacer no sé cuánto?- interrogó Kurogane a Lynhxie.

-Jaja, ¿pero qué dices, Kurogane? Eso sería ilegal y yo nunca haría algo así- se rió ella dándole una fuerte palmada en la espalda-. Era solo una broma.

-La verdad, ya no sé qué esperar de ti…- susurró este sonriendo ante esa "caja de sorpresas".

-Por cierto, también quería felicitarte por tu gran táctica, Lynhxie- le dijo Joe-. Nos conseguiste engañar a todos. Todo eso de no luchar, de parecer tan delicada… Era parte de un plan, ¿verdad? Querías condicionarnos a todos psicológicamente. Eras el arma secreta de tu grupo. Me atrevería incluso a afirmar que todo lo que hiciste el primer día y lo que dijiste de que entrabas para rellenar fue también parte del truco.

-Jaja, me pillaste. Aunque lo cierto es que no mentía entonces, siempre esperé que no fuera necesario que pelease yo ya que no soy tan buena y no estaba segura de poder ganar en ese caso- explicó la chica pensando que, al menos, no sabían que había quitado la alarma de Fye aposta ese día-. Aunque más o menos es lo mismo que Doll, ¿no? Ella también aparenta ser muy delicada.

-Seguro que tú compartes mi idea de que los luchadores no tenemos que ser unos bastos y unos burracos- le guiñó esta el ojo-. Y créeme, eres una buena luchadora, no todos podrían haber vencido a Kyle. Tengo curiosidad, ¿dónde aprendiste?

Lynhxie sonrió con nostalgia al pensar en eso.

-Fue en mi país natal. Allí se considera muy importante que las señoritas estén instruidas en las artes. Aunque mi padre se opuso al principio… madre siempre defendió que las artes marciales también eran "arte", al fin y al cabo, y que, además, estaba bien que supiera defenderme… Ella fue quien me regaló esas espadas…

-Son armas que nunca las había visto, ¿cómo las llevabas escondidas sin que se notase?- dijo Rose.

-Yo tampoco las había visto antes en mi país, son muy raras… Ese día llevaba puesto en los brazos unas "mangas extras" de cuero en donde las encajé. Son unas fundas hechas con piel de buey, muy resistentes, con diferentes secciones en donde guardar el filo y las cadenas. También me ayudaban las mangas del kimono para esconderlo.

-¡Eres toda una caja de sorpresas!- exclamó Kyle-. Seguro que también bailas genial.

No le dio tiempo a Lynhxie a negarlo, sino que la arrastró sin más a la pista de baile. Doll se llevó entonces a Syaoran, dejando a los otros cinco allí.

-Vaya, ya lo llevas mejor, ¿eh, mago?- observó Kurogane.

-¿Qué dicessss?- masculló Fye con una sonrisa forzada-. Ya me encargaré de ese muchacho más tarde...

Todos sintieron entonces cómo el ambiente se volvía tenso.

.

.

.

Sin embargo, el resto de la velada transcurrió con tranquilidad. Kyle le devolvió Lynhxie a Fye de una sola pieza y Syaoran… bueno, Syaoran sobrevivió a la noche. Otros muchos intentaron sacar a balar a las chicas y alguna que otra joven atrevida se lo pidió a los chicos, pero todos declinaron las ofertas alegando que estaban cansados, aunque era mentira; solo querían disfrutar de su charla amistosa tranquilamente.

Así pasó la noche volando y ninguno se dio cuenta hasta que los dos comentaristas de siempre anunciaron a los que estaban allí el final de la fiesta, agradecieron su asistencia y les desearon un buen viaje de vuelta a casa.

-Espero que nos volvamos a ver pronto- le susurró Doll al oído de Syaoran.

-La próxima vez que nos encontremos "Chaos" no perderá- les aseguró Kyle-. Y para entonces te elijo como mi contrincante, Kurogane.

-Y yo me encargaré de derrotarte, linda Lynhxie- dijo Rose con una sonrisa felina.

-Que tengáis suerte con ese proyecto- les deseó Joe, con quien había estado hablando Lynhxie de ello.

"Génesis" se despidió también de ellos y se dirigió a sus habitaciones.

-¿Los veremos de nuevo?- cuestionó Lynhxie.

-Quizás- le contestó Syaoran-. Pero en todo caso, no sabemos cuándo volveremos por aquí otra vez.

-Aunque puede que veas otros "ellos" en otros mundos- sugirió Fye.

Ante la mirada interrogativa de la chica, se pusieron a contarle sobre todo eso mientras hacían las maletas… a última hora, como siempre.

.

.

.

**_N. A.:_**_ ¡Hola otra vez! Ps ahora que he encontrado un huequito entre tantos exámenes me dije que tenía que subir un capítulo mínimo, haha. ¡Por fin ha temrinado el concurso Demox y "Génesis" se ha procramado su ganador! Ahora solo queda esperar que salga bien su proyecto.  
_

_Por si alguien se había olvidad_o_, el apellido de Lynhxie es He, y su significado lo explicaré más adelante ;) Quien, por cierto, parece que ha tenido engañado a todo el mundo, haha. Solo el pequeño Joe ha sido lo suficientemente perspicaz como para darse cuenta. Por cierto, creo que uno de los personajes de mi propia creación, Doll, ha suscitado la enemistad de algunas lectoras (no sé si lectores también), hahahaha. Pobre Syaoran, ¡cómo le acosan! Aunque un poco de celos de vez en cuándo no viene mal en una relación, ¿no? Ya veremos cómo reacciona Sakura, haha. (Y Doll no lo hace a mala fe... creédme... pero como no ve a ninguna chica alrededor del muchacho, y es guapino, ps... Hahahaha)  
_

_Como digo siempre (aunque no lo cumpla a veces XD ), intentaré actualizar lo antes posible =) En el próximo capítulo: La despedida del mundo de Piffle y de alguien muy importante para nuestro Kuro-guau =P No os lo perdáis ^^_

_¡Gracias por leer!  
_


	28. Chapter 28

**Capítulo 28**

Por fin cesó el ruido de los martillazos, los taladros y el chocar de los metales. Lynhxie y Syaoran se limpiaron el sudor de la frente mientras miraban satisfechos el trabajo realizado. Y es que habían tenido que desmontar parte del androide para introducir el software recién adquirido.

-¿Qué? ¿Lo hacemos?- preguntó Lynhxie con una expresión extraña en la cara.

-Claro. ¿Te pasa algo?- dijo Syaoran al fijarse en el rostro de ella.

-No, es solo que… y si no…

-No pasaría nada- le dijo él sonriente-. Hemos dado lo mejor de nosotros mismos, eso es lo que importa, ¿no? Sé perfectamente que puede no resultar… Recuerdo perfectamente lo que me dijiste al principio… Pero habrá que intentarlo. Tú misma dijiste durante el concurso que no podemos simplemente rendirnos, ¿verdad?

Lynhxie sonrió ante sus palabras y asintió dándole la razón. Ambos se pusieron de pie y Syaoran se dispuso a invocar el alma dormida de su clon…

.

.

.

En Clown, una chica rezaba sobre las aguas que le mostraban aquella escena. "Ojalá salga todo bien", deseó Sakura, "ojalá, Syaoran, sea verdad que podamos estar los cuatro juntos por fin…"

Entonces, la aparición de una extraña silueta en el taller, escondida tras unas cuantas cajas, la distrajo.

"¡¿Qué hace ella otra vez allí? ¡¿Qué es lo que pretende esta vez?", se alarmó la princesa, enormemente frustrada por no podérselo comunicar a sus amigos…

.

.

.

Xie asomó un poco la cabeza por detrás de ese montón de cajas que la ocultaban para ver qué estaban haciendo. "Menos mal, llegué a tiempo", suspiró aliviada. "No puedo permitir que hagas esto, Lynhxie, no puedo permitir que consigas revivir a un ser que nunca tuvo que existir…"

Empezó a concentrar su poder, pero entonces un fugaz pensamiento la desconcentró: la expresión de Yuui pidiéndole que dejara en paz a los chicos. Pero no… no podía hacer eso, por él, por ella…, si permitía que ocurriese aquello… todo estaría perdido. No, había demasiado en juego…

.

.

.

Una esfera de luz en cuyo centro se encontraba una pluma salió del pecho del muchacho. Sujetándola con ambas manos, la dirigió lentamente hacia el pecho del muñeco metálico como si temiese que, ante una inminente caída, se fuese a estallar aquella bola luminosa. Cuando la dejó sobre el frío metal, la pluma empezó a penetrar dentro de ese cuerpo sin vida. Ambos contuvieron la respiración.

Entonces, una gran luz surgió del androide engulléndolos a los dos y todo el taller…

.

.

.

Ya en el comedor-salón, los tres daban buena cuenta de la comida más importante del día, cuando el ruido cesó al fin.

-Vaya, ya han terminado- observó el ninja.

-Sí, han estado así desde bien temprano en la mañana- comentó Mokona- ¡Ni siquiera han tomado su desayuno!

-Déjales, están emocionados-Fye acarició su cabecita para calmarla- Es comprensible, es su gran proyecto y si sale bien…

¡Venga, vamos a verlos!

Entonces, nada más levantarse, la quietud de su alrededor fue roto por una gran explosión haciendo temblar el apartamento.

-¡Pero qué demonios…!- exclamó Kurogane mientras intentaba mantener el equilibrio sujetando los platos que se iban cayendo de la mesa.

-¡Lynhxie!-reaccionó Fye, dándose cuenta de que esa explosión se había producido justo en el taller en el que estaban trabajando en ese momento ella y Syaoran.

Corrieron los tres escaleras abajo como almas que se lleva el diablo para encontrarse con una habitación llena de polvo, estantes y muebles caídos y un gran hoyo en el centro.

-¡Lynhxie! ¡Syaoran!- gritaron a la vez Mokona y el mago mientras intentaban encontrarlos entre aquellos destrozos.

-¡Eh! ¡El chico está aquí!- les tranquilizó Kurogane mientras le sostenía entre sus brazos-. Syaoran, ¿estás bien?

Este tosió sin fuerzas mientras abría los ojos.

-Yo sí… ¿dónde está Lynhxie?- fue su respuesta preocupada.

En ese momento, los otros dos dieron con ella tras apartar unos estantes que la tenían atrapada. Fye cogió en sus brazos aquel cuerpecito inconsciente y lo subió al salón, depositándolo en el sofá.

La chica volvió en sí poco después para encontrarse cuatro pares de preocupados ojos sobre ella.

-¿Qué ha…?- iba a preguntar, pero entonces se acordó de todo lo que habían estado haciendo esa mañana y del resultado de su experiencia-. ¡Oh…! Yo… lo siento mucho, Syaoran… pensé que lo tenía todo bien calculado, quizás hubiera algún fallo entre mis notas, yo… No pretendía que esto terminase así… yo…

Se restregó los ojos, por donde luchaban por salir lágrimas cristalinas. No quería ni pensar en cómo se sentía su amigo ahora. Otra vez le había dado esperanzas para rompérselas luego en trizas… ¿Cómo iba a volver a mirarle a la cara ahora? ¿Cómo…?

Pero el cálido abrazo de este interrumpió su ensimismamiento.

-Tranquila, Lynhxie. Está bien. Todo está bien- la consoló Syaoran-. Ya sabía que no era cien por cien seguro que resultara. Además, si esto no funciona, probaremos con otra cosa. No te preocupes.

Lo importante es que estéis bien, Lynhxie- dijo Mokona, que había saltado a los brazos de Syaoran después de que este se apartara y tomase asiento al lado de la chica en el sofá.

-Es cierto, enana. Y que sepas que no soporto a las niñas lloronas, así que borra esa expresión triste de la cara- le reprochó el ninja mientras la despeinaba cariñosamente.

Fye, quien había tenido que esperar con impaciencia su turno para hablar, la estrechó entre sus brazos casi a la desesperada.

-No vuelvas a darme un susto así, ¿me oyes?- le susurró al oído. Se separó y le miró con su cara sonriente de siempre-. Espero que no haya una próxima vez porque me matarás del shock.

Entonces, para sorpresa de los cuatro, Lynhxie empezó a llorar a cántaros.

-¿Y ahora por qué lloras, enana?- resopló Kurogane.

-Porque… porque… soy muy feliz…- consiguió decir ella mientras intentaba no ahogarse con sus propias lágrimas.

Pareció como si esa hubiese sido la señal para que el resto le diesen un abrazo grupal, Kurogane forzado por Mokona y Fye, y a reírse todos de la situación.

-Seguiremos trabajando duro, ¿verdad, chicos?- comentó Lynhxie cuando al fin consiguió parar de llorar-. Seguiremos dando lo mejor de nosotros mismos… hasta que consigamos alcanzar nuestros sueños.

Estos asintieron de acuerdo con sus palabras. Si seguían luchando, siempre habría una posibilidad de conseguirlo.

.

.

.

Tomoyo dio un último sorbo a ese delicioso té para dejar luego tranquilamente la sencilla taza de porcelana sobre la mesilla de café.

-Supongo que es hora de irnos ya- dijo con una sonrisa-. Me alegra haber podido venir a despediros. Gracias Lynhxie por todos estos datos para la construcción de un androide nuevo, pero… ¿estás segura de querer dármelo? Quiero decir, al fin y al cabo, es tu gran proyecto.

La aludida miró entonces a Syaoran, sentado a su lado, y después, a la androide acompañante de la presidenta de la empresa Piffle.

-Es lo que quiero, de verdad, Tomoyo. Además, este proyecto no ha sido solo mío; me ayudaron mucho Mara y Syaoran, y creo que ambos están de acuerdo en que lo ceda a tu empresa para que creéis androides que ayuden a la gente.

-Está bien- coincidió Tomoyo-. Pues entonces, bautizaré esta nueva serie de robots con tu hombre a los femeninos, y con el de Syaoran, a los masculinos.

-¡Qué guay!- exclamó Fye saliendo de su habitación y poniéndose su gran abrigo blanco-. Quizás la próxima vez que volvamos, Piffle esté lleno de androides Lynhxies y Syaorans, jajaja.

-Espero que sea cierto y que volváis pronto- dijo Tomoyo mientras se levantaba y hacía el ademán de irse-. Mara, deberíamos marcharnos ya.

-Sí, señorita.

Lynhxie miró entonces al callado ninja que se encontraba apoyado sobre una pared sin hacer ningún movimiento o intento por acompañarlas. Tosió levemente, como queriendo despertar a esa estatua, pero sin ningún resultado.

-Eh… Kurogane, ¿por qué no las acompañas abajo?- sugirió lanzándole una mirada cargada de significado.

-¿Por qué yo?- preguntó él.

-Porque… porque Syaoran, Fye y Mokona tienen que ayudarme a buscar una cosa y… y dejar la casa bien… y mirar si nos dejamos algo…- intentó pensar Lynhxie en alguna razón creíble-. Ahora bajaremos, ve tú primero con ellas.

-¿Para qué? ¡Ni que se fueran a perder!

-¡He dicho que bajes con ellas!- le gritó la chica exasperada mientras le empujaba fuera hacia la salita con Tomoyo y Mara-. ¡Será tonto…!

El tramo de las escaleras era muy corto, pero el ambiente estaba tan tenso que Mara hubiera ido incluso rodando para llegar antes a la limusina que las estaba esperando, al cual entró nada más divisarlo, dejando a los otros dos a solas.

-… Os marcháis otra vez…- dijo Tomoyo en apenas un susurro-. Y, por supuesto, no sabréis cuándo vais a volver aquí.

-No sabemos si volveremos… Mokona no puede elegir los mundos- aclaró él.

-¡Pero yo te seguiré esperando!- exclamó ella, asombrándolos por el volumen que había alcanzado su voz, para murmurar luego-: … te esperaré, no importa cuánto tardes… Porque… te quiero, Kurogane…

El ninja cerró los ojos sin saber qué decir. No había imaginado que llegarían a una situación así… o, mejor dicho, había esperado que aquello no pasase. Durante todo este tiempo en Piffle, Tomoyo y él habían pasado mucho tiempo juntos, ya que venía a menudo a visitarles, y habían sido muchos los paseos que habían tomado para llevarla a casa desde la primera vez. Disfrutaba de su compañía enormemente, de sus conversaciones y de esos paseos tranquilos en que muchas veces estaban callados, sin necesidad de decirse nada. Ella era muy parecida a la princesa, pero tenía algo… algo diferente… algo propio de ella que lo atraía. Sin embargo…

-Sabes que tengo un deber para con la princesa… y que, al final, tendré que volver a su lado- dijo él en voz baja.

-Lo sé- confirmó ella-. Pero… pero no me importa. Te esperaré siempre, y si en esta vida no puedo estar contigo, esperaré a la siguiente, y a la siguiente… toda la eternidad si hace falta… Solo… solo quiero saber si tú… sientes lo mismo, si vendrías a buscarme…

Todo esto lo había dicho mirando hacia el suelo, pero a medida que brotaban las palabras, una gran y dulce sonrisa iba formándose en sus finos labios y, al final, venciendo la vergüenza, miró directamente a Kurogane a los ojos buscando una respuesta.

En ese momento, un fuerte abrazo le quitó la respiración y unas palabras secretas del ninja en su oído le arrebataron el aliento. Así permanecieron los dos hasta que un extraño ruido en el balcón de arriba, en donde les estaban espiando los otros cuatro, les hizo apartarse.

En seguida bajaron los otros al saberse descubiertos. Se sucedieron los abrazos y los adioses otra vez. Mokona desplegó entonces sus alas, preparada para llevar a sus amigos al próximo mundo, pero entonces…

-¡Kurogane!- le llamó por última vez Tomoyo.

Cuando este se giró, le atraparon los brazos de la chica, que se cerraron alrededor de su cuello, y sus labios se posaron sobre los de él, cual mariposa para arrebatar el néctar a una flor, en un dulce y apasionado beso.

-Esto no es un adiós… sino un hasta luego- dijo al separarse e ir corriendo hacia su coche sin mirar hacia atrás.

El ninja volvió junto a su grupo de amigos, en donde ya estaban haciendo bromas de él, bueno, en realidad solo Fye. Pero Kurogane no hizo caso a esas palabras que se perdían en el viento… entre el tiempo… entre dimensiones… Ya que su mente estaba ya muy lejos de allí, de ese mundo al que les acababa de llevar Mokona… junto a una temeraria joven que se había atrevido a robarle un beso.

.

.

.

_**N. A.:** ¡Tchan, tchan, tchán! Y he aquí el final de la aventura en Piffle. ¿No habríais pensado que dejaría que todo terminase con tantas incógnitas sueltas por allí, verdad? Para quienes se sientan decepcionados de que no se haya podido recuperar al otro Syaoran y quieran matarme por un "semidesenlace" tan cruel... solo diré que la historia lo requiere y los personajes están escribiendo su historia por sí mismos, yo solo soy mero instrumento que los pone por escrito XD Pero tranquilos, esto no quedará así ;) Queda mucho más esperando a nuestros héroes =)_

_Por cierto, si algunos piensan que han sufrido un déjà vu leyendo este nuevo cap, se pueden tranquilizar, y es que hay una parte del capítulo que ya salía en el cap. 11, justo cuando llegan a Piffle, ¿os acordáis que dije que hacía una especie de flashback general? Pues ya hemos vuelto al tiempo presente definitivo =D Espero no haberos mareado aun más con esta explicación tan rara, haha. Pensad en esto como si fuera una de esas pelis raras...  
_

_¡Me esperan dos semanas letales de trabajos y exámenes! Prometo actualizar si tengo tiempo (y si sobrevivo, claro) =D_

_¡Gracias por leer!  
_


	29. Chapter 29

**Capítulo 29**

Los aldeanos de Kaüstrov estaban reunidos todos en la plaza principal, la del Ayuntamiento. Otra vez, como todos los meses, tenía lugar la discusión sobre a quién sacrificar para librar a todos del gran mal que se cernía sobre su pueblo. El alcalde, un hombre no muy alto, generoso en carnes, cabellos ya canosos y con el rostro marcado por las experiencias vividas, esperaba sobre las escaleras del Ayuntamiento a que guardasen silencio.

-Alcalde Gustav, ¿qué vamos a hacer?- preguntó uno de los hombres que portaba una antorcha ante el inminente anochecer-. ¿Otro sacrificio más?

-Por favor, hermanos, pido calma- elevó este la voz-. Sé que todos pasamos por un tiempo muy difícil, pero desde que mandé la carta a la Santa Sede pidiendo ayuda no he recibido noticia alguna de ellos… Por lo que me temo que este mes, tendremos que sacrificar a otro de nosotros…

-¡¿Hasta cuándo aguantaremos esto?- exclamó otro campesino-. Muchos hombres y mujeres valientes han dado su vida ya por nuestra supervivencia, ¿debemos permitir más muertes injustas?

-¿Y qué propones tú, Donn, si puede saberse?- inquirió una mujer-. ¿Acaso podemos enfrentarnos a él? ¿Serás tú el valiente que le plante cara?

El tal Donn calló entonces.

-Hermanos, por favor, no discutamos entre nosotros ahora…- pidió el alcalde.

-¿Quién se sacrificará esta vez?- interrogó una voz de la multitud.

El silencio reinó entonces en la plaza.

-… Tendremos que recurrir al sorteo…- propuso Gustav.

Hizo señas a uno de sus criados para que trajese algo, pero antes de que este pudiera llevarlo a cabo, un extraño círculo de luz apareció al lado del alcalde y salieron de este cuatro jóvenes y, en brazos de uno, un extraño animal.

-¿Eh? ¿Dónde est…?- iba a preguntar Fye, pero los gritos del pueblo enmudecieron su pregunta.

En seguida se lanzaron encima de ellos mientras los acusaban a gran voz de hechiceros y brujos. Los viajeros no tuvieron tiempo de defenderse antes de que un grupo de hombres les inmovilizasen y les diesen un golpe a cada uno, dejándolos inconscientes. Lo único que recordarían después sería unos rostros que les dirigían miradas teñidas de miedo y odio.

.

.

.

El traqueteo del carro le fue despertando poco a poco.

Syaoran abrió lentamente los ojos sintiendo como si la cabeza se le fuera a estallar. Intentó moverse, pero se encontró atado con saña de pies y manos. Lo único que podía mover era la cabeza y lo hizo con dolor, para ver que a uno de sus lados se encontraban sus lados se encontraban sus amigos, aún inconscientes todos ellos. En el otro, estaban los dos hombres que llevaban el carro que les servía de transporte. Al parecer, estos todavía no se habían dado cuenta de que estaba despierto; ambos estaban demasiado ocupados en su conversación.

-… Pues menos mal que han aparecido estos brujos, así podremos darle al vampiro ese su comida de este mes sin sacrificar a nadie del pueblo- comentaba el más alto y robusto.

-El de este mes y el de los tres que siguen- le respondió su compañero más bajito-. Se pondrá muy contento al ver que le llevamos tantos, maldito demonio…

-Además, matamos dos pájaros de un tiro: le damos a ese demonio lo que quiere y acabamos con estos hechiceros. ¡Seguro que nos lo acaba agradeciendo la Santa Sede!

-Yo lo que me pregunto es si estos cuatro son de verdad brujos…

-¡Claro que sí! ¿No viste cómo salían de la nada? ¡Eso es obra de la magia negra, que te lo digo yo! Serán todos unos sucios pecadores seguidores del diablo…

Syaoran intentaba asimilar todo lo que estaban diciendo. ¿Vampiro? ¿Demonio? ¿Ellos unos hechiceros? Sin embargo, la cabeza le dolía demasiado y antes de que pudiera ordenar sus ideas, volvió a caer en las tinieblas del sueño.

.

.

.

-Este es el último. Venga, Donn, llama a la puerta y larguémonos.

-Siempre me toca a mí llamar…- refunfuñó el más bajito mientras se acercaba al portón de aquel inmenso caserón para su tarea.

Nada más hacer sonar sus puños sobre la gruesa madera, los dos hombres se montaron corriendo sobre su castigado carro y se fueron rápidamente de allí.

-¿Sí?- saludó al rato un mayordomo muy bien vestido y algo mayor, portando un candelabro para alumbrar en la oscura noche, para no encontrarse con nadie a la puerta. Entonces dirigió su mirada un poco más abajo, en donde estaban cinco cuerpos apoyados contra la otra parte de la puerta-. Vaya, vaya… ¿qué tenemos aquí?

-¿Pasa algo, Vincent?- preguntó una melodiosa voz desde el interior.

-Mi señor, creo que tiene visita, y esta vez vienen "dormidos".

-¡A dónde vamos a llegar! ¡"Dormidos"! – exclamó la misma voz claramente molesta-. ¿A qué esperas para traerlos a dentro? Que te ayuden Laurence y Ace.

-Sí, mi señor.

El gran portón se cerró poco después, dejando las escalinatas de piedra vacías de nuevo.

.

.

.

Fye sintió cómo le sacudían levemente alejándolo de los brazos de Morfeo. Abrió los ojos con pereza y dolor y justo cuando iba a preguntar, confuso, dónde se encontraba, una fuerte mano le tapó la boca, obligándolo a callar. Su cuerpo se puso en tensión al recordar por lo que acababan de pasar, pero unos oscuros y familiares ojos rojos lo calmaron al instante.

-Sh… mago, no hagas ruido- le susurró Kurogane.

-¿Dónde…?

-No lo sé- le cortó antes de que pudiera acabar su pregunta-. Cuando desperté ya estábamos aquí.

En ese momento se despertó también Syaoran y los dos fueron a su lado. Se encontraban en una gran habitación en donde había cuatro camas, dos contra una pared y dos contra la opuesta. Tenía una decoración muy simple: dos grandes armarios, una a cada lado de un gran ventanal que daba a un balcón, enfrente de la única pared libre de adornos y que tenía solo la puerta; cortinas de color marfil,; un par de cuadros de paisajes; unas cuantas sillas; una gran alfombra muy suave y paredes tapizadas. Sin embargo, la elegancia y el lujo se desprendían de cada uno de estos elementos.

Mokona, quien estaba en la cama cercana a la de Syaoran saltó a su regazo para incorporarse al grupo.

-¡Maldita sea! Nos tuvieron que traer aquí esos aldeanos tras dejarnos inconscientes- dijo Kurogane mientras seguía mirando a uno y otro lado de la habitación.

-Me desperté por el camino y oí cómo decían que nos llevaban a un vampiro o algo así… que éramos su alimento…- recordó Syaoran.

-¡¿Su alimento?- exclamaron entonces Fye y Mokona.

El siseo de Syaoran les hizo bajar la voz.

-¿Y Lynhxie?- preguntó Fye preocupado-. No está con nosotros, y si…

-Espera, mago, no te pongas nerviosa y no me pongas nervioso a mí- ordenó el ninja-. Lo primero que debemos hacer es inspeccionar el lugar. No sabemos ni dónde estamos, ni si hay más gente aquí, ni si son enemigos ni nada de nada. Así que lo primero será salir de este sitio y, cuando nos situemos, localizar a la enana.

En ese momento, la puerta de su habitación se abrió con un horrible chirrido dejando entrar la luz de las velas del pasillo.

-Pero si Lynhxie está muy bien, Kurogane, no tenéis de qué preocuparos- dijo melodiosamente una alta figura de la cual no podían distinguir el rostro-. Y tampoco os recomendaría salir tan pronto de esta habitación, no creo que vuestras cabezas quieran sufrirlo.

-¿Quién eres tú?- exigió saber Fye-. ¿Dónde tienes a Lynhxie?

Hizo un ademán de ir hacia aquella persona, pero el brazo de Kurogane lo detuvo.

-Tranquilícese, señor Fye- pidió entonces el mayordomo, quien estaba encendiendo las velas de la habitación una a una-. La señorita Lynhxie está descansando en otra habitación, recuperándose de sus heridas.

-¿Heridas? ¿Qué les habéis hecho?- preguntó Mokona preocupada.

-¿Nosotros? Nada, me ofende tu insinuación. Vincent se refería a las heridas que os han causado los aldeanos- explicó el poseedor de aquella seductora voz-. Pero no se lo tengáis en cuenta, por favor. En el fondo no son malas personas. Solo tienen miedo… de los que somos diferentes a ellos…

Las llamas de las velas iluminaron la gran habitación permitiendo así a los otros contemplar el rostro de su interlocutor. Este era un joven alto y esbelto de porte aristocrático. Su pelo, largo y rubio casi plateado, estaban atados casi al final de la mata de cabellos. Tenía unos ojos escarlatas que, en contraste con su piel pálida, les recordaban a su amiga Rose. Vestía un traje de color marrón rojizo con los bordes cosidos con hilos de oro y botones relucientes como ese mismo metal.

-Creo que todavía no me he presentado- dijo este al verse examinado por sus "huéspedes" sin ningún reparo-. Mi nombre es Klaus, Klaus Rwubeus. Encantado de conocerles, caballeros y… y… Mokona.

Una lobuna sonrisa acompañó esta presentación, mostrando su dentadura perfecta, cuyos afilados colmillos llamaron la atención de los otros e hicieron que un extraño escalofrío les recorriera la espalda a los cuatro.

-Encantado esto…- iba a decir Syaoran, pero no era capaz de recordar su extraño nombre.

-Lord Rwubeus- le recordó Vincent.

-Encantado, lord Rwubeus- completó el joven-. Pero ahora quisiéramos ver a nuestra amiga.

-¿No tienen hambre, caballeros?- preguntó lord Rwubeus, pasando por completo de su petición-. Por favor, Vincent, haz que preparen la mesa, estoy seguro de que estos señores están hambrientos…

El rugir de sus tripas, para pesar de los viajeros, le dio la razón.

-… yo en su lugar también lo estaría- sonrió divertido el lord.

-Sí, mi señor. Por favor, señores, acompáñenme por aquí.

-No hasta que nos digas dónde está Lynhxie- se negó Fye.

-Oh, vamos, tranquilízate. Es una muchacha muy _dulce_, pero todavía no me la he comido- le dijo Klaus con una sonrisa cómplice-. La iré a buscar personalmente… y cenaremos todos juntos.

Aquellas palabras sonaban a provocación a oídos de los chicos, pero estaban muy débiles y lo mejor, por el momento, era obedecer. Siguieron al mayordomo por aquel laberinto de pasillos mientras intentaban convencerse a sí mismos de que Klaus les decía la verdad y su amiga se encontraba bien…

.

.

.

Un portal oscuro se abrió en una de las montañas que rodeaban el pueblo de Kaüstrov y salió de ella una joven encapuchada. El viento salvaje de la noche intentaba arrancarle su oscura capa, pero este hecho no pareció alterarle lo más mínimo.

"Están aquí, noto su esencia. Pero… hay algo más… una vida a punto de apagarse… Vaya, qué sorpresa… Hacía mucho tiempo que no me topaba con un aura así", pensó.

El viento aulló furioso ante la indiferencia de aquella sombra y, en un último intento, consiguió quitarle la capucha. Xielynh dejó que la alumbrara el suave brillo de la luna lleva y llenó sus pulmones con ese aire puro y fresco.

"Sí, estoy segura… algo interesante pasará aquí…", pensó, feliz de saber que no se aburriría esta vez.

.

.

.

Mientras, en la cordillera opuesta, otra silueta lanzaba sus plegarias al cielo nocturno.

-Vaya, eso debe de ser… Kaüstrov- murmuró unos labios resecados por el fuerte viento-. Llegaré pronto, fieles de la Verdad; seguid esperando con paciencia que yo os libraré de vuestro mal.

.

.

.

**_N. A.:_**_ Actualizo otra vez aprovechando que todavía sigo siendo persona (desde la semana que viene supongo que sería hasta un milagro si sobrevivo XD ). Nos encontramos ahora en un pueblo del estilo del siglo XIX de Occidente. Este mundo es todo invención mía, espero que os agrade =) Aunque tampoco es que vayan a pasar mucho tiempo aquí._

_¡Ah, por cierto! Chicos, si no os contesto a los reviews no es que pase de vosotros, es que no sé qué pasa con la web que no me deja =S Pero bueno, pasaré a responder por aquí los reviews mientras tanto, haha =D_

_Geellaa-Green: Muchas gracias por tus comentarios ^^ Haha, y es cierto que ya le tocaba a Tomoyo luchar por su amor, ¿no? Sí, ¡llevo más de veinti tantos capítulos! ¡No me lo creo ni yo! Hahaha, muchas gracias por tu apoyo ^^_

_xOgnAdOrA: Tienes muchos presentimientos que acaban acertando al final (o al menos con mi historia, no sé XD, ¿serás adivina? Hahahaha) Bueno, consuelate sabiendo que Doll no volverá a aparecer... o al menos no que yo tenga pensado, así qué... Syaoran podrá estar tranquilo durante una temporada, hahaha. Muchas gracias por tus mensajes subliminales, muchas veces son cositas así los que vencen mi pereza y me hacen actualizar más rápido, haha._

_Y, en general, ¡gracias a todos los que me leen! El otro día estuve viendo las estadísticas y casi me da un patatús al ver los números XD Me animan mucho las cosas como estas para seguir escribiendo ^^ Nunca pensé que esta historia tendría tanto acogida._

_¡Gracias por leer!_


	30. Chapter 30

**Capítulo 30**

Vincent abrió entonces la puerta ante la cual se había parado el grupo mostrando un gran comedor perfectamente iluminado con cilios.

Una mesa de extraordinarias dimensiones ocupaba el centro, rodeada de numerosas sillas, y con dos candelabros sobre ella. Este sitio era igual de lujoso que el resto de la mansión: grandes ventanas, finas cortinas de terciopelo, cuadros naturalistas, elegantes alfombras…

Los chicos lo hubieran apreciado más… si su preocupación por Lynhxie, quien todavía no había aparecido, no se lo impidiese. Llevaban un rato solos allí, ya que Vincent había ido a preparar la cena y lord Rwubeus no había venido, y estaban discutiendo otra vez sobre el qué hacer.

-Iré a buscar a Lynhxie- dijo Fye levantándose bruscamente de la mesa-. A saber lo que le estará haciendo ese vampiro mientras nosotros seguimos aquí.

-Vamos contigo- dijo Mokona, pero antes de que pudiesen levantarse, Fye ya se estaba yendo.

Cruzó la habitación en unas grandes zancadas, pero nada más llegar a la puerta, esta se abrió sola, dando entrada al dueño de la casa. Klaus le miró con curiosidad mientras sus labios se curvaban en una sonrisa traviesa… y una gota escarlata bajaba en tobogán desde estos hasta su barbilla.

Unas ideas horribles sacudieron la mente del mago, quien levantó al lord del suelo sujetándolo de la chaqueta.

-¡¿Qué has hecho con Lynhxie?- le gritó furioso.

Una cabecita se asomó entonces de detrás de Klaus y dirigió una mirada de desaprobación al mago.

-¡Fye! ¡¿Qué haces? ¡Suelta a Klaus!

-¡Lynhxie!- exclamaron sus amigos.

Fye hizo inmediatamente lo que le ordenaba y corrió a abrazarla.

-Querida Lynhxie, debes de estar muy orgullosa de tener unos amigos tan leales y preocupados por ti- comentó un sonriente Klaus-. Pero seguro que estaríamos todos más a gusto sentados a la mesa y disfrutando de la cena.

Mientras ellos habían estado distraídos con la aparición de esos dos, los criados habían ido trayendo platos y platos de comida por la otra puerta, que debía conducir a la cocina.

Klaus y Lynhxie fueron los primeros en sentarse, mientras se reían de lo ocurrido como si fueran amigos de toda la vida.

-¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí?- dijo Kurogane mirándolos con mala cara al unirse a la mesa con los otros tres-. ¿Alguno de vosotros me lo quiere explicar? ¿Cómo es que nos conoce y qué ha sido todo esto?

-Oh, vamos, Kurogane, con lo listo que eres, estoy seguro de que tú mismo puedes deducirlo- le animó el lord a hacerlo.

-Nos conoce porque le hablé yo de nosotros- contestó Lynhxie inocentemente-. Y, bueno… Todo esto ha sido idea de Klaus, quería haceros una broma.

-¡¿Una broma?- saltaron los cuatro.

Los dos culpables de la travesura se miraron entre sí y se rieron de la reacción de estos.

-Claro. ¿De verdad creíais que me iba a comer a vuestra amiga?- preguntó Klaus pasando el dedo por aquella gota roja-. Esto es solo salsa de tomate, Fye… Deberías haber visto la cara que pusiste… ¡Qué encantador!

-Y… y, ¿cómo es que vosotros…?- les señaló Syaoran sin comprender.

-¿Nos llevamos tan bien?- completó Klaus la frase por él-. Porque nadie puede resistirse a mi encanto natural, jajajaja.

Una gota de sudor les cayó a todos al oír tal respuesta. Desde luego, no le faltaba narcicismo a ese hombre.

-En realidad es porque, como me desperté antes que vosotros, Klaus y yo tuvimos más tiempo de conocernos- explicó Lynhxie recordando lo atento que había sido este con ella-. Ha sido muy bueno conmigo y me ha estado hablando de Kaüstrov, en donde estamos ahora.

-Espera, un momento, ¿y cómo es que tú te despertaste antes? ¿Cuánto tiempo llevamos inconscientes?- preguntó el ninja.

-Supongo que por mis poderes curativos… que funcionan automáticamente en mí, pero como seguía débil no pude curaros- dijo Lynhxie apenada-. Pues habéis dormido durante tres días, nada más y nada menos.

-Y durante más deberéis quedaros aquí para curaros completamente- comentó Klaus metiéndose un trozo de ternera en la boca.

-¡Eh!- exclamó Mokona sorprendida-. ¡¿Tú no eras un vampiro? ¿Cómo es que comes también alimentos humanos?

Klaus se rió ante esa observación.

-Siento mucho decirte esto, Mokona, pero yo no soy lo que vosotros llamáis propiamente "vampiro".

-Entonces, ¿por qué piensan los aldeanos que sí y nos han ofrecido como tu comida?- preguntó Syaoran.

Una triste sonrisa se posó entonces en los labios de lord Rwubeus, haciéndole parecer mucho más viejo.

-Porque, como ya he dicho, tienen miedo, Syaoran, de todos los que no somos como ellos…- hizo una breve pausa y continuó explicando-. Verás, mi familia ha estado siempre huyendo por este motivo.

No mentí cuando os dije que no era un vampiro, aunque sí guardo alguna similitud con ellos. En apariencia soy como un ser humano normal, me comporto como ellos, me alimento como ellos, respiro como ellos… Pero también tengo ciertos poderes… que se fortalecen si me alimento de su sangre. La sangre humana me puede proporcionar lo que llamáis "inmortalidad", fuerza, velocidad… ciertos poderes… Pero hace mucho que renuncié a todo eso.

Desde pequeño tuve que huir de un sitio a otro porque nos consideraban a mi familia y a mí unos monstruos. A mis padres los mataron cuando yo era aún joven y desde entonces estuve vagando con Vincent, fiel sirviente de los Rwubeus, hasta que decidí volver aquí, la casa de mi abuelo.

Sin embargo, la reacción de los aldeanos… Ellos tampoco me dejaron explicarme. Al segundo día de mi llegada vino a visitarme el alcalde con un montón de hombres a rogarme piedad, diciendo que cada mes me enviarían una persona para que así les dejase al resto en paz. Intenté rechazarlo y decirles que yo no quería eso, pero no me escucharon, pensando que lo que quería era masacrar su pueblo… y se fueron pactando ellos solos este tonto acuerdo de un solo bando.

Desde entonces, cada vez llega aquí un aldeano. Estos han acabado viviendo aquí conmigo trabajando como criados y aceptándome tras saber la verdad. He conseguido la simpatía de todos los que conviven bajo este techo, pero los del pueblo… Son todos unos tercos.

-¿Y por qué no dejas que vayan ellos a convencerlos, tus criados, quiero decir?- preguntó Fye cuando creyó que Klaus había terminado su relato-. A ellos sí los creerían…

-Ya lo he intentado… y los rechazaron también- suspiró lord Rwubeus-. Piensan… que les he "infectado", que les he convertido e intentan atacarles también a ellos… Es muy triste lo que pueden conseguir la superstición y la ignorancia.

Se levantó de la mesa y se encaminó hacia una de las grandes ventanas de la habitación para contemplar la luna llena. Recordaba muy bien lo que pasó con el primero de los que llegaron allí. Fue Brunno, el fuerte herrero del pueblo con corazón de oro. Este se había mostrado reacio a creerle al principio, pero después de convivir con Klaus y Vincent un par de días y viendo que no tenían intención alguna de "comerle", acabó por confiar en él y le pidió permiso para volver a su hogar, el cual se le fue concedido al instante. Sin embargo, la recibida que le dieron en Kaüstrov no fue la esperada. Los pueblerinos lo tomaron primero por un fantasma y luego por un monstruo, acabando por echarle a pedradas de allí. Las heridas de Brunno tardaron una semana entera en curarse.

Desde entonces no pararon de llegar cada mes. Los había más supersticiosos que otros, pero, al final, todos acababan por aceptar a Klaus y muchos terminaban trabajando como criados para la casa porque se sentían, en cierta forma, en deuda con él, quien les permitía quedarse allí durante todo el tiempo que quisieran, aunque en verdad no los tratase como sirvientes, sino como amigos.

-Pero, ¡qué os voy a contar! Si es lo mismo que ha pasado con vosotros- dijo entonces Klaus dirigiéndoles una mirada comprensiva-. Lynhxie me ha contado lo que os ha pasado y me agradaría mucho que os quedaseis aquí hasta que os recuperéis por completo.

-Muchas gracias, lord Rwubeus- dijo Syaoran en nombre de todos.

-¡Oh, por favor, llámame Klaus! Odio ese prefijo de "lord". Sólo el carcamal de Vincent me llama así- le dijo Klaus sonriente-. ¡Ah, por cierto! Me comentó Lynhxie un poco sobre lo que buscáis en vuestros viajes…

-¿Hay alguna manera de…?- preguntó Syaoran.

-¿… resucitar muertos? Lo siento, pero me temo que, al menos, en este mundo no- le respondió el otro, cuya melodiosa voz adoptó un tono mucho más serio-. Ya se lo dije a ella: eso es algo impensable hasta para nosotros, los "no muertos". Pero me gustaría avisaros de algo a todos, si me lo permitieseis.

Los viajeros le miraron expectantes.

-No sé el motivo que os lleva a pretender algo así, ni vuestra historia, ni vuestro pasado, pero os aconsejaría dejar ese vuestro plan.

-¿Por qué?- cuestionó Mokona.

-Porque os estáis enfrentando con normas ancestrales; estáis retando a la Muerte y la Vida. Sois unos simples mortales que no sabéis en donde os metéis- les contestó con cierta dureza, como un padre riñendo a los hijos que acaban de cometer inconscientemente una travesura-. Siento haberlo dicho con este tono, pero me parece que no sois plenamente conscientes de lo que estáis haciendo.

-Yo solo… yo solo quiero que podamos estar los cuatro… y ser felices en familia- murmuró Syaoran-. Acaso… ¡¿acaso es eso pedir demasiado?

Klaus se acercó hasta donde estaba y se arrodilló a su lado para poder mirarle a los ojos.

-Claro que no- le dijo con ternura-. Está bien que busquemos nuestra propia felicidad. Pero, muchacho, esto te va a traer muchos más problemas de lo que te imaginas… Enfrentarse con las Diosas trae muchas consecuencias indeseables…

-¿Diosas?- preguntó Fye-. ¿Qué Diosas?

-Las Diosas de la Muerte y la Vida. Dudo que ninguna os permita algo así aunque consigáis encontrar el modo de traer a vuestros amigos al mundo de los vivos… Y ningún mortal que esté en sus cabales se plantearía algo así, porque, aparte de enfadar a unas divinidades, altearía todo el espacio-tiempo… ¿Entendéis por qué os digo que todo esto os va a traer más quebraderos de cabeza de lo que pensáis?

Syaoran se levantó entonces con brusquedad y salió corriendo del comedor.

-¡Syaoran!- le llamó Lynhxie sin recibir respuesta.

-Espero no haber enfadado a vuestro amigo, pero era necesario que lo supierais- dijo Klaus con amargura.

-No está enfadad- explicó Kurogane, quien le conocía muy bien-. Solo necesita aclarar sus ideas; ahora mismo tiene lugar en su interior un conflicto de titanes…

.

.

.

Sakura se había quedado de piedra tras presenciar esa misma escena por el líquido cristalino. Toda esa información, todo lo que había pasado últimamente, se agrupaba en su mente bloqueándola e impidiéndole pensar con claridad.

Entonces, ¿todo lo que habían hecho hasta ahora… no iba a servir de nada? Las normas ancestrales de la existencia en sí serían rotas si seguían adelante con su propósito… ¿todo ello por su felicidad particular? ¿Pero, acaso era justo que el destino les hubiera arrebatado a sus seres queridos?

Estuvo pensando largo rato, abrazada a sus rodillas sin siquiera darse cuenta de que el tiempo iba pasando. Así la encontró Yukito al venir a buscarla por retrasarse demasiado en volver a palacio.

-Princesa, ¿está bien?

-¿Eh? Sí, no me pasa nada- volvió Sakura de su ensimismamiento-. ¡¿Qué haces aquí, Yukito?

-Es muy tarde ya, princesa, y sus padres se extrañaron de que todavía no regresase así que vine a buscarla…

-Lo siento, no me di cuenta. Volvamos a palacio, estoy muy cansada.

Yukito la miró preocupado. ¿Qué sería lo que le preocupaba tanto a su princesa?

.

.

.

**_N. A.:_**_ ¡Hola otra vez! ¿Os habéis llevado una sorpresa o una desilusión al saber que no existe tal "vampiro" al que odia todo Kaüstrov? Es algo muy triste que la gente se deje llevar por los prejuicios, pero algo así sigue pasando en el día a día (racismo, sexismo...), de modo que no es tanta ficción... a veces es incluso peor la realidad.  
Bueno, se me olvidó comentar que el estilo de ropa que lleva Klaus, es como el de un dandy del siglo XIX. Si alguno siente curiosidad por este estilo, que busque en Google XD que allí sale de todo. Luego, Vincent es un personaje que tenía en mente desde hacía mucho tiempo, pero en esbozo, nunca tenía una idea muy concreta de él... hasta que empecé a leer Kuroshitsuji. Cuando vi el personaje de Tanaka, me dije... "¡Si ese es Vincent!", hahahaha, es muy curioso lo que le puede pasar a una por casualidad... =P Pues eso, para quienes no conozcan el manga, también lo encontraréis en Google =)_

_Geellaa-Green: No, me temo que Fye ya no es un vampiro. Dejó de serlo cuando el clon de Syaoran le devolvió su magia (o eso creo recordar), así que sigo desde allí. _

_Psychedelic Whitlock: ¡Muchas gracias por tu crítica y tu apoyo! Hahaha, supongo que tods pensamos en lo mismo cuando terminamos de ver la historia (a mí me dio un algo cuando terminé de leer el manga). También estuve buscando continuidades de la historia, pero como para cuando la terminé de leer no había ningun fic así en español me decidí a escribirla personalmente (sí, fue una de mis razones para hacerlo =D ) Y seguiré escribiendo, aunque tenga que esquivar bombardeos de exámenes mientras tanto, haha._

_Muchas gracias a todos mis lectores ^^ ¡La verdad es que cada vez que me llega un review me da una emoción...! Haha, ¡intentaré no tardar mucho en subir el próximo cap!  
_


	31. Chapter 31

**Capítulo 31**

Los días iban pasando y las heridas de los viajeros se iban curando lentamente. Al parecer, los aldeanos les habían dado alguna droga para mantenerlos dormidos que había hecho bastante daño a sus organismos. Cada uno intentaba matar el tiempo como podía y mantener alejado de sus mentes el recuerdo de la otra noche.

Lynhxie se pasaba el día en la gran biblioteca devorando libros ya que, gracias a Vincent, había aprendido el idioma muy rápidamente. Kurogane se quedaba en su habitación o, lo que era más normal, visitaba la colección de armas de la familia Rwubeus y se entretenía con largas charlas con el mayordomo sobre el pasado la dicha casa noble. Fye y Mokona ayudaban en la cocina y habían entablado amistad con todos aquellos que vivían en la casa gracias al afable carácter de los dos. Syaoran, por su parte, daba largos paseos en el jardín posterior de la mansión y tendía a esquivar la compañía de los demás. Todos habían notado el aura de tristeza que le rodeaba y decidieron que era mejor no molestarle, ya que… ¿qué podían hacer si estaba luchando en su interior consigo mismo?

.

.

.

Un día, en uno de sus ya familiares paseos, Syaoran se encontró a lord Rwubeus sentado en uno de los bancos de piedra del Cardín, con aspecto de estar esperándole.

-¡Por fin apareces, querido Syaoran! Te he estado esperando durante un largo rato- le dijo con sus exagerados gestos de siempre que le daban ese aire tan gracioso y agradable-. Ha sido muy desconsiderado de tu parte haber tardado tanto.

-… Lo… lo siento, lord Rwubeus- se disculpó él, que no se esperaba nada de eso.

-Oh, ya te dije que me llamaras Klaus- le dijo quiñándole un ojo-. Y no tienes por qué disculparte, solo acompáñame en este paseo.

Así lo hizo Syaoran mientras Klaus parloteaba sin pausa sobre todo y sobre nada a la vez. Syaoran no quería ser maleducado, pero a veces le era imposible seguirle y se perdía inevitablemente en sus pensamientos.

-… pero tú no les evitas a ellos, me evitas a mí, ¿verdad?

-¿Cómo?- reaccionó Syaoran al darse cuenta de que le estaba preguntando a él.

Ambos pararon su tranquilo caminar. Klaus le volvió a mirar con la misma ternura de la otra noche, lo cual, junto a la triste sonrisa de su rostro, le hacía parecer mucho más mayor.

-¿Puedo contarte una historia, Syaoran?

-Claro.

Klaus se sentó en un banco de piedra y le indicó a su acompañante que hiciera lo mismo a su lado.

-"Erase una vez un hermoso joven que vivía una vida llena de desorden y caos. Como su casa tenía mucho dinero y, por desgracia, no tenía padres que le pudieran controlar, se dedicaba al ocio, al despilfarro y a las fiestas, la lujuria y la mala vida. Había perdido todo aprecio a su vida y no tenía ningún respeto por la de los demás. Sin embargo, los cielos le enviaron un hermoso ángel para llevarlo por el buen camino. Conoció así a la muchacha más bella que te puedas imaginar. Ella volvió a dar color a su mundo gris, le trajo esperanza y alegría a un corazón antes muerto y le dio a conocer la felicidad. Así vivieron durante un período de tiempo, el más feliz que hubiera conocido aquel joven… pero como todo en esta vida, aquello también llegó a su fin.

"El joven, quien no sufría el paso del tiempo, veía cómo su amada iba envejeciendo poco a poco, hasta que, cierto día, se marchó al mundo de los muertos.

"Desesperado, intentó dar con alguna manera por traerla de vuelta, sin importarle el método a utilizar. Y una vez casi lo consiguió, pero… ese día…

.

.

.

"_Klaus terminó de leer aquel extraño hechizo de lengua arcana y vio cómo el círculo que había pintado en el centro de la sala se iluminó en la penumbra de la noche. Apareció entonces en el medio de este una figura vestida entera de negro, cuyo cuerpo se escondía bajo una larga capa y ocultaba su rostro con la capucha de esta, aunque Klaus pudo vislumbrar perfectamente que era una mujer._

_Cuando salió por completo del suelo, que parecía por el momento arenas movedizas, esa luz púrpura desapareció, dejándolos en la oscuridad otra vez._

_-¡Angelle, Angelle!- exclamó mientras corría hacia su lado-. Por fin podremos estar juntos de nuevo…_

_Le quitó entonces su capucha, descubriendo su rostro, esperando ver a su amada ángel… Pero unos fríos y desconocidos ojos rosados fueron los que le recibieron._

_¡Aquella no era su querida Angelle! ¿Qué era lo que había pasado? ¿Qué significaba aquello?_

_Habría jurado que había dicho el hechizo bien, pero… entonces… ¿por qué en vez de Angelle estaba allí aquella muchacha? Esta debía de haber alcanzado la adolescencia hacía muy poco, o quizás ni siquiera tenía más de 12 años; su blanquecino cabello y ese rostro inexpresivo le hacían difícil averiguarlo._

_De repente, como si hubiera accionado alguna palanca invisible, los labios de aquella niña se curvaron en una sonrisa que, más que alegría, le daban cierto miedo._

_-Debo estar ante lord Rwubeus, ¿me equivoco?- preguntó suavemente, ya que a esa distancia no hacía falta que elevase mucho la voz._

_-¿Quién eres tú?_

_-¡Oh, vamos, milord! ¡No me diga que no se imagina quién soy tras haber trasgredido las normas ancestrales de la vida y la muerte!_

_Klaus empalideció terriblemente y dio varios traspiés hacia atrás._

_-Eres… Eres…_

_-Como podrá imaginar, mi señora no está muy contenta tras lo que ha intentado hacer, por lo que me ha mandado aquí para castigarle por su osadía._

_La chica calló durante un momento para ver la reacción que habían producido sus palabras en el noble, el cual se había quedado sin voz, helado por la noticia._

_-Es cierto que vos y todos los de su familia están fuera del alcance de mi señora debido a su inmortalidad… Pero eso no le da derecho a retarla- dicho lo cual le lanzó una bola de energía negra que apareció en su mano al instante, la cual, al dar con Klaus lo atrapó transformándose en una extraña red y le hizo retorcerse torturado por un invisible dolor._

_La tortura duró un par de minutos y cesó de repente. Cuando Klaus levantó la vista entre jadeos vio a su lado a la emisaria de la Muerte mirándolo con cierto desdén._

_-Tengo una pregunta personal para vos- le dijo fríamente-. Entiendo perfectamente que los humanos, por su estupidez e ignorancia, se atrevan a tal locura, pero… ¿vos? ¿Vos que pertenecéis a una de las familias más antiguas existentes, descendientes de los mismos dioses? ¿Cómo pudo hacer una tontería así?_

_-¡Tú no entiendes nada!- le gritó desesperado-. ¡Angelle lo era todo para mí! Ella era la luz que guiaba mi vida… ¡Y me la habéis arrebatado! No me importa los castigos que tenga que sufrir para conseguir estar juntos otra vez, no me importa porque… porque yo… ¡Yo la amo! ¡La amo con toda mi alma!_

_Los ojos de la muchacha se agrandaron por la sorpresa que le habían causado esas palabras y la mirada desafiante del noble. Klaus sabía que había actuado llevado por un ímpetu, y que seguramente ahora sí que le iba a caer un buen castigo, pero nunca hubiera imaginado lo que la chica hizo entonces. La joven se arrodilló a su lado y con su nívea mano sorprendió a Klaus en una suave caricia. Por un corto instante, la preció ver a este una expresión de ternura y compresión en el rostro de la chica._

_-… Con que ha sido el Amor quien te ha hechizado, ¿eh?...- susurró ella-. Lord Rwubeus, he de recordarle su naturaleza inmortal y que, como para todos los que son como vos, le parecerá como un suspiro la vida de los humanos. Ya debería saber que enamorarse de uno solo le traerá dolor. La única forma ahora de dejar de sufrir es olvidarla y cortar cualquier relación afectiva que tenga con cualquier otro mortal… aunque también podría…_

_-¿Podría qué?- le apuró Klaus al ver que se callaba._

_-O podría renunciar a su inmortalidad y, entonces, llegaría un momento en que tendría que venir a buscarle para llevarle al mundo en el que reina mi señora._

_-¿Tengo acaso esa opción?- inquirió él._

_La muchacha pareció pensar por unos instantes, intentando ordenar sus ideas._

_-En realidad, no es un inmortal completo, los de su familia necesitan de la sangre y la esencia humana para mantener su larga existencia- explicó ella-. Sin embargo, una vez que dejen de tomarla, su cuerpo y sus poderes se irán debilitando poco a poco, hasta que, un día, como si fueran cualquier otro mortal…_

_La chica se levantó entonces de allí, dejando su frase incompleta, cogió el libro de hechizos que seguía en la mesa y abrió un oscuro portal en el centro de la habitación._

_-Mi visita hoy ha sido solo un aviso, lord Rwubeus. No vuelva a cometer una locura como esta, no vuelva a retar a los Dioses, y yo no volveré a molestarle a vos._

_Sin embargo, estas palabras de aparente amenaza solo hicieron sonreír al aristócrata._

_-¿Podría pedirte un favor?- le preguntó Klaus._

_-Vos diréis._

_-El día que vengas a buscarme para llevarme junto a tu señora, ¿me dejarías ver a Angelle?_

_-Solo y cuando me prometa no volver a cometer una estupidez como esta- le contestó la muchacha peliblanca-. Angelle le estará esperando durante toda su eternidad; no tenga prisa y disfrute de la vida, que es un regalo precioso que no todos pueden tener. Hasta la próxima, lord Rwubeus._

_La chica casi había desaparecido por completo cuando el grito de Klaus le hizo asomar su rostro._

_-¡Solo una cosa más! ¿Cuál es tu nombre?_

_La muchacha le sonrió por última vez._

_-Xielynh… mi nombre, Klaus, es Xie…- el eco de su voz contestó a Klaus en aquella oscura y vacía habitación._

_._

_._

_._

-"… Y como prometió, aquel chico no volvió a hacer estupideces, sino que espera impaciente día tras día a aquella emisaria de la Muerte; para que le lleve junto a su amada"- acabó lord Rwubeus de contar su historia.

Syaoran siguió callado un rato más asimilando toda esa información. No le cabía duda que ese joven era el mismo lord y que la historia no era para nada ficticia; Klaus quería evitar que le ocurriese lo mismo ya que, siendo él un simple mortal, seguramente la Diosa o los Dioses que fueran no le dejarían ir fácilmente.

-Gracias por su historia, lord Rw… digo… Klaus. Sin embargo, creo que no me daré por vencido; seguiré mi búsqueda- dijo Syaoran con decisión-. En realidad, vos tampoco os habéis rendido, solo que eligió otro camino para encontrase con la persona que quiere.

Klaus sonrió, ya sabía que no podría engañar ni persuadir a aquel chaval. En el fondo, pensó, ellos dos no eran tan distintos… A veces le parecía verse reflejado en los ojos avellanas de aquel chico tan peculiar.

-Es tarde ya, me retiro, querido Syaoran. Ya charlaremos otro día- se despidió Klaus, levantándose-. Tú también deberías volver.

-¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta?- se atrevió a decir Syaoran tras pensárselo mucho.

-Claro, dime.

-¿Volvió a ver a aquella chica otra vez?

-No, no la he vuelto a ver, pero… un día de estos, me visitará otra vez, estoy seguro- y, al verse interrogado por la mirada de Syaoran, añadió-: Pequeño, yo ya soy viejo, no dejes que mi apariencia te engañe… yo, ya soy un viejo carcamal, jajaja…

La silueta del noble se perdió entonces entre los frondosos árboles, al igual que su melodiosa risa.

.

.

.

Lynhxie levantó la vista del libro que estaba leyendo al sentir cómo desaparecía esa esencia. Era la enésima vez que lo percibía desde que estaban allí. Venía e iba… Y sabía perfectamente que no eran imaginaciones suyas, no… Aquella persona que estaba buscando, aquella persona que no había visto desde hace tanto tiempo… estaba saltando entre dimensiones…

.

.

.

_**N. A.:** ¡Hi, again! He querido aprovechar que todavía sigo siendo persona y no me han matado mis exámenes para subir otro capítulo XD Espero haberos sorprendido con el argumento esta vez ;) Había una cosa que quería comentar. Los ojos de Xie, que en uno de los primeros capítulos los describo como de color obsidiana, se debe a que entonces estaba dentro de una cueva. Como habréis deducido ya, Xielynh padece albinismo, por eso tiene el pelo y la piel tan blanca y los ojos rojizos-rosados (según da la luz)._

_Geellaa-Green: No es que no haya ningún vampiro, pero me da que Klaus no es la clase de vampiro que esperaba ver todo el mundo XD Pobrecito. Me da que Fye no va recuperar sus poderes de vampiro en mi historia =S Sorry, no entra dentro del plan XD_

_xOgnAdOrA: Me temo que los gemelos vampiros tampoco aparecerán en mi story (y lo cierto es que me había planteado que fuesen ellos los protagonistas de este mundo, pero los acabé sustituyendo por Klaus XD ). La razón de que no escriba sobre ellos, y puede parecer muy tonto y cobarde, es que no he captado del todo el carácter de esos dos personajes... y no quisiera meter la pata con alguno de ellos y que luego me acabase odiando más gente, hahaha.  
Y, ¿qué pasará? Pues te lo diré en el próximo capítulo, haha, pero no estás mal encaminada ;)_

_¡Gracias a todos por leer! =D_


	32. Chapter 32

**Capítulo 32**

Todos los aldeanos de la taberna miraban sin ningún disimulo a ese extraño visitante que comía solo en un alejado rincón. Kaüstrov era un pueblo pequeño en el cual todos se conocían a todos, por lo que destacaban mucho los extranjeros y, sobre todo, aquellos que, como ese, llevaban una extraña aura a su alrededor. Este era un hombre alto y robusto, de piel castigada por el temporal y el gran astro de fuego y tenía su pelo, largo y negro, recogido en una fina coleta. Vestía un largo abrigo que cubría todo su cuerpo, botas altas y pesadas, guantes de cuero y un sombrero cuya ala, con rotos por doquier, escondía gran parte de su rostro. Pero lo que más llamaba la atención no era su extraña indumentaria, sino aquella reluciente espada que llevaba a la espalda. Kaüstrov era un pueblo pacífico y muchos no habían visto en su vida algo así. ¿Quién sería aquel extraño y qué haría allí?

Cuando el hombre fue a pagar, le susurró una pregunta al tabernero, quien, sorprendido, le respondió al mismo volumen. Después de eso, el extranjero se fue de allí.

Todos los aldeanos se arremolinaron alrededor del jefe del local nada más visto a aquella figura cruzar el umbral de la puerta.

-¿Qué ha preguntado, Rudoff? Venga, dilo ya.

-Quería saber… cómo llegar a la casa del alcalde- contestó Rudoff aun perplejo.

.

.

.

Los viajeros se encaminaron al gran hall de la mansión. Allí les esperaban todos los habitantes de la casa y el señor de esta, preparados para su despedida.

-Chicos, chicos, ¿de verdad os tenéis que marchar tan pronto?- preguntó lord Rwubeus-. Podríais quedaros un poco más… Lynhxie, todavía me debes una revancha al ajedrez, ¡me niego a dejarme vencer así de fácil! Y Fye, ¿qué haré en ahora de adelante sin tus ricos pasteles? ¿Y si las contestaciones bordes de Kurogane a los que me he acostumbrado ya? ¿Y sin las conversaciones y paseos con mi querido Syaoran? ¿Y sin las… eh… y sin Mokona en sí?

Todos se rieron del melodrama que estaba montando el lord, tan típico de él.

-Tranquilo, Klaus- le dijo Lynhxie-. No me olvidaré de la revancha; la próxima vez que vengamos me encargaré de vencerte otra vez.

-Y no se preocupe por los pasteles. Le he dejado la receta a Marie y estoy seguro de que los hará incluso mejor que yo- añadió Fye.

Vincent se les acercó entonces con una bolsita.

-Esto es para el camino, cuídense caballeros y joven dama.

Los cinco salieron por el gran portón acompañados solo por Klaus y su mayordomo.

-Ha sido un placer conoceros y espero que tengamos la oportunidad de vernos de nuevo- dijo la melodiosa voz del "vampiro"-. Y aunque no esté muy de acuerdo con lo que queréis hacer, os deseo suerte y…

Sin embargo, hacía rato que Lynhxie había dejado de escuchar, ensimismada en sus pensamientos. Estaba segura de que la persona que buscaba había estado en ese mundo. Aunque ahora no notase su presencia, si se iban de allí, quizás perdiese la única pista que tenía hasta ahora… sin embargo, nadie le aseguraba que esa persona fuera a volver… ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Y si se lo comentaba a sus amigos y les pedía ayuda? ¿O sería mejor seguir viajando? Quizás así aumentaría su posibilidad de encontrarse…

-Por fin te encuentro, maldito vampiro- la áspera voz llamó la atención de todos-. Prepárate pare recibir tu merecido.

El dueño de esas palabras no esperó más, desenvainó su gran espada y atacó a Klaus, quien saltó hacia atrás en un acto reflejo. Vincent paró el atacante de una patada y pasó a enfrentarse con él en una lucha muy desigual, ya que no tenía ningún arma él mismo, y pronto tuvo que retirarse al sufrir un corte en el hombro que no pudo esquivar del todo.

Kurogane no esperó más y, desenvainando su katana, sustituyó el puesto del mayordomo, a cuyo lado acudió corriendo Lynhxie para curarle.

-Vaya, veo que te has procurado unos cuantos siervos muy útiles, demonio- dijo el extraño hombre entre estocada y estocada-. Pero no me detendrán en mi tarea por eliminarte de este mundo.

-¡¿Pero qué estás diciendo?- le reprochó Mokona-. Klaus es una buena persona, nunca ha hecho nada malo a nadie, sois vosotros quienes le tomáis por quien no es.

Sin embargo, las palabras de una extraña criatura que nunca había visto antes solo aumentaron las sospechas del atacante, quien esquivó ágilmente el sable de Kurogane y se dirigió directo al lord.

Lynhxie, que lo había visto venir, corrió a defenderlo… ¡con su propio cuerpo!

Fye y Syaoran, quienes habían estado convenciendo a los criados para que no saliesen de la mansión y mantuviesen la calma, no pudieron llegar a tiempo para detener aquello.

-¡Lynhxie!- gritaron todos al ver el inminente final.

Sin embargo, el filo de aquella espada no llegó nunca a rozarla. Lynhxie, quien había cerrado los ojos asustada, decidió abrirlos al no sentir dolor y vio que aquel hombre se encontraba a un metro de ella, dando golpes a una barrera semitransparente que les cubría a Klaus y a ella. Fye pronunció entonces unas extrañas palabras y surgieron alrededor del cuerpo del atacante unas cuerdas que se ataron a su alrededor inmovilizándolo.

-¿Cómo has hecho eso, Lynhxie?- le preguntó Syaoran al llegar a su lado.

-No… No lo sé…- respondió esta más sorprendida que él.

-Lo importante ahora es que estéis bien y que tengamos una charla con este "amiguito"- dijo Kurogane levantándolo del suelo y llevándolo a rastras dentro de la mansión.

Los otros lo siguieron. Al parecer, todavía no era momento de irse de allí.

.

.

.

Aquel hombre se llamaba Lucrecius. Era un enviado de la Santa Sede, el tribunal religioso, el cual al recibir la carta del alcalde de Kaüstrov le enviaron para ir a exterminar al vampiro citado.

Todos le explicaron entonces el error en el que se encontraba y Klaus procedió a contarle su historia, la cual corroboraron todos los que estaban allí. Para sorpresa de todos, Lucrecius entró rápidamente en razón y se ofreció voluntario a hablar con el alcalde y los aldeanos ya que, siendo él enviado de la Santa Sede tendrían que creerle.

-¿Por qué me has cierto tan rápido?- cuestionó Klaus algo desconfiado ahora.

Lucrecius se quitó su gran sombrero, ya que Fye lo había liberado cuando decidió ayudarle, y le sonrió. Todos contemplaron u rostro joven y una vez hermoso pero ahora marcado por una gran cicatriz desde la parte derecha de la frente hasta el cuello, un rostro que les resultó muy familiar a los tres chicos y Mokona, aunque no cayeron en quién era.

-Porque la Santa Sede sabe muy bien que ha cometido muchos errores en el pasado y ha condenado a gente inocente, de modo que ha decidido cambiar. En circunstancias normales, le hubiera investigado más, pero el alcalde Gustav me estuvo presionando nada más me vio y caí en el error de dejarme llevar por prejuicios. Por eso, le pido perdón- dijo Lucrecius-. Además, he visto que no le ha hecho nada malo a esta gente, que supongo "los sacrificados". Veréis, vos y yo… no somos tan diferentes.

Aquello último sorprendió a Klaus aunque siguió guardando silencio. Poco después se marcharon todos hacia el pueblo con la esperanza de que las cosas se pudiesen cambiar.

.

.

.

"Xielynh…", la voz en su cabeza interrumpió su animada conversación.

-¿Te pasa algo, Xie?- le preguntó Yuui al verla callar de repente, pero lo entendió al instante-. Es Ella otra vez, ¿verdad? Tienes trabajo…

Xie asintió seria y se alejó un poco.

"¿Sí, mi señora?", le respondió telepáticamente a esa voz.

"Ha ocurrido algo inesperado… También lo has sentido, ¿verdad?"

"Sí… Ha habido otra distorsión, algo ha cambiado el curso del destino y la historia…"

"Pero eso es algo que no podemos permitir", el tono de la voz se volvió más dura, "tienes que ir a ponerlo todo en su sitio."

"Sí, mi señora."

"Además, es también algo que prometiste a un viejo conocido, ¿te acuerdas?", siguió diciendo la voz. "Te está esperando… en Kaüstrov."

Los ojos de Xie se agrandaron impactados por esa información, pero no dejó que aquello la perturbase más. Con un movimiento del brazo hizo aparecer un oscuro vóltice en la pared.

-Adiós, Yuui, volveré pronto, dijo al perderse en el portal, el cual se cerró de inmediato.

-… Hasta luego, Xie…- dijo el niño rubio apenado porque su amiga le había dejado solo otra vez.

.

.

.

Klaus contempló el paisaje de aquellas cordilleras desde uno de los ventanales de su habitación mientras pensaba en todo lo que había ocurrido.

Tras una larga y difícil charla con el alcalde y todos los aldeanos, habían conseguido por fin hacerles entrar en razón. Todos sus criados habían podido volver a sus hogares después de que Lucrecius hubiera asegurado que seguían siendo humanos normales y corrientes. El alcalde, hombre de razón, le había pedido disculpas en nombre del pueblo y hasta le había ofrecido vivir allí, aunque el lord había declinado educadamente la oferta decidido a seguir apartado de los habitantes de Kaüstrov. Era mejor no relacionarse demasiado con los humanos, no vaya a crearse más lazos afectivos.

Klaus sonrió al acordarse del grupo de esos extraños y temerarios viajeros. Estos se habían ido después de ver que las cosas no se torcían y estaba todo bien- Parece que el cuento tiene un final feliz, ¿Verdad, Klaus?- rompió el silencio una familiar voz.

-Pensé que ya te habrías olvidado de mí,… Xie- dijo el lord al girarse para mirarla a los ojos-. ¿Y de verdad ha llegado ya el cuento a su fin?

Xielynh le sonrió.

-Mucho me temo que sí, y estoy segura de que vos también os habíais dado cuenta.

-Aunque el final preestablecido no hubiera sido muy feliz, ¿no?

-No para ti, me temo… Si esos entrometidos no se hubieran puesto en todo el medio… deberíais haber muerto bajo la espada de Lucrecius… en vez de esto- dijo Xielynh a medida que se acercaba al lord-. Pero así tampoco está mal, ¿Verdad? De esta forma, te llevaré personalmente a ver a tu queridísima Angelle… como prometí.

La joven le ofreció su nívea mano como símbolo de su invitación. Klaus le sonrió y la tomó sin dudar… Xielynh abrió entonces un portal y se encaminó hacia su interior con Klaus.

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

-Vos diréis.

-Esa chica, Lynhxie, ¿ella es…?

La mirada de la emisaria de la Muerte le acalló y también le dio la respuesta deseada.

Klaus sonrió.

-Entiendo.

Un ruido sordo llamó entonces la atención del lord, quien al girarse vio cómo Vincent depositaba su cuerpo, que parecía dormir plácidamente, sobre la mullida y gigante cama.

El mayordomo se giró una vez terminada su tarea y le dirigió una reverencia, aunque Klaus estaba seguro de que no podía verle en ese estado, el lazo que les unía hacía visible para el corazón aquello que no lo era para los ojos.

-Adiós, viejo amigo- las palabras de Klaus resonaron en la mente de Vincent.

Una lágrima descendió por el rostro del viejo mayordomo, quien se había quedado solo en esa habitación, en ese gran caserón.

.

.

.

Un grupo de jóvenes aparecieron de repente en unas nevadas montañas, recibidos por el aullar del feroz viento helado.

Lynhxie se frotó los brazos sorprendida por el clima, y es que acababan de llegar de un mundo árido y desértico y el contraste le había dado de lleno.

-¿D… Don… donde… es… tamos?- consiguió preguntar entre el castañeo de sus dientes.

Sus amigos no parecían afectados por este tiempo tan horrible. Estos miraron con una extraña expresión, diferente en cada uno, al gran castillo que se divisaba a lo lejos.

-¿F… Fye?- dijo Lynhxie sin comprender.

-Estamos en mi hogar- contestó con una triste sonrisa-. Esto es Celes.

.

.

.

**_N. A.:_**_ ¡Hola a todos! Por fin he acabado las clases. Hace nada que he vuelto de mi viaje de fin de curso pero me dije que, por muy cansada que estuviese, ¡tenía que actualizar ya! XD Ya nos vamos del mundo de Kaüstrov. Espero que os haya parecido interesante la historia de Klaus. Por cierto, si alguien se ha preguntado por qué Lucrecius le parece familiar a los chicos es porque es el YeLong (¿os acordáis todavía?) =P Las personas se van repitiendo en los diversos mundos..._

_En la escena final en el mundo de Kaüstrov, si a alguno le parece raro, lo explico XD Y es que en el momento que Klaus coge la mano a Xielynh su alma y su cuerpo se dividen, la emisaria de la Muerte solo puede llevar su alma al otro mundo, por eso Klaus ve cómo Vincent le lleva a él mismo a su cama. Cuando se despiden es una de mis escenas favoritas =P (suena raro que lo diga yo, haha), sobre todo porque he metido allí una idea de un libro que me gusta muchísimo: Le petit prince. Si a alguno le interesa cogerse una lectura para este verano (o invierno, depende de donde estéis XD ) os la recomiendo =D_

_¡Nuestros héroes están ahora en Celes! ¿Qué y quién les esperará allí? Tendréis que esperar al próximo cap ;)_

_¡Gracias por leer!_


	33. Chapter 33

**Capítulo 33**

Entre Fye, Kurogane y Syaoran pudieron abrir por fin las compuertas del palacio. Los pasos de los viajeros resonaron en la gran estancia acompañados del eco.

-Lynhxie, Mokona, será mejor que os quedéis aquí- les dijo Fye-. Pronto se hará de noche. Kurogane, Syaoran y yo iremos a buscar algo de comer. No os perdáis, este sitio es muy grande.

Lynhxie y Mokona asintieron obedientes.

-¿De verdad crees que encontraremos algo, mago?- preguntó Kurogane-. Este sitio está helado. No debe haber nadie por aquí…

-Suele haber animales salvajes por el bosque…

-Buscaremos a ver- dijo Syaoran optimista.

Las voces de los tres se perdieron en el ruido del cerrar del gran portón. Lynhxie soltó un triste suspiro.

-¿Te pasa algo, Lynhxie?- preguntó Mokona preocupada.

-A mí nada, pero me parece que Fye… Aunque se muestre despreocupado, estoy segura de que sus recuerdos de este sitio lo atormentan.

Fye le había contado un poco por encima su historia y, aunque Lynhxie no lo sabía completamente todo, sí tenía claro que él había tenido un pasado muy duro.

-Venga, Mokona, ¡vayamos a ver qué hay por aquí!- le animó Lynhxie.

-Pero… ¿y si nos perdemos?

-Tranquila, no pasa nada. Tengo muy buena memoria y una gran orientación, no nos perderemos- dijo ella y le guiñó el ojo traviesa.

.

.

.

Yuui miraba inexpresivo aquel cuerpo que yacía dentro de esa gran piscina mientras pensaba en la conversación que acababa de tener con Xie.

_Flashback_

_Xielynh corría detrás de él sin poder alcanzarlo._

_-¡Na vale, Yuui! Sabes que eres más rápido que yo, ¡nunca lograré alcanzarte!_

_-Jajaja, así es más divertido- se rió él._

_De repente, su amiga se paró en seco, como si estuviera en trance._

_-¿Xie…?_

_-Por fin…- murmuró esta-. Por fin han llegado aquí._

_-¿Qué dices?_

_-Yuui, ve hacia la piscina ahora mismo. Lynhxie y los otros han venido- le ordenó Xie-. Yo me iré de aquí, si siente mi presencia sospechará y, entonces, todo estará perdido._

_-Pero, Xie…- fue a reprocharle Yuui algo._

_-No hay tiempo. Haz lo que digo- Fueron las últimas palabras de ella antes de meterse en un portal-. Por fin conseguiremos aquello que hemos deseado tanto. Nos veremos de nuevo… Yuui._

"Pero, Xie… ¿por qué tienes que irte? ¿Por qué no hablas con ella?", pensó Yuui la pregunta que no pudo formular antes. "si hablarais…"

Unas voces próximas le llamaron la atención. Alguien se acercaba. ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Debería seguir allí como había dicho Xie, o…?

.

.

.

-¡Mira, Lynhxie! Mira qué habitación más grande- dijo Mokona dando saltos-. Y tiene una piscina…

-¿Qué?- preguntó Lynhxie, alcanzándola al fin.

Se encontraban en una amplia habitación con columnas y grandes ventanas, por las cuales entraba la luz del atardecer. Al igual que el resto del palacio, le transmitía a la chica una sensación de frío, no físico, sino ese frío que inunda a los corazones, ese frío proveniente de las penas y los dolores.

-Vaya…- dijo Lynhxie asombrada.

Un movimiento a su izquierda le hizo girarse.

-¿Quién eres…?- no pudo completar su pregunta debido a su sorpresa.

-¿A quién le hablas?- preguntó Mokona.

-A ese niño de allí- señaló Lynhxie a la izquierda de la gran piscina-. ¿No dijo Kurogane que aquí no había nadie?

-Y no lo hay… En esta habitación solo estamos tú y yo- contestó Mokona algo asustada.

-Te equivocas. Esta allí, ¿acaso no lo ves?

Lynhxie fue corriendo al lado de ese chico que veía solo ella.

-Hola, ¿cómo te llamas?- le preguntó ella sonriente-. Yo soy Lynhxie.

El chico no le respondió, simplemente le señaló la piscina con la mirada.

-¿Eh?- Lynhxie le miró sin comprender y se giró hacia el gran estanque para volver a mirar a aquel niño alarmada- ¿Qué significa esto?

-Ayúdame…- dijo entonces ese niño-. Por favor, Lynhxie… ayúdame.

-Lynhxie… ¡¿Qué haces?- exclamó Mokona mientras corría en sus cortas patitas hacia su amiga, quien, tras hablar sola un rato se tiró hacia la piscina-. ¡Lynhxie! ¡No!

.

.

.

-¡Por fin volvemos a entendernos!- exclamó Syaoran entrando en el gran palacio con u pequeño animal en brazos.

-Gracias a esa "gran idea" tuya, mago, nos hemos pasado toda la tarde sin saber qué estábamos diciendo entre nosotros- gruñó Kurogane-. ¿Seguro que no lo hiciste a propósito?

-Pero qué bromista, Kuroguau- se rió Fye-. ¿Por qué haría eso?

Kurogane no respondió, aunque los tres sabían la respuesta.

-Deberíamos buscar a Mokona y a Lynhxie- sugirió Syaoran.

-Seguro que se han perdido- apostó el ninja.

Se adentraron más mientras las llamaban, pero unos pasos de alguien corriendo y unas alegres risas los pararon.

-Pero, ¿qué…?- iba a preguntar Fye cuando un extraño cuerpo chocó contra sus piernas.

Al bajar la visto vio un niño de cabellos rubios y de media melena y ojos de color celestes mirarle con emoción. "¡No puede ser…!", la incredulidad inundó la mente del mago.

-¡No corras! ¡Eres demasiado rápido! ¡Así no podré alcanzarte nunca!- sonó a lo lejos la voz de Lynhxie-. ¡Yuui!

Esta y Mokona llegaron entonces a donde se encontraban los chicos, que seguían mudos ante la aparición de ese niño que ahora se escondía tras Fye.

-¡Vaya! Ya habéis vuelto- comentó Lynhxie toda roja por la carrera.

-¿Qué hay de cena?- preguntó Mokona.

Fye levantó entonces la mirada para preguntar a Lynhxie con los ojos, ya que su voz le fallaba.

Yuui salió entonces de detrás del mago y corrió hacia Lynhxie, quien lo recibió con los brazos abiertos y lo aupó, aun siendo él ya bastante mayor.

-¡Por fin te cojo, Yuui!- le dijo esta entre risas.

-¿Yuui?- consiguió preguntar Fye al fin.

-Sí, hermano… Soy _Yuui_, ¿ya no te acuerdas de mí?- le respondió el niño sonriendo.

-Pero, ¿qué está pasando aquí?- preguntó Kurogane por los tres que seguían sin entender.

Lynhxie, Yuui y Mokona se miraron entre ellos y rompieron en carcajadas como si hubiera dicho algo muy gracioso.

-¿por qué no tomamos algo y os contamos?- propuso Lynhxie-. ¡He encontrado una despensa gigante llena de comida! No sé por qué os habéis molestado en ir a buscarla.

.

.

.

-Lo encontré mientras estabais fuera. Al principio no me di cuenta de lo que pasaba hasta que vi su cuerpo en el estanque ese tan extraño. Corrí a sacarlo de allí. El enlace entre cuerpo y espíritu estaba muy débil. Quizá… quizá si hubiese tardado más, no sé, un día o dos, una semana… si hubiese tardado más en dar con él, hubiera sido demasiado tarde. Utilicé toda mi energía para que su cuerpo volviese a aceptar su alma y perdí el conocimiento. Cuando desperté, él seguía a mi lado junto con Mokona.  
Me llevó a unos aposentos en los que había ropa de chica y me cambié. Después nos guió y nos enseñó todo este sitio. Le corté el pelo, que por cierto, lo tenía larguísimo, y me estuvo contando vuestra historia. Y… bueno… el resto lo conocéis… Estuvimos jugando a pillar, jeje- terminó de contar Lynhxie y le dio un sorbo a su té.

Los tres chicos seguían callados, impresionados no se sabe si por lo ocurrido o por la naturalidad con que acababa de contarlo, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

-Pero… ¿cómo es posible…?-preguntó Syaoran-. ¿No había muerto?

Lynhxie dejó su taza sobre el platito haciendo que resonase en aquella pequeña habitación que tuvo que ser en un pasado un comedor de criados.

-Se podría decir que sí estaba muerto- explicó Lynhxie muy seria mirando a aquel niño que correteaba alrededor de la mesa jugando con Mokona-. Su alma y su cuerpo estaban separados, pero seguí habiendo un fino enlace que evitaba que se convirtiese en un fantasma errante o se fuera al mundo de los muertos. Creo que ha sido todo gracias a su gran poder mágico.

-¿A su magia?- preguntó Kurogane-. ¿También tenía poderes curativos como tú?

-No. No me refería a eso- dijo ella mirando a Fye-. Fye, tú lo sabes, ¿verdad? Ambos sois poseedores de un gran poder.

Este asintió.

-La magia sigue siendo, al fin y al cabo, una especie de energía. Esta, junto con esa extraña agua han estado alimentando y cuidando su cuerpo… Bueno… Eso y…- siguió explicando Lynhxie, pero se paró de pronto.

-Y ¿qué?- consiguió formular Fye al fin.

-Y un hechizo- susurró ella.

-¡¿Un hechizo?- se asombraron todos.

Yuui, quien estaba jugando con Mokona, al oír eso, perdió el equilibrio y se cayó. "¡Se ha dado cuenta!", pensó.

-¿estás bien, Yuui?- le preguntó Lynhxie preocupada.

-Sí, no me pasa nada- le respondió y se encaminó a su lado.

Lynhxie le cogió y le sentó sobre sus piernas. Yuui hizo como si nada y cogió uno de los pastelitos con hambre.

-Sí, alguien había puesto un hechizo sobre él. Era como una barrera que lo alejaba del paso del tiempo, como un globo que lo encerraba y lo protegía de todo, absolutamente todo- confirmó Lynhxie-. Era un poder muy extraño… No sé si fue porque reconoció mis poderes curativos o por otro motivo, pero me dejó llegar hasta él. La magia que lo rodeaba era muy fuerte, quizás a otro lo hubiera aniquilado nada más entrar en contacto con esa especie de barrera… no estoy segura… Pero sí sé que quien lo hizo debe de ser extremadamente poderoso.

Yuui no perdió ninguna palabra de lo que decía. "¿De modo que no se ha dado cuenta de quién lo hizo?" Pero un abrazo repentino de la chica interrumpió sus cavilaciones.

-Sin embargo, creo que hubiera sobrevivido de todas formas- comentó ella como si pensase en alto-. En mi país se dice que aquellas personas con grandes dones suelen ser protegidos por los dioses. Estoy segura de que te espera un futuro muy grande, Yuui.

Entonces, como si hubiera vuelto de un trance, Lynhxie miró sobresaltada a Fye.

-¡Ui, perdona! ¡Le estoy acaparando! Seguro que tenéis muchas cosas que contaros- dijo sobresaltada y levantándose de su sitio-. Os dejamos solos para que habléis. Venga, Kurogane, Syaoran, Mokona: vamos a preparar las habitaciones en donde dormiremos esta noche.

Salieron todos arrastrados por Lynhxie sin poder oponer resistencia.

Yuui miró a Fye sin saber qué decir, y viceversa. De repente, empezó a llover de los ojos del mayor, quien se arrodilló al lado del niño y lo atrajo hacia sí en un fuerte abrazo.

-Hermano…- murmuró Yuui mientras le correspondía con el mismo gesto-. Por fin… por fin podemos estar juntos otra vez.

Fye no dijo nada, solo asintió y dejó que una gran sonrisa de felicidad se dibujase en su rostro.

.

.

.

Xie miró cómo dormían los dos gemelos abrazados en una gran cama del palacio. Había aprovechado que estaban durmiendo para venir a verle. Sabía que no debía, que si la descubría Lynhxie tendría entonces problemas y quizás, le causaría muchos malentendos con respecto a Yuui también, pero no había podido evitarlo… Le echaba de menos y tenía muchas ganas de saber cómo estaba.

-Por fin, Yuui… por fin puedes dormir… y soñar… y respirar…- dijo para sí.

Entonces desapareció de allí por otro de sus vórtices.

Momentos después, Lynhxie abrió la puerta de aquel cuarto y vio la misma escena encantadora de los dos hermanos alumbrada por la vela que llevaba en la mano.

-Vaya… Creía que estaba aquí, pero… es tan ilógico- susurró mientras cerraba la puerta-. ¿Me estaré volviendo paranoica?

.

.

.

**_N. A.:_**_ Todos aquellos que os habéis quedado con la cara de (O_O)... hahaha, os entiendo. Este ha sido un capítulo bastante raro, no lo niego. Unos dirán "Pero si el cuerpo de Yuui había desaparecido y todo, ¿cómo es que está en la piscina otra vez y por qué se mantiene sin la pluma?", pues la pregunta tiene una respuesta que espero sea coherente... pero que no se explicará hasta más adelante XD (y no, no me esto escaqueando de responderla). Eso mismo quería decir Syaoran al preguntar si no se había muerto, pero Lynhxie no lo interpreta bien y le contesta otra cosa.  
"¿Y por qué el pequeño es Yuui y el mayor sigue llamándose Fye cuando deberían "devolverse" los nombres?", pensarán otros. Bueno, cuando se ven al principio, cuando los dos se encuentra otra vez y se "presenta" Yuui a su hermano hace cierta énfasis en su nombre, queriendo decirle que dejasen las cosas así, ya que la identidad de cada cual no cambiaba, aunque sí el nombre. Además, es un detalle que cada uno lleve el nombre del otro (aunque admito que en parte es para no liarnos a todos más en la historia XD)_

_Supongo que dejo por allí otros interrogantes sueltos. Si tenéis alguna duda preguntadme (sorry por no ser más clara) e intentaré responderos, si no hago spoiler de lo que va a venir claro XD, aunque quizás sea más interesante la historia con cierta intriga, ¿no? Hahaha._

_¡Ah! Y antes de que se me olvide, ¡me voy a ir de vacaciones de verano tres meses! (Sí, otra vez, pero esta vez a China xD) Y me temo que no podré actualizar hasta que vuelva -.- ¡Pero prometo ponerme manos a la obra nada más pisar España otra vez! ¡No desesperéis (ni intentéis matarme, please XD )!_

_¡Gracias por leer!_


	34. Chapter 34

**Capítulo 34**

Fye, Yuui, Mokona y Lynhxie jugaban animados a una pelea de bolas de nieve, correteando alrededor de Syaoran, quien intentaba hacer un muñeco del mismo material. Después de hablarlo entre todos, decidieron que no se quedarían durante mucho tiempo en Celes ya que Fye, que se había leído hacía ya mucho tiempo todos los libros de hechizos de la biblioteca, aseguraba que allí tampoco había ningún medio que les ayudase a conseguir lograr su propósito.

-¡Voy a descansar un rato!- anunció Lynhxie mientras se acercaba a donde estaba sentado Kurogane-. Venga, Kurogane, ¿por qué no me sustituyes?

-Lo siento, pero no me van los juegos de niños- le contestó él con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

-Lo que pasa es que sabes perfectamente que serías derrotado por Yuui, Fye y Mokona- le picó ella-. ¡Oh, vamos! ¿A dónde se fue el valiente ninja que conocí una vez?

-Pero, ¡cómo te atreves! Ahora verás…- dijo Kurogane poniéndose de pie y cayendo en la trampa-. ¡Eh, mago! Prepárate para perder.

-Jajaja, ¡ya veremos quién pierde al final, Kuroguao!- le dijo Fye mientras preparaba ya otra bola blanca.

Lynhxie contempló aquella graciosa escena con una gran sonrisa colgada de los labios, hacía mucho que no sentía tanta felicidad. Al ver a los dos rubios y Mokona confabular para atacar a la vez a Kurogane, cómo Syaoran era abatido también y la caída de todos sobre la nieve entre animadas risas, se acordó de aquella vez, cuando vió por primera y última vez a…

-¡Lynhxie!- gritaron a la vez Yuui y Mokona corriendo hacia ella para abrazarla-. ¡Hemos ganado! ¡Hemos derrotado a Kurogane y a Syaoran!

-¡Porque habéis hecho un complot contra mí!- se defendió el ninja-. Sería más justo si luchaseis uno por uno…

-Venga, Kurorin, no te quejes tanto y acepta que has perdido, jaja- le dijo Fye.

-Pero, ¡que te digo que…!

Y siguieron discutiendo durante un buen rato más, sentados junto a los otros en la blanca nieve.

-Ahora que se me ha venido a la mente, Lynhxie, quisiera hacerte una pregunta- comentó Syaoran-. ¿Cómo conseguiste crear una barrera la otra vez, en Kaüstrov? ¿Y cómo es que puedes ver espíritus e identificar conjuros? ¿A dónde llega tu poder?

-Si te digo la verdad no lo sé, Syaoran, no tengo ni idea- le contestó ella apenada-. Como os dije cuando nos conocimos, nunca he podido desarrollar del todo mi poder y no estoy segura de hasta dónde puede llegar.  
Durante todo este tiempo que he estado viajando con vosotros he tenido la oportunidad de practicar mis artes curativas y ahora puedo sanar heridas leves y superficiales sin ningún esfuerzo, y también algunos más importantes sin cansarme demasiado.  
Supongo que, como antes siempre me habíais estado protegiendo, no tuve oportunidad de descubrir la parte defensiva que comprendía mi magia. Fue más un acto reflejo que un verdadero intento de protegerme.  
Y con respecto a los espíritus, mmm…

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Mokona.

-Creo que no soy capaz de discernir si las personas que he visto hasta ahora están todas vivas o había algún fantasma entre ellas- dijo la chica-. Las veo igual. De hecho, cuando me dijiste que no veías a Yuui, Mokona, pensé que intentabas asustarme. Supongo que no habría podido darme cuenta por mí misma de lo que pasaba…

Lynhxie lanzó un triste suspiro.

-La verdad es que… hay demasiadas cosas sobre mí misma que desconozco.

Fye se quedó pensativo tras oír esas palabras.

-Y esa persona a la que buscas… ¿puede darte más información?

Lynhxie asintió.

-Por cierto, ¿y quién es?- le preguntó otra vez el mago-. Todo este tiempo has estado tan ocupada ayudándonos a nosotros que creo que no has podido buscarla, ¿verdad? ¿Cómo piensas localizarla?

-Ella es… alguien muy especial para mí- contestó la chica-. Pero no os preocupéis, no me hace falta "buscarla con mucho esfuerzo". Puedo sentir si está en el mismo mundo que yo y también cuánto de cerca está.

-¡Vaya! Esa es una conexión muy fuerte. ¿Debería sentirse celoso el mago?- bromeó Kurogane dándole un codazo al aludido.

-¡Qué tonterías dices! ¡Si ella es mi…!- Lynhxie se calló antes de revelar la identidad de aquella persona-. Veréis, es que es una historia muy larga. Todo comenzó hace muchos años, en una fría mañana de diciembre como esta…

.

.

.

_Flashback_

_La pequeña Lynhxie se frotó los ojos y gruñó en voz baja al sentir cómo alguien la despertaba suavemente. Era todavía muy temprano, XiaoYing no debería levantarla hasta un par de horas más tarde…_

_-Mmm… ¿madre?- Lynhxie abrió los ojos al fin-. ¿Pasa algo?_

_-Mi niña, vístete, hoy vamos a ir de excursión- le dijo su madre con una dulce sonrisa._

_-¿Una excursión? ¿A dónde?- inquirió ella aun en la cama._

_-Debo ir a visitar a alguien muy importante y tú vendrás conmigo- le explicó sin airear más información._

_Lynhxie se vistió y desayunó muy deprisa, emocionada por salir de casa y ver a aquella persona de la que le habló su madre. Su mente imaginaba mil y una identidades para aquel individuo mientras contemplaba por la ventana de la carroza el paisaje nevado que recorrían. El traqueteo rítmico de las ruedas hizo que cayera dormida otra vez. Cuando abrió los ojos se encontraba sola en la carroza, la cual estaba parada delante de una sencilla casa de campo. Bajó llevada más por la curiosidad que el sentido común y miró a su alrededor sin reconocer ese lugar. Estaba en un pequeño valle rodeado por altas montañas. La pradera, que normalmente era verde, estaba cubierta de nieve, aunque aun asomaba alguna florecilla valiente._

_-¿Te has perdido?- preguntó una vocecilla detrás de ella._

_Cuando Lynhxie volteó vio a una niña de piel y cabellos de igual color que aquellas montañas y unos ojos rosados. Debía de tener su misma edad._

_-No. He venido aquí con mi madre, pero cuando desperté ya no estaba en la carroza- le contó._

_-Está dentro hablando con naima de "cosas de adultos"- dijo la niña haciendo un gesto de burla ante esto último-. ¿Por qué no te vienes a jugar conmigo? Estaba haciendo un muñeco de nieve, ¿me ayudas?_

_-¡Claro!_

_Las dos niñas pasaron el resto del día juntas, entre risas y juegos. Cuando sintieron hambre entraron directamente en la cocina a coger unos bollos rellenos de carne y, sin perder más tiempo, volvieron a sus aventuras. El Sol se estaba ocultando ya tras las blancas colinas cuando salieron al fin las dos mujeres._

_-Lynhxie, hija, es hora de irnos- la llamó su madre._

_-Pero, mamá… ¿no podemos quedarnos un poco más?- le suplicó ella._

_-Sí, naima, podrían quedarse a dormir en el cuarto de invitados- sugirió su amiga._

_-La señora Heng tiene muchas cosas que hacer, mi pequeña, no debemos reternerla durante más tiempo._

_Aquella niña miró a la noble señora durante unos segundos. Fue como si estuvieran conversando por los ojos. Al poco rato, la niña bajó la mirada y asintió entrando en razón._

_Las dos nuevas amigas se despidieron y Lynhxie volvió a su carroza con su madre. Se asomó por la ventanita para seguir diciendo adiós y, entonces, se dio cuenta de que se había olvidado algo._

_-¡Me llamo Lynhxie! ¿Cuál es tu nombre?- le preguntó a gritos._

_-Mi… nombre… es- intentaba decir su amiga resoplando mientras perseguía el carro corriendo en sus pequeñas piernas-… Xielynh._

_-Xielynh-jiejie, volveré a buscarte y jugaremos juntas- le gritó Lynhxie, quien ya estaba bastante lejos y Xielynh había dejado de correr-. ¡Es una promesa!_

.

.

.

-¿Xielynh? ¿Estás buscando a esa niña?- le preguntó Fye cuando terminó su historia.

-Sí- contestó Lynhxie sonriente-. Porque ella es mi… ¿Eh?

La muchacha se levantó de golpe, como impulsada por un resorte invisible, dejando la frase sin acabar y salió corriendo hacia el interior del castillo.

-¡Lynhxie!- la llamaron sus amigos sin obtener respuestas.

"¡Está aquí! La siento, ¡está justo aquí!", las memorias se agolpaban en la mente de la chica mientras ordenaba a sus piernas que se movieran a mayor velocidad.

.

.

.

Xielynh salió con cierto esfuerzo del gran estanque debido al peso que habían adquirido sus ropas al mojarse.

"Menos mal que todo está en su sitio y no ha dado Lynhxie con ello", pensó mientras escurría el agua de su capa. "No sé cómo pude ser tan estúpida como para no esconderlo un poco mejor. Aunque ahora ya da igual, dudo que vuelva a acercase más a este sitio…"

El estruendo causado por un repentino golpe que abrió las grandes puertas de ese salón interrumpió sus reflexiones.

Al girarse vio entonces a aquella persona que había estado esquivando, a quien le había resultado imposible no seguir al mismo tiempo, la misma persona en quien había pensado tantas veces…

.

.

.

-¡Lynhxie!- los cuatro la alcanzaron al fin en la habitación del estanque.

Pararon a tomar aire y cuando levantaron la vista vieron a su amiga acercándose a paso lento a otra chica idéntica a ella, pero con cabellos blancos y ojos rosados. Los cuatro se quedaron mudos contemplando tal escena.

Lynhxie llegó al fin al lado de aquella joven y, llevada por la emoción, la estrechó fuertemente entre sus brazos.

-Xielynh, por fin… ¡por fin te encuentro!- exclamó entre lágrimas.

Un extraño brillo apareció en aquellos ojos de cuarzo para ser ensombrecida dicha mirada al instante siguiente.

-Siento haber tardado tanto, yo… no sabía dónde buscarte… pero, todo irá bien de ahora en adelante, estaremos juntas y…- decía Lynhxie muy emocionada.

Para sorpresa de todos, Xielynh la apartó de un brusco empujón.

-Perdona, creo que nunca dije que quisiera estar contigo.

-Pero…- Lynhxie la miró sin comprender-. Pero, madre me dijo…

-"Pero, madre me dijo…"- le imitó Xielynh con burla-. ¿Alguna vez has hecho algo por tu propia voluntad? ¿Sin órdenes de tu "mami"? De verdad, me das mucha pena.

-No entiendo… yo…- intentó Lynhxie ordenar sus ideas.

-No hay mucho que entender- le dijo la peliblanca haciendo aparecer una terrible guadaña en su mano derecha-. ¿O es que no te has dado cuenta todavía de que yo estaba en todos los sitios en los que pasó "algún accidente"?

-¡Tú!- cayó en la cuenta Syaoran-. ¿Fuiste tú la responsable de todos ellos?

Xielynh sonrió sin molestarse en contestarle.

-Es hora… de decirnos adiós- dijo Xie mientras corría hacia la otra muchacha con su arma ya preparada-. ¡Despídete… hermanita!

.

.

.

**_N. A.: _**_¡Hola a todos de nuevo! Por fin he vuelto de mis vacaciones y puedo actualizar, siento haber tardado tanto ~_~ Algunos ya estarán hartos de lo lenta que voy con la historia XD_

_Vale, creo que en este cap he metido algunos términos raros:"Naima" (_奶妈_)_ _significa literalmente "madre de leche", normalmente en las familias ricas de la antigua China las señoras nobles no daban su leche al hijo, sino que buscaban a otra mujer para hacerlo y estas acababan siendo como unas segundas madres para los niños. "Jiejie" (_姐姐_) significa hermana mayor, sirve también como apelativo de cariño, igual que el "onee-san" japonés._

_¡Por fin tiene el encuentro entre Lynhxie y Xielynh! ¿Cómo acabará todo esto? Al parecer Xie no está muy contenta de ver a su ¡¿hermana? Haha, intentaré subir el próximo cap pronto para no dejaros con tantas dudas =) No tardaré tanto esta vez XD_

_¡Gracias por leer y por los reviews!_


	35. Chapter 35

**Capítulo 35**

Los muchachos corrieron hacia las chicas para defender a su amiga, pero una barrera de energía creada por Xielynh los detuvo a varios metros de donde tenía lugar la batalla. La hoja de la letal guadaña pasaba a escasos metros del cuerpo de Lynhxie cortando el aire y esta intentaba esquivarla torpemente mientras tomaba consciencia de lo que estaba pasando.

-¿Por qué no contraatacas, hermanita?- le decía Xie entre un golpe y el siguiente-. ¿Por qué no sacas las afiladas dagas Yang de madre?

-¿Qué…? ¡No pienso luchar contra ti!- le respondió Lynhxie mientras paraba un guadañazo con su propia barrera-. ¡Eres mi hermana! ¡No pienso luchar contra ti!

-¡Oh, qué emotivo! ¿Hermana? ¿Acaso pensaste en eso durante todos esos años en que viviste en tu hermosa y lujosa mansión? ¿Te acordaste si quiera de mí?- le reprochó Xie furiosa, atacando cada vez con más fiereza-. ¡Yo también soy su hija y me llevó a vivir al campo! ¡Sin familia, sin lujos, sin nada! ¡_Hermanas_ dices! _Lo siento_, pero alguien como yo no _pega_ para ser tu hermana, "princesita".

Lynhxie se veía cada vez en un mayor aprieto para esquivar las ofensivas de la otra joven hasta que, una patada inesperada de Xielynh la lanzó hacia la pared con fuerza, incrustándola en el muro.

-Tú y yo… nunca podremos estar juntas… es el destino- dijo Xielynh voz baja pero audible a medida que avanzaba a paso lento a donde se encontraba su hermana semiinconsciente-. Madre ya sabía eso, yo lo sé… y ahora solo te queda a ti asumirlo.

Levantó entonces su terrible arma dispuesta a acabar con todo de una vez.

.

.

.

-¡Lynhxie!

Los chicos gritaban desesperados mientras intentaban romper esa muralla de energía negra. Kurogane con su katana, Yuui, Fye y Mokona con sus desnudas manos, Syaoran con su espada… Pero sin ningún resultado.

-¡Mago! ¡¿No puedes hacer nada?- le preguntó el ninja.

-¡No! Esta magia es muy fuerte. Si ahora lanzase algún conjuro contra ella, rebotaría y nos daría a nosotros- le explicó Fye con una expresión de desesperación pintada en la cara mientras seguía examinando esa barrera-. Tampoco hay otra forma de acceder al interior de esta cámara. ¡No sé qué más podemos hacer!

-Si no nos damos prisa, Lynhxie morirá- urgió Syaoran-. ¡Piensa! Seguro que hay alguna manera de deshacer esto.

Entre todo ese alboroto, Yuui rezaba para que su amiga no cometiese ninguna locura. "Xie, por favor, no lo hagas. ¡No hagas esto o te arrepentirás durante toda tu vida!"

En ese instante cayó la fría hoja de metal sobre el cuerpo semiinconsciente de la joven.

-¡Xie, no!- gritó Yuui.

-¡Lynhxie!- el grito de los otros cuatro ahogaron la voz del pequeño rubio.

.

.

.

Una intensa luz surgida de no se sabe dónde cegó a todos, al mismo tiempo que una sensación de paz y tranquilidad inundaba sus corazones. Cuando pudieron abrir por fin los ojos vieron a una mujer de pie, separando a ambas chicas. Era idéntica a las otras dos jóvenes pero con el cabello plateado grisáceo. Esta tenía sujeta la hoja de la guadaña con su nívea mano como si estuviera cogiendo una delicada pluma. Su kimono chino, largo y ligero, con bordados de hilos de plata se movía mecido por una invisible brisa.

Todos la miraban extasiados, como esperando algún orden divino de sus labios. Sin embargo, no pronunció palabra, sino que primero apartó aquella arma y la depositó suavemente en el suelo, y después ayudó a Lynhxie a incorporarse.

-Madre…- susurraron al mismo tiempo las dos jóvenes.

"Hijas mías", les llamó ella, pero en ningún momento despegó sus labios, su voz sonó en la mente de todos. "Hijas mías, no debéis pelear entre vosotras; sois hermanas unidas por sangre, por el destino y por vuestro poder. La paz y el equilibrio de este mundo y de cuantos coexisten dependen enteramente de vosotras."

Ninguno osó interrumpirla, aunque nadie entendía muy bien lo que quería decir.

"Solo yo soy culpable de vuestra separación", siguió diciendo Xilynhe tras una breve pausa, esta vez dirigiéndose específicamente a Xie. "Por aquel entonces tenía miedo, miedo de que pudieran descubriros si permanecíais juntas, miedo de que os arrebatasen de mi lado, miedo del poder que podríais alcanzar estando juntas… Pero, ahora veo que fue un error. Nunca debí alejaros a la una de la otra, ni crear tantos malentendidos. Sin embargo, tarde, demasiado tarde me di cuenta de ello. No fue favoritismo mi razón para actuar así, pero debo pediros disculpas. Espero que podáis perdonarme algún día."

La imagen de aquella mujer empezó a hacerse cada vez más transparente, iba desapareciendo delante de sus ojos.

-¡Madre, no!- gritó Lynhxie intentando retenerla, pero su mano solo capturó unas motas de polvo y luz.

"No puedo quedarme por mucho tiempo, me temo que mi poder es cada vez más débil", les dijo Xilynhe mirándose sus propias manos translúcidas ya. "Pero quiero advertiros de una cosa. De ahora en adelante os esperan pruebas difíciles, muchos son los que desean un poder como el vuestro para distintos fines y la mayoría de ellos son egoístas y malvados. La única forma de que todo salga bien es que afrontéis todas estas dificultades juntas."

-¡Espera!- la llamó Xielynh al verla desaparecer por completo-. ¡Madre!

"No lo olvidéis: manteneros unidas y no habrá nada inalcanzable para vosotras." Su voz resonó todavía en aquella gran habitación, la cual volvió a su iluminación natural.

Pasaron un par de minutos hasta que se recuperaron del shock y asimilasen aquel encuentro tan extraño. Xie fue la primera en reaccionar. Cogió su arma y se dirigó sin despedida ninguna a un portal que abrió con un movimiento de su mano.

-¡Xie! ¿A dónde vas?- le preguntó Lynhxie.

-Ya que el último deseo de madre es que no pelée contigo, entonces no lo haré. Me voy de este sitio- le contestó ella.

-Pero… también dijo que nos mantuviésemos unidas; juntas las dos- dijo su hermana esperando poder retenerla al menos a ella.

Xielynh pareció dudar durante un momento, pero al final, la frialdad de siempre escarchó su mirada.

-Lo siento, pero eso es algo a lo que no estoy dispuesta a acceder- dijo a medida que entraba en el oscuro vórtice-. Espero que lo entiendas algún día… hermanita…

Aunque esa palabra seguía sonando extraño en sus labios, Lynhxie juraría que carecía de ironía.

-¿Estás bien…

-…, Lynhxie?

Esta miró a quienes le habían preguntado. Eran Fye y Yuui, quienes se habían acercado a ella preocupados por su estado.

-Sí, yo… tengo que contaros algo- contestó ella- ¿Por qué no… tomamos algo mientras? Ayudadme a prepararlo, ¿vale?

.

.

.

Tomar un té con dulces sentados en su "comedor" y con la chimenea encendida era el ambiente adecuado para contarse cualquier cosa.

Lynhxie le pegó un buen sorbo a su taza de chocolate caliente, con la mirada fija en el vacío, pensando en lo ocurrido. "Y parecía que fuese ayer cuando ella seguía a mi lado…"

-Lynhxie, ¿es verdad?- preguntó Mokona rompiendo el silencio-. ¿Es verdad que ella es tu hermana?

Lynhxie levantó la vista y se encontró con cinco miradas expectantes por su respuesta.

-Sí, Xielynh es… mi hermana melliza- respondió al fin-. Madre nos separó nada más nacer y nos ocultó dicha verdad durante años, ni siquiera padre sabía de la existencia de Xielynh.  
Ella vivió toda su vida en unas tierras que teníamos más al norte, junto con una criada de confianza de mi madre, quien la cuidó hasta que su vida llegó a su fin. La primera y la única vez que la vi, antes del día de hoy, fue, como os conté, hace ya mucho tiempo, pero no supe su verdadera identidad hasta mucho más tarde…

.

.

.

_Flashback_

_Lynhxie siguió a aquella anciana sirviente de su casa corriendo hacia la habitación de su madre. En sus adentros rezaba por que no fuese verdad lo que le acababa de contar la vieja Yun. La caminata se le hizo infinita y ni se dio cuenta de que nubarrones negros oscurecían el cielo mientras que temibles truenos anunciaban la venida de una furiosa tormenta._

_-¡Madre!- exclamó la primogénita de la casa Heng-. Madre, dime que no es cierto… Dime que seguirás a mi lado._

_Se arrodilló llorando al lado de la noble señora, quien levantó una mano buscando la suya. Lynhxie la tomó con urgencia, como si mediante ese simple gesto pudiese retenerla de verdad a su lado._

_-Lo siento, mi niña, pero me temo que ya no puedo estar más a tu lado. Ha llegado mi hora- Xilynhe tomó una breve pausa para recuperar fuerzas-. Pero antes, tengo que pedirte un favor, mi querida hija._

_Lynhxie la miró expectante, pero su madre no dijo nada, sino que hizo un gesto con la mano con el que despidió a todas las criadas presentes y mandó a la anciana Yun que trajese un pequeño cofrecito, tras lo cual se marchó también._

_-Pequeña ángel, tengo que pedirte que vayas a buscar a cierta persona. ¿Te acuerdas de aquella niña que conociste hace diez años?_

_-¿Xielynh? Si no me has dejado ir a verla durante todo este tiempo…_

_-Sí, y ha sido un gran error por mi parte. Pero he cometido muchos más a lo largo de mi vida como mortal, siendo quizá el más grave de todos el haberos separado- le contó la madre a la hija en una voz tan baja como un susurro._

_-¿Qué quieres decir?- preguntó la joven Lynhxie sin entender._

_-Lynhxie… ella, Xielynh… es tu hermana- le reveló al fin su madre ante su mirada atónita-. Sois mellizas. Yo fui quien os separó al nacer… Y ese ha sido el error más grande de mi vida…_

_La mujer suspiró y cerró los ojos cansada por el esfuerzo realizado. Lynhxie tenía tantas preguntas en su cabeza que no sabía por dónde empezar. Xilynhe abrió sus ojos otra vez y se incorporó para coger la cajita de madera de cerezo que había dejado Yun al lado de su almohada._

_-Quiero que lleves este colgante, nunca te lo quites- dijo mientras sacaba un medallón redondo de jade blanco y lo depositaba en las manos de la muchacha-. Ella lleva la otra mitad. Entre estos dos medallones hay una conexión, de modo que cuando esté cerca, te indicará su paradero. Aunque… creo que no os será necesario, entre vosotras hay na fuerte conexión también, estoy segura de que, cuando desarrolles tus poderes la sentirás a ella sin ayuda de ningún amuleto._

_-Madre… ¿lo sabías?- preguntó Lynhxie perpleja._

_Su madre asintió y sonrió._

_-Tienes un gran don, hija mía, con él podrás ayudar a muchas personas…Eres un ángel entre los mortales, como tu hermana, las dos lo sois._

_-Pero, madre…- iba a replicar ella cuando una doncella entró corriendo en la habitación interrumpiéndolas._

_-¡Ha vuelto el señor! Ahora viene a verla, mi señora- anunció._

_Xilynhe asintió y la mandó fuera._

_-Lynhxie, querida, es hora de que hable con tu padre. A él le debo también una despedida._

_-Pero, madre, tengo tantas dudas, tantas preguntas…_

_-Encuentra a tu hermana; ella te contará todo lo que tienes que saber. Debe seguir viviendo con su naima en aquella casita en los terrenos de las montañas que tenemos al norte de la provincia… Hace demasiado que no voy a visitarlas…- su voz se desvanecía al igual que sus fuerzas-. Por favor, prométemelo, prométeme que la encontrarás. Tenéis que estar juntas._

_-Te lo prometo, madre- le dijo de corazón la hija._

_-Gracias…- susurró Xilynhe y cerró sus ojos otra vez cansada._

_Lynhxie ya se marchaba cuando su débil coz la llamó otra vez._

"_Tu padre… él no sabe nada. Yo… nunca tuve el valor de contarle lo que hice."_

_-Entien…- iba a contestar Lynhxie, pero la sorpresa le quitó la voz, impidiendo que acabase la frase._

_La joven se giró. Su madre seguía con los ojos cerrados, como sumida en un dulce sueño. Pero lo que le había llamado la atención no era eso, sino que su voz no había llegado a ella por sus oídos, sino que había resonado directamente en su cabeza._

_Cuando la noche llegó, un temible rayo partió el cielo, que empezó a llorar por la pérdida de la familia Heng. Los truenos gemían con dolor junto con todos los que vivían en la casa._

_._

_._

_._

-… madre murió aquella noche en brazos de mi padre- contó Lynhxie con la mirada perlada de tristeza-. Esa extraña enfermedad que la había torturado durante tanto tiempo había agotado su cuerpo y su espíritu, ya no le quedaban fuerzas para seguir luchando…

Una lágrima rodó por su pálida mejilla, bajando en tobogán hacia su barbilla.

-Por eso, por madre, por mí… por Xielynh… debo dar con ella- levantó la vista al fin para mostrar un rostro sonriente-. Para poder compensarla… por todo lo que ha pasado, para conocerme mejor a mí misma… para estar juntas de nuevo.

Sus amigos asintieron ante esas palabras y le dirigieron miradas llenas de apoyo. Fye le apretó suavemente la mano. En esta búsqueda no iba a estar sola, todos estarían a su lado. Como ella había estado ayudándoles a ellos, les tocaba ahora hacer lo mismo… para que pudiese hacerse realidad también su sueño, para cumplir aquella lejana promesa…

.

.

.

**_N.A.: _**_¡Hola a todos! Como prometí ha actualizado lo más rápido que he podido XD Solo deciros que espero que os guste este cap y que la primera parte de mi historia ya va a llegar a su fin. Pronto empezará la segunda parte =)_

_¡Gracias a todos por leer!_


	36. Chapter 36

**Capítulo 36**

Un niño de cabellos de oro se paseaba con mirada nostálgica por el gran palacio, despidiéndose de aquellas paredes entre las que había estado "viviendo" tanto tiempo. Esa era la habitación en donde se solía esconder cuando jugaba con Xielynh, en la otra se salía quedar cuando ella se iba, en el patio se quedaban noches enteras mirando las estrellas...

Al menos, siempre podría contar con sus recuerdos.

-¡Yuui! ¡Ah, estás aquí!- lo llamó Syaoran-. Estábamos preocupados por ti. ¿Ya te has preparado?

El rubio asintió como un autómata. Había "hecho las maletas" anoche, cuando decidieron entre todos que ya era momento de irse de Celes. Durante su estancia, Lynhxie y Fye habían revisado otra vez la biblioteca de palacio sin dar con nada. La primera había aprendido rápido el idioma de ese país gracias a los dos hermanos, pero a una velocidad fuera de lo común aun habiendo recibido ayuda. Todos sospechaban ya que era otro don que debía a su gran poder.

-Ya veo. Te estabas despidiendo de este sitio, ¿no?- le preguntó el joven castaño.

-Sí. Aunque no sea este mi verdadero hogar, he pasado mucho tiempo aquí y siento como si así fuese- le dijo Yuui con pesadumbre-. Esta es la primera vez que voy a salir de este sitio.

-Creo que te entiendo. Aunque no nací en el país de Clown, también siento como si perteneciese allí- le contó Syaorang-. Además, allí se encuentran personas muy importantes para mí…

-Como la princesa Sakura, ¿verdad?- adivinó Yuui.

-Sí, ¿cómo…?

-Fye me ha puesto al día- le contestó el niño sonriente-. Si voy a viajar con vosotros tengo que saber qué queréis y qué buscáis para seros de utilidad y ayudaros también, ¿no?

Syaoran le sonrió agradecido de poder contar con otro amigo más en su empresa.

Y, charlando animadamente, se dirigieron a la gran salita en donde les estaba esperando todo el mundo.

.

.

.

Lynhxie miró al horizonte helado mientras rememoraba el resto de la conversación de anoche.

_Flashback_

_-¿La fuiste a buscar entonces?- le preguntó Kurogane._

_-¡Por supuesto!... Pero… no di con ella- le respondió pesarosa-. Cosenguí fugarme un día de casa cuando padre no estaba. Sin embargo, cuando llegué a las montañas… Ella ya no estaba allí… Es más… parecía como si un ejército hubiera arrasado aquel lugar… La naima de Xielynh estaba muerta… al igual que todo lo que la rodeaba._

_-¿Crees que… pudo ser ella?- cuestionó Syaoran, un tanto impresionado ante el alcance que podría tener el poder de aquella chica._

_-No lo sé… Pero de lo que sí estoy segura es que Xielynh nunca hubiera dejado que eso pasase si hubiera estado en su mano decidirlo- dijo Lynhxie con una fuerte convicción en la mirada-. Ella quería mucho a su naima, pude sentirlo en el poco tiempo que permanecí con ellas._

_-Está bien, pero ¿cómo piensas dar con ella? No pare muy dispuesta a dejarse pillar- comentó Fye-. Además, puede moverse por las dimensiones, lo que hace las cosas un poco más difícil._

_-Si sigo viajando con vosotros y viajamos entre los distintos mundos también, alguna vez coincidiremos con ella… No sé si estará dispuesta a escucharme, no sé muy bien qué hacer para que me dé una oportunidad para explicarme… Pero, tarde o temprano, encontraré la forma y conseguiré que podamos estar juntas…_

_._

_._

_._

-Tarde o temprano…- susurró Lynhxie para sí.

-¡Ya estamos todos!- exclamó Mokona al ver acercarse a Syaoran y Yuui.

-Pues pongámonos en marcha- sugirió Fye con una sonrisa-. ¡El próximo mundo nos espera…! Sea cual sea, jaja.

Entonces, un vórtice plateado se abrió delante de ellos.

-Eh, bicho… nosotros estamos aquí. Creo que no has enfocado bien- comentó Kurogane.

-¡No he sido yo!- replicó Mokona-. Ese portal no lo he abierto yo.

Un joven surgió entonces de aquel "agujero", que se cerró poco después de su aparición. Era alto y, aun que musculoso, bastante delgado. Su largo cabello era de un gris oscuro y estaba recogido una parte de él por detrás en una coleta que caía sobre el resto de la cascada de pelo. Tenía unos ojos azules, más claros que el agua pura de los riachuelos. Vestía ropas orientales que no se parecía al de ningún país que hubieran visitado recientemente los viajeros. Pero, lo que llamaba más la atención eran sus orejas, cuya forma era diferente a la de los humanos y terminaba en punta.

Se quedaron mirándolo así durante un buen rato, en un completo silencio, hasta que aquel joven se decidió por fin a romper el hielo.

-Saludos, dama, caballeros y… eh… Mokona. La emperatriz de Shion os envía recuerdos.

-¿Vienes en nombre de Xilynhe?- preguntó Fye, el primero de todos en reaccionar.

-No exactamente… Verán, mi nombre es Leroux Xian, soy el capitán de la guardia imperial. En el palacio se habla mucho de ustedes, los viajeros de las dimensiones- dijo con una voz que se asemejaba al susurro de la brisa que pasa entre las hojas de los árboles-. Oí decir que entre vosotros iba un admirable guerrero del reino de Japón llamado Kurogane y, si no me equivoco, debe de ser vos.

Sus ojos hicieron contacto visual con los del ninja, quien había estado mirándolo con su expresión seria de siempre.

-Has dado en el clavo- sonrió el de negro-. ¿Qué quieres de mí?

-Quiero retarle a un duelo, filo contra filo. Puedo presumir de ser uno de los mejores guerreros de todo Shion, pero eso no es suficiente. Me gustaría probarme a mí mismo y sería un verdadero honor poder luchar contra vos. ¿Aceptáis?- preguntó Leroux.

Kurogane ensanchó aun más su sonrisa, como lobo que ve a su presa, hacía mucho que no entraba en acción y ya se estaba aburriendo.

-Chicos, me da que tendremos que posponer la salida- dijo quitándose la capa y lanzándola al aire-. Hay un duelo esperándome.

Lynhxie fue rápida a coger la pesada prenda antes de que cayese al suelo.

"Así que la otra Xilynhe es emperatriz de un reino", pensó. "Espero poder conocerla algún día…"

.

.

.

Los filos de ambas armas chocaron con fiereza, cortando el aire helado. Kurogane era claramente más fuerte físicamente que Leroux, pero este compensaba dicha debilidad con su agilidad y mayor velocidad, pudiendo esquivar así las letales estocadas del ninja. Parecía que iba a ser muy difícil que uno venciera al otro.

-Está bien- dijo Kurogane de repente-. Démosle fin al calentamiento. Peleemos en serio de una vez.

-Me alegra oír eso- contestó un Leroux sonriente.

El ninja atacó nuevamente, aunque con un resultado similar a los anteriores; el céfiro lo esquivó de un ágil salto. Entonces, clavó Kurogane su katana en el suelo nevado, quebrando la tierra en grandes bloques que fueron lanzados hacia el otro guerrero. Parecía que esta vez Leroux no lo iba a tener tan fácil pero, para sorpresa de todos, con una estocada que no cortó más que la fría brisa invocó la fuerza de los vientos para parar el ataque rocoso. Sin embargo, Kurogane no le concedió tiempo para lucirse y continuó con la ofensiva nada más descender él del salto.

Lynhxie y Yuui miraban aquel espectáculo sin comprender. ¿Qué era lo que acababa de hacer Leroux? Y, sobre todo, ¿qué era Leroux? Nunca antes habían visto a alguien parecido y, por parte de Lynhxie, era la primera vez que sentía un aura así.

-Es sorprendente el poder de un elemental, ¿verdad?- comentó Fye en voz alta.

-¿Elemental?- preguntó Lynhxie.

-¿Qué es eso, hermano?- cuestionó Yuui sin entender tampoco.

-Entre los muchos mundos que hemos visitado hasta ahora, hubo uno bastante fuera de lo común- empezó a relatar Fye-. Creo que os he mencionado algo de este antes; es el mundo de Gaia, el hogar de los elementales.  
"Estos seres fueron en el principio de los tiempos simples espíritus de la naturaleza: de la tierra son los elfos y dríades; del aire, los céfiros y sílfides; del agua, los tritones y nereidas, y del fuego, los diábolos y salamandras.  
"Sin embargo, cuando aparecieron los humanos en Gaia, llamaron mucho la atención de estos seres, quienes, por amor a estos, tomaron una forma parecida y decidieron vivir como mortales también. El poder original que había en ellos no desapareció, sino que es heredado de generación en generación otorgándoles una vida más longeva y poder sobre su elemento.  
"Leroux es un céfiro y, como acaba de demostrar antes, tiene control sobre el aire. Dicen que los céfiros y sílfides más poderosos pueden controlar incluso el clima a su antojo."

Los dos "alumnos" se quedaron reflexionando después de oír esas palabras. Lynhxie llevaba ya un tiempo considerable viajando con ellos, pero nunca había visto seres así, tan solo humanos con poderes o dones especiales y un vampiro, Klaus. Pero si era cierto lo que acababa de explicar Fye, entonces la otra Xilynhe…

-¿La Xilynhe que tú conoces es una sílfide?- preguntó a Fye.

El mago asintió.

-Xilynhe… la emperatriz etérea; ella es la gobernadora de Shion, la tierra de los elementales del aire y, a decir verdad, el único país de Gaia en el que hemos estado, jaja- contestó alegremente-. Me pregunto… cómo estará ella ahora…

Pero los aplausos y gritos de emoción de Mokona lo distrajeron de ese pensamiento. Al parecer, ni siquiera aquel que controlaba los vientos podía con la fiereza y tenacidad de Kurogane, quien había resultado vencedor de aquel combate.

Syaoran y Mokona corrieron a felicitarle, salvando la distancia a zancadas entre ellos y la entrada del palacio, en donde habían estado viendo el enfrentamiento.

-Sois vos un excelente guerrero, no hay duda de que los rumores que corren por allí son ciertos, mas me gustaría preguntaros una cosa- dijo el céfiro sonriente mientras le daba un fuerte apretón de manos al ninja.

-Dispara.

-¿De veras que sois humano?- cuestionó con verdadera sospecha, recibiendo como respuesta la risa de su contrincante-. He de decir que es la primera vez que vence uno.

-Siempre hay una primera vez para todo. También he de admitir que has sido un excelente contrincante, nunca antes había visto unas técnicas iguales- confesó Kurogane.

-Jaja, no es de extrañar. Creo que no tuvisteis tiempo de ver los entrenamientos de la guardia imperial mientras estuvisteis en Shion- se rió Leroux-. Por cierto, ya es hora de que me vaya. Espero que nos volvamos a ver.

Justo en ese momento en que un portal se abría a los pies del elemental, llegaron Syaoran y Mokona felicitando al ninja.

-¡Kurorín, eres genial! ¡Has ganado otra vez!- exclamó Mokona.

-No parece haber rival para ti- comentó Syaoran-. Será mejor que… ¿Eh? Mokona, ¿qué haces?

Pero esta, influenciada por la magia del otro portal, había desplegado involuntariamente sus alas, abriéndoles el camino hacia otro mundo.

-Pero, ¡¿qué…?- exclamó Fye demasiado tarde-. Mokona, ¡no!

-¡Esperad!- exclamaron Lynhxie y Yuui al mismo tiempo.

El eco de su voz en las nevadas montañas fue su única respuesta, ya que no quedaba nadie más allí.

-¿Qué…? ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?- preguntó Lynhxie cayendo sobre sus piernas-. Sin Mokona y sin saber a dónde han ido…

-… será imposible dar con ellos- finalizó Fye la frase por ella con una voz hueca y la mirada perdida en el vacío.

El fuerte aullar del viento azotando las nevadas montañas parecía estar dándoles la razón. Se habían quedado solos, incomunicados y sin posibilidades de reunirse con el resto… ¿Iba a ser ese el fin de sus viajes? ¿Ya no iban a poder ver a sus amigos?

.

.

.

_**N. A.: **La primera parte de mi historia llega a su fin =O Al parecer las cosas se van complicando cada vez más. ¿Habrán quedado excluidos del grupo los dos hermanos y Lynhxie? ¿Podrán volver a reincoporse a su equipo? ¿Cómo fue el pasado de Xielynh? ¿Por qué no pueden estar las dos hermanas juntas?_

_Tranquilos, no voy a dejar que todo termine así. En la segunda parte habrá más =) ¡Muchas gracias por seguir esta historia y espero que no os perdáis su continuación! Gracias a mis lectores he podido terminar esta parte =) Me encantaría seguir contando con vuestro apoyo para la segunda temporada =D_

_ ¡Nos vemos en _**Una nueva misión: la búsqueda de la felicidad**_!_


	37. Nota final link de la segunda parte

_Hola, chicos! Escribo esto para deciros que ya he publicado la siguiente parte de mi historia, pero por alguna razon, el link no salia en mis notas del campitulo anterior, de modo que, alli va: .net/s/7430132/1/Una_nueva_mision_la_busqueda_de_la_felicidad_

_Tambien esta el link en mi perfil (por si no sale otra vez XD). Espero que os guste =) Siento haberos hecho esperar._

_Gracias por todos los reviews y por leer =D_


End file.
